Holmes (Steve Rogers)
by VanishOdairFrost
Summary: Sophia Hayle, Sophia Hodge, Agente Hayle, Holmes… Llámala como quieras, intentará matarte después de llamarte estúpido. - Cuando quitas lo imposible, lo que queda, por más improbable que sea, debe ser la verdad - - ¿No que no te gusta Sherlock Holmes?- - Estoy intentado no usar mecánica alíen. Cállate -
1. Nadie me molestaba cuando estaba muerta

**25 DE ABRIL DE 2005. 7:42 P.M. DEPARTAMENTO DE PSIQUIATRÍA. HOSPITAL INFANTIL DE BOSTON. **

Esperar aburrido e la sala de estar de un hospital de psiquiatría no era lo que él hubiera planeado para un sábado por la noche. Cualquier otra semana el sería encontrado en un ostentoso restaurante de Nueva York, tomando el vino más caro y disfrutando la compañía de distinguidos miembros de la sociedad a los que se daba el lujo de considerar amigos. Pero la cruel realidad lo llevaba cientos de kilómetros de distancia, en lo que se consideraba uno de los mejores hospitales psiquiátricos del país.

Harold Hodge fue conducido a una habitación con un espejo doble cara donde veía claramente a su hija más pequeña. Comparada con sus problemáticos hermanos, Sophia nunca había dado ningún problema, siempre había brillado por ser la niña perfecta cuando el necesitaba que atrapara a alguno de sus socios con una sonrisa o que lo deslumbrara con su inteligencia. Incluso en su entrada a la adolescencia ese comportamiento no se modificó en lo más mínimo. Por eso cuando Sophia atacó salvajemente a una sirviente tomó cartas en el asunto de inmediato.

– Como decíamos, señor Hodge – lo devuelve a la realidad el médico que llevaba más de tres semanas analizando el extraño comportamiento de su hija – Los resultados son inconclusos –

– ¿No es algún tipo de trastorno? – pregunta Harold recordando vagamente el articulo que leyó en una revista la sala de espera.

– Hemos descartado Bipolaridad, entre otros. Lo más cercano es el Trastorno Disociativo, pero no cumple todos los rangos, todo parece bien con ella – responde el médico – Aparte de su baja inteligencia emocional, contundente con su alto I.Q., parece relacionarse bien con sus compañeros de universidad y mantiene una relación cercana con su padrino –

– Supongo – murmura incómodo Harold, a pesar de ser su padre había muchas cosas que desconocía de la vida de su hija.

– Una de nuestras teorías es que es la manifestación de todos sus traumas, el detonante fue su reciente intento de secuestro – explica el médico.

– ¡Pero apenas estuvo fuera 2 horas! – exclama escandalizado.

– Fue un detonando, no un trauma como tal. – responde el médico, tranquilizándolo – Lo que más nos llamo la atención fue que en una de las pruebas mostro completa falta de empatía y culpa –

– Es una tontería, ella es bastante dulce – dice el padre. A pesar de haberlo experimentando de primera mano, no podía concebir que la dulce chica que le hacía cartas a mano todos sus cumpleaños, a pesar de ir en la universidad y poder crear un robot que cantara "Feliz cumpleaños", fuera la misma que miraba a su alrededor con una miraba tan fría que te helaba la sangre.

– Hay que considerar que su nivel de I.Q. es muy elevado, incluso para aquellos superdotados. No hay muchos casos con los que compararla – agrega el médico.

– Entonces, ¿Qué recomienda? – pregunta Hodge harto de no tener respuesta.

– Solo podemos ver como avanza hacia la adultez –

**15 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 3:35 P.M. EDIMBURGO, ESCOCIA.**

La luz del sol me ciega un momento ante de que mis ojos se adapten, 6 meses en la oscuridad estaban empezando a pagar factura. Disfruto una pequeña inhalación de aire fresco antes de salir corriendo, el edificio que dejo atrás explota a los pocos segundos.

Empiezo a caminar tranquilamente para mezclarme con los curiosos que se han acercado a ver que sucede. Aunque mi aspecto descuidado, cabello hecho una maraña, manchas de mugre y sangre seca tanto en mi piel como en mi ropa, la cual esta bastante destrozada, además de una pequeña cojera en mi pierna derecha, dificulta mucho parecer normal. Sin embargo, no me detengo hasta llegar al callejón acordado, gruñendo por lo bajo cada pocos pasos.

Espero.

512 segundos han pasado, 8 minutos y medio aproximadamente. Coulson prometió que estaría aquí a los diez minutos de la explosión. _Confió en el_, me reafirmo como un mantra para evitar entrar en pánico. Generalmente no dudaría que llegara la hora indicada, pero la fecha de extracción era hace 3 meses, yo fui la que me retrasé. _Pero envié el mensaje_, me recuerdo, según mis cálculos ellos debieron haberlo recibido hace 3 días 8 horas y 47 minutos, y mis cálculos nunca fallan.

Escucho una segunda explosión, mis cálculos casi nunca fallan.

Observo el callejón en busca de algún indició de peligro o trampa, pero lo único preocupante es desarrollar tétanos por los metales salidos y oxidados del contenedor de basura.

732 segundos, empiezo a preocuparme. Estoy dispuesta a buscar mi propio medio de transporte cuando una camioneta blindada se detiene a unos pocos metros. Me acerco recelosa, aún puede ser una trampa, abro la puerta encontrándome con una cara bastante familiar.

– Tardaste más de lo esperado, Agente Hayle – sonríe Phil Coulson mientras me deja entrar.

– Nunca he dejado un trabajo a medias, no iba a iniciar ahora – respondo sentándome a su lado y abrochando mi cinturón.

– Fury no estará muy contento con el retraso – empieza.

– Fury dejo muy claro que no debía levantar sospechas, además apreciará los resultados – lo interrumpo irritada – Oí que moriste unos minutos en la batalla de Nueva York, ¿cómo te sientes? – cambio de tema.

– Oh si, dejé de respirar por 40 segundos – exclama orgulloso. Puedo oír resoplar al conductor, seguramente ha contado esta historia demasiadas veces – Cuando salí de Cuidados Intensivos estuve algún tiempo en Tahití, acabo de regresar –

– ¿Tahití? – pregunto, me suena familiar el nombre.

– Es un lugar mágico – afirma al instante.

Entonces lo recuerdo, el proyecto TAHITI. No leí todas las especificaciones, pero se lo que contiene. Fury en verdad arriesgo todo para salvarlo. Miro la cara despreocupada del Coulson, no sabe que es TAHITI y probablemente yo no sea la persona apropiada para hablar del tema. Porque como mi última psicóloga diría "tengo la sensibilidad de una roza y la delicadeza de una motosierra en temas emocionales".

Nos quedamos callados por unos minutos. Coulson dirigiendo el equipo de extracción por su teléfono. Yo simplemente cierro los ojos disfrutando el primer momento de tranquilidad y seguridad en los últimos 6 meses, trato de ignorar la pulsada de culpabilidad que siento cada vez que veo la sonrisa de Coulson.

– Estas más delgada – señala con preocupación. Abro un ojo, su miraba esta fija en mis ahora notables huesos de la clavícula.

– Bueno, la mafia no sirve buffet de 5 estrellas a sus prisioneros – bromeo cubriendo mis hombros con el pedazo de tela que solía ser una chamarra.

– Primero te dejaré en la unidad médica – afirma apartando su mirada, estoy a punto de replicar cuando continua – Supongo que matarte de hambre no fue su única tortura –

Pienso en dar un comentario sarcástico, incluso una broma. Pero su mirada sería me detiene.

– Dos esguinces por malnutrición, una costilla rota, y unas cicatrices nuevas – enumero secamente – Comencé a tratar los esguinces, de la costilla no he podido hacer mucho –

– ¿Cómo escapaste con una costilla rota? – pregunta sorprendido.

– La adrenalina hace milagros – me encojo de hombros – Además, me curo rápido – agrego quitándole importancia.

– Que tengas regeneración acelerado no significa que seas invencible – me reprende – ¿Fue lo único que te hicieron? –

Me encojo de hombros desviando la mirada.

– Les hice creer que mi peor pesadilla era estar sola y la tortura con agua – miento – Es más sencillo fingir daño psicológico.

Bufa en respuesta, yo jalo mi manga para ocultar las citarices en mis dedos. A pesar de que mis resultados siempre son beneficiosos, supongo que Coulson no puede separar la imagen de la pequeña niña que se metía a hurtadillas a su oficina, con lo que soy ahora como agente.

El resto del viaje me deja descansar, lo cual aprecio porque puedo sentir su impaciencia por saber lo que descubrí.

**18 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. NUEVA YORK, NUEVA YORK. UNIDAD MÉDICA DE SHIELD, CUARTO NÚMERO 915**

Después de 8 horas de vuelo de regreso a Nueva York, en la que hice mi reporte de como la mafia escocesa había conseguido artículos Chitauri y donde extraerlos antes de que fueran modificados y usados contra civiles, Coulson cumplió su promesa y me llevó directo a la unidad médica.

Aquí me limpiaron y vendaron los cortes, me inmovilizaron y demandaron reposo para curar mi costilla rota, y me pusieron Kinesiotape en la pierna y muñeca para curar sus esguinces. También me alimentaron a través de una sonda para recibir los nutrimentos esenciales, pero estaba demasiado dopada en analgésicos como para notarlo.

Acostada en la cama, veo a una enfermera pasar puntualmente para su ronda de 45 minutos. Cada vez que regresa un agente de una misión particularmente estresante, pasan días monitoreándolo por si ha desarrollado Estrés Post- Traumático. Al tener un doctorado en Psiquiatría, yo misma he hecho muchas evaluaciones, justo por eso me molestaba perder tiempo en esto. Pero al haber tardado más de lo previsto tiene sentido que se quieran asegurar que no ocurre nada malo en mi ya extraña cabeza.

– Hola, Agente Hayle – entra un hombre alto y delgado, en sus 30's, tiene los ojos y el cabezo castaño. Por su bata es obvio que trabaja aquí así que revisa sus notas.

– Hola, le ahorraré trabajo diré que no tengo ningún tipo de alteración psicológica por la misión – digo seriamente. Ya llevo suficiente tiempo afuera, necesito recuperarme con todo el trabajo atrasado.

– ¿Disculpa? – replica confundido. ¿Por qué siempre quieren parecer que todo es procedimiento normal cuando se ve claramente lo que hacen?

– Es bastante obvio que me quieren revisar psicológicamente, me han dejado más tiempo de lo usual en observación – digo incorporándome de la cama.

– Queremos asegurarnos de que tu cuerpo este bien – me dedica que una cándida sonrisa claramente ensayada.

– No trate de engañarme – me rio – En intervalos de 10, 22 y 45 minutos una enfermera pasa por ese pasillo, se turnan al azar pero siempre son esos tiempos – señalo el pasillo que se ve por la ventana – Probablemente dirá que no vienen a verme, pero todas sin falta voltean al espejo "escondido" en la parte superior del pasillo y escriben en el expediente que esta sosteniendo. Esta demás decir que el espejo refleja mi cama y que los expedientes azules son de psiquiatría –

– Veo porque su apodo es Holmes – sonríe haciendo más anotaciones.

Hago una mueca al escuchar el apodo. No me gusta, es como si mi capacidad de análisis fuera una atracción para un programa de televisión, en lugar de años de observación y mi I.Q. de 192.

– ¿Me va a dar de alta? – digo un poco impaciente.

– ¿Por qué atrasó la misión? – pregunta yendo directo al grano.

– Ya lo he explicado – suspiro, había contado la historia por lo menos a 5 psicólogos diferentes, creo que ninguno me creyó – Al mes de estar ahí me di cuenta el origen alienígena de las armas. Un paso en falso y todo Edimburgo terminaría en los aires. Fue mucha planeación y manipulación para que concentraran todas las armas en un lugar, ya le di las coordenadas a Coulson –

– De acuerdo, Fury quería asegurarse que estabas bien – asegura.

Frunzo el ceño, ¿desde cuando a Fury le interesa como terminó después de una misión? Es decir, le agrado, pero sabe mi valor como agente. Nunca dejo que lo que pase en misiones me afecte.

– Podrás irte cuando la enfermera venga a que firmes unos papeles – termina el médico dirigiéndose a la salida.

No pierdo tiempo, recojo mis pocas pertenencias, las cuales son compuestas por una pequeña mochila que preparé antes de mi misión. Mi teléfono, un poco de dinero, unos cuantos artículos de baño y una muda de ropa es lo único que contiene.

Por un momento tengo la sensación de que puedo volver a mi vida normal, pero como siempre la realidad me arruina.

Dos horas más tarde me encuentro en un taxi camino a la casa de mi padre. Creo que he asustado a un taxista Neoyorquino con mi humor de perros. Pero en mi defensa, si cualquier persona llegara a su departamento y luego de saludar a su sorprendido portero este le dijera que su padre había tomado posesión de su departamento, estarían de peor humor.

Mi padre sabe que trabajo en SHIELD, como no iba a conocer la organización cuando su difunta esposa era un agente de alto rango, y una de las razones por las que SHIELD me reclutó. Además, nunca me impidió hacer lo que me placiera, siempre estaba muy ocupado avanzando en su carrera política, como para preocuparse por el estado de cualquier de sus hijos.

Su atención siempre venía con un costo, participar en un evento público o entrevista, realizar una obra de calidad o algo que lo hiciera lucir como el padre responsable y preocupado que nunca fue. Realmente mi infancia no fue increíble, pero pudo haber estado mucho peor. Siempre tuve comida, un lugar para dormir, muchos juguetes y alguien que cuidara de mi, aunque le pagaran por hacerlo.

Mi padre es un hombre manipulador, incluso con sus propios hijos. Primero fue mi hermano mayor, en el segundo que puso pie en la universidad de ciencias políticas, nuestro padre se encargo de dirigir toda su carrera a su conveniencia. Luego, emparejó a mi hermana mayor con un famoso empresario que le daría buena imagen, además de aumentar su fortuna.

A partir de ahí me empecé a distanciar de mi familia, no iba dejarme acabar como ellos. Usé la mitad del dinero heredado de mi madre para invertir en diversas empresas, así antes de los 20 tuve el dinero suficiente para subsistir sin su ayuda. A pesar de todo, lo quiero y sé que el me quiere, pero nunca más de lo que quiere su carrera política o a sí mismo.

En cuento empiezo a divisar la sombra de la mansión, me pongo nerviosa, a esta distancia ya percibo el embriagante olor de hipocresía y apariencias que todo el barrio. El taxi me deja a la entrada, así que me dirijo a la puerta, la toco y me muevo inquietamente mientras espero que la abran.

– ¡Señorita Sophia! – abre la puerta la señora Hudson.

Ella es la amable ama de llaves que ayudo a gran parte de mi crianza. Su cabello esta adornado con nuevos cabellos blancos, lo cual no es sorpresa considerando su edad, pero sigue siendo igual de curvilínea y porta su característica sonrisa

– Estábamos muy preocupados por usted – termina abrazándome fuertemente.

– Hola – saludo correspondiendo el abrazo torpemente – ¿Se encuentra mi padre?, la mayoría de los lunes va a cenar con sus amigos del gabinete y vuelve a casa alrededor de las 7:43 –

– Extrañaba tus curiosas explicaciones – dice conduciéndome adentro de la casa, respondo su sonrisa, pero mi respuesta tiene lógica para mi – Su padre está en un viaje con el joven John, regresaran el jueves. ¿Hay un problema? – pregunta después de que suspire frustrada.

– Un malentendido con mi departamento, todo se resolverá con una llamada – digo.

– Se encuentran en el consejo de seguridad del pentágono, como sabe, no les permiten establecer comunicación con el exterior mientras están ahí – me mira con simpatía.

Vuelvo a suspirar. Pienso brevemente en ir hasta allá, pero con mis tarjetas probablemente bloqueadas eso será bastante complicado y mucho más tardado que esperar su regreso. Tengo dinero de emergencia, pero sería una locura gastar gran parte en solucionarlo rápido. Aún no se porque mi padre congelo todo, podría necesitar ese dinero más adelante.

– ¿Dónde esta Lydia? – pregunto buscando una solución.

– La señora se encuentra en unas vacaciones en Millán con sus amigas – responde incómoda, sabe que mi relación con la nueva joven esposa de mi padre no es buena. Sopeso llamarla para pedirle ayuda, pero lo descarto enseguida, probablemente no ayude en absolutamente nada.

– La casa esta sola – concluyo.

– Así podrá descansar más cómodamente – dice, ante de que pueda negarme continua – No me de esa mirada, esta en casa. Es más le prepararé su viaje habitación – se encamina a la puerta ignorando mis protestas – Y coma algo que se ve muy delegada – ordena señalando un plato de galletas.

A pesar de que dormir aquí ahorrará mis gastos no me motiva mucho la idea de pasar más tiempo en la casa de mi infancia. Lo único que me recuerda es la presión de la hija perfecta, pero probablemente sea la mejor idea. Me acercó al plato, estoy muriendo de hambre. Cuando estoy en mi tercera galleta me llega un mensaje.

**IronDad**: Soph, ¡oí que saliste al mundo! ¡Por fin! Pensé que Fury ya te había encarcelado. ¿Lista para nuestra noche de películas para el regreso a la realidad?

**Yo**: Tranquilo, estoy bien... en su mayoría. Hay un cambio de planes, mi padre causo problemas con mis tarjetas y dormiré en su casa.

**IronDad**: ¿Necesitas ayuda?

**Yo**: No te preocupes, solo serán un par de días.

**IronDad**: Bueno veré las películas en tu honor. Sabes que la Torre siempre estará abierta para ti.

**Yo**: Gracias, Stark.

Sonrió después de responder a Tony Stark. A pesar de ser un adulto semi-funcional, aún no encontraba la manera de convivir con padre sin que pelearan, por lo que suelen evitarse. Tony había estado más presente en mi crianza que mi propio padre. Sus padres y mi madre eran amigos, así que no dudo en hacerlos mis padrinos, en el momento que murieron (yo seguía siendo una bebé) pasé al "cuidado" de Tony. Primero solo enviaba juguetes y cosas para hacerme feliz, no podía culparlo apenas eran un chico universitario, pero cuando lo conocí por primera vez a los 5 años, simplemente conectamos. Desde entonces decidió hacerse cargo de mi, algo que a la fecha sigue manteniendo.

Gracias a él no tuve tantos problemas relacionándome con personas a pesar de mi alto I.Q. siempre estuvo a mi lado manteniendo mis pies en la tierra, lo cual es irónico porque él es una de las personas más arrogantes que existen. Gran parte de mi conocimiento en mecánica se lo debo a él, también mi decisión de no estudiar ese campo, ya que siempre que trabajábamos juntos en el taller terminábamos en una enorme discusión. Cuando decidió cambiar su compañía de armas a energía autosustentable, lo apoyé enseguida e invertí más dinero. Hemos apoyado casi todas nuestras decisiones, excepto la de convertirme un agente de SHIELD.

Después de mis misiones tenemos una "Noche de películas para el regreso a la realidad" en la vemos películas viejas, hablamos y comemos comida chatarra. Todo inició luego de mi primera misión, claro no le dije que trabajaba en SHIELD, el pensaba que era una misión del ejército, luego se hizo tradición después de cada misión larga. Luego de que casi muere secuestrado y regreso en su traje de metal, yo le hice una para que supiera que siempre podía contar conmigo.

Termino el plato de galletas mientras me preparo mentalmente a la inmersa labor que supondrá ponerme al corriente mañana, aparte de tener que enfrentar a mi padre y el resto de mi familia, eventualmente. Nadie me molestaba cuando pensaban que estaba muerta.

**19 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 12:45 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. OFICINA DE LA AGENTE HAYLE, NIVEL 8.**

Esta mañana cuando llegué y todos me saludaron con tanta naturalidad, el edificio parecía intacto y los agentes se veían tranquilos, supuse que no había pasado tanto. Gran error.

Un año estuve inactiva, solamente un año.

"Ve a la universidad, no creo que pase nada interesante" dijeron; "Solo es Loki y los vengadores están aquí, podemos manejaro" dijeron; "El papeleo esta bien, no necesitamos tu ayuda. Puedes ir a tu misión" dijeron. Pero lo que no dijeron es que todos son una bola de idiotas.

Aquí estoy un año después del intento de invasión de Loki en Nueva York, y todo es un maldito desastre. Miles de objetos Chitauri de los cuales no hay ningún tipo de conocimiento, clasificación, nadie sabe como iniciar a investigarlos. Además, de cientos de agentes con estrés post traumático que no tienen ni idea como seguir adelante.

Gruño abriendo la quinta caja llena de archivos, leo la etiqueta

"VENGADORES"

Realmente no hay mucho que pueda decir un archivo, que yo no sepa sobre ellos. Tony estuvo en la mayor parte de mi vida así que probablemente lo conozco mejor de lo que diga cualquier documento.

Romanoff estuvo presente en mi entrenamiento en SHIELD, no me entrenaba directamente pero sí tuve contacto con ella, sobretodo haciendo misiones a su lado. Aprendí con ella el arte de dejarte secuestrar para sacar información y manipular, es sorprendente lo que puedes hacer cuando piensan que eres débil. Así que siempre tuve una relación diplomática con ella.

Barton casi vivía en SHIELD cuando yo era niña. Era de los poco agentes que encontraba tiempo en su agenda para entretenerme con sus bromas y juegos, para ser un agente esta bastante capacitado cuidando niños. Cuando se enteró que me entrenaba para ser agente de campo, se tomó el tiempo de ser mi oficial supervisor así que lo conozco bastante bien.

Cuando cursé preparatoria trabajé como asistente en el mismo laboratorio que el Dr. Banner, un hombre amable y sensato, aunque eso fue antes del problema con la radiación Gamma. Durante los eventos de Nuevo México yo estaba cuidando a Tony, ahí descubrió que en realidad trabajo para SHIELD. Ese me hizo perderme a Thor, pero siempre fui más fan de la mitología griega así que no tuve mucho problema. A Capitán América nunca no he conocido, pero honestamente me interesa más su composición genética que su archivo.

– Toc, toc – dice una voz conocida en la puerta – Un pajarito me dijo que volvías de entre los muertos y secuestrados – termina Joey Warren, un agente amigo mío.

– No, estoy muerta. Y tu loco si hablas con pájaros – bromeo.

– Vamos, dame un abrazo – me estruja entre sus brazos.

Con su 1.80 de estatura, su cabello negro perfectamente despeinado, su sonrisa carismática y sus bellos ojos verdes, Joey había puesto locas a todas las chicas de la academia. Excepto a mí, que siempre lo vencía y me burlaba de él. Aunque poco a poco empezamos a ganar cariño y nos convertimos en excelentes amigos.

– ¿Qué tal todo? – pregunto con entusiasmo.

– Oh vamos, haz tu cosa mágica para saber todo – sonríe.

Si, mis amigos le llaman cosa mágica a mi análisis porque me entero de sus cosas antes de que me las digan. Pero me he enterado de más cosas de lo que una amiga debería enterarse así que intento no hacerlo con ellos.

– Prefiero tener una conversación verbal – me excuso.

– Tienes que analizar todos estos archivos y no quieres pensar en analizarme a mí, ¿verdad? – pregunta señalando a la montaña de archivos.

– Me conoces bien –

– Bueno, luego tendremos tiempo de ponernos al corriente. El pirata quiere verte – dice hojeando un archivo.

– Joey, eres un agente nivel 7. No puedes seguir diciéndole pirata a Fury – me rio.

– Puedo, mientras él no se entere – replica – Deberías ir enseguida, parecía urgente – agrega cuando ve que no tengo intención de salir.

– Ugh, de acuerdo – asiento tomando el archivo de sus manos. Quiero ahorrar tiempo y analizarlo en el camino – Nos vemos luego –

– Buena suerte – responde.

Camino por los pasillos apenas prestando atención a las personas que me pasan, panorámicamente veo que no me acerque demasiado a nada o nadie como para chocar. Mientras intento absorber cuanta información pueda de las páginas en mis manos.

_Bruce Banner, ejército Chitauri. Natasha Romanoff. Teseracto, Erik Selvig. Portal para traer ejército Chitauri y Leviatanes. Thor. _

Todas las posibilidades, estadísticas y posibles consecuencias aparecen en mi cabeza sin ningún orden. Entro al elevador, después de presionar el botón para el piso 12 me arrincono al final para que no me molesten.

_Quinjet, Clint Barton, Consejo de Seguridad Mundial, Nicholas Fury. Misil nuclear, Tony Stark. Agujero de gusano._

Doy una rápida mirada para ver en que piso estamos... Piso 10. Me acerco lentamente a la puerta y regreso la mirada a mi archivo.

_Civiles, rehenes, Steven Rogers._

Choco con alguien, lo que causa que levante la mirada de golpe. Un hombre alto, rubio, vestido con camisa de cuadros y pantalones cafés, pero mi mirada se centra directamente en sus cautivantes ojos azules. _40's, militar, alto mando, patriotismo, incómodo,_procesa mi cerebro concentrado en analizar.

– ¿Disculpa? – pregunta el rubio mirándome confundido.

– ¿Qué? – frunzo el ceño.

– Lo que acabas de decir – dice imitando mi expresión.

[_Eso Sophia, acabas de ver un extraño y no solo lo analizaste, le dijiste el análisis como primeras palabras. Por eso no tienes amigos.]_, me reprende una voz en mi cabeza.

– Yo... – empiezo tratando de encontrar una explicación no me haga parecer tan maniaca. Por esto me gusta la soledad, cuando hago el ridícula ahí nadie está para verlo. El elevador se abre en mi piso, le doy una última escaneada antes de decir –Hasta luego, capitán – salgo disparada y el elevador se cierra.

Me pego en la frente con la palma de mi mano. Suspiro. _Bueno puede que nunca lo vuelva a ver, así que no hay problema_, me intento convencer. Miro mi reflejo en un vidrio, con el uniforme de SHIELD, el tratamiento para mis heridas y una buena noche de sueño habían logrado que el único signo de mi secuestro fuera mi extrema delgadez. Mi cara seguía demacrada pero igual que muchos agentes, así que no me distingo tanto.

Me arreglo un par de cabellos detrás de mi oreja. _Eh, estoy lo más presentable posible_, pienso abriendo la puerta de la oficina de Fury.


	2. Es ilegal matar a Capitán América

**19 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 01: 07 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. PISO 15.**

Un confundido Steve Rogers camina hacia los vestidos privados de los Vengadores. Un vestidor como cualquier otro, solo que con la privacidad que merecían los salvadores de la Tierra. Por lo general el Capitán trataba de ser amable y saludar siquiera con un asentimiento de cabeza a los agentes que pasaban a su lado, sobretodo porque le seguía sorprendiendo la admiración con la que lo contemplaban. Pero hoy su cabeza estaba en otro lado, la mirada fría, calculadora y totalmente deshumanizante de la chica del elevador estaba gravado en su mente, alejando cualquier otro pensamiento, excepto las palabras que le dijo.

_¿Qué quiso decir con eso?_, se preguntaba el soldado. Pero cada solución lo dejaba con nuevas incógnitas que le daban vuelta a su cabeza.

Cuando entró al elevador ella le había parecido el típico arquetipo de agente, nada diferente a lo que acostumbraba a ver por los pasillos, vestidas con el inmaculado uniforme de SHIELD, el cabello recogido en un ajustado moño. Incluso tenía esa mirada seria e indiferente, pero cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de él se convirtieron el hielo puro. De solo recordarlo le daban escalofríos.

Perdido en sus pensamientos entra al vestidor, encontrando a Clint Barton descansando en uno de los sillones.

– Capitán – saluda Hawkeye mientras come papas fritas.

Steve, aún ensimismado solo atina a asentir.

– Linda conversación – se burla Barton.

– Lo siento – se disculpa Steve tratando de alejar de sus pensamientos aquellos ojos fríos – Tuve un encuentro algo extraño en el elevador – responde formalmente, a pesar de pertenecer al mismo equipo aún no existía esa amistad entre ellos. Pero Steve les tenía respeto y confianza a sus compañeros Vengadores.

– ¿Qué tipo de extraño? – pregunta Barton, distraídamente – Una vez una chica en el metro me juro que era clarividente y que iba a perder algo amado. Por pensar en eso tiré mi sándwich. Tuvo razón, así que fue raro… y triste –

– No tan raro – exclama el rubio – Después de darme una mirada soltó una descripción bastante acertada de mi, pero dudo que nos hayamos visto antes –

– ¿De casualidad te dio una mirada fría y espeluznante antes de hablar? – pregunta Barton tomando más atención a la conversación.

– Si – responde el rubio inseguro.

– Suena a Holmes – murmura para si mismo el arquero – ¿Castaña y pequeña? –

– Si –

– Si, encontraste a Holmes – sentencia Barton encogiendo los hombros, como si el asunto no fuera muy importante.

– ¿Holmes? – pregunta Steve aún más confundido. ¿_Eso no era un libro de un detective?, ¿Sigue siendo un libro en esta época?,_se cuestiona.

– Si, como Sherlock Holmes – dice Barton – Oí que había vuelto, debería ir a saludarla – empieza a caminar a la puerta.

– Espera – exclama el Capitán – ¿Quién es? –

El arquero solo suspira antes de contestar.

– Es una agente, extremadamente inteligente. Suele hacer análisis de cosas o personas, pero no los suele decir – empieza – Bueno, tampoco es muy buena con las personas – murmura lo último.

Pero esta información seguía sin ser de mucha ayuda al revoltijo de dudas e ideas en la mente del Capitán. Así que cuando salió de su mente, Hawkeye ya había salido de la habitación. Al quedarse solo Steve trata de alejar las dudas de su mente, de nada servía torturarse por el asunto.

Sacude la cabeza en un intento de alejar las ideas y se centra en la razón por la cual se encuentra ahí. Fury lo había llamado para una misión, no le había dado muchos detalles (lo cual no era sorprendente), pero había dicho que era importante. El Capitán desde que había despertado en este nuevo tiempo había decido hacer cualquier cosa que lo hiciera sentir útil.

**19 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 01:10 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR NICHOLAS FURY, PISO 12.**

Luego del embarazoso momento con el Capitán de los ojos azules, entré a la oficina de Fury. Pero la encontré vacía, así que me senté en una silla para continuar analizando la carpeta mientras aparecía el dichoso personaje del parche.

– Agente Sophia – dice alegremente Fury entrando a la habitación. Puesto que me conocía desde la infancia optaba por llamarme por mi nombre de pila en lugar de mi apellido.

– Fury – respondo estrechándolo en brazos.

Generalmente no soy tan afecta a dejar que me toquen, pero la mayoría de las personas cercanas a mi se emocionan después de que regreso de una misión, y me parece simplemente grosero no aceptar su afecto. Además, yo también los he extrañado.

– Es bueno verte por aquí – dice – Estuviste fuera más de un año, ¿cierto? –

– Si, no esperaba que hicieran tanto desastre en mi ausencia – gruño pensando en las pilas de archivos que me esperan en mi oficina.

– Y eso porque no has visto a Stark – ríe – Ya no vive en su bonita mansión de California – se mueve hacía su escritorio.

– ¿Qué paso? – pregunto preocupada.

– Explotó – responde mi pregunta con simpleza.

El desgraciado me mandó un mensaje y no me dijo nada de eso. Bueno eso explica porque dijo que sería recibida en la Torre en lugar de su casa. Pero el hecho que estemos en Nueva York hizo que no me extrañara.

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – exclamo histérica.

En serio me desaparezco un segundo y al siguiente esta bola de estúpidos ya causaron una guerra interdimensional, casi el fin del mundo y casi mueren en el proceso, muchas veces. Creí que Tony iba a estar bien, finalmente estaban Pepper, Rhodey e incluso Jarvis para parar sus locuras.

– Eso es otra historia. Stark esta bien, así que no te preocupes – zanja el tema – Estamos aquí por asuntos más urgentes, Coulson me dijo tus descubrimientos. Pero él no puede encargarse, acaba de hacerse cargo de su nuevo equipo –

Asiento adoptando una postura impasible. Coulson me había hablado de su equipo, las personas que pensaba juntar y el hecho que Fury le iba a dar un Helicarrier.

Suenan unos golpes en la puerta, lo que me confunde. Generalmente cuando tengo una junto no Fury no solemos recibir visitas.

– Vendrá alguien más, pero te pido que no menciones a Coulson – baja su voz Fury. Incluso en la seguridad de su oficina, con muros anchos de concreto insonoros, el no deja de ser paranoico – El verdadero estatus del Agente Coulson es confidencial para cualquiera debajo del nivel 7, y me gustaría mantenerlo así –

– Claro – asiento solemnemente. Al haber crecido en estos muros me había acostumbrado a mantener secretos, incluso entre mis compañeros – Supongo entonces que la chelista no sabe que él esta vivo – agrego con la voz baja.

– ¿Quién? – pregunta Fury confundido.

– Ya sabe, con quien Coulson… bah, olvídelo – digo al ver ningún tipo de reconocimiento en su rostro. Quizás Coulson no compartió con muchas personas el hecho que salía con una chelista.

– De acuerdo – murmura – Puede pasar – dice a la persona que espera en la puerta.

Volteo para recibir al recién llegado, _¿El hombre del elevador?,_me cuestiono al ver al gran rubio ojiazul. Pero ha cambiado su camisa de cuadros y pantalón café por un traje que se vería mejor en una celebración del 4 de Julio que en un campo de batalla. Sorprendentemente lo hace lucir bien. _Con esos músculos y esa cara, puede ponerse un traje de payaso y lucir fantástico, _pienso.

– Agente Sophia, te presento a Steve Rogers también conocido como Capitán América – dice Fury.

Mi mente conecta los puntos. La razón por la cual pensaba en los 40's no era porque alguien de los 40's lo había criado, como había supuesto, él literalmente había estado vivo en esa época. Incluso la imagen que veía ahora junto con mi análisis concuerda con las historias que había oído de niña. Me doy una cachetada mental por no haberme dado cuenta.

[¿_Así que llamas genio_?] dice una voz burlona en mi cabeza.

– Capitán, le presento a la Agente… - empieza Roger mientras yo sigo regañándome mentalmente.

– Holmes – interrumpe el dichoso Capitán América estrechando mi mano. Frunzo el ceño, no tengo la menor idea como se enteró de mi "apodo" – Nos conocimos en el elevador –

– Si, lamento eso – digo intentando con todas mis fuerzas no sonrojarme de la vergüenza – Estaba analizando un archivo y por error lo analicé a usted. Generalmente soy más amable con extraños –

– No hay problema – asegura con una sonrisa.

– Si terminaron con su momento de socialización, los pondré al tanto de la información – interrumpe Fury con su usual tacto. El Capitán y yo nos sentamos frente a él – La Agente encontró evidencia de armas Chitauri en la mafia escocesa, también logró juntarlas en está facilidad – explica mostrando imágenes del lugar en un holograma.

– ¿Pudieron encontrar más información? – pregunto mirando con atención. Sólo había conocido ese edificio como "la fábrica", gracias a manipulación y meter un poco de paranoia; logré que movieran todos los artículos Chitauri ahí. Aunque esta es la primera vez que veía como lucia.

– Si. Está a las afueras de Inverness, al norte de Escocia – responde – Hemos enviado agentes para hacer el mapeo de la zona, la información está en las carpetas – señala unas carpetas en el escritorio. Ambos las agarramos en silencio, al instante la abro y comienzo a leer.

Terreno de 10km2, al centro se encuentra una construcción de una vieja fábrica de algodón, abandonada en los 70's. El dueño legal es Dougal Mckencie, conocido jefe de la mafia escocesa. Aunque aún no han podido encontrar evidencias que lo vinculen con actividad criminal.

– Ahora pónganse a trabajar – nos despide apagando el holograma.

Asiento automáticamente, luego me doy cuenta de que el Capitán sigue a mi lado y no ha recibido ninguna indicación especial.

– Espera, ¿quién esta a cargo? – pregunto, ¿vamos dos equipos o cómo?

– Ambos – responde el director sentándose en su escritorio.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto alarmada – Oh, no. Yo solo trabajo con personas que han entrenado conmigo, por lo menos 2 meses – digo seria.

Mi forma de analizar y reaccionar ante las situaciones es demasiado extraña para quienes no trabajan conmigo, la prueba es el incidente del elevador. La gente no acostumbrada a mi me retrasa y terminan lastimados o lastimando a otros. Si el chico dorado de América termina lastimado, me van a culpar de todo.

– ¿Qué pensabas que yo hacía aquí? – pregunta el rubio.

– Apoyo moral – bromeo, el levanta una ceja y continuo – Pensé que eras parte del comité de extracción o tu misión tenía relación con las armas –

– No seas dramática, has trabajado con Stark y Barton sin que reciban tu "entrenamiento" – se burla Fury.

– Stark básicamente me crio y Barton me entrenó, saben como trabajo – argumento.

Los ojos de Fury me miran serio, mantengo un debate mental con la mirada, pero él no cede. Me deja claro que no tengo otra opción.

– Bien – exclamo exasperada. _Genial, atraso la misión para hacerla bien y me toca ser la niñera del abuelo_, pienso molesta.

– ¿Y el resto del equipo? – pregunta el rubio ignorando mi desagrado de la situación.

– Pueden elegirlo. Quiero que salgan a primera hora de la noche – responde mirando un archivo de su escritorio, con eso deja claro que la conversación ha terminado.

Así que nos levantamos y nos dirigimos a la salida.

– Y Sophia… – llama Fury cuando estoy cruzando la puerta.

– ¿Sí? – respondo volviendo la cabeza.

– Es trabajo en equipo, no solo le des órdenes – dice ocultando una sonrisa.

Me conoce lo suficiente para saber que cuando trabajo soy una dictadora. No soy tan mala con los agentes, o por lo menos trato de no serlo, solo que a veces me falta comprensión de los límites humanos. Suerte para mi, Rogers es un súper soldado.

Salimos de la oficina, camino directo a una sala de conferencias del mismo piso. Rogers, que no está muy familiarizado con las instalaciones, me sigue en silencio. Al entrar arrimo dos sillas y le hago un gesto para que se siente.

– Bueno, debería iniciar llamándome Sophia – digo sentándome.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

– Porque es mi nombre – respondo perpleja.

– Dado los eventos del elevador, la seguiré llamado Holmes – dice.

Muerdo mi lengua para evitar soltar un comentario mordaz. No es momento para discutir, no tenemos demasiado tiempo para planear la misión y no me puedo dar el lujo de perder tiempo discutiendo. Pero si cree que me apellido Holmes, estar tanto tiempo en el hielo y tanta hormona que pusieron en su cuerpo ya le dañaron el cerebro.

– Supongo que si eres lo suficientemente insistente para enlistarte 5 veces en el ejército no puedo evitar que me digas Holmes – murmuro pasando las hojas del archivo. De todos modos, dudo que volvamos a estar en una misión juntos, no suelo tener compañía en misiones o si la tengo, rara vez son Vengadores – Lo que me recuerda… pon tu nombre y dibuja una casa, una persona y un árbol – digo extendiéndole una hoja y una pluma.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta confundido.

– Es un examen de personalidad básico, generalmente haría algo más completo, pero no hay tiempo – suspiro.

Cuando era niña no entendía el comportamiento humano, principalmente porque generalmente no sigue ninguna lógica. Así que, terminando la escuela de medicina, decidí hacer un doctorado en psiquiatría. Honestamente, pensé que eso me ayudaría a manipular personas, luego se convirtió en un genuino interés de la mente humana. Ahora uso ese conocimiento para analizar a las personas con las que trabajo, o contra quienes me enfrento.

– ¿Para qué? – cuestiona bastante serio, veo como sus bellos ojos azules se oscurecen.

Casi puedo sentir su esfuerzo por no contradecirme o parecer grosero, lo cual atribuyo a la actitud recta de la siempre oí hablar.

– Baso la estrategia para las misiones en las habilidades y respuestas a la situación de los agentes que me acompañan, ya que no te conozco lo suficiente tendré que suponer mucho – respondo.

– Debemos planearlo juntos – me recuerda.

– De acuerdo, ¿qué es lo que quiere hacer, Capitán? – pregunto. Mi voz suena sarcástica, por lo que me mira serio. Para demostrar que hablo en serio trato de sonreír amablemente.

En mi inconsciente puedo sentir la mirada la mirada de decepción de Coulson y Peggy al ver como trato a una de sus personas favoritas. ¿Qué no podía conocerlo en un momento en que no me sintiera tan estresada por la incompetencia de todos?, o ¿qué no me pusieran a compartir el liderazgo?

– Así que te crio Stark, ¿eh? Eso explica que no quieres jugar con otros – dice tratando de ocultar una sonrisa.

– De hecho, el no juega con otros. A mi solo me gusta controlar todo – respondo.

– Podemos estudiar el l ugar para ver que tipo de agentes necesitamos – dice.

– Necesitamos agentes entrenados en extracción de materiales delicados, algunos con manejo de armas de fuego y un par de francotiradores para los guardias de afuera – respondo

– ¿Cómo? – vocaliza intrigado. Yo me encojo de hombros, ya había decidido todo eso en cuento terminé de leer el archivo – Esa es tu cosa, ¿no?, ¿analizar? –

– Digamos que si – digo sin mucho entusiasmo – ¿Cómo elegimos a los agentes? – pregunto ansiosa de cambiar de tema – Generalmente yo hago un examen psicológico a los interesados, de ahí siguen un examen físico y teórico –

– Tenemos menos de 24 horas – me mira divertido. Bueno, no es mi culpa que me interese saber con quien trabajo, técnicamente si, pero no es el punto – ¿Tienes algunas personas de confianza? Que hayan pasado los exámenes –

– Quizás, no se si están activos o libres – respondo sacado mi teléfono y empezando a buscar archivos de las personas con las que suelo trabajar.

_[Pueden que algunos ni siquiera sigan vivos]_, dice amargamente una voz en mi cabeza. Los estragos de Loki llegan a muchos niveles.

– ¿Tienes una sugerencia? – pregunto.

– No realmente, no conozco muchas personas – dice bajando a la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas.

Claro, la idea de "Capitán América" puede ser bastante imponente. Dudo que muchas personas quieran dejarla de lado para conocer al individuo detrás, y el parece ser demasiado correcto y mal adaptado a este siglo como para intentar hacer nuevos amigos.

– Si quiere puedo hacer una lista de agentes que considero aptos – respondo un poco incómoda – Mientras usted puede hacer un bosquejo del plan, nos reunimos en dos horas y llegamos a un punto medio del trabajo del otro –

– Me parece buena idea – dice retomando su postura de seguridad.

– Lo veré pronto – me despido saliendo.

**20 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 05:12 A.M. MITAD DEL OCÉANO ATLÁNTICO, 3 HORAS PARA LLEGAR A INVERNESS, AVIÓN DE SHIELD.**

Luego de reunirnos y discutir por más de dos horas, Rogers y yo habíamos llegado a lo más cercano que podíamos de un acuerdo. Al parecer he encontrado a alguien con la cabeza más dura que yo, y eso no es un cumplido. Decidimos que cada uno va a dirigir un pequeño grupo enfocado en distintas misiones, principalmente para no estorbar al otro. Creo que ambos estamos demasiado acostumbrados a dirigir nuestro propio grupo.

Ahora nos encontramos en un discreto avión de SHIELD, como reunimos a las personas sin mucha anticipación, la mayoría no saben que hacen aquí. Pero todos aceptaron por el siempre hecho que Capitán América estaba en la misión. Al llegar, antes de despegar les entregué una carpeta con toda la información sobre la mafia escocesa y las armas Chitauri, pero aún aguardan instrucciones.

– Reúnanse. Es hora de dar indicaciones – llama Rogers a todos, cuando falta algunas horas por llegar.

Paso mi mirada por la sala, analizando a los presentes. En total somos 11 personas: 2 francotiradores para eliminar a los guardias externos, 6 agentes armados hasta los dientes, el piloto del avión, el Capitán y yo. El rubio escogió a varios agentes que yo sugerí y agregó algunos que habían trabajado con él en otras misiones, luego de ver el perfil de todos di el visto bueno y los llamamos.

Realmente no podemos llevar un gran número de personas, pues llevar varias personas armadas a otro país puede iniciar una guerra. He estado en esa situación y no quiero ser desterrada de un país, otra vez.

– La Agente Holmes y yo los hemos divido en 2 grupos – inicia el rubio.

Ruedo los ojos al oír el apodo, algunos agentes que han trabajado conmigo me miran de reojo al escucharlo. Joey ríe por lo bajo a mi lado, así que lo callo con un codazo directo a las costillas.

– El equipo uno, compuesto por Johnson, Queen, Rivers, Jacobs y yo, nos encargaremos de sacar los contenedores de armas Chitauri – continúa Rogers.

– Warren, Adams, Thomson y Joss están conmigo. Mantendremos a los guardias ocupados y plantaremos bombas para destruir el edificio. Cualquier arma dejada atrás no podrá ser usada – interrumpo ignorando las quejas de Joey.

– Por último, Smoak y Allen se quedarán afuera como francotiradores y alertarán sobre cualquier refuerzo – retoma la palabra el rubio. Da un pequeño discurso motivacional que pondría celoso a Obama y nos despide para prepararnos.

Con las instrucciones dadas cada uno se enfoca en lo que necesita. Los francotiradores se aseguran de tener suficientes municiones, Joey acomoda sus cuchillos mientras coquetea con Laura Jacobs, y Rogers limpia su emblemático escudo de Vibranio.

Por mi parte me quedo en la esquina y me preparo para todo el estrés que estoy segura estoy a punto de sufrir. Técnicamente el doctor sugirió un mes de descanso para reponerme de las heridas, pero llevo 2 semanas, eso es algo ¿no?

– Disculpe, Agente Hayle – me llama una pequeña pelirroja, interrumpiendo mis pensamientos – Solo quería decirle que es un honor poder trabajar con usted, es increíble que me haya elegido para esta misión – dice tímidamente, me parece adorable.

– Bueno Agente… – empiezo, tratando de recordar su nombre –

– Adams, Charlotte Adams – responde energéticamente.

– Adams, su currículo es sorprendente – digo recordando su archivo. Había trabajado un par de misiones con Rogers, todas excelentes, así llegó a la lista – Fue la 1º en su clase en la academia y a pesar de lo poco que lleva en SHIELD, ya es nivel 4 –

– No es nada comparado con lo que usted ha hecho – dice volviéndose del tono de su cabello.

– No se subestime, tiene un gran futuro – digo regalándole una sonrisa – Estoy segura de que esta a la par de lo que demanda la misión.

Ella asiente tímidamente, se da la vuelta y me deja sola con mis pensamientos. Claro, un encuentro normal con otra persona y no puede ser con el maldito Capitán que tanto oí hablar en mi infancia. Bueno la suerte me odia.

**20 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 03:22 P.M. INVERNESS, ESCOCIA. EDIFICIO DE LA MAFIA ESCOCESA "LA FÁBRICA".**

Mis brazos estrechan mi cuerpo en un intento desesperado de mantenerme caliente, pero el viento helado congela mi cara sin que pueda evitarlo. No sabía lo frío que se puede poner el aire en el exterior de Escocia. Mi traje estándar de SHIELD (un traje completo color negro y algo ajustado) me mantiene suficiente cálida para no morir de neumonía, pero rechacé una chamarra porque limitas mis movimientos. De todos modos, espero que no nos tome mucho tiempo.

Estamos a algunos cientos de metros de la propiedad, mi equipo se encuentra disperso entre los árboles, esperando mi señal. Llevamos 2 horas reconociendo los patrones de vigilancia. La idea es llamar lo menos posible la atención hasta que el Capitán y su equipo logren meterse, después entretener a todos para quitarles la atención al equipo del Capitán.

– El cambio de guardias debe ser… ¡Ahora! – susurro por el comunicador. A los pocos segundos veo el otro equipo escabulléndose al sótano, dónde suponemos están las armas – Bien, los francotiradores tienen indicaciones de disparar a los guardias, el resto vamos a la posición 2 – llamo la atención de mi equipo.

Corremos sigilosamente a la orilla del lugar. Esperamos que los primeros guardias, aquellos con las armas más potentes, sean eliminados. Entrar será sencillo, nadie nos espera, pero salir con pesadas cajas llenas de arnas, bueno, ese va a ser el problema.

Cuando la lluvia de balas empieza me cubro detrás de un gran árbol. Una de las ventajas de mi pequeño tamaño es poder esconderme donde sea. Respondo el fuego apuntando a los guardias que representan mayor amenaza, siempre ataco siguiendo un patrón lógico y mi equipo tiene la orden de hacer lo mismo. Después de algunos minutos ganamos terreno y lo guardias se refugian adentro.

– Pasamos a posición 3, repito posición 3 – grito al comunicador.

– Entendido, Holmes – se burla Joey.

– ¡No es el momento! – grito respondiendo el fuego.

– Podríamos morir, claro que es el momento – responde con una carcajada.

Corremos al interior de la fábrica. Hacemos ruido y tratamos de llamar mayor atención posible, entre más guardias estén con nosotros menos estarán con el otro equipo, y podrá sacar las armas más fácilmente. Según mis cálculos han caído 23 guardias en el exterior y entre 6 a 11 del interior debieron haber encontrado el otro grupo.

– Tenemos un problema, Holmes – me llama Rogers por el comunicador.

– ¿Qué? – grito mientras disparo a unos guardias.

Mi mente elige un punto al azar que sé lo va a inmovilizar. Dado que la mayoría de los guardias interiores tienen uniformes con logos de una empresa de seguridad, se nota que no forman parte de la mafia. Por lo que no deberían pagar por crímenes que no han cometido.

– Hay más guardias de los que esperábamos y vienen refuerzos en camino – responde. En el fondo escucho disparos, pequeñas explosiones y muchos gritos – Debemos irnos – asegura.

– Sigue el plan, reví la posibilidad que hubiera más guardias – respondo impasible.

– ¿Y no pensaste en avisarme? – me reclama, molesto.

– ¿Qué tipo de líder no prevé esa posibilidad? – grito.

Claro, ahora me reclama, pero cuando le propuse hacer planes alternativos dijo "Solo vamos por armas, Holmes" "No necesitamos 12 planos extra, un buen soldado resuelve en el momento" "Son las 2 de la mañana, Holmes, necesitamos dormir". Por eso terminé haciéndolos sola.

– Iré en unos minutos por las armas con otro agente –

– No valen la pena, destruyamos el lugar – gruñe.

Puedo oír que esta teniendo una intensa pelea. Nosotros ya terminamos con el lado oeste de la zona y seguimos avanzando. A nuestro paso dejamos explosivos en algunas columnas clave para derrumbar el edificio.

– Hay tiempo suficiente, ¡sigue el maldito plan! – grito cuando doblamos un pasillo y encontramos un nuevo grupo de guardias.

– Estamos rodeados y cada segundo nos llenamos más de enemigos – responde.

– No me iré sin las armas – reclamo.

No aguante estar secuestrada por 6 meses para regresar con las manos vacías. Aparte, el tipo estuvo en la 2º Guerra Mundial, puede soportar una balacera con unos criminales.

– Quedaran enterradas, salgamos y detona las bombas – toma un tono autoritario.

– ¡No! – exclamo ocultándome para recargar mi arma – Estaban modificándolas. Debemos ver que avances hicieron, aún sin armas van a intentar recrearlo, debemos estar preparados –

Esta mafia es famosa por vender armas al mejor postor. Si las armas modificadas terminar en el lugar incorrecto tendremos mayores problemas que algunos agentes sobrepasados de guardias. Y si intentan integrar las modificaciones a otras armas, entraremos a un campo de batalla completamente en blanco del poder de nuestro enemigo, tampoco puedo permitir eso.

– Retirada para detonar las bombas – dice el Capitán enojado – ¡Es una orden! –

– Busca las armas o lo haré yo – respondo – ¡Eso también es una orden! –

Me quito el comunicador, para lo que estoy a punto de hacer necesito concentración y no puedo hacerlo con Rogers gritándome en la oreja y desaprobando cada una de mis acciones.

– ¿Qué sucede? – pregunta Joey eliminando al último enemigo.

– Ayuda a Rogers, están rodeados. Yo iré por las armas – respondo – Vamos equipo, cambiamos al plan 3 – ordeno

Todos aquellos que han trabajado conmigo se mueven a una eficiente alucinante, aquellos que es su primera misión tratan de incorporarse lo más rápido que pueden, pero la diferencia es abismal. Por eso tengo que entrenar a mis agentes, si solo estuviéramos nosotros ya hubiéramos encontrado las armas.

– Adams, conmigo –le grito a la pelirroja que trata de no estorbar a sus compañeros que se mueven ágilmente.

– ¿Qué le digo al Capitán? – pregunta Joey mirándome con pánico. Vaya, Rogers tiene fans en todos lados.

_[Pues claro, es el maldito Capitán América_], dice una voz en mi cabeza que inmediatamente ignoro.

– Que aprenda a seguir órdenes – grito alejándome por el pasillo,

Corro disparando a cualquier sonido. Mientras mi furia toma mi cerebro, este se lajea de la lógica, provocando que actué por instinto. Pero ¿cómo demonios le dieron tanto poder a un tipo que tiene tan poco respeto por la autoridad?, digo enlistarse varias veces es ilegal y para salvar a su amigo también desobedeció órdenes directas. Casi siempre hizo lo que quiso, por suerte terminó bien, pero no lo justifica.

No puede llegar, mover sus bonitos ojos azules y esperar que hagan todo lo que quieran porque es el chico dorado de América. Si hubiera puesto dos gramos de más atención a mis preocupaciones, no estaríamos en este problema. Trato de respirar profundamente para calmarme, pero varios tipos disparándome no ayuda precisamente a bajar mis humos.

Después de descargar mi molestia con los enemigos, lo único productivo que puedo hacer en el momento, y escabullirnos para evitar las grandes concentraciones de guardias. Por fin llegamos al laboratorio, si así se le puede decir la habitación vacía con un gran número de equipo amontonados sin ningún orden aparente, la mitad obsoleto y a otra mita de última tecnología.

– Toma lo que puedas – ordeno a Adams – ¿Eres buena en mecánica? –

– Puedo entenderlo – responde abriendo mucho los ojos.

Eso suena a un puedo reparar algunos de mis electrodomésticos sin recurrir a Youtube, pero no se nada de mecánica alienígena. Para su alivio, eso es suficiente en este momento.

– Recuerda lo más que puedas de las armas que no puedas llevar. Sobretodo si parecen fuera de lo normal – digo siguiendo mi orden y empezando a abrir cajas para analizarlas.

– Si, señora – responde sin chistar. Gracias, por fin un agente que no cuestiona mis órdenes.

[_Buen, el también está al mando y tu ignoras sus ordenes_], dice la voz de mi cabeza.

_Cállate, yo soy más inteligente, debería hacerme caso_, me respondo molesta.

Algo en estas armas no esta bien, parecen demasiado mundanas y normales. Estoy segura de que tienen armas Chitauri porque una vez utilizaron una para amenazarme. No sabían usarla, por lo que realmente no me dañaron, pero se veía mucho más imponente que las que tengo en las manos.

El piso se mueve espontáneamente bajo mis pies y escucho una pequeña detonación en la distancia.

– Rogers, ¡¿Qué demonios haces?! – exclamo poniéndome el comunicador – Te dije que había tiempo – añado tratando de controlar mi ira.

– Tienen un misil apuntando al pueblo – explica – Miles de personas van a morir su no volamos todo, ahora – responde agitado.

– Lo están usando para distraernos – razono en voz baja.

_Pero… ¿distraernos de qué?,_me pregunto.

– ¿Qué? – grita el soldado.

– Nada – ruedo los ojos – Preví esto – suspiro.

Okay, momento de pasar al plan 7.

– No hay forma de que pudieras prever esto – me reta. En serio este tipo no me escucha.

– Claro que si, es el plan 7 – grito, molesta – Hay tiempo, si no analizamos las armas podemos poner en peligro a más personas en el futuro. Aun no sabemos que piensan hacer con ellas –

– Pues ahora piensan hacer un cráter en Inverness. Sal de ahí para que pueda volar todo – ordena, a través de su voz puedo oír todo su cuerpo en tensión.

– Dame 5 minutos – cedo un poco.

– ¡No tenemos 5 minutos! – grita.

– ¡Si los tenemos! – grito más fuerte. Eso establece dominancia gritando, que maduro, pienso.

Rogers comienza a darme un sermón sobre poner en peligro a los civiles. _Cálmate, es ilegal matar a Capitán América_, me repito como mantra para evitar un asesinato e ignoro su discurso.

Le hago una señal a Adams para que me siga, agarro una pequeña caja y corro lo más rápido que puedo. Luego de varios pasillos mi recién curada costilla rota comienza a pulsar.

– Sophia, Rogers no esta jugando. El misil va a salir en 20 minutos – dice Joey lleno de ansiedad por el comunicador. En seguida pongo un temporizador de 20 minutos en mi reloj de muñeca.

– La sala de control no tiene que estar lejos de ustedes, Queen ve ahí y trata de desactivar el misil. Seguramente lo dejaron en piloto automático – ordeno.

– Queen, quédate – dice al instante Rogers – No arriesgaré a otra persona. Salgan del edificio para poder volarlo –

Gruño y continúo corriendo. Para este punto ya estoy segura de que cualquier intento de discusión terminara en nada. El edificio se encuentra vacío. Lo único que se escucha son nuestras botas contra el concreto y nuestras respiraciones aceleradas.

– Agente Hayle, mire – me detiene en seco Adams señalando un pasillo.

Mi costilla agradece la pausa. Observo a un grupo de científicos siendo escoltados por varios guardias a unas camionetas blindadas.

– Si, están escapando. Vamos – la trato de jalar, pero esta firme en su lugar.

– Llevan maletines y cajas – dice asombrada.

Vuelvo a mirar, y en efecto, los guardias guardan sin cuidado un montón de cajas que emiten el característico brillo Chitauri. Por eso los laboratorios estaban vacíos y las armas parecían tan normales, eran faltas y ellos están llevándose las verdaderas. Mi mente comienza a conectar los puntos. Había más guardias de los esperados e incluso varios contratados.

Sabían que veníamos, ¿cómo?

– Debemos conseguir una de esas cajas – aseguro.

– ¿No es mejor escapar y enterrarlos con la explosión? – pregunta Adams.

– Es muy probable que varios ya se hayan ido, si no conseguimos al menos un arma modificada no tendremos como prepararnos – respondo ocultándome.

Miro mi reloj, tenemos 14:36 minutos.

– Holmes, Adams. Salgan de ahí, no me hagan repetirlo – dice Rogers.

– Nos pusieron una trampa, se están llevando las armas – susurro – Queen, trata de darnos más tiempo con el misil y tengan preparadas las bombas –

– Ninguna arma vale sus vidas, ya salgan – grita el Capitán visiblemente molesto.

Inmediatamente apago el comunicador para evitar que me siga gritando. Tenemos el tiempo, ¿por qué no me quiere hacer caso? De todos modos, lo que esta pasando es demasiado raro.

– Yo causaré una distracción. Tu escabúllete y agarra un arma. No te molestes en tomar una caja, no hay tiempo – digo cargando mi arma – Nos vemos en la zona de extracción – me despido de Adams ante de gritar como desesperada y correr directamente a las camionetas,

Disparo antes de que tengan conciencia de que sucede, cuando responden a mi fuego me refugio en un montón de cajas apiladas. Continúo llamando la atención, de reojo veo como Adams agarra un arma y sale corriendo a la salida. Algunos la notan e intentan seguirla, pero enseguida los elimino. Dejo pasar unos segundos para asegurarme que nadie más va a ir tras ella, y escapo corriendo por otro lado.

Me siguen una lluvia de balas y un grupo de escoceses enojados que intimidarían a cualquiera. Entre los miles pasillos logro despistarlos un poco. Comienzo a oír las explosiones que retumban el suelo, cada vez se escuchan más cerca. Soy una mirada a mi reloj…

6:17

Estoy cerca de la salida, puedo ver la puerta al final del pasillo. Se vuelve a escuchar una explosión, esta vez mucho más cerca. Lo último que siento es el peso del concreto en mi pecho y un sonido estridente en mis oídos.


	3. Uno está bien, ¡Y el otro eres tú!

**22 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 02:25 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR NICHOLAS FURY, PISO 12.**

– Hay 17 maneras, en las que pudo salir mejor. Literalmente, las estoy contando – exclama encabritada la agente Sophia Hayle.

Ignora deliberadamente la silla que Fury le señala para seguirle gritando al Capitán.

– Haber salido cuando te lo dije, es una – responde en el mismo tono el Capitán Steve Rogers, mientras ambos se fulminan con la mirada.

A pesar de la diferencia de estaturas, demasiado pronunciadas para el gusto de la agente. Ella seguía pareciendo demasiado intimidante.

– Pudiste haberme esperado, había el tiempo suficiente – grita exasperada, llevaban discutiendo desde que la agente había salido de la unidad médica hacía más de media hora.

Ambos imponen respeto con su mera presencia, por lo que el hecho que ambos se estuvieran gritando a mitad de pasillo habías causado que varios agentes tuvieran miedo de incluso pasar. La solución que encontraron fue llamar a Fury, quien los llamó inmediatamente a su oficina.

– Y arriesgarme a arruinarlo, ni loco – responde serio el Capitán, intentado recuperar su compostura, estaba cansado de gritar.

– Ah claro, no terminar la misión es definitivamente no arruinarlo – dice sarcásticamente la agente.

– ¡Dejar que hagan un hoyo a la mitad de la ciudad es arruinarlo! – grita el soldado olvidándose por completo de mantener la calma.

– Por millonésima vez, ¡HABÍA EL MALDITO TIEMPO! – grita con un fuerte acento británico.

Después de estar discutiendo con ella en las últimas horas, el soldado se había acostumbrado que cuando la agente realmente se desesperaba, gritaba en ese acento británico.

– Creo que toda la población de Inverness se alegra que no me haya arriesgado – dice imperturbablemente el soldado.

– Mira, solo sé que uno de los dos está en lo correcto – empieza ella hablando dulcemente – ¡Y el otro eres tú! – grita picando con el dedo el pecho del Capitán, antes de que ambos empiecen a vociferar al mismo tiempo.

– ¡Cierren la maldita boca! – grita el director de SHIELD perdiendo la paciencia.

Hasta ese momento se había mantenido callado y sentado en su escritorio. Simplemente siguiendo con la mirada el intercambio de insultos de los presentes mientras ellos caminaban alrededor del otro en la oficina. A pesar del gran espacio de esta, ya la habían recorrido completa por lo menos 5 veces.

– Son las personas más profesionales y maduras que conozco, y están peleando como un par de colegiados – agrega con desaprobación en la mirada.

– Él casi arruina el trabajo de 6 meses – musita la agente con frialdad, tratando de contener la rabia que la carcome. Aunque por fin se sienta en la silla frente al escritorio de Fury – Le dije que las armas eran falsas y que los científicos estaban escapando, y aún así quería volar el lugar –

– Llevamos en esto 3 días – se defiende el Capitán– Además, nos tenían rodeados. Solo había una manera de salir con vida –

Imita a la agente y se sienta en la silla continua. Pero mantiene una posición defensiva y trata de mantenerse lo más alegado posible. En la misión la había visto pelear, y aunque dudaba que el altercado se volviera físico, no quería arriesgarse.

– ¿Dejándome caer un edificio encima? – responde la agente sarcásticamente – Aparte, te dije que era probable que hubiera más gente, teníamos un plan para eso – agrega cansada de repetir lo mismo.

– Un plan que sólo tu conocías y estaba bajo tus condiciones – replica el soldado.

– La mayoría de los agentes conocían el plan. Cuando yo te lo sugerí dijiste que no era necesario – responde la chica.

Claramente, la poca comunicación y el desacuerdo en las acciones posteriores había sido el tema central de su pelea.

– Eso no importa, no dirigías sola la misión. Debías haberme incluido – responde indignado el soldado.

– Lo intente, pero tu única respuesta era volar el lugar –

– Disculpa, yo no fui quien se quitó el micrófono –

– Me lo quite porque no podía trabajar contigo gritando en mi oído – dice rápidamente la agente cuando ve que el director va a comentar algo.

– Vaya forma de manejar la presión – se burla el soldado.

– Ni siquiera empieces, tu no pudiste manejar unos cuantos guardias extra – dice mordazmente la agente.

– Mi solución era enterrar el edificio, junto con todos los que intentaban matarnos –

– Pero ya no tenía sentido enterrarlo, las armas eran falsas y los científicos ya habían escapado con las verdaderas – se queja la agente.

– ¿Cómo se supone que lo sabes? – cuestiona el soldado – No obtuvimos información tan específica – agrega seguro que la agente esta mintiendo.

– ES LÓGICO – grita con acento británico antes de volver a discutir.

– Suficiente – impone Fury golpeando la mesa.

Ambos se callan al instante, no quieren jugar con la paciencia de Fury más tiempo.

– Por lo que puede entender, tu… – señala al Capitán – Desobedeciste ordenes directas, y casi arruinas la única la única fuente para conseguir información sobre la vente ilegal de esas armas – continua.

El Capitán solo baja la mirada, aceptando la reprimenda y la agente pone una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia acomodándose en su silla.

– Y tu… – señala a la agente, que pierde la sonrisa – Casi dejas que eliminen una ciudad extranjera por el hecho de terminar una misión, y te desconectaste del equipo–

Ambos mantienen la cabeza gacha. El soldado mira fijamente sus manos entrelazadas en su regazo, mientras la agente alterna su mirada entre distintos objetos de la habitación. Saben que lo habían arruinado y están dispuestos a aceptar las consecuencias de sus acciones, porque ambos están seguros de que al final, habían hecho lo correcto.

– ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa? – pregunta el directo luego de varios segundos de él fulminándolos en silencio.

– Obtuvimos un arma modificada. La cual ya esta siendo analizada en el laboratorio – responde la agente Hayle, apenas audible.

– Ah, si el arma – dice despectivamente Fury – Lo lamento, pero la investigación será trasferida a otro agente – ambos levantan la mirada ofendidos.

– Señor, a pesar de lo ocurrido – empieza Rogers – Hemos tenido misiones con peores resultados y aún así hemos podido seguir –

– No es mi decisión – interrumpe Fury – La orden viene directamente del consejo –

– ¿Saben que nos esperaban? – pregunta Sophia – ¿Qué alguien filtro información? – agrega con ira contenida.

– Si – responde secamente Fury – Por eso quieren a alguien más especializado conduciendo la investigación – continua.

– ¿Quién puede ser más especializado que nosotros? Yo me infiltré en la mafia escocesa y Rogers luchó contra esas armas – exclama Sophia. Por primera vez en su breve relación, el soldado asiente con convicción.

– Aún no tienen a alguien – suspira Fury, visiblemente cansado – Pero deberían dejar que la investigación llegue a manos que le corresponde – lo último lo dice en un tono confidencial, antes de dar un pequeño guiño a Sophia.

La mente de la agente solo puede pensar… _El lo sabe_. Lo repite en su cabeza una y otra vez, aferrándose a esa pequeña esperanza. Fury sabe que no esta loca, algo salió mal en la misión y no solo fue su constante pelea con el Capitán Rogers.

Alguien filtró información a la mafia, probablemente la misma persona que les dio las armas. Pero ese alguien tiene amigos poderosos que lo intentan encubrir. Sophia oculta una sonrisa mientras piensa, _Ojalá fuera tan fácil_.

Steve Roger ignora el guiño, a pesar de lo extraño de la situación, no era raro que lo dejaran fuera de una investigación. Finalmente, sus habilidades en el campo superaban por mucho sus habilidades en un laboratorio, o detrás de una computadora. Pero, en contra de su instinto, decide no hacer preguntas.

Además, esta molesto porque la joven a su lado no puede admitir que también tuvo la culpa.

– Pueden irse – dice Fury.

Ambos se levantan de sus respectivas sillas y salen a velocidad increíble. Ninguno puede pasar más tiempo ahí.

Sophia se dirige automáticamente a su oficina, aún tiene varias pilas de archivos que necesitan ser analizadas, además la nueva información la dejó descolocada y quiere asegurarse de algunas cosas. Steve, decide seguirla, buscando la oportunidad de terminar su conversación.

– ¿Siquiera sientes culpa? – pregunta Rogers mordazmente.

La agente se detiene en seco, aún esta un metro delante de Rogers, pero el no hace el intento de alcanzarla. Ella duda un segundo, no segura a lo que se refiere. Pero antes de que el Capitán puede volver a hablar, ella responde.

– No tengo tiempo de sentirme culpable, y tu tampoco. Tenemos trabajo – continua con su camino, tratando de ignorarlo. Una pelea mitad de pasillo había sido suficiente.

– Esta en el hospital – sube el tono el Capitán.

Ella suelta un pequeño suspiro. Claro, que lo sabía, la agente Charlotte Adams no había podido salir a tiempo cuando el edificio colapsó sobre ella. La encontraron poco después que a Sophia. A diferencia de las pocas heridas de Sophia, atribuidas a la cercanía de la salida, la pequeña pelirroja estaba en una situación bastante crítica. Cuando la encontraron seguía respirando e incluso se mantenía aferrada al arma robada.

– Lo sé, yo fui quien la llevó al hospital y dio el primer diagnóstico – responde la agente mostrando una cara impasible.

Gracias a su historial en medicina había podido mantener a la chica viva hasta que llegaron al hospital. También, le había enseñado a mantenerse calmaba cuando en realidad estaba muerta de preocupación y culpa.

– Ella era nuestra responsabilidad. Nosotros estábamos al mando y lo que paso fue nuestra culpa – dice el Capitán.

Él había aceptado la responsabilidad de derribar el edificio sin estar seguro de que las agentes habían salido. Pero no dudaba que la culpa también recaía en Holmes, por haber obligado a la chica a retrasar su salida para tomar el arma.

– Hey, ella es una adulta que sabía en lo que se metía. Tu tomasto tu decisión y yo la mía, solo porque no puedas vivir con la tuya no significa que me debas de avergonzar de la mía – responde a la defensiva la agente enfrentándolo. Sabía que en parte era su error. Pero, en lugar de quejarse, pensaba hacer algo al respecto, era su única forma de seguir adelante – Eres un soldado, seguro estas acostumbrado a perder gente –

– Eso no es perder gente – replica el soldado – Eso es arriesgarlos innecesariamente–

Ella rueda los ojos, continúa caminando hasta que llega al elevador y presiona el botón para llamarlo.

– La diferencia entre usted y yo, Capitán – dice la agente retomando el tono formal pero despreocupado – Es que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer lo necesario –

– Eres como una máquina sin sentimientos – responde Steve Rogers trasmitiendo toda su frustración con la mirada, pero ya rendido de sacar cualquier tipo de emoción de la agente.

Ella entra al elevador sin despegar su mirada.

El verde y el azul se encuentran en sus ojos.

– Por lo menos soy una máquina de esta época – dice Sophia Hayle antes de que la puerta se cierre, mostrando brevemente la cara dolida del Capitán.

**25 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 05:47 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. OFICINA DE LA AGENTE HAYLE, NIVEL 8. 3 DÍAS DESPUÉS.**

Luego de la desastrosa misión, vuelvo a trabajar. Mi trasero es aún más plano por todas las horas sentada analizando los archivos, pero por fin he acabado. También, había intentado investigar más acerca de las armas y como pudieron obtenerlas, pero cada vez que me acercó a información relevante, mi computadora me saca del sistema. A pesar de ser nivel 8, y definitivamente tener el nivel de obtener la información.

– Algo no cuadra, Joey – exclamo frustrada mientras Joey navega por mi computadora, tratando de averiguar a que agentes les han reasignado el caso.

Sin contar su cara bonita, Joey tiene una habilidad especial con las computadoras, que generalmente pasa desapercibida por su habilidad física. Yo también tengo mi propia habilidad con computadoras, pero necesitaba una segunda opinión de alguien y no hay nadie en que confié más.

– Estoy de acuerdo – se defiende aún tecleando – Pero ¿Fury te dijo algo directamente? –

– No, pero me guiñó el ojo – respondo muy segura.

– ¿Te basas en un guiño? – pregunta incrédulo, incluso deja de escribir – ¿Te das cuenta que solo se le ve un ojo? ¿Qué tal si estaba parpadeando? –

En otro momento me reiría, pero el nudo en mi garganta formado por el estrés me impide hacer. Así que su comentario me irrita.

– No estaba parpadeando – repongo ofendida – Me dio esa mirada que da cuando sabe que tienes la razón, pero no puede admitirlo –

– ¿Crees que esta trabajando con quien esta detrás de esto? – pregunta mi mejor amigo, ahora preocupado.

– Claro que no – chillo – Pero… quizás, también sospeche que nos vigilan –

Miro al desastre que es ahora mi oficina. La causé unas horas antes, en medio de un ataque de paranoia en el que desarmé todo el mobiliario para buscar micrófonos escondidos. Esta de más decir, no encontré nada, solo destrocé la oficina y eso no me ayudo a calmarme.

Joey me da una pequeña mirada de simpatía y parece que a hablar. Pero es cruelmente interrumpido por la puerta abriéndose.

– Buenas tardes, Agente Hayle – dice formalmente el Capitán Steve Rogers entrando a la oficina con un montón de papeles en la mano.

Frunzo el ceño, confundida de que por fin se refiera a mi por mi nombre.

– Bueno, volveré luego – dice Joey básicamente corriendo a la salida.

_Cobarde_, pienso con amargura.

Desde la discusión en el pasillo, de la cual todo Shield se había enterado. Los agentes tienen miedo de quedarse solos con Rogers y yo, pero eso no había pasado desde ese día.

– Capitán – saluda Joey pasando a su lado.

– Agente Warren – responde el rubio con un pequeño asentimiento de la cabeza.

– ¿En le puedo ayudar Capitán? – pregunto, aún extrañada por la actitud.

Pero bueno, si el tipo quiere ser amable quien soy yo para negarlo.

_Te tiro un edificio encima_, me dice la parte vengativa de mi cerebro.

_Luego la pagara, ahora nada me sirve pelearme_, le respondo bruscamente.

– Me refirieron a usted para investigar algo – explica acercando los papeles.

Me paro para facilitarle la entrega, además de evitar que navegue en el desastre que es ahora mi oficina con algunos muebles a medio armar.

– A sí – exclamo indiferente – ¿Qué le dijeron? –

– Que es de las mejores hackers y que sabe ser discreta – dice formalmente.

Tomo los papeles, me incomoda la formalidad con la que me trata. Digo hace 3 días estábamos casi matándonos y ahora actúa como si nada, espero ver alguna señal de reconocimiento en su rostro, pero no hay ninguna.

– Vaya, ¿así que ya dejé se ser Holmes? Creí que iba a dar más pelea, Capitán – digo hojeando los papeles distraídamente. Me mira confundido unos segundos así que continúo – Unos lentes no cambian tanto mi aspecto, ni que fuera Clark Kent – me burlo tocando mis anteojos.

Aunque la verdad, había mejorado bastante mi aspecto en los últimos días, subí un par de kilos gracias a la comida de la señora Hudson y ya no tengo el aspecto enfermizo con el que me conoció.

Además, mi madrastra regresó de vacaciones y lo primero que hizo fue encerrarme un salón de belleza para quitar el aspecto "pueblerino", como ella se había referido, que yo tenía. Después de una exfoliación profunda, depilación completa y varios tratamientos para mi cabello y piel, recuperé el "aspecto de una señorita respetable de la sociedad", de nueva sus palabras. Pero finalmente, había dejado mi aspecto de zombie para volver a parecer humana.

– Disculpé, no la reconocí – responde aún perplejo.

Da una segunda mirada a mi aspecto, ahora más detallada. Llevo una sudadera con el logo de SHIELD, unos jeans y el cabello suelto, la imagen difiere mucho a la de mi con el típico uniforme y el cabello recogido, como siempre me había visto. Aunque realmente no es como que me convierta en otra persona con esos cambios.

– ¿Eso quiere decir que su apellido no es Holmes? – pregunta, bueno parece que ya lo esta asimilando.

– ¿En serio pensó que era mi apellido? – pregunto divertida – Eso sería una coincidencia increíble –

Bueno, mi nombre es Sophia que significa "sabia". Pero eso si fue una coincidencia increíble.

– Culpo completamente a Barton – dice completamente avergonzado.

– Bueno, el me puso el apodo – digo quitándole importancia – ¿Qué necesitas? – pregunto empezando a leer los papeles.

– Mmm… de hecho – empieza incómodo.

– ¿Por qué me traes el informe de nuestra última misión? –

– No importa – asegura tratando de tomar los papeles.

Lo aparto de golpe y le doy una mirada severa.

– Rogers, ¿Qué ibas a pedir? – pregunto mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Rogers le atinó al momento donde más paranoia y desconfianza le tengo a todos para hacer algo sospechoso.

– Quería ver sí podías decirme, ¿a quién le asignaron la misión? – se rinde bajando la mirada.

Su respuesta ni siquiera me deja disfrutar el hecho que le acabo de ganar en una batalla de miradas.

– ¿Querías que hackeara SHIELD? – pregunto asombrada – ¿Por qué? –

_Como si no fuera lo que estabas haciendo hace unos minutos_, me regaño.

– Tengo curiosidad, además quiero compartir un poco de información que recuerdo a los nuevos agentes asignados – dice encogiéndose de hombre. Pero sus brazos tensos y el hecho que no puede verme a los ojos me dicen que está mintiendo – ¿Tu no tienes curiosidad? –

– No – miento al instante.

El está actuando muy sospechoso. El cancelo la misión, literalmente explotó el lugar en lugar de enfrentar a los guardias, ¿y ahora quiere información?

– Además, Fury dijo que dejáramos el tema – digo volviendo a mi computadora.

– Como si siempre siguieras las órdenes – bufa.

– Generalmente, cuando tienen sentido – contesto, seria – Pero es curioso que tu no puedas aún cuando significa el bien mayor, como en la misión. Me intrigan tus razones, Capitán –

– No son tan interesantes – sonríe, pero la sonrisa no le llega a los ojos.

– Que divertido – sonrío secamente – Las personas con buenas intensiones no suelen decir eso –

_¿Qué es lo que intenta ocultar?,_pienso confundida.

– ¿Sospechas de mi? – pregunta ofendido.

– Oh, sospecho de todos – replico cruzándome de brazos – ¿Por qué insistías tanto en explotar el lugar? – cuestiono. Que mejor manera de ocultar todo que haciéndolo explotar en miles de pedazos.

– Era la opción más efectiva – responde a la defensiva acercándose.

Pronto quedamos frente a frente, viéndonos nuevamente a los ojos. Aunque por que yo estoy sentada veo hacia arriba.

– O la más conveniente para ciertas personas, ya no era necesaria a menos que intentaran ocultar algo – replico levantándome para igualar un poco la altura.

– Tampoco servía de mucho intentar desesperadamente retrasar la retirada – replica el.

De nuevo, me sorprende su respuesta así que lo único que atino hacer es fruncir el ceño. ¿Cree que es mi culpa?

– Teníamos que conseguir las armas – respondo.

– O teníamos que esperar hasta que nos enfrentáramos a los refuerzos. Investigué un poco, pasaste demasiado tiempo con la mafia – contrataca.

¿Qué? ¿En serio piensa que por eso la retrasé? Yo no soy una doble agente. Nos quedamos fulminándonos mutuamente.

– Creo que fue una mala idea venir – dice el rompiendo el contacto visual y saliendo visiblemente molesto.

– Por primera vez, concuerdo – respondo – Cuídese, Capitán – digo amenazantemente.

– Creo que no soy yo quien se tiene que cuidar – dice manteniendo la mirada.

Luego de unos segundos sale. Me quedo sola, cuestionándome como es que el Capitán América, el héroe de toda la nación, tenía un papel secreto que ni siquiera Fury esta dispuesto a hablar.

**23 DE FEBRERO DE 2013. 8: 37 P.M. PROPIEDAD HODGE. AFUERAS DE NUEVA YORK.**

Regreso a casa de mi padre, irritada. Lo único que quiero hacer ahora es dormir por una semana. Pero como siempre, el destino tiene otros planes, los cuales nunca son para hacer mi vida más fácil. En cuento abro la puerta puedo ver decenas de mucamas arreglando hasta el más pequeño detalle de toda la planta baja.

– Señorita Sophia, por fin llega – me saluda apresurada la señora Hudson.

– Han regresado, ¿cierto? – concluyo refiriéndome a mi hermano y padre.

– Si, ahora debe arreglarse. Se va a celebrar una pequeña cena – me apresura conduciendo a las escaleras.

Gruño. Realmente no quiero tratar personas, sobretodo cuando una pequeña cena significa 50 de las personas más alegadas a mi padre. Pero entre más rápido pueda terminar el asunto, mejor. Además, mi padre retrasó su regreso varios días, ya llevo suficiente en esta casa.

No lo pienso mucho y me dirijo mecánicamente a su oficina. Me detengo de golpe en la puerta, dudo unos segundos, pero decido tocar la puerta. Yo una agente de una organización súper secreta aún toca la puerta con sumisión para entrar a la oficina de su padre.

Patético.

Pero no conozco otra forma de llamarlo, así que me resigno. Oigo un firme "Adelante", así que entró.

A pesar de no pasar mucho tiempo aquí, su oficina siempre me ha parecido una de las habitaciones más bonitas de la casa, claro su fin es asombrar a todos. Las paredes de un rojo oscuros se ven sobrias junto con toda la decoración caoba, las paredes llenas de libreros y algunas pantallas que muestran la seguridad de la casa. Además, su imponente escritorio en el que está sentado frente a su computadora. Yo me siento en uno de los pequeños sillones negros frente a él.

– Veo que has decidido reaparecer – dice en su grave y rasposa voz, sin levantar la vista de su computadora.

– Tu decidiste darme por muerta – respondo, inmutable.

– Aún no planee tu funeral – sonríe – Pero ¿Puedes culparme? Desapareciste más de lo que avisaste. Fue bastante complicado explicar porque no estabas en las fiestas de año nuevo. Si alguien pregunta estuviste en un hermoso pueblo de Sudamérica que no tenía Internet – responde retomando su seriedad.

Asiento levemente con la cabeza. No tiene sentido discutir, lo mismo sería gritarle a una pared. Me acostumbre a que explique mis desapariciones con extravagantes viajes al extranjero.

– ¿Y mis propiedades y cuentas? – pregunto impaciente. Mi departamento no era el único que mi padre había tomado posesión, todas mis propiedades ahora están en sus manos.

– No puedes seguir desapareciendo así – me corta, sorprendiéndome. Incluso deja de escribir y me ve por primera vez en la conversación.

– Nunca te ha molestado – digo.

Mi vida personal no le importa en lo más mínimo, mientras siempre estuviera dispuesta a jugar el papel de la hija perfecta.

– Ya no eres un adolescente, Sophia. Debes asumir un papel – replica – No puedes desaparecer 6 meses, regresar hecha un desastre y esperar que todo siga igual. La gente habla –

– ¿Y qué vas a hacer? ¿Casarme con el mayor postor o me convertirás en otro de tus seguidores? – me burlo. Le mantengo la mirada, asegurándole que no soy tan fácil de manipular como mis hermanos mayores.

– No se trata de eso – niega con la cabeza.

Suspira cansado, y por un momento puedo ver el peso de los años en su cara, pero rápidamente lo oculta bajo una máscara de frialdad.

– No voy a dejar mi trabajo – aseguro.

Pone una sonrisa ladeada. Está tan acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quiere que mi resistencia le divierte.

– Te pareces a ella en una forma que no entiendo completamente – asegura tomando el retrato de mi madre de su escritorio.

– Una forma que no te beneficia –

– Ella tampoco le gustaba jugar a la familia perfecta – empieza levantándose y sirviéndose Whisky de una mesita a la orilla de su escritorio.

– No tengo una vida pública, no necesito una reputación – le corto. Sé que entre más tiempo hable más posibilidades tendrá de manipularme y darle justo lo que quiere. Tantos años y me sigue costando decirle que no.

– Mientras seas mi hija, debes tener una buena reputación – responde tomando un sorbo de su trago.

– Técnicamente no soy tu hija – lo reto. Nunca mencionamos mi adopción, yo era muy pequeña para recordarlo y ellos siempre me han tratado como una hija, pero este es la última carta que me queda.

– Entonces, técnicamente no es tu dinero – amenaza.

– Yo he ganado cada centavo de ese dinero – explico lentamente. Cualquier signo de debilidad mostrará que él gana y no pienso concedérselo.

En cuanto fui lo suficiente mayor como pasar saber algo de economía me aseguré de autofinanciarme completamente, no ha tenido que pagar nada mío desde que tengo 16 e incluso me aseguré de devolverle el costo de mi universidad.

– Y aún así yo tengo poder sobre él – me da su clásica mirada envenenada.

Esa mirada le ha hecho trepar entre puestos para conseguir poder. Eso y mentir y amenazar, ni siquiera con sus hijos tiene consideración.

– ¿Qué quieres? No las tomarías si no quisieras nada a cambio – pongo mi mejor cara de negocios. Lo mejor que me enseñó él es a siempre buscar una solución.

– Trabajo conmigo – me deja atónica su respuesta – Tu brillante cerebro se desperdicia en esa organización, trabaja conmigo. Imagina los alcances, tu capacidad de analizar a todos, me ayudará en la política. Tu cerebro científico puede desarrollar miles de cosas con usos militares –

Parpadeo, mi padre no es la peor persona en el poder. Pero tampoco es la mejor y me niego a darle más dominio.

– No – respondo firmemente.

– Entonces sabes la respuesta acerca de MIS propiedades y dinero – responde claramente disfrutándolo.

– Bien – salgo de la habitación furiosa.

Definitivamente no me voy a quedar ahí para volver a ser la pequeña niña trofeo que fui durante la mayor parte de mi infancia. Puede quitarme todo, pero soy inteligente, saldré adelante.

Sigo avanzando por la casa en busca de la salida, ignoro a todos los que veo incluso a la pobre señora Hudson que me mira asustada mientras paso hecha una furia. Salgo lo más rápido que puedo, tratando de alejarme de el poderío de mi padre. Después de caminar unas calles me doy cuenta de que por el calor del momento no agarré ninguna de mis pertenencias. Aunque no es que tuviera muchas ahí, la mayoría se había quedado en mi perdido departamento.

A causa del poco dinero que cargo, decido meterme en un autobús para llegar a mi destino, uno de los pocos lugares en que mi padre no tiene relación. Me siento en el autobús tratando de calmarme, pero ¿Cómo mierda piensa que puede manipularme de esa manera? NO VOY A TRABAJAR PARA ÉL, menos cuando me manipula con algo tan frívolo como el dinero ¿Ni siquiera se da cuenta que no me importa el dinero en lo más mínimo? Podría no tener un centavo y ser más feliz que cualquiera de sus estúpidos amigos "distinguidos miembros de la sociedad" llenos de basura en la cabeza.

Una hora después, miro la entrada de la Torre Stark completamente empapada y con el frío calando mis huesos. Porque, ¿qué puede ser más dramático que huir de casa en medio de la noche?… Ah sí, lluvia. Con solo caminar algunas calles de la parada de autobús a la Torre, había terminado complemente mojada.

Abro la puerta y me encuentro con a la recepcionista que me mira extrañada, pero me dedica una cándida sonrisa. No puedo culparla, si yo viera una chica empapada, encabritada y con una sudadera de una organización "secreta", también la miraría raro.

– ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo? – me pregunta amablemente.

– Por favor comuníqueme con el señor Stark – digo tratando se ser lo más amable que puedo en la situación.

Yo misma había intentado llamarlo, solo para descubrir que mi teléfono no tiene batería. Vaya, que suerte, nótese el sarcasmo.

– Lo siento, el señor Stark no recibe a nadie a menos que tenga una cita – replica sonriéndome con simpatía. Lastima que no estoy de humor.

– Jarvis – grito volteando al techo.

– Buenas noches, señorita Sophia – responde la inteligencia artificial – La señorita Sophia tiene permiso de entrar a la Torre – agrega dirigiéndose a la recepcionista – Por favor diríjase al elevador, la llevará directo al señor Stark –

– Gracias, Jarvis – digo aliviada. Agradezco brevemente a la recepcionista que me mira como si hubiera salido de otro planeta.

Entro al elevador y espero hasta que las puertas abren en el último piso. Mi mirada choca con los cálidos ojos cafés de Tony, que en seguida corre en mi dirección.

– Sophhhhh – grita con los brazos abiertos – Espera, estás mojada. Aww, pareces un cacharro abandonado – se burla deteniéndose súbitamente.

– Si… ¿Tienes una habitación libre? – pregunto tímidamente.

A pesar de ser mi padrino y de haber vivido con él algún tiempo, no estoy acostumbrada a pedir favores. Sobretodo si es llegar a mitad de noche, mojada y buscando un lugar para quedarse.

– Sabes que tienes una habitación aquí desde que se construyó la Torre – responde sonriendo, se acerca y pone su mano en mi hombro.

– Gracias, Tony – digo aliviada.

– Ahora dato un baño antes de que te enfermes – me reprende mientras me conduce por el pasillo.

– De acuerdo… mamá – río. Tony puede ser bastante descuidado, pero siempre se preocupa por mi.

– Nop, tu madre es Rhodey – me guiña el ojo.

Bueno, puede que Pepper, Rhodey e incluso Happy ayudaran a mantenernos vivos.

En cuento el agua caliente toca mi cuero puedo sentir como mis músculos se relajan. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me relejo en el baño. Los últimos meses me bañaban a cubetazos por escoceses, luego por enfermeras que vigilaban todos mis movimientos, y, por último, estaba el constante toque en la puerta de alguna mucama para asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

– Sophia, sal pronto. Aún tenemos que hablar – toca la puerta el dichoso Tony.

Bueno, duro ¿qué? ¿3 minutos? Es más, de lo que he conseguido últimamente. Además, por lo que me contó Fury, Tony no tuvo unas navidades precisamente buenas.

Salgo del baño secándome el cabello y envuelta en una gruesa bata. Por la insistencia de Tony y su paranoia a no enfermarme, tomé la ducha en un cuarto cercano (de los miles que tiene en la Torre) mientras preparan mi habitación.

– ¿Qué paso en Navidad? – pregunto yendo directo al grano.

– Un ataque, no tiene mucha importancia – responde encogiéndose de hombros.

– Se que puedes manejar un ataque físico, me refiero a los ataques de pánico – en cuanto los menciono se queda estático y me mira atónico – ¿Cuándo iniciaron? –

– Pero… ¿Cómo? – pregunta con los ojos muy abiertos.

– Leí el reporte, es la única respuesta lógica de porque actuaste así – digo.

– Si, bueno. Ya estoy bien – ríe volviendo a su máscara de humor.

– ¿Recuerdas cuando te dije que todo estaba bien a los 18? – empiezo, el solo asiente confundido – Que en realidad me obsesioné con el asesinato de mi mamá y encontrar al Soldado del Invierno, hasta que casi me mata – parece que va a responder, pero continuo – O cuando te volviste Ironman y dijiste que todo estaba bien. ¿Pero estabas teniendo una conducta autodestructiva y te estabas muriendo de envenenamiento de Paladio? –

– No puedo mentirte, ¿Verdad, pequeña? – suspira.

Por primera vez noto las ojeras debajo de sus ojos, probablemente no este mucho mejor que hace 6 meses.

– ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? – pregunto dulcemente.

– Lo que esta allá arriba – dice con la mirada perdida. Sé que sus ojos ya no ven la pared del pasillo, sino, el espacio a millones de kilómetros – Todo lo que vi… no tenemos protección para eso – agrega en un susurro.

– Llegaremos a tenerla, juntos – aseguro tomando su brazo – No debes cargar el peso del mundo en tus hombros – suplico buscando sus ojos, los cuales siguen perdidos, rememorando los horrores del espacio.

– Mira quien lo dice – ríe volviendo a la Torre.

– ¿Perdiste todo? – pregunto preocupada, refiriéndome a su casa en Malibú.

– No, pude recuperar algunas cosas – responde volviendo a caminar.

– ¡Qué bueno! – exclamo sonriendo – Porque si por tu culpa se destruye Dumb-e, te voy a matar – lo fulmino de broma.

– Generalmente son inútiles, pero les tengo cariño. Los trajes no tuvieron tanta suerte – lo miro asombrada, pero continúa – Fue una forma de asegurarle a Pepper que había dejado mi conducta peligrosa y autodestructiva –

– Lo dudo seriamente, pero me alegro – digo – ¿Canalizaste tu miedo al trabajo y construiste 20 trajes? –

– Si – asiente bajando la mirada – Intenté proteger a Pepper lo mejor que pude, ella es lo más valioso –

Desvía su mirada soñadoramente, posiblemente pensando en ella.

– ¿Yo qué? ¿estoy pintada o qué? – exclamo ofendida.

– ¿Tú? – me mira divertido – No necesitas protección. De hecho, siento pena por el pobre idiota que intente hacer daño – ríe y suena honesto.

– Jaja, gracias – respondo sarcásticamente.

Tony siempre ha estado para mi, sin llegar a ser sobreprotector, bueno generalmente. Por ejemplo, cuando inicie la universidad contrató 2 guardaespaldas para que me cuidaran en campus, pero en su defensa tenía 14 años y mamá acababa de morir. Todos tenían miedo de que me descarriara.

– Si necesitas hablar, sabes que estoy aquí – agrego sonriéndole.

– Si, por favor. Lo intenté con Banner, pero se quedó dormido – replica cruzando los brazos, claramente ofendido.

– Te das cuenta de que es un tipo de doctor diferente, ¿verdad? – me burlo.

– Eso mismo dijo –

– ¿Por qué será? – digo sarcásticamente.

Río entre me debato si lo dije en serio o en broma, finalmente lo dejo pasar. Hablará conmigo cuando sea el momento.

– No lo se – se encoge de hombros – Bueno, cambiando de tema. Tengo una sorpresa – dice emocionado.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto cautelosa.

Nunca se emociona tanto cuando una sorpresa en buena para mi. El solo sonríe mientras sube su playera.

– ¡Eh! No quería un striptease cuando cumplí 18, ni 21 y no quiero uno ahora – chillo desviando la mirada – Y menos de ti – agrego tratando de bajar su playera a ciegas.

– Quisieras, Sophia – ríe – Mira –

En contra de mi mejor juicio, volteo y me quedo atónica por lo que veo. Mas bien, por lo que no veo. No hay ninguna luz azul en su pecho.

– ¿Qué? – pregunto tocando su pecho.

Estaba tan concentrada hablando de sus ataques que ni siquiera me había detenido a pensar porque no veía su característico brillo azul en su pecho. Antes de que pueda agregar algo más, unos pasos fuertes interrumpen el momento. Tony y yo volteamos al ver el dueño del ruido, que termina siendo una de las personas que menos me quería encontrar.

– ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? – pregunta inseguro Capitán América alternando la mirada entre Ironman y yo.

¿Por qué no puede encontrarlo cuando estoy haciendo cosas normales?

_Tu nunca haces cosas normales_, me dice mi cerebro. Bueno más normales.

La primera cara que ví de él, al momento de conocerlo fue de confusión, pero la que tiene ahora es otro nivel. Seguramente se deba a que estoy tocando el pecho desnudo de Tony, a mitad de pasillo de la Torre, mientras mi única ropa es una bata.

_Nah, seguro le parece raro que este lloviendo_, me respondo mentalmente.

Antes de que alguno pueda decir algo, como explicar como llegamos a esta situación. El Capitán recupera su compostura.

– Tony, no creí que fueras esa clase de hombre – dice mirándome despectivamente. Nos quedamos callados tratando de entender sus palabras.

– Espera, ¿de que hablas? – cuestiono.

Mi cerebro lo procesa lentamente, la forma en que me miró despectivamente, como Tony y yo estamos vestidos… ¿El piensa que nosotros?

– Puaj – grito haciendo muecas como si vomitara mientras Tony rompe a carcajadas.

– Capileta – empieza Tony tratando de controlar su risa – Te presento a mi ahijada, Sophia – termina tomándome por los hombros.

– Nos conocemos – decimos al unísono fulminándonos con la mirada.

– Y parece que también se odian – se burla Tony.

– No odio, Tony. No es lo suficiente importe en mi vida para odiarlo – digo fríamente sin apartar la mirada.

– No lo pude haber expresado mejor, Holmes – dice retándome con los ojos.

Aprieto la boca a la mención de mi apodo. Estoy a punto de contestar, o romper sus bonitos dientes por pensar tan mal de mi. Pero Tony me detiene los brazos.

– Eh, vamos a la cocina. Te vez hambrienta – dice conduciéndome – Hasta luego, Cap – se despide.

El mencionado y yo mantenemos una guerra de miradas, que acaba cuando doy vuelta al pasillo y no podemos seguir viéndonos.


	4. Puedo patear tu patriótico trasero

**01 DE MARZO DE 2013. 04: 22 P.M. UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS. CARRETERA CAMINO A LA TORRE STARK. NUEVA YORK.**

Tony es mundialmente conocido por ser impulsivo y despreocupado. Cuando tomó la custodia de Sophia, aunque ella apenas era una niña con bastantes problemas para relacionarse, pero ella cuidó más de él. Por otra parte, el Capitán había estado a su lado en las misiones para mantener su cabeza fría. Ambos eran inteligentes y amables con todo el mundo. Justo por eso no entendía porque decidían pasar la mayor parte del tiempo peleando.

Cuando Barton llamó para decirle que no era buena idea tener en el mismo lugar a su ahijada y a Rogers, él pensó que estaba jugando; cuando Fury llamó para decir lo mismo, él pensó que estaban exagerando. Pero después de pocos días viviendo en el mismo techo, que es por cierto enorme y no hay ninguna razón por la que tuvieran que estar en la misma habitación, habían destruido dos pareces, tuvo que cerrar el gimnasio por vidrios rotos, y la cabeza le comenzaba a doler por los constantes gritos. Incluso, Bruce tuvo que hacer un "viaje improvisado" a otra ciudad para alejarse de ese par de locos.

Tony le da una mirada al retrovisor del auto, en él se ve el reflejo de los mencionados, cada uno pegado a su respectiva puerta como si la simple presencia del otro lo irritara, lo que puede ser cierto. Suspira, se siente como un padre recogiendo a sus hijos adolescentes, después de que ellos se metieran en una pelea en la escuela. Aunque la descripción es bastante acertada, incluso tienen moretones.

Al llegar a la Torre los tres se meten en el elevador, que los lleva directamente al último piso. Ninguno dice ni una palabra, ni siquiera el casual humor de Tony pudo alivianar el ambiente, y vaya que lo había intentado. Hizo unas cuantas bromas cuando los recogió y otras en el coche, pero después del décimo gruñido paró. Ni siquiera el podía mantener el humor en ese ambiente.

– Bien, creo que ya fueron suficientes peleas – rompe el silencio Tony mientras sale del elevador. Encontró una solución, o por lo menos el 12% de una. Steve y Sophia lo miran confundidos – Se van a quedar aquí hasta que aprendan a comportarse como personas funcionales – agrega.

A pesar de tener demasiado dinero, como para quemarlo, regalarlo y perderlo al mismo tiempo. No quiere seguir gastando dinero a lo estúpido por arreglar los daños de sus peleas.

– ¿A que te refieres Stark? – pregunta cautelosamente Sophia. Ella ha vivido de primera mano los extraño métodos de Tony para hacer que se comporte.

– Justo eso – asegura orgulloso el castaño entrando al elevador.

– Stark – exclaman Steve y Sophia mientras el elevador se cierra.

– Jarvis, bloquea toda salida de este piso hasta que hayan pasado 2 horas desde su última pelea y hablen sin gritarse – dice Tony ignorando los gritos y reclamos que poco a poco empiezan a desaparecer mientras el elevador baja.

– ¿Está seguro? Señor Stark – pregunta la inteligencia artificial, dudando que esa es la mejor solución para las peleas.

– Si, vas a ver que es lo mejor Jarvis – asiente sintiéndose orgulloso de su decisión – Solo asegúrate que no rompan nada – agrega con una súbita oleada de pánico.

**24 DE FEBRERP DE 2013. 5:30 A.M. TORRE STARK. CUARTO DE SOPHIA H.**

Mi hermoso sueño es brutalmente interrumpido por la insistente alarma que coloqué la noche anterior, en el punto más alejado del cuarto para obligarme a levantarme. Después de nos segundos que recuerdo dónde estoy y estoy lo bastante despierta, me levanto a apagarla y me quedo sentada en el piso, reflexionando mis decisiones.

Miro el reloj, 5:30 a.m.

¿Por qué me levanto tan temprano?

Bueno, alguien quería levantarse a hacer ejercicio.

No necesito ejercicio.

Eres un agente, necesitas fuerza.

Soy inteligente, puedo cambiar de carrera.

¿Puedes aguantar seguir órdenes de alguien de como hacer un trabajo?

Touché

El reloj marca las 5:37 y decido levantarme en lugar de discutir conmigo misma. Me cambio a un pants y una playera de manga larga que dejé como reserva la última vez que dormí aquí. Recojo mi cabello en una coleta y salgo en dirección a la cocina por una botella de agua.

Lo primero que encuentro al entrar a la cocina es la imagen de Clint sentado en una mesa comiendo cereal directamente de la caja. Parpadeo un par de veces para asegurarme que no es un sueño, pero honestamente es algo que el haría.

– ¡Hey! – saludo alcanzando una botella de plástico de un estante.

– Eh, Holmes – grita con la boca llena, ruedo los ojos por el apodo.

– Te dije que no llamarás así. Por tu culpa el Capitán pensó que es mi nombre – refunfuño llenando la botella de agua.

– No me culpes, el apodo te queda – dice poniendo el cereal a lado.

– ¿Por qué estas levantado? – pregunto cambiando de tema.

– Acabo de llegar de una misión – se encoge de hombros – Oí que no te llevas bien con Steve – dice burlonamente.

– No me llevo con muchas personas. Tengo una personalidad controladora y arrogante que aleja personas. No lo digo yo, lo dice todos los psicólogos que me han tratado de SHIELD – contesto secamente. No quiero ahondar en el tema y arruinar mi humor tan temprano.

– Pero no con todos te peleas y asustas a todos los agentes – se burla rodeándome.

– Ugg, ¿Cómo te enteraste? – cierro los ojos, avergonzada. SHIELD es una organización llena de secretos internacionales, pero en menos de una semana todos ya se enteraron de una simple pelea.

– Nat se enteró, y lleva 2 semanas en una misión en Noruega – ríe, disfrutando claramente de mi sufrimiento.

– No fue la gran cosa – respondo molesta.

La gente me sigue rehuyendo por esa pelea. Como si nunca han visto a alguien enojado y gritando. Digo, somos una organización con un montón de gente disfuncional entrenada en combate y llena de estrés.

– No te desquites conmigo, no soy Rogers – se burla, yo gruño en respuesta – Además, te tengo un regalo – agrega notando mi sensibilidad al tema.

– ¿Regalo? – pregunto confundida. Clint hurga en sus bolsillos.

– Algo como Navidad atrasada – responde extendiendo una fina cadena de oro con una cruz, que me es extremadamente familiar.

– ¿Cómo? – me quedo atónica. La tomo suavemente, como si en cualquier segundo fuera a desaparecer.

– Me la dio Charlie hace un mes. Justo antes de que se fuera a California con su padre – dice refiriéndose a mi sobrina – Te he estado buscando para dártelo, pero nuca coincido contigo –

Miro, sin la capacidad de hablar, el delicado collar que se encuentra en mis manos. La única evidencia de mi vida en Londres. Cuando era apenas una bebé, mis padres biológicos murieron en un accidente automovilístico, dejándome sola en el mundo, sin ningún familiar que se hiciera cargo de mí. Fue el momento perfecto, un creciente político estadunidense buscaba adoptar un bebé británico para estrechar vínculos con el país y ganar simpatía. A pesar de que mi adopción fue pública, no hay más información que el nombre de mis padres: Katherina y Thomas Hayle. El único recuerdo que tengo de ellos es esta cruz con una pequeña "S" grabada.

Por la misma importancia del collar, nunca lo llevo en misiones largo. Generalmente, lo dejo en las manos de la pequeña hija de mi hermana, Charlie. Por mucho mi persona favorita en quien confío plenamente. Adoro su espíritu curioso y rebelde, no se parece en nada a mi esnob hermana y su estirado esposo. Cuando me fui a la misión, le pedí a Clint que cuidara de ella y que la checara de vez en cuando. Me alegra saber que lo hizo.

– Gracias – digo sinceramente.

– No hay de qué, me alegra que estés aquí – sonríe poniendo una mano en mi hombro – Me gustaría quedarme y ponernos al corriente. Pero no he dormido en 2 días y tengo sueño – dice dirigiéndose a la salida.

– Buenas noches – me burlo.

– Buenas noches, Holmes – suelta una carcajada y yo ruedo los ojos.

Decido ponerme el collar e ir al gimnasio con mi botella de agua. Al llegar me dirijo automáticamente a una tableta de control y pongo música en aleatorio. Nada como música movida para motivarme, sobretodo cuando son casi las 6 de la mañana y podría estar dormida en mi camita, calientita y cómoda... _concéntrate_, me regaño.

Muevo la cabeza en un intento de despejarme, pero el sonido de un golpe en seco me hace voltear instintivamente.

– Holmes – saluda el Capitán golpeando un saco de boxeo.

¿Qué nadie duerme aquí?, pienso. Digo, si a mi me pusieran un suero de súper soldado, nunca volvería a entrenar. Hago un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza para responder a su saludo.

Me subo a una maquina de correr, dispuesta a entrenar e ignorar a cierto rubio. Aun sigo molesta por lo que pensó de mi, está bien que no coincidimos en tácticas o en cualquier opinión, pero no es razón para pensar que soy una prostituta. Menos aún, cuando dejó caer un edifico sobre mí unos días antes.

Pero, fallo estrepitosamente en mi misión, y 20 minutos después estamos gritándonos.

– Deja de lanzar sacos – exclamo harta de asustarme cada 5 minutos porque uno de los sacos que golpea sale volando, o porque entrena lanzando cosas pesadas a través de la habitación.

– Apaga la música – responde cubriendo sus oídos. En un intento de ahuyentarlo puse Screamo, básicamente gritos, a todo volumen.

– Cuando dejes de tirar cosas – grito enojada.

Su respuesta es simplemente agarrar un saco y lanzarlo al otro lado del gimnasio mientras me mira retadoramente, en otra situación estaría impresionada. Aun así, mi padre no crio una cobarde, subo el volumen de la música. Continuamos gritando, él lanzando sacos y tirando varios equipos en el proceso. Yo subiendo el volumen hasta que me parece incómodo. Pero ninguno de los dos se rinde, ni siquiera apartamos la mirada del otro.

El sonido de un vidrio rompiéndose acaba rápidamente nuestra pelea. Al parecer las vibraciones de la música tan alta debilitaron su estructura, y el hecho que uno de los sacos le cayera de lleno tampoco ayudó.

– El señor Stark pregunta lo qué sucede – dice Jarvis apagando la música.

– Fue él – respondo saliendo rápidamente.

Conforme pasan los días, nuestras peleas inician por cosas cada vez más estúpidas. Yo no confió en él, se ve demasiado inocente detrás de sus lindos ojos azules y traje patriótico. Estoy segura de que tiene que ver con la compra de las armas Chitauri. Se que oculta algo, y como tengo la sutileza de una motosierra, él nota mi desagrado. Aunque es bastante respetuoso la mayor parte del tiempo, excepto cuando deja caer edificios encima de mí (no lo voy a superar pronto), tampoco parece confiar en mi, o aguantarme.

Devuelta en mi oficina, mis manos vuelan por el teclado de la computadora en un décimo intento de obtener información, pero sea quien sea que oculta algo, tiene demasiada ayuda. Gruño, llena de frustración apagando la pantalla, llevo por lo menos 5 horas pegada a la computadora, intentando tener respuestas o algo que de sentido a lo que pasó en Escocia. La lógica me dice que Roger oculta algo, que la misión falló por una fuga de información, que alguien nos quitó el caso apropósito y que todo está conectado. Solo no veo como. Suspiro mirando mis dedos golpear impacientemente la mesa.

Nada me molesta más que no saber algo.

Estoy a punto de golpear a alguien en la cara. Pero mis plegarias son escuchadas, uno de mis algoritmos funciona y una dirección aparece en mi computadora por unos segundos, pero son los suficientes para que alcance a leerlo. Al parecer es de donde surgió la fuga de información.

"Campamento de entrenamiento Lehigh, Nueva Jersey"

Suena familiar el lugar. Creo que alguna vez lo visité cuando era niña. Recuerdo que la oficina de Peggy estaba ahí, claro le tenía cariño al lugar porque Rogers entrenó ahí... _Espera, Rogers entrenó ahí_. Si yo hubiera estado tantos años encerrada en el hielo, confiaría en el único lugar que sigue en pie a pesar de todos los cambios por los años.

Me tomo la cabeza, aguantando el creciente dolor de ella. Decido ir al gimnasio de SHIELD a liberar un poco de energía. Tal vez no pensar en el asunto me ayude a ponerlo en perspectiva. Dejo un algoritmo trabajando, este me indicará si aparece alguna otra información.

Es la hora de la comida, por lo que los pasillos están casi vacíos. Mejor, la mayoría de los agentes sigue evitándome y dándome miradas nerviosas. En cuanto entro al gimnasio puedo ver como los agentes se tensan y me miran de reojo, lo ignoro. _Esperan que espontáneamente decida gritarles o ¿qué?,_pienso divertida. El miedo que estoy causando ya me da gracias, en lugar de molestia.

Entonces lo veo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – inquiero irritada.

– Entrenando – responde el dichoso Steve Rogers, sin despegar la mirada del saco que está golpeando.

– Se supone que es tu hora de usar el gimnasio de la Torre – suspiro tratando de mantener la compostura. Algo peor que perder la paciencia con alguien es hacerlo dos veces, bueno en este caso como 29 veces, pero el punto se mantiene.

– Si, ¿según quién? – sonríe amargamente – Oh, te refieres al cronograma que hiciste sin pedir mi opinión y que impusiste para dividir mis horarios –

– No te hagas la víctima, ambos lo necesitamos – aseguro. Primera vez que intento hacer algo lindo para no vernos y así responde. Por esto no me gusta convivir con personas.

– ¿Siempre te crees la persona más inteligente del cuarto? – me acusa. Me voltea a ver por primera vez en la conversación, completamente serio.

– Soy la persona más inteligente del cuarto – afirmo con una sonrisa – Pero no importa, por lo menos yo propongo solución. Lo único que haces es ignorar todo lo que yo digo –

– Tal ves, si pensaras en algo más que tu beneficio, pondría atención a tus soluciones – responde volviendo a pegar al saco.

– Yo pienso en otras personas – respondo a la defensiva.

– Ah ¿sí? ¿Y todas las personas en Escocia, que? – explota – ¿O el sartén que me lanzaste cuando quise despertarte? – dice tratando de controlarse – Pude haber sido otra persona. Puedo haber sido Banner, y dime ¿qué hubieras hecho si se desataba un código verde en medio de la Torre –

– Por millonésima puta vez, había el tiempo – grito ¿Nunca va a dejar eso o qué? – Aparte sabía que eras tú, tus pasos son más firme. Y en mi defensa me despertaste–

– Eran las dos de la tarde – responde con voz cansada.

– ¿Y? ahora me va a decir, Capitán, que no puedo dormir hasta tarde – me defiendo. Trabajo mejor de noche, por lo que me duermo tarde y despierto tarde. A menos que haya una crisis que necesite mi presencia en la mañana.

– Estabas durmiendo en la mesa de la cocina – dice. Okay, tiene un punto.

– Le había pedido a Jarvis que me despertará – aseguro quitándole importancia.

– ¡Lo intentó! Después de 30 minutos me llamó para que te despertará – me interrumpe, molesto.

– Agh, esto es ridículo – gruño dando vuelta. Estoy cansada de pelear por tonterías, la próxima vez que nos veamos vamos a pelear porque alguno pisa demasiado fuerte el piso.

[_Creo, que esa pelea pasó ayer_] dice la voz de mi cabeza.

_Cállate_, le digo molesta. Ya sé que es estúpido pelear, sobretodo con alguien tan terco como él. Pero algo en su forma de actuar inocente mienta oculta algo, me irrita en lo más profundo de mi ser.

– Lo que es ridículo, es tu incapacidad de tomar a los demás en serio – me regaña. Bueno, si tuviera la mitad de mi inteligencia, o si quiera sentido común, consideraría lo que dice.

– Oh, ¿en serio? – lo enfrento – ¿Qué tal tu incapacidad de seguir una maldita orden? ¿Por qué ocultas tus motivos? – repongo.

Estoy más molesta de lo usual porque la única información que he podido sacar, señala a algo de su pasado. Además, una agente terminó en el hospital por su decisión, y el idiota tuvo el descaro de culparme a mí.

– Hey, hey. Vamos, seamos adultos –interrumpe Clint interponiéndose entre nosotros. ¿_Y el a qué hora llego_?, me pregunto.

_[Cuando estabas muy ocupada peleando con la mirada con Rogers_], responde la voz en mi cabeza, lo que me hace gruñir.

Pero ni siquiera con él estorbándonos, no apartamos los ojos uno del otro.

– Se nota que hay problemas, y que no pueden hablarlos – asegura el arquero aguantando la risa. Vaya, muy inteligente hacer bromas cuando los dos estamos molestos – ¿Qué les parece una pelea? – señala unos guantes de boxeo.

Esa frase nos confunde así que volteamos a verlo.

– Esta bien – accedo a los pocos segundos. Al fin y a cabo, quiero golpear a alguien.

– ¿Qué? ¿Cómo eso es maduro? – cuestiona el rubio fulminando a Barton.

– Tiene sentido, tenemos nuestras diferencias y las palabras no ayudan – secundo a Clint con una sonrisa. Cualquier cosa que me permita pegarle al Capitán es bien recibida.

– No voy a pelear contra ti – exclama horrorizado.

– ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué soy mujer? – pregunto a la defensiva. Soy bastante feminista y tengo toda la tensión acumulada, esperando cualquier pretexto para salir – Esto es el siglo XXI, abuelo. Tengo derecho a retarte sin importar mi sexo – afirmo orgullosa.

– No voy a pegarte – asegura serio – Ni siquiera porque eres mujer. Solo eres... pequeña – completa inseguro.

– ¿Pequeña? – repito, enojada.

He pateado traseros de tipos 3 veces más grandes que él, puedo vencer su patriótico trasero con los ojos cerrados. Con que derecho se atreve a decir que no va a pelear conmigo, por una razón tan estúpida. Siento la ira atravesar mi "pequeño" cuerpo.

– Si, eres muy delgada y pareces mucho más intelectual que agresi... – mi puño le cae de lleno en la cara antes de que pueda terminar la oración. Sé que no es lo correcto, pero el hecho que me subiste y insulte constantemente no ayuda a mi autocontrol.

Durante los siguientes minutos recorremos la mayor parte del gimnasio corriendo. Yo lo persigo en un intento de pegarle, el trata de defenderse, pero sin responder a mis ataques, lo que solo me irrita más. Finalmente, termina cuando una red llena de pesas pequeñas me cae encima, porque Rogers la desamarra "accidentalmente", mientras huye de mi. No me lastiman mucho, pero sí duelen bastante.

Terminamos en la oficina de Fury... otra vez. Donde, a pesar de que él exclama que está sin palabras por nuestras acciones, nos regaña por una hora entera. Luego no suspende por una semana, para que reflexionemos de nuestras acciones. Llama a Stark para que venga a recogernos y se asegure que nos comportemos, como si fuera nuestro padre.

**01 DE MARZO DE 2013. 6:05 P.M. NUEVA YORK. ÚLTIMO PISO DE LA TORRE STARK. HORAS DÉSPUES. **

Miro discretamente para asegurarme de que Rogers no esta viéndome, pero se encuentra ocupado revisando unos papeles en una mesa lejana. Cuando Tony se fue intentamos llamar al elevador, con la esperanza que el billonario solo estuviera jugando, claramente no funcionó. Intentamos abrir puerta e incluso las forzamos, aunque tampoco fue de ayuda. Nos rendimos a la hora y nos quedamos lo más apartados posibles. Durante las primeras 2 horas, cada como 20 minutos alguno hizo un comentario que termina en una mini pelea. Así que optamos por mantenernos completamente callados.

Corro del baño a sentarme en el sillón. Vamos a estar un buen rato aquí así que cambié mi uniforme de SHIELD por una playera de tirantes suelta y nos short a medio muslo. No son precisamente reveladores, pero mi piel expuesta esta llena de tapes, cicatrices, costras de mis últimas misiones y una vieja quemadura en mi espalda. Así que me cubro mi cuerpo con una enorme cobija afelpada mientras veo la televisión.

Luego de meses estando ausente, perdí el hilo de varias series e incluso películas. Así que solo paso los canales buscando algo que entienda. Pasan un par de horas en las que cada uno esta metido en su mundo. Hay un par de gritos cuando me carcajeo demasiado fuerte mientras veo Shrek, y volvemos a ignorarnos.

De repente, silencio. Lo único que se escuchan son los movimientos de Rogers revisando los papeles, no se escucha el ruido de la calle.

Algo no va bien.

El primer cuerpo encapuchado entra por la ventana, haciéndola añicos en el proceso. Me refugio volteando el sillón cuando las balas empiezan a llover y veo que Rogers hace lo mismo con una mesa. Saco un par de pistolas, ocultas debajo de la mesa de centro por el paranoico, pero en este caso brillante de Tony, y respondo el fuego.

Entran más personas por la ventana y nos comienzan a rodear. Hago un rápido conteo, 10 atacantes. Me sorprendo, porque al fin y a cabo estamos en un edificio demasiado alto. Trato de llamar a Jarvis, pero parece que desconectaron su sistema. Son inteligentes, saben a donde se meten, reflexiono. Dejo un par de agente fuera, disparándoles en las piernas, y Roger noquea a otros dos.

Intento correr a la cocina, ahí está mi teléfono para pedir ayuda. Pero en cuanto dejo la seguridad detrás del sillón uno me derriba. Comenzamos a pelear cuerpo a cuerpo. Por el calor del momento, no siento los golpes que me da, pero entre todas mis heridas previas y las pesas que me cayeron hoy, estoy segura de que mañana no me voy a levantar. Respondo los golpes, dirigiéndolos a las partes más débiles de mi oponente. Después de un forcejear, logro inmovilizarlo con una llave.

– Do... donas – dice con dificultad.

– ¡ESPERA! – grito a Rogers que está a punto de noquear a otro atacante.

Por primera vez en la historia, me hace caso. Su mano queda suspendida en el aire, a unos centímetros de la cara de su oponente. Todos se quedan inmóviles y me miran expectantes, conecta mis ojos con los de Rogers. Descubro la cara del atacante, mostrando un chico no mayor de 20 años y abro su chaqueta revelando el logo de SHIELD. Lo ayudo a levantarse.

– Bastante bien, pero esta vez fue el silencio lo que los reveló. Necesitan hasta el último segundo de anonimato – explico. Los demás agentes se descubren la cara – Y tu – señalo a quien me atacó – Deberías revisarte la mano izquierda, dudaste un poco antes de golpearme. Tal vez tengas una torcedura –

Los agentes asienten y comienzan a irse. Varios se quedan atrás para recoger un poco el desastre que causaron o para ayudar a sus compañeros inconscientes. Mientras lo hacen les doy observaciones rememorando el ataque una y otra vez en mi cabeza, tratando de encontrar notas que darles. El rubio se queda en una esquina, visiblemente turbado, después de unos minutos parecer reaccionar, así que ayuda a recoger y llevar agentes inconscientes al elevador.

– Bueno, por lo menos no peleamos – bromeo cuando se cierra el último elevador cargado de agentes.

– ¿Qué demonios fue eso? – exclama el soldado.

– Mi amigo, el agente Joey Warren entrena agentes. A veces le ayudo, ellos me atacan sorpresivamente. Me ayuda a mantenerme alerta y les doy correcciones – explico encogiéndome de hombros.

Los entrenamientos de SHIELD no son conocidos por ser delicados, un ataque directo hacia un agente de algo rango es una muy buena práctica, aunque un poco peligrosa. Además, nunca me había pasado cuando estoy con otra persona. Gracias a Dios fue él y no mi sobrina, Charlie.

– ¿Cómo sabias que eran ellos y no unos lunáticos que querían matarnos? – pregunta pasando sus manos por su cabello. Puedo entender su paranoia, el pobre ha sido amenazado desde que le inyectaron el suero, probablemente desde antes.

– La palabra clave es mi última conversación con Joey. Hace 20 minutos me mando mensaje de que iba a comprar donas – en realidad se burlo se que no podía salir y me dijo que se iba a comer una dona en mi honor. Pero no necesita saber todos los detalles.

– ¿No puedes analizarlos y saber quienes son? – pregunta.

– No voy a cuestionarme quienes son mientras me están atacando – río – Me preocupa más hacerles daño y protegerme, que saber quienes son – respondo. Mi mente funciona muy rápido, pero tampoco tengo un súper cerebro para saber todo en todo momento. A mi no me pusieron un súper suero.

Se toma unos segundos para razonarlo. No lo culpo, no es agradable que te ataquen sin razón alguna y menos cuando el ataque ni siquiera era dirigido a ti. De hecho, esperaba que me gritara o algo. Camino a la cocina, el me sigue, aún pensativo. Parecer volver en sí y voltea a verme, en el momento se queda atónico, veo que su mirada se detiene en mis brazos y espalda y entiendo su sorpresa, la vista de mis heridas no es algo bonito. Montones de cicatrices, rasguños y moretones adornan mi cuerpo sin ningún orden.

– ¿Eso lo causaron las pesas? – pregunta sintiéndose culpable.

– Bueno, también me cayó un edificio – bromeo tratando de aliviar el ambiente, pero por la cara que pone sé que fallé – Tranquilo, mi trabajo consiste en dejarme secuestrar – agrego rápidamente.

– ¿Tu trabajo qué? – pregunta abriendo mucho los ojos.

– Consigues más información si la otra persona piensa que tiene el poder – aseguro – Bueno, tengo hambre – abro la nevera, tratando de cambiar de tema.

– ¿En serio vas a comer? – enarca las cejas.

– Honestamente, preferiría un shot de Tequila. Pero sigo bajo antibiótico, así que sería irresponsable. De todos modos, la vida es mejor con helado – respondo sacando dos cajas de helado.

Me mira con ceño fruncido mientras parece meditarlo, pero a la falto de algo mejor que decir se acerca y saca dos cucharas. Abro los helados (chocolate y vainilla) y comenzamos a comer en silencio. El sabor del chocolate me conforta y me relaja un poco.

– Así que me hiciste caso – rompo el silencio llevándome una cucharada a los labios.

– ¿Qué? – me mira confundido.

– No dudaste en parar, aún cuando eras atacado. Eso va en contra de todo lo que he visto de ti en los últimos días – digo. Las personas se relajan cuando están comiendo, es el momento perfecto para sacarle información.

– ¿No ya sabes todo de mi con tu análisis? Incluso me hiciste una prueba – se burla.

– Sabes dibujar bien, no funciona contigo – explico.

Se refiere a la prueba de personalidad básica que intente hacerle. Los resultados son alterados porque la persona se concentra en realmente dibujar bien, en lugar de solo hacerlo por el inconsciente.

– Al parecer eres genuinamente bueno – evito su mirada.

– ¿Tan difícil es pensar eso? – me mira divertido.

– Si – respondo secamente, lo que provoca que me lance una mirada, dolido – Mi padre es político, aprendí a dudar de la persona más educada y amable – explico encogiéndome de hombros – Aparte las personas de los 40's no eran conocidas por ser particularmente amables –

– Por eso me escogieron a mi para el suero, se supone que intensifica todo – aclara amargamente tomando más helado.

– Eso explica mucho. Perdón por juzgarte, pero tengo algunos prejuicios en tu contra – me mira expectante, esperando que continúe – Lo siento, soldado, yo no crecí con grandes historias tuyas – suspiro.

– ¿Grandes historias? – ríe. Seguramente sabe que es famoso, pero no dimensiona a que nivel. Como la cantidad de gente que inspiró a se enlistarse en el ejército, o el hecho que miles de personas tiene un tatuaje con su cara o escudo.

– Mis padres simplemente les interesaban otras cosas. Tony ayudó a criarme, pasó toda su juventud tratando de salir de tu sombra y tener la atención de su padre, así que realmente no era fan tuyo. Para Peggy era difícil hablar de ti, la simple mención de tu nombre la ponía triste. Coulson te adoraba, eso sí – explico.

– ¿Conociste a...? – no termina la oración, parece impactado. Por la mirada de sus ojos se exactamente a quien se refiere.

– Mi madre era agente de alto cargo de SHIELD cuando era niña – explico – Peggy era la directora, me dejaba jugar en su oficina mientras mi madre trabajaba – me enfoco en mi helado como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

– Un padre político y otro espía, eso explica tu poca confianza en la gente – dice tratando de relajar el ambiente.

– Si, no estuvieron muy presentes así que fue lo único que me enseñaron. Lo aprendí bien – me encojo de hombros.

La mayor parte del tiempo ellos eran negligentes, mis hermanos mayores me odiaban, tiene sentido, simplemente llegó una bebé ajena para quitarles la poca atención que recibían de sus padres. La única gente que se preocupaba por mi era porque les pagaban por hacerlo, honestamente eso no lleva a una persona funcional. Pero, a todos nos arruinan en la infancia y hace tiempo hice paz con mi desastrosa infancia.

– ¿Y Stark? – pregunta Rogers, inesperadamente interesado. Generalmente, hablar de una infancia no muy feliz incomoda a las personas y buscan cambiar de tema.

– En mi infancia el se la vivía de fiesta, se encargo de mi cuando me volví un poco más grande. Fue un buen momento, ser tan inteligente significa no saber interactuar bien con las personas –

– Claramente – responde son una sonrisa ladeada – ¿Realmente eres tan inteligente? –

– Mi I.Q. supera al de Einstein, literalmente soy la persona más inteligente de la Torre – aseguro sin muchas ganas.

Nos quedamos callados unos cuantos minutos, el ambiente se ha relajado bastante y por primera vez, tenemos una conversación que no ha incluido gritos. He hablado de mí, ya no soy la extraña chica que le grita por ser estúpido, parece el momento correcto para preguntarle lo que me ha rondado los últimos días.

– He visto su archivo. Estoy segura de que podías derrotar a todos los guardias tu solo, ¿Por qué querías la retirada? – mantengo mi mirada en mi helado, solo lo veo de reojo. Parece sorprendido y por un segundo temo que no responda.

– ¿No viste su ropa? – dice después de unos segundos de reflexión, sorprendiéndome – No trabajaban para la mafia, eran guardias contratados – continua. Eso lo sabía, pero me sorprende que él se diera cuenta.

– ¿Preferiste enterrarlos? – frunzo el ceño, aún no tiene sentido.

– Logré alertar a muchos guardias contratados – explica – Una de las razones por la que apuré explotar el edificio era para asegurarme que los demás no se dieran cuenta de lo que hacía –

También me di cuenta de que los guardias no eran de la mafia, no les disparaba en lugares mortales, pero nunca se me hubiera ocurrido alertarlos a irse.

– ¿Pusiste en riesgo toda la operación porque te diste cuenta de que los enemigos no eran malos? Eso suena a ti – razono. El tipo es genuinamente bueno, todo lo que dice le da sentido algunas partes de la misión. Pero no explica la fuga de información, ni que saliera de Nueva Jersey.

– No tienen porque pagar pecados que no han cometido, aparte las armas no estaban ahí – responde.

– ¿Cómo sabes que no estaban ahí? – pregunto bruscamente. Nunca llegó al sótano, donde "supuestamente" estaban las armas.

– Oí a un guardia diciendo que el cargamento ya había salido, y que SHIELD había llegado – responde evitando mi mirada.

– ¿No pensabas decirme? – cuestiono molesta.

– No sabia que podía confiar en ti. Los únicos que sabíamos a dónde íbamos éramos nosotros dos – responde viéndome a los ojos.

– No soy una doble agente. Sé que mis métodos son extraños y parece que no tienen sentido. Pero lo hago para un bien mayor – ruedo los ojos.

– Ahora me doy cuenta –

– ¿Crees que ahora puedes confiar en mi? – río. Ni siquiera yo estoy segura de confiar en él, a pesar de que probó varias veces que es realmente bueno.

– Espero – responde. Estoy segura de que dice la verdad y por alguna razón eso me hace desconfiar más de él – Parece que peleamos por las mismas razones –

Asiento con la cabeza.

– Un minuto, llevaba 6 meses trabajando en esa misión. ¿Por qué creíste que arruinaría la misión? – pregunto.

– Eres un poco psicópata, honestamente. Harías lo más calculador para salirte con la tuya – responde bajando la mirada – Además, no sabía que llevabas tanto tiempo trabajando en eso –

– Sociópata altamente funcional, por favor – corrijo – Y eso tiene mucho sentido –

Me quedo callada, tratando de asimilar la posibilidad que el hombre que tengo enfrente no es mi enemigo. Solo falta que el lugar de Nueva Jersey tenga una explicación lógica.

– ¿Por qué estas en SHIELD? – pregunto curiosa. Aún no estoy segura de sus motivaciones para ayudar en la agencia.

– Pensé que le daría cierto orden a mi nueva vida. Que podría volver a acatar ordenes y ayudar gente – responde al momento. Probablemente, él le dio muchas vueltas al asunto antes de aceptar.

– Nunca has seguido una orden en tu vida – digo. Para mi asombro, en lugar de refutar él suelta una carcajada – Básicamente triunfaste en el pasado porque desobedecías a todos, pero al final todo salía bien – continuo con más seguridad después de su reacción positiva.

– De hecho, eso es bastante acertado, Holmes – choca su cuchara con la mía, asemejando a un brindis.

Voy a responder, pero Jarvis me interrumpe.

– Señorita Sophia, señor Rogers. Ha pasado el tiempo que pidió el señor Stark – dice la inteligencia artificial, al momento suenan las puertas destrabándose – Pueden salir del piso –

– Bueno Rogers, un placer pasar más de dos horas sin gritarnos – digo levantándome de la mesa y llevando mi caja de helado al congelador.

– Un placer no destruir nada por más de dos horas, sin contar el ataque – responde con una sonrisa sincera – Espero, dejemos de pelearnos –

– Con nuestras personalidades... lo dudo. Pero por lo menos ya no vamos a destruir el mundo en una pelea – río. Honestamente no confió completamente en él, pero ya no quiero matarlo – Buenas noches – me despido saliendo de la habitación.

– Buenas noches – responde.

Camino a mi habitación sintiendo una extraña sensación de paz. Posiblemente de saber que no voy a seguir gastando mi energía en discutir por estupideces, o puede ser por el helado. Seguramente es el helado, era chocolate, pienso. Como sea, resolver el misterio de Nueva Jersey es problema de otro día, espero que sea uno donde tenga la confianza del Capitán América.

– SOPHIA HODGE, ¿QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICISTE A MI SALA? – escucho el grito de Tony así que solo acelero mi camino a mi cuarto.


	5. Todos tenemos demonios

**02 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:15 A.M. CALLES DE NUEVA YORK. 14:30.**

El Capitán Rogers acelera un poco tratando de cambiar de carril. Se mueve incómodo en la camioneta que le había prestado Stark. Usualmente usaría su confiable moto para ir a SHIELD, pero como estaba suspendido, Tony le había pedido que le llevara unas cajas que Fury tenía. Así que había tomado el primer auto que encontró en el estacionamiento privado de la Torre.

Suspira acomodándose un poco, hasta que el sonido estridente de un teléfono sonando, seguido por el ruido de una persona moviéndose en el fondo de la camioneta, lo asusta.

\- ¡Mierda! – exclama una voz en los asientos traseros.

\- Jarvis, ¿Qué está pasando? – pregunta el Capitán aferrado al volante sin perder de vista el camino enfrente.

\- La señorita Sophia se encuentra en la parte posterior del vehículo – responde la inteligencia artificial.

\- Bueno... ¿Ya está aquí? No, claro que no lo olvidé – responde al teléfono la agente, en el fondo – Ya voy en camino, solo que hay un tráfico horrible – la chica se acerca al asiento del conductor – Estaré ahí en unos minutos – termina y cuelga el teléfono.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí, Holmes? – pregunta Rogers aún alterado.

\- Estaba durmiendo, supuse que nadie me molestaría en un auto estacionado – responde Sophia - ¿Desde cuando conduces autos? –

\- Necesitaban que le llevara cajas a Stark – responde recobrando la compostura.

\- Entonces vas hacia SHIELD – concluye Sophia y el rubio asiente – Perfecto, me puedes llevar, desvíate a la 1º Avenida hacia Upper East Side, por favor –

\- ¿Parezco taxi? – pregunta sarcásticamente Steve.

\- Serias un UBER, de hecho – responde – Mira te deberé un favor, voy tarde a una cita y no te desvío mucho – junta las manos y sonríe amablemente.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacerlo? - inquiere el soldado.

\- Porque ayer tuvimos un bonito momento de tregua y aunque no lo parezca me gustaría extenderla lo más posible – responde honestamente la agente.

\- ¿Me ayudarías a encontrar la verdad de lo que sucedió en Escocia? – pregunta Steve serio. Sus intentos de encontrar información no lo habían llevado muy lejos, sobretodo porque trataba de ser discreto. Toda la información estaba en las computadoras y aun no era muy bueno con ellas, a diferencia de Holmes.

\- De hecho, la estoy investigando, me vendría bien ayuda – asegura la chica. Ella aún desconfía un poco de Steve, pero prefiere vigilarlo de cerca. Sobretodo porque lo considera impredecible dados los eventos anteriores – Hay algo que no cuadra con lo usual de SHIELD –

\- SHIELD siempre retiene la información – responde Steve con un deje de enojo.

\- Si, pero no de un agente de alto rango – refuta Sophia – Sobretodo cuando ellos son los que mandan a investigarlo en primer lugar –

\- Fury siempre utiliza a las personas a su conveniencia –

\- Hay cosas que ni siquiera Fury sabe – afirma la agente, suspira. Lleva días dándole vueltas en su mente, de hecho, esa afirmación era la único de lo que está segura.

Sophia se acomoda en el asiento de copiloto. Se forma un silencio, pero a partir de su "tregua" ya no era incómodo o cargado de miradas y comentarios pasivo-agresivos. La chica se relaja mirando por la ventana, la ciudad ha cambiado bastante en 6 meses.

\- ¿Ya van a sacar la 2º? – habla para sí misma Sophia. _Yo me había quedado que iban a empezar a grabar la 1º_, piensa mirando el anuncio de "En Llamas".

\- ¿Qué? – pregunto el Capitán confundido.

\- Oh, es la segunda película de Los Juegos del Hambre – afirma la agente quitándole importancia al asunto, pero el silencio incómodo del Capitán la desconcierta - ¿No la has visto? – pregunta sorprendida. Según entendía había sigo un real éxito.

\- No se ni siquiera que es – reconoce Steve.

\- Es una saga adolescente – explica Sophia – Como Harry Potter – pero el Capitán sigue callado - ¿Nadie te ha puesto Harry Potter? – exclama horrorizada.

\- No – responde Steve confundido por la inusual emoción de la chica.

\- Star Wars, El señor de los Anillos, Matrix, Alien, ¿Volver al futuro? – pregunta Sophia, pero él niega levemente con la cabeza. Ella suelta un suspiro indignada - ¿Cómo pretenden que te adaptes si no te enseñan lo mínimo de cultura general? –

\- Realmente no sé como responder eso – dice Steve apenado.

Había tenido un par de agentes que se encargaron de enseñarle las nuevas cosas, incluso Tony se dio a la tarea de enseñarle cosas de tecnología. Pero los tiempos avanzan demasiado rápido, para el momento que por fin entendía algo, se convertía obsoleto porque habían inventado algo nuevo. También aplicaba para las modas.

\- Olvídalo, yo te lo enseñaré – responde la chica. Como una chica criada principalmente por el internet, no entiende cómo alguien puede pasarse la vida sin saber lo mínimo de cultura general – Gira a la derecha – señala.

\- ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunta el Capitán siguiendo la indicación.

– Solo me vas a acercar un poco, un par de cuadras más y volverás a tu camino – encoge los hombros la chica, restándole importancia.

No tiene la menor intención de meter al Capitán en sus asuntos, que en este caso son demasiado privados. Su plan es que él la acerque lo suficiente para que pueda llegar caminando en unos minutos. Pero cuando empieza a mirar nerviosamente su teléfono se da cuenta que hay un mensaje que cambiara su punto de vista.

O LLEGAS EN 10 MINUTOS O NO LA VES HASTA ABRIL.

\- De hecho, vamos a recoger a alguien, en tres cuadras gira a la izquierda – dice Sophia rindiéndose – New York ha cambiado mucho – asegura mirándolo de reojo. Si él iba a conocer algo de ella, en cuanto llegaran por quien van a recoger, ella tiene que conocer algo de él.

\- Si, lo sé – responde el Capitán amargamente.

\- ¿Hay algo que siga igual? – pregunta la chica en un intento de conseguir información sobre la sede de Nueva Jersey. Steve se encoge de hombros.

\- Con todas las luces no hay forma de decir – responde simplemente.

\- Tengo entendido que el campamento de entrenamiento Lehigh sigue ahí – presiona Sophia.

\- Eso he oído – asegura Steve, parece meditarlo un segundo – Pero... - suspira – Honestamente no he reunido el valor de ir – termina.

Sophia lo observa atentamente, la nota de tristeza de su voz, su mirada un poco perdida, los hombros caídos. _Mierda_, piensa, _está diciendo la verdad_. _Si nunca ha ido, ¿cómo surgió de ahí la información?_

\- ¿Dónde es? – pregunta Steve ignorante al revoltijo que provocó en la cabeza de la agente.

\- Mmm... Oh, en la casa azul – responde Sophia.

Steve queda atónico mirando la enorme mansión, digna de la parte rica de la ciudad. Desde afuera la fachada parece imponente y hermosa, por supuesto también se ve muy moderna. En cuanto se detiene el auto Sophia salta afuera y camina directo a la pequeña niña rubia que espera en las escaleras de la casa.

\- Charlie... – comienza la agente preparada a dar una disculpa.

\- Llegas tarde – interrumpe la pequeña cruzando los brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

\- Lo sé, te recompensare – asegura Sophia, pero la niña no se inmuta – Te daré helado y todo mi amor – extiende los brazos, la pequeña Charlie corre a abrazarla.

\- Te extrañé mucho – afirma Charlie en sus brazos – California es increíblemente aburrido, mi mamá me deja con los tutores todo el día –

La mayor sonríe divertida, la estruja un momento más antes de soltarla, le hace una seña al guardaespaldas de la niña que las vigila por la ventana de la vivienda y la conduce a la camioneta. La pequeña parlotea de lo que sucedió en Navidad y como le ha ido en los últimos meses, Sophia abre la puerta y la ayuda a subir al auto.

\- ¿Quién es el? – pregunta la niña viendo sospechosamente a Steve.

\- Un... aliado – responde Sophia con una sonrisa. Hay muchas cosas de las que no esta segura, pero por ahora estan en el mismo lado.

\- Soy Steve Rogers – dice cálidamente - ¿Cuál es tu nombre? – pregunta.

\- Soy Charlotte Lewis – asegura adoptando una postura algo arrogante. _Definitivamente están relacionadas_, piensa Steve.

\- Mi sobrina – afirma Sophia. Realmente no compartía mucha información de su vida personal, sobretodo a alguien que no conoce tanto, pero si hubiera seguido su plan original definitivamente no hubiera llegado antes de 10 minutos – Ponte el cinturón – le dice a la menor.

\- Eres muy alto – nota Charlie.

\- Porque cuando era niño comía todas mis verduras – responde automáticamente el rubio arrancando el coche.

\- Tía Sophia dice que la altura esta determinada por nuestros genes – dice la menor muy orgullosa, Steve rueda los ojos.

\- Eso es cierto, pero mi genética decía que solo iba a medir 1.65. Así que me dieron un suero lleno de vitaminas por lo que crecí, tu puedes comer esas vitaminas – asegura Steve. Durante los últimos años Stark lo había hecho convivir con niños en eventos de prensa. Primero fue un intento de incomodar al rubio para la diversión del millonario, pero con el tiempo se había vuelto bueno hablándoles.

\- ¿Eso es cierto? – pregunta la menor dirigiéndose a su tía.

\- Si, algo así – responde ella aguantando la risa. Ella sabe que el rubio es amable, pero nadie le había dicho que era tan bueno respondiendo a los niños.

\- Genial – murmura Charlie - ¿Puedo ponerme de ese suero? – su tía abre los ojos asustada.

\- No, fue destruido – responde Steve antes de que la agente diga algo.

\- ¿Así qué solo tu tienes ese suero? – pregunta Charlie-

\- Si, supongo – dice Steve encogiéndose de hombros.

\- ¿Eres Capitán América? – pregunta inocentemente. Steve se queda sin aliento por un segundo - ¿Por qué América si solo tienes la bandera de Estados Unidos? -

\- ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión, Charlie? – pregunta extrañada Sophia.

\- Tu eres amiga de Iron Man, además parece militar y la historia concuerda. Me has enseñado a leer a las personas – asegura – Además, en un museo de Washington dice Capitán América se llama Steve, me acuerdo porque así se llama mi tutor -

\- No tienes que responder – susurra Sophia acercándose a Steve.

\- Puedo oírte – grita Charlie.

\- Soy Capitán América – admite Steve – Pero es un secreto, así que por favor guarda mi identidad secreta – continúa sonriéndole por el retrovisor.

\- Tu secreto está a salvo conmigo – responde Charlie solemnemente.

**02 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:42 A.M. JOHN JAY PARK, NUEVA YORK. 15:00**

Después de su análisis, Charlie pasó el resto del viaje interrogando a Rogers con todo tipo de preguntas, sorprendentemente el respondió todo con extrema paciencia. Finalmente, nos dejó en el parque (por su sugerencia, ya que se negó a dejarnos en cualquier lugar a nuestra suerte) y se despidió de nosotras llamándonos Holmes y Holmes Jr., lo que encantó a Charlie.

Caminamos tomadas de las manos buscando la sombra de los árboles, como es usual observo a mi alrededor tratando de encontrar alguna amenaza. Las únicas personas aquí son familias con niños pequeños y varias personas haciendo ejercicio, por ahora nada sospechoso. Charlie sigue procesando lo que aprendió en la camioneta así que camina en silencio.

\- ¿Todo bien? – muevo su mano.

\- Aja, solo pienso – mantiene su cabeza fija en el suelo.

\- Vamos, hace mucho que no nos vemos – le sonrió – ¿qué quieres hacer? –

\- ¡Helado! – responde automáticamente viéndome.

_Claro que sí_, pienso divertida.

Nos encaminamos hacia la heladería más cercana. Pasamos la tarde entre juegos, museos y mucha comida chatarra. Tengo la oportunidad de cuidar de Charlie por lo menos una vez al mes, pues la publicidad de una familia "unida y amorosa" es bueno para la familia. Siempre utilizo estos momentos para enseñarle a ser menos esnob y para nutrir su curiosidad. Tomando en cuenta lo ocurrido con Rogers, creo que he hecho un buen trabajo. Finalmente, la llevo a casa a la hora acordada por su mamá y prometo reunirnos juntas pronto.

Dos horas más tarde me encuentro sudando como puerco mientras bebo desesperadamente agua. Aprovechando mi "día libre" retomo mis clases de ballet en un estudio cerca de Times Square. Cuando era niña tomaba clases de danza, las amaba y era bastante buena, incluso gané muchas competencias. La habilidad necesaria para bailar me ayudó a pelear y a infiltrarme en varias misiones, por lo que cada vez que puedo continúo bailando. Al fin y al cabo, Romanoff fue bailarina.

Regreso a mi posición para el siguiente ejercicio, a la mitad de la combinación siento cada que músculo me quema en un intento de estar lo más alargado posible, además de estar en la correcta posición. Termino cayendo con la mayor gracia que puedo de un gran salto, que en este momento no es mucha.

Mientras la maestra explica el siguiente ejercicio, regreso a mi botella. Voy una mirada a mis nuevas compañeras. Mi grupo usual paso a un nivel más avanzado en el tiempo que yo estaba en mi misión, gracias a Dios me dejaron en este grupo, solo que no conozco a nadie. Hasta ahora he podido deducir que la mayoría toma el ballet como complementario a otros estilos, hay dos chicas que se creen las mejores bailarinas del mundo y miran a todos con arrogancia y otras que parecen bastante buenas y amables.

-Si no hay dudas, vamos a marcarlo con música – explica la maestra. Volteo aterrada y me posiciono en el fondo. _¿Por qué nunca pongo atención cuando dicen las cosas importantes?_, me pregunto.

Me aprendo la mayor parte de la combinación, me quedo en el último grupo para poder repasar lo más posible. Llega mi turno y trato de pasar desapercibida en la parte de atrás, pero la mirada dura de mi maestra mi hace pasar al frente, desventajas de ser buena la mayor parte del tiempo y ganar el favor de tus maestros. Hago la combinación haciendo lo mejor de puedo, pero perdí bastante condición y me veo un poco torpe, pero al final disfruto lo que estoy haciendo.

-Muy bien, dense un aplauso y nos vemos en la siguiente clase – dice la maestra cuando llegamos al final.

Aplaudimos, me apresuro a recoger mi botella de agua y salgo. En este momento lo único que quiero es llegar a la torre a dormir. Haber hecho ballet un día después de haber sido el tapete de unas pesas, no fue tan buena idea.

Sé que tengo una historia de encontrarme a Rogers en los lugares menos esperados, pero encontrarlo esperando afuera de mi salón de danza realmente no lo esperaba. Mira algo absorto la ventana del salón del cual acabo de salir. _Pues claro, un grupo de chicas vestidas en leotardo_, pienso. Obviamente, yo uso un leotardo de cuello alto y manga larga para ocultar mis heridas.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunto cautelosa.

\- Yo... - se aclara la garganta bajando la mirada – Vine a recogerte –

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto realmente confundida.

\- Stark dijo que necesitaba que alguien te recogiera, no sabia que era de una clase de ballet, honestamente – murmura lo último.

\- Pudo haber mandado a Happy. Aunque la Torre está a tres estaciones de metro – exclamo confundida.

\- Es tarde, el no quería que estuvieras sola. Sobretodo sin auto – me interrumpe Steve. _El "siento pena por el pobre idiota de quiera hacerte daño" le duro poco_, pienso irritada. Tony siempre ha sido algo sobreprotector con mi seguridad, pero nunca ha sido tan controlador como para mandar a alguien a recogerme sin haberme preguntado antes.

\- Tu te ofreciste, como buen caballero que eres – me burlo un poco.

\- Quería hablar de lo de Escocia, pero SHIELD no parece un buen lugar y la Torre... - empieza.

\- Puede estar comprometida – completo. También lo había pensado – Buena idea-

\- ¿Un cumplido, Holmes? Vaya me siento alagado – bromea.

\- No te creas mucho, no pasa seguido – le sigo la corriente. Lo miro detenidamente, su cabello se ve un poco despenado y lleva su chaqueta abotonada hasta el cuello – Dime que sigues trayendo la camioneta – suplico.

\- Lo siento, volví a mi moto – explica – tengo un casco extra -

Frunzo el ceño, como casi cualquier ser racional la idea de ir en motocicleta no me encanta. Pero tiene un punto al decir que no hay otro lugar en el que podamos discutir lo que pasó en Escocia. A pesar de revisar constantemente que no haya micrófonos, estamos hablando de SHIELD, nada es seguro.

-Voy a abrigarme – señalo mi leotardo – No tardo – agrego.

Me dirijo a un cuarto que funge como camerinos de chicas. Saco de mi casillero mis cosas, me pongo desodorante porque apesto a sudor, me cambió a ropa "normal" y me abrigo con una chaqueta y una bufanda.

Al salir, Steve está siendo atosigado por varias de mis compañeras y la recepcionista, incluso hay un par de mis amigos gay ahí. Me detengo un momento para reírme, es claro que las todos están interesados en él y no tratan de ser discretos. En cambio, Steve se ve incómodo y de alguna manera ha sido acorralado en la esquina, me ve y me lanza una mirada pidiendo ayuda.

\- Deberías ir, es muy entretenido – explica Taylor, la recepcionista del estudio, mientras me acerco.

\- ¿Ir a dónde? – pregunto uniéndome a la conversación. _¿Qué le digo a Tony? Si un grupo de bailarinas secuestran a Rogers_, pienso.

\- Sophie, que bueno que regresaste. Te extrañábamos – saluda Taylor - Le estábamos invitando a tu amigo al festival del Día de la Danza del mes que viene – explica mirándome ilusionada.

\- Lo siento, no creo que él ... - empiezo tratando de buscar una escusa.

\- Iré – afirma Rogers sorprendiendo a todos.

\- ¿En serio? – pregunto divertida - ¿Desde cuando eres fan del arte? –

\- Desde siempre – baja la cabeza algo avergonzado por la atención – Me gusta dibujar y aprecio el arte – se defiende.

\- Perfecto, le enviaré tu boleto a Sophie – afirma Taylor satisfecha y la pequeña multitud de chicas que lo rodeaba se dispersa cuchicheando.

\- Prepárate a ser acosado el resto de tus días – me río entre dientes.

\- Creo que era la única manera de quitarlas de encima. Aunque, me gustó tu clase, creo que me gustará la presentación – se encoge de hombros. Abre la puerta y me deja pasar primero, como un buen caballero.

\- ¿La viste? –

\- Solo el final – asegura - ¿Estás tan delgada por qué bailas ballet? –

\- También influye que mi trabajo consiste en dejarme secuestrar – respondo divertida, el baja la mirada avergonzado - ¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto tratando de aligerar el ambiente.

\- No lo se – responde conduciéndome a la moto.

\- En un restaurante podríamos ver a alguien que conozcamos y un parque es demasiado público – murmuro pensando – Conozco una pequeña cafetería en la 2º avenida-

\- Bien. Creo que la conozco – se sube a la moto y espera. Gruño, me subo con cuidado, me agarro de la parte de atrás de la moto y arrancamos.

Las primeras calles no hay ningún problema, no están tan concurridas. Luego nos dirigimos a la avenida pasan coches cada vez más rápido. En cierto punto me abrazo a Rogers, completamente aterrada. Cierro los ojos y me repito mentalmente "Todo está bien, todo está bien", cada sonido del exterior me hace aferrarme más, al punto que todo mi cuerpo está tenso.

El trafico de Nueva York no es conocido por ser pacifico, además ir en una motocicleta con un casi desconocido, me aterra. El aire helado quema mis ojos por la rapidez en que nos movemos y no me permite ver nada, por lo que no puedo hacer ninguna suposición. Me hace sentir vulnerable.

-Ya llegamos, Holmes – dice suavemente Rogers palmeando mi pierna.

\- Lo siento – me suelto de golpe y mis músculos lo resienten. No había notado que habíamos parado, veo a mi alrededor y efectivamente hemos llegado a la cafetería.

Suspiro, me encamino a la cafetería y veo que Rogers me sigue. Entramos y ordenamos una taza de café. No hay tanta gente, pero sí la suficiente para mantener a los meseros ocupados. Muevo los dedos nerviosamente mientras analizo un poco el lugar, nadie parece notarnos o importarle nuestra presencia, hay música de fondo que servirá para amortiguar nuestra conversación. Regreso mi mirada a Rogers, parece incomodo. Es la primera vez que hemos convivido sin estar en un momento de crisis o peleando.

La mesera llega sonriente con nuestros cafés.

\- Bueno – empiezo - ¿Cómo quieres iniciar esto? –

\- ¿No tienes ya como 5 planes? – responde divertido.

\- Me ofendería... Pero es cierto – afirmo – Pero también sé que imponerte mis planes, a pesar de tener más lógica – murmuro lo último – suele llevar a una pelea-

Asiente con la cabeza y comienza a darme sus ideas. Poco a poco empezamos a conformar el plan. Logramos no gritarnos cuando llegamos a un desacuerdo, que por nuestra naturaleza fueron varios, pero estamos en un lugar público y eso definitivamente llamaría la atención.

Al final nuestro plan es investigar por nuestra parte, determinar quienes son las personas en las que podemos confiar, seguir evitándonos en SHIELD, la persona que comprometió la misión de Escocia sabría que nos llevaríamos mal y estaríamos muy ocupados odiándonos como para poner atención al real peligro. Nos vamos a reunir en algunas cafeterías discretas cada 2 semanas, o quizás menos para no llamar la atención.

Pasan las horas, cuando decidimos que nuestro plan es lo suficiente confiable, damos por cerrada la sesión. Rogers pide la cuenta, la mesera prácticamente corre al llamado solo para mover sus pestañas, sonreír ampliamente y decirle que tome el tiempo que necesita, a mi básicamente me ignora.

Recojo la cuenta distraídamente, pongo un billete de 50 y la entrego a la mesera. Cuando volteo, Rogers me mira un poco desorientado. Lo ignoro. Me ha visto hacer y decir cosas más raras que pagar dos cafés de 3 dólares con un billete de 50. La mesera se va por el cambio, un poco decepcionada pues seguramente buscaba estar un momento más a lado de Rogers. El empieza objetar por el hecho de que pagué, pero lo corto diciendo que es pago por recogerme de clase de ballet, y compensación por asustarlo en la mañana.

\- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta? - dice Rogers recargando sus codos en la mesa.

\- Supongo - me encojo de hombros. No sé a dónde se dirige esto. _Si me dice algo sobre que no debo pagar porque soy mujer voy a volver a golpearlo_, pienso.

\- Tienes dinero, ¿no? - levanto una ceja en respuesta - Es decir, tu familia tiene dinero - lo miro aún más confundida - Tu sobrina, la recogiste de una gran casa y te he visto como te llegan grandes cajas de compras a la Torre - explica.

\- La mayoría de esos son libros - interrumpo. La otra parte es ropa, porque casi toda se quedo en preciado y perdido departamento y no puedo pasarme la vida usando cosas de SHIELD.

\- Si, pero todo ese dinero no sale de Stark, ¿o sí? - pregunta bajando la mirada.

\- No, tengo dinero de mi parte - respondo riendo entre dientes - Soy accionista en varias empresas y me pertenecen algunos negocios - explico. Una de las ventajas de crecer con dinero es aprender a hacer grandes cantidades en poco tiempo y esfuerzo.

\- Bueno, mi pregunta es: Si tienes tanto dinero, ¿por qué vives en la Torre? - pregunta mirándome a los ojos. Me sorprende su pregunta, podría decir un comentario sarcástico y cambiar de tema. Pero su mirada me hace sentir vulnerable.

\- Tuve una discusión con mi padre - empiezo evitando su mirada - Su vida se basa en las apariencias, así que no le gusta que falte tanto tiempo. En la última misión me "dio por muerta" y congelo mis propiedades y dinero, incluyendo mi departamento. Stark siempre me ha apoyado, así que fui a la Torre. Guardo dinero de emergencia en distintos lugares, ese es el que uso - explico y me sorprende que todo lo que sale de mi boca es verdadero.

\- Parece que no tienes una buena relación con tu padre - dice Rogers.

\- Prefería gastar su dinero en sus amantes que en sus hijos. Todo ese dinero me lo gané justamente, no le debo nada - respondo amargamente.

\- ¿Y por qué le ayudas a guardar una "buena impresión"? - pregunta confuso.

\- Eso es lo más patético - rio - Sigue siendo mi padre, lo sigo amando y generalmente hago todo lo que dice sin oponer resistencia. De la misma forma que el me ama y concede mis caprichos -

\- ¿Tu madre no te apoya? - pregunta.

\- No - aguanto un poco la risa. No necesita saber que mi madre murió, ya conoce demasiado de mí.

[_¿Y por qué sigues diciendo más?], me reprende la voz de mi cabeza._

\- Deberías hablar con tu padre – responde Rogers, frunzo el ceño en respuesta - Si ambos se aman deberían llegar a un acuerdo. Tómalo de mi, no dejes que se vaya el tiempo - explica con un deje de tristeza en sus palabras.

Reflexiono sus palabras por un momento. En parte lo que hizo no fue justo, pero mi reacción de pareció más a la de una adolescente berrinchuda que a la de una adulta.

_[Eso es porque tienes la edad mental de 40 años y la emocional de 3],_ dice la misma voz en mi cabeza.

Bueno tiene un punto, me respondo. Pero, a veces me gusta convivir con mi familia, aunque sean una bola de esnobs. Además, es mejor tener a mi padre de mi parte y el dinero de emergencia que tengo no va a durar toda la vida.

La mesera nos trae el cambio, salimos y me preparo mentalmente para otro viaje en moto en las infernales calles de Nueva York.

**05 DE MARZO DE 2013. CUARTELES DE SHIELD, NUEVA YORK. **

Mis pisadas suenan estruendosas en el pacífico silencio de los pasillos de SHIELD. Intento meter desesperadamente unas carpetas a mi mochila mientras trato de no chocar con otros agentes. De nuevo, parece que no pueden hacer nada sin mi. Me suspenden por una supuesta semana, pero me llaman a los 3 días, "Porque hay irregularidades y necesitan ayuda".

A veces creo que cuando Dios o quien sea estaba planeado mi vida, me miro y dijo "Vaya, yo creo que si aguanta todo" y decidió ponerme a resolver todos los problemas del mundo, quieren resolver un problema de física termodinámica, denme una llamada, pero si quieren resolver la hambre mundial no piensen en mí. Dios me puso un cerebro muy avanzado, pero se le olvidó que no tengo el maldito cuerpo de un súper soldado. Mi cuerpo no es invencible, aún me duele la caída de las pesas y haber tomado ballet después de 6 meses no hizo más que acentuar el dolor.

Además, tuve que hacer el trabajo de 3 días que no estuve ¡en 6 horas! Por que según Fury, eran de extremada importancia y no confiaba que ningún otro agente lo hiciera. Cualquier idiota puede revisar irregularidades en el equipo de STRIKE, que en realidad si había cosas raras, pero al final no son mi problema. Todos en esta agencia ocultamos cosas a otros agentes e incluso en nuestros reportes, es parte del trabajo. Para variar las cosas, como estuve fuera durante tanto tiempo, la gente iba a mi oficina a pedir ayudar en sus casos cada 5 minutos.

Después de entregar el informe final a Fury. Quien, le dio una mirada, dijo que estaba bien pero que faltaba información de un caso que no conocía porque en ese tiempo yo estaba en otra maldita misión. Entonces, tengo que ver la información de ese caso para complementar este, claro no se le ocurrió decirme cuando me envió a hacer el informe. Quiero a Fury, pero puede ser un maldito bastardo cuando quiere.

_"Dios, dame paciencia. Porque si me das fuerza, te lo mando"_, pienso suplicante. Camino tratando de controlar mi respiración cuando veo a alguien conocido en un pasillo lejano.

-Hey Brock, espera – grito corriendo para alcanzarlo. Los músculos de mis piernas se quejan a cada paso, pero no me detengo.

\- ¿Hayle?, vaya que sorpresa – responde Brock Rumlow deteniéndose. Con su 1, 80 me saca, por lo menos, media cabeza, aparte con su musculatura ancha y su rostro serio, es imponente. Pero evita mi mirada mientras juega con el archivo que sostiene en sus manos.

\- Hola, cuánto tiempo – saludo aún analizando su incómodo comportamiento.

\- Iba camino a tu oficina. Te iba a entregar esto – me extiende el archivo – Oí que estabas investigando STRIKE, y quise ahorrar un poco de trabajo –

\- Gracias – respondo no muy convencida. A pesar de nuestra historia juntos, entregar un archivo personalmente no es común de su parte, sobretodo cuando me acabo de enterar que lo necesito hace 15 minutos.

\- No hay problema – dice. Lo ignoro, habrá otro momento para ocuparme de eso.

\- Quería preguntarte unas cosas – empiezo bajando el tono, al momento me mira a los ojos – Es sobre un caso en el que trabajé hace unas semanas -

\- Las armas Chitauri – afirma, su cara se cubre en una máscara impasible.

\- ¿Cómo...? – empiezo asombrada.

\- Se que lo estás investigando. Déjalo – me corta secamente – Me dieron el caso, no tienes de que preocuparte – agrega un poco más amable.

\- De acuerdo – digo insegura. Rumlow puede ser un gran agente, pero le falta la delicadeza y astucia que ese caso requiere.

\- ¿Algo más? – pregunta, incómodo, tiene prisa de irse. Oculta algo.

\- De hecho, si – vuelvo a mi actitud arrogante – Quiero hablar con el supervisor –

\- No lo conozco – comienza a caminar y por inercia lo sigo.

\- ¿Cómo te asignaron el caso entonces? – presiono, comienzo a divagar sobre la burocracia que sucede dentro de SHIELD.

\- Una sede en Nueva Jersey lo asignó – me corta bajando la voz, mueva la cabeza a todos lados. Definitivamente esta ocultando algo – No insistas –

\- Puedes decirme lo que sucede – lo animo suavemente – Incluso Fury sospecha ...-

Suelta una carcajada sarcástica, lo fulmino con la mirada. Percibo como unos agentes se quedan cerca de nosotros.

\- Por su puesto que fue Fury, siempre tienes la necesidad de complacer a tu autoridad – se burla deteniéndose.

\- ¿Disculpa? – levanto una ceja, conteniendo mi ira.

\- Corres detrás de las figuras de autoridad masculina como polluelo, haces todo lo que dicen. Stark, Fury, Coulson, probablemente tu padre – despotrica.

\- Estas siendo un idiota – respondo mascarando mi ira en indiferencia.

\- Eres demasiado inteligente, pero no das un paso hasta que consigas su permiso. Y en respuesta ellos te protegen como la princesita que eres – continua.

\- Corta la estupidez, se que ocultas algo – exclamo perdiendo la paciencia.

\- Solo te digo la verdad, preciosa – parece ponerse más nervioso - No puedes hacer las cosas sola – sonríe cruelmente.

Me doy la vuelta dispuesta a irme, si no va a ayudarme no tengo razón para seguir aguantando sus insultos.

\- No he terminado – dice tomando agresivamente mi brazo. Apenas tengo tiempo de voltear cuando una voz gruesa interrumpe.

\- ¿Todo bien aquí? – aparece Rogers, interponiéndose entre Rumlow y yo.

\- Lo vez – susurra Rumlow lo suficientemente alto para que yo lo escuche.

Suficiente. No tengo porque aguantar esto y no soy una damisela en peligro.

-No necesito tu maldita ayuda para defenderme, Rogers – exploto zafando mi brazo del agarre de Rumlow. Los ojos heridos de Steve devuelven mi mirada, solo intentaba ayudar, parecen decir.

_[La cagaste]_, dice la voz de mi cabeza.

Me vuelvo y emprendo el camino para alegarme de todo. Una forma cobarde de huir, pero en este momento es lo único que se me ocurre. Doy la vuelta al pasillo cuando el timbre de mi teléfono suena.

\- ¿Qué? – exclamo molesta.

\- ¿Agente Hayle? – responde la voz preocupada de Coulson al otro lado de la línea.

\- Coulson, lo siento – suspiro tratando de calmarme – No he tenido un buen día, ¿Qué se te ofrece? – me disculpo endulzando mi voz.

\- ¿Qué sabes de Tahiti? – va directo al grano. Me tenso, pero continúo.

\- Es un lugar mágico, por lo menos eso es lo que tu dijiste – miento con facilidad. _Por favor no insistas_, rezo.

\- Corta las mentiras, Sophia – dice. Maldigo internamente, solo me llama por mi nombre cuando esta realmente enojado – Fury me prohibió investigar al respecto, pero tu tienes el rango suficiente para saber algo –

\- Tal vez Fury tuvo razones – suspiro. _No puede saberlo_, me muerdo la lengua.

\- ¿Qué sabes al respecto? – cuestiona subiendo el tono.

\- Coulson, te prometo que es por tu bien – empiezo tratando de tranquilizarlo.

\- Si es por mi bien, entonces, debería saberlo – argumenta.

\- Lo siento, Coulson – me disculpo y trato de inventar algo.

\- Confiaba en ti, Sophia – me corta antes de colgar el teléfono. Gruño ocultando el rostro en mis manos. ¿Por qué está pasando esto? Decido ir a mi oficina.

_No puedes hacer las cosas solas_

Escucho la voz de Rumlow en las profundidades de mi mente. Vuelvo la cabeza buscando el origen del sonido, pero estoy completamente sola. Sigo caminando.

_Confiaba en ti, Sophia._

Lo acompaña la voz de Coulson. Mis músculos queman a cada paso.

_Y aún así yo tengo el poder._

Se une mi padre a la sinfonía de tormentos. Me cuesta trabajo respirar.

_¿En serio te vas a derrumbar?_

Escucho mi propia voz. El piso parece moverse, me tropiezo. _Estás teniendo un ataque de pánico, _cálmate, me digo. Choco con algunos agentes mientras corro a la salida más cercana en busca de aire.

_Hiperventilación_, dice la parte racional de mi cerebro, _si continuas así te vas a desmayar_. Salgo del edificio, suelto todo el aire en mis pulmones mientras me aferro a un bote de basura, el hedor llega a mis fosas nasales, pero en este momento es el menor de mis problemas. Remuevo en mi mochila con dedos temblorosos hasta que encuentro lo que busco.

Lo enciendo. Después de la primera calada del cigarro siento la cabeza más ligera y como cuesta menos trabajo respirar, irónicamente, pues a largo plazo la misma acción destruye tus pulmones. Me concentro en respirar. _Todo va a estar bien_, me repito. Me pierdo viendo la forma del humo que exhalo.

\- ¿Qué estas haciendo? – dice la voz, que aparece cuando menos lo espero.

\- No necesito tus sermones, Rogers – ruedo los ojos – Se que fumar no es bueno. Sé que por cada cigarro pierdes 1 hora de vida y causa miles de enfermedades- agrego cuando parece que va a hablar – Solo... necesito un momento – suplico.

\- Pareces bastante estresada - observa.

\- No tienes ni idea - gruño dando otra calada.

\- Dame la cajetilla y el encendedor - pide extendiendo la mano.

\- No es necesario, no me la voy a acabar - explico, el vuelve a extender la mano.

Suspiro molesta, le entrego lo que pide y le doy otra calada a mi cigarro. Para mi sorpresa el no la tira o se va con ella. En su lugar, toma un cigarro, lo enciende y comienza a fumar a mi lado.

\- ¿Qué haces? - pregunto trastornada.

\- Fumando - responde tranquilamente.

\- Me doy cuenta, genio - ruedo los ojos - ¿Por qué lo haces? -

\- Pareces molesta, y no deberías estar sola - se encoge los hombros.

Le doy otra calada y lo observo detenidamente. La seguridad de sus movimientos me revela que no es la primera vez que lo hace.

\- ¿Desde cuándo Capitán América, ídolo de toda una nación, fuma? - suelto.

\- Bueno antes era un chico de Brooklyn que quería encajar, los cigarros eran un remedio común para el asma – sonríe - y no había toda esa propaganda anti fumadores – explica.

\- El tabaco empeora el asma –

\- Nunca dije que fuera una buena idea – ríe avergonzado.

Suelto una carcajada y mis hombros se relajan un poco.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Holmes? – pregunta genuinamente preocupado.

\- No tienes el nivel suficiente para saberlo, lo siento – respondo suplicante. Nunca he tenido problemas al mentir, es prácticamente mi segunda lengua. Pero algo en sus ojos me hace dudarlo.

\- No necesitas decirme, solo me quedaré a tu lado – asegura.

\- Mierda, ¿por qué eres tan bueno? – pregunto – Se supone que no debemos convivir en SHIELD – digo recordando el plan.

\- He convivido con suficiente gente inestable para saber que nadie debe estar solo cuando se encuentra en este estado, ¿lo haces seguido? – se encoge lo hombros.

\- Solo cuando entro en pánico y necesito un momento para respirar – admito.

\- ¿Fue por Rumlow? – pregunta preocupado mirando mi muñeca.

\- Entre otras cosas – digo – Lamento haberte gritado, el puede molestarme. Incluso más que tu – rio secamente. No quiero decirle que la razón por la que puede afectarme tanto es porque solíamos salir juntos, una horrible decisión que tomé cuando era más joven. Rompimos ya que tengo una regla de solo tener una relación tóxica al mismo tiempo, y el puesto esta ocupado por mi padre.

\- He aprendido a soportar tus gritos – bromea.

Antes de que pueda responder una secretaria pasa a nuestro lado. El efecto es inmediato, Rogers tensa todos sus músculos y responde al dulce saludo de la chica con un mecánico asentimiento de cabeza, claro ocultando el cigarro.

\- Vaya, si no estuvieras hablando conmigo pensaría que le tienes miedo a las mujeres – me rio. Su mirada avergonzada me responde - ¿Cómo demonios hablas conmigo, entonces? –

\- No lo se. Las mujeres con un carácter fuerte no suponen un problema – admite – No me suelen tratar muy diferente que cuando era un pequeño. Como Natasha o...-

\- Peggy – completo, el asiente con un deje de melancolía en sus ojos.

\- Eran bastante cercanas, ¿no? – pregunta bajando la mirada.

\- Estas jugando, ella es una de las razones principales por la que soy un agente y no una mercenaria – sonrío. Parece broma, pero es muy cierto. – Gracias, realmente lo necesitaba – agrego tirando la colilla al bote de basura.

\- Me quedare con esto – señala a la cajetilla – Así cuando vuelvas a entrar en pánico, solo necesitas llamarme y haremos esto de nuevo –

\- Puedo ver tu tristeza debajo de tu máscara de fortaleza – digo sorprendiéndolo – Así que, te hago la misma oferta. Todos tenemos nuestros demonios, por mucho que los ocultes detrás de tu rectitud, no necesitas contármelos y tampoco de juzgaré – agrego – También puedes llamarme cuando necesitas ayuda en cultura general – sonrío tratando a aligerar el ambiente.

\- Gracias, supongo – responde Rogers procesando mis palabras.

Hago un pequeño asentimiento y entro al edificio. Es curioso como las personas pueden aprender a llevarse mejor a partir de ataques, probables traiciones y demonios internos.


	6. Solo le gusta ser dramático

**07 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:15 P.M. CLUB ÁRTICO, NUEVA YORK (4 DÍAS DESPUÉS).**

La música resuena en el pecho de los presentes mientras entran al club Ártico. Tony organizó una fiesta para celebrar algo, nadie está seguro qué, pero nadie rechaza las invitaciones de Stark. Incluso, todos los vengadores hacen acto de presencia en el club nocturno, excepto a Thor que se encuentra en alguna parte del universo.

El lugar es exactamente no que esperas de un club nocturno para bailar, oscuro, lleno de luces de colores, una pista de baile atascada de gente y una zona reservada en la periferia.

Steve ve el ambiente con un deje de incomodidad, mientras escolta a Natasha hasta la zona donde se celebrará el evento de Tony. Natasha básicamente obligó a Steve a ir, la idea de diversión de viernes por la noche del Capitán no se suele conformarse de estar en un ataúd de personas sudadas y borrachas. Pero la rusa tiene sus métodos para convencer a las personas. Sobretodo cuando decide que el Capitán pasa demasiado tiempo solo.

Al llegar a la mesa, Stark los recibe con una calurosa bienvenida, que denota que ha tomado bastante. Steve pasa algunos minutos con los invitados, apenas pueden oírse por encima del ruido así que solo se para ahí, intentando parecer amable.

El espacio reducido y la inevitable cercanía con todos los presentes lo pone nervioso, por lo que decide ir a la barra por una bebida. Finalmente, Stark paga y el no puede emborracharse. Su altura resulta útil para cruzar multitudes así que no piensa mucho en el hecho de cruzar la pista para cortar camino, pero se da cuenta de su error demasiado tarde.

\- Así que quieres pelear, niño bonito – exclama un chico vestido en pants y camisa holgada al que había empujado por accidente mientras pasaba.

\- No. De hecho, lo lamento – se escusa tratando de evitar la pelea.

Para su sorpresa lo que hace el chico no es lanzar un golpe, si no, empezar a bailar. _Las nuevas costumbres en serio no tienen sentido_, reflexiona Steve en su cabeza mientras intenta idear una manera de salir de la situación. Pero le parece tan extraño el momento que su mente esta en blanco, aún intentando entender lo que pasa. A su alrededor se forma una barrera de personas para ver la "pelea", que evita su salida.

Cuando el chico termina la multitud aclama por la respuesta del soldado. Sin embargo, el no tiene idea como responder, todo su conocimiento en combate no lo había preparado para una pelea que no fueran golpes. Para su fortuna una figura pequeña se mete enfrente para defenderlo.

\- Vamos Roy, escoge a alguien de tu nivel – grita una voz que le suena familiar.

Sophia había observado todo desde la orilla y decidió intervenir en el momento justo para salvar al soldado. Después de lo estresada que había estado toda la semana se dio el tiempo de hacer algo para ella y salir a divertirse con amigos, el casi ataque de pánico le hizo ver que no había tomado un momento para sí misma desde que regresó. Había estado bailando por algunas horas cuando vio una multitud alrededor de un musculoso rubio que distinguió de inmediato. Primero se había acercado para reírse de la cara confundida de Rogers, pero cuando se dio cuenta que no iba a responder y que la multitud empezaba abuchearlo decidió meterse.

Los movimientos de la agente son movimientos fuertes y parecen representar cada sonido de la música de una forma tan profesional, que no hay duda de su dominio de la danza. Pero sobretodo lo disfrutarlo al máximo, la evidencia es una luminosa sonrisa que porta su rostro, el soldado se da cuenta que nunca la ha visto tan feliz como en este momento. Al final, Roy y Sophia se abrazan entre risas.

– Vaya, ya hacías falta – dice el chico – No vuelvas a irte – más personas de la multitud lo apoyan. Sophia los mira con cariño, en serio necesitaba un momento así.

– Lo intentaré– responde Sophia con una sonrisa avergonzada.

Voltea hacia Rogers, y lo conduce a un pasillo con menos ruido.

– Gracias – dice Steve tratando de razonar lo que presenció - ¿No bailas ballet? –

– Bailo muchas cosas – sonríe la agente. Su entrenamiento no se limitaba solamente al ballet, cuando tenía tiempo tomaba jazz, contemporáneo, hip-hop, tap y varios otros estilos para mantener su condición - Aparte, nunca desaprovecho una oportunidad para salvar a un Capitán en Peligro – se burla.

El Capitán se encoge de hombros algo avergonzado – No se bailar – repone.

– ¿Me pusiste un chip o como demonios siempre me encuentras? – cambia de tema Sophia, usa una voz causal pero el hecho la asusta lo suficiente como para preguntarle – Es como la 3 vez que te encuentro fuera de SHIELD y Nueva York no es tan pequeño – la chica empieza a sospechar que la seguía porque siempre se lo encuentra en los momentos menos esperados.

\- Me invitó Tony – repone Steve señalando a la mesa donde Iron Man se encuentra.

\- Eso tiene más sentido – suspira viendo como Tony tambalea por la bebida.

\- ¿Qué fue esa ... cosa? – pregunta señalando la pista, donde siguen bailando.

\- Una batalla, este club es famoso por ellas – ríe Sophia – Ven, te devuelvo a Tony-

Sophia lo conduce por la orilla para evitar meterse en otra pelea.

\- ¿Por qué te fuiste por la pista? – pregunta interesada.

\- Tenia sed – Steve se encoge de hombros y la chica suelta una carcajada.

_Solo un abuelo no acostumbrado a club haría eso_, reflexiona divertida. Se desvía de su camino para acercarse a la barra, con su seguridad y su cuerpo pequeño se abre paso fácilmente hasta unos asientos.

\- Marlene, dos Whiskys en las rocas – grita a la bartender. La cual se pone a hacer las bebidas de inmediato.

\- ¿En serio puedes tomar? – pregunta el soldado.

\- Que edad piensas que tengo... sabes que, no respondas – termina la chica. Su complexión pequeña la asemejaban más a una adolescente que a una adulta, aparte nunca hacía el esfuerzo de arreglarse, incluso ahora que estaba en un club su gran maquillaje consistía en un poco de corrector y rímel.

\- ¿Y qué haces aquí? – pregunta Steve tratando de hacer conversación.

\- ¿Cómo qué que hago aquí? – replica Sophia – Este club es mío –

\- Creí que lo había construido Stark – Steve recordaba haberlo oído decir algo así cuando lo invitó al evento.

\- Me regaló cuando cumplí 18, un club para tener peleas de baile – se encoge de hombros. _Como si fuera muy común regalar un club_, piensa el soldado. La chica, Marlene, les entrega las bebidas.

Se incorporan para regresar con Tony, Sophia voltea bruscamente la esquina de la barra, Steve sigue su mirada, encontrándose con una chica incómoda y un hombre demasiado cerca de ella.

\- Dame un minuto – dice entregándole su bebida al rubio.

\- ¿Holmes? – es lo único que atina a decir, pero la agente ya se encuentra lejos.

Sophia tiene un don para detectar los peligros, su mente sobre estimulada y paranoica la han hecho buena en ello. Puedo detectar los peligros que no son para ella, como un idiota poniendo un somnífero en la bebida de una chica.

\- Te tienes que ir, amigo – dice parándose imponente enfrente de la pareja.

\- ¿Qué mierda? – exclama el hombre fulminándola con la mirada.

\- Mira, vi lo que pusiste en la bebida – suspira cansada - ¿Qué tienes? ¿40?, por la forma en que te viste trabajas en una oficina. Seguramente estas casado y tienes dos hijos – analiza – Oh, no me des esa mirada. Mi esposa ni siquiera me toca, dormimos en camas separadas – se burla después de que el hombre lance una mirada sorprendida mirando a la otra chica – Así que vete antes de que llamé a la policía, porque no te conviene –

\- Ah si, ¿Quién va a obligarme? – el hombre se levanta mostrando su altura varios centímetros más que Sophia, pero ella no tiene problemas para vencer a un tipo así. Cuando se acerca a ella el olor a alcohol de su aliento le provoca arcadas, pero se mantiene firme.

\- Ya la oíste, vete – amenaza Steve, la había seguido. Para ser un hombre bastante confundido con una bebida en cada mano y que parecía fuera de lugar, era bastante imponente e incluso atemorizador.

El hombre hizo lo prudente, se fue lanzando miradas de odio a ambos. La chica que habían "salvado" se lanza a los brazos de Steve llorando.

\- ¡Gracias! – solloza enterrando su cara en su pecho – Ya no sabía que hacer, me acorraló en la esquina – el Capitán le da palabras de aliento, pero su cuerpo en completa tensión revela su incomodidad.

\- Todo va a estar bien, cariño – Sophia la sostiene para acomodarla en la silla. Recordaba que Rogers le había dicho su incomodidad con las mujeres y no quería presionarlo – Marlene, trae un té de manzanilla y llama un taxi – le grita a la chica de la barra. Después de dejar instrucciones de acompañar a la chica al taxi y pagar el taxi a donde ella quisiera, regresa a su camino a la fiesta de Stark.

Steve se encuentra algo anonado, la única versión que conocía de la agente era la calculadora y fría que quería todo perfecto, a pesar de sus bromas no era consideraba una persona cálida. Solo cuando estaban con su sobrina la había visto ser dulce, pero era una niña adorable y esta una chica que nunca había visto en su vida. Además, pagar todos los gastos para que llegará a salvo era un gesto, y la faceta de ella bailando libremente en la pista también los sorprendía. Todo esto le hacia preguntarse al Capitán cuanto desconocía realmente de ella.

Al llegar a la zona privada Sophia empieza a saludar algunas personas que conoce incluyendo al Doctor Banner, que también había caído a los encantos de Natasha siendo llevado a la fiesta y se encuentra en la esquina sorbiendo a su bebida sin alcohol.

\- Holmes – saluda Clint llegando a abrazar a Sophia.

\- ¿Qué onda, Legolas? – responde riendo ella.

\- Agente Hayle – saluda formalmente Natasha.

\- Agente Romanof – responde Sophia con un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza. No se llevan mal, simplemente no tienen una relación de amistad.

\- ¡SOPHIE! – grita Tony sorprendiendo a todos – Te tengo un regalo, para quitarte lo aburrida – agrega tendiéndole una botella de Tequila.

\- Gracias – responde agarrando la botella y a Tony para evitar que caiga.

\- Vas a quedarte con tu guapo padrino, ¿verdad? – dice Tony sonriendo.

\- De hecho, voy a bailar – responde poniendo la botella en una mesa cercana.

\- Buuu, no eres divertida. Te pareces al Cap – exclama el castaño – Bueno, no tanto. Siquiera tu bailas – agrega ganándose una mirada molesta del rubio.

\- Cuídalo – susurra la chica al Capitán mientras regresa a la pista.

**08 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:02 A.M. COCINA STARK, NUEVA YORK.**

Dejo las bolsas de comida en la mesa de la cocina, mis brazos queman por el esfuerzo, pero los demás ni siquiera están despiertos para ayudarme. Saco un servicio y empiezo a comer. Los chilaquiles de un típico restaurante mexicano están deliciosos. Son el remedio perfecto para una cruda y el acompañamiento ideal para alguien cansado por desvelarse, como yo. El único alcohol que consumí fueron 2 vasos de Whisky, mi idea era bailar, no emborracharme.

A pesar de que Tony es el adulto responsable, yo siempre lo he cuidado. Ahora, con todos los vengadores viviendo bajo su techo, me pareció descortés no traer un poco para todos. Un cierto Capitán interrumpe mi desayuno solitario vestido perfectamente para hacer ejercicio.

\- Holmes – saluda con un asentimiento de la cabeza mientras saca una botella de agua del refrigerador.

\- Capitán, pensé que era la única despierta – digo. Todos regresaron incluso más tarde que yo, y como hoy es un domingo tranquilo sin ninguna emergencia, no espero que alguno haga el menor esfuerzo de salir de la cama.

\- No suelo dormir mucho – se encoge de hombros.

\- ¿Por qué tienen que gritar? – hace su entrada Tony con una bata media abierta mostrando que solo trae un bóxer rojo, lentes de sol y el cabello hecho un desastre, una imagen tan ridícula que aguanto la risa.

\- Traje comida – señalo las bolsas – Es para todos – agrego viendo a Steve.

Tony remueve las bolsas hasta que encuentra algo que se le antoja, luego se encamina a su cuarto alegando que el Sol brilla muy brillante y va a dormir un poco más. Pepper no está porque tiene una empresa que dirigir y tiene reuniones en Shanghai, así que Tony ocupa sus días construyendo armaduras o haciendo fiestas.

\- ¿Qué tal el resto de la fiesta? – pregunto, Steve se ha acercado a inspeccionar la comida no muy seguro - ¿Te acosaron mucho? – rio. Lo malo de su manera de ser, es que de en estos tiempos en considerado coqueteo, así que tiene una lista de corazones que confundieron sus buenas intenciones.

Me lanza una mirada de odio y suelto una carcajada.

\- No tanto, no me quede mucho – responde.

\- Deberías conocer chicas – digo – La mejor forma de superar un miedo es enfrentarlo. Además, eres un gran partido, poniendo de lado que tu trabajo es súper peligroso – sigo comiendo.

\- No me dan miedo las chicas – replica un poco ofendido – No tengo 6 años –

\- No, tienes como 80 y te dan miedo. Te vi cuando te abrazo la chica, te tensaste tanto que pensé que te ibas a romper – me rio - ¿Por qué regresaste tan temprano, era tu hora de dormir? –

\- Ya terminaste las bromas – responde, no parece molesto, pero si algo cansado.

\- Ya, perdón. Estoy aburrida – levanto las manos en señal de paz.

\- Quería levantarme a hacer ejercicio – admite – Por las mañanas es más tranquilo, hay menos gente -

\- Tiene sentido – lo reflexiono un momento - Te acompaño – digo levantándome.

\- ¿A qué? – me mira cauteloso.

\- Al gimnasio, genio. Quiero matar tiempo, el gimnasio parece buena idea – digo. Algo que me enseño anoche es cuanta condición física perdí, y deseo recuperarlo lo antes posible. Pasar un domingo en un gimnasio no sería mi primera opción, pero no hay nada más interesante que hacer.

\- ¿No te cayeron unas pesas hace como una semana, aparte de que te desvelaste bailando toda la noche? – me mira. Un deje de culpabilidad cruza su mirada.

\- Estoy bien – aseguro quitándole importancia. La verdad es que casi todos mis 350 músculos esqueléticos me arden en distintos niveles, pero sé que entre más tiempo tenga compasión por mi cuerpo y me tarde en recuperar mi rutina de ejercicio, más difícil va a ser y más probable que me lastime en una misión.

\- Deberías preocuparte más por tu salud – se cruza de brazos.

\- Vamos, prometo no volver a poner música estridente – me dirijo al elevador, quitándole otra oportunidad de negarse.

Me cambio a un pants simple con una musculera, como casi toda la mi ropa son negras, además recojo mi cabello en una coleta alta. Al entrar al gimnasio noto que Rogers ya está ahí, me da una pequeña sonrisa y continúa cargando unas pesas. Por mi parte caliento trotando un poco en la caminadora.

Pasan los minutos y nos acostumbramos a la presencia del otro, es bastante agradable tener a alguien cuando no nos estamos gritando. Como hemos pasado tanto tiempo juntos, por accidente y peleando la mayor parte de tiempo, sabemos que ejercicios suele hacer el otro.

Le ayudo a prender las máquinas que sé que usa y pasa 10 minutos intentando descifrarlas, el me pone un poco más de peso en los ejercicios, lo justo para que me esfuerce más sin lastimarme. Me acerca las pesas no demasiado grandes, nos movemos de lugar para no estorbar. La forma en que prevemos el siguiente movimiento del otro me hace pensar que quizás nuestra idea de formar una alianza no es tan descabellada como lo suponíamos al principio.

Agarro las pesas de 3lb que dejó cerca para hacer ejercicio de brazos, balanceo un poco las pesas intentando encontrar la posición correcta. Siento una mano en mi brazo, me sobresalto tanto que suelto la pesa y me quito.

\- Tranquila, te estaba corrigiendo la postura – dice Roger levantando las manos.

\- No soy fan de que me toquen – regaño tomando la pesa del suelo.

Desde niña rehuí el contacto humano, sobretodo de aquellos que no conocía mucho. Apenas un puñado de personas pueden tocarme sin que intente matarlos, incluso cuando paso por multitudes tardo un poco más para evitar rozar a alguien. La psicóloga de SHIELD diría que es una barrera que he creado para protegerme del exterior, yo digo que simplemente no me agradan las personas.

\- ¿No confías en mí? – pregunta amablemente.

\- Literalmente te conocí hace un mes – respondo honestamente – Y más de la mitad de ese tiempo hemos sido casi enemigos mortales – agrego haciéndolo reír.

\- No te voy a hacer daño, solo endereza los brazos y dirige las muñecas hacia abajo- aconseja suavemente y regresa a su entrenamiento. Le agradezco silenciosamente que no se ofendió o intentó volver a tocarme, no muchas personas entienden que simplemente no me agrada el contacto.

Después de un par de horas, y que el cuerpo me duela aún más. _No pensaste bien esto,_me reprendo moviéndome con dificultad. Comienzo a recoger mis cosas para regresar a la comodidad de mi cama, nos despedimos tranquilamente.

Los días siguientes coincidimos en el gimnasio. Yo suelo hacer ejercicio antes de dormir, pues es la única hora que suelo tener libre, y él lo hace cuando despierta. Ya que mi horario es bastante raro y el casi no duerme, solemos encontrarnos a las 3 de la mañana. Sin embargo, esta la ventaja que nadie nos molesta o se asusta cuando empezamos a discutir por una estupidez, lo cual es bastante seguido.

De vez en cuando me hace preguntas sobre alguna cosa que vió o escuchó y no entendió, o le pongo música de distintas épocas mientras hacemos ejercicio y le explico un poco de lo que sucedió en esos tiempos. Le enseñó a usar el internet rápidamente para buscar cosas y le explico que Jarvis también puede enseñarle. Sorprendentemente, el abuelo sigue cada una de mis sugerencias y las adopta fácilmente.

**12 DE MARZO DE 2013. 3:45 P. LA PORTA DI ROMA, NUEVA YORK. **

Doy un bocado a la deliciosa carne y el jugo escurre un poco por mi barbilla, mi forma primitiva de comer despierta miradas, pero en este momento no me importa. Estar encerrada 4 días en SHIELD, resolviendo los problemas de todos, como siempre suelo hacer, y tratando de pasar desapercibida en mis investigaciones, causaron causado que solo saliera para dormir y hacer ejercicio.

Miro a mi alrededor en el restaurante, como siempre me encuentro en mi mesa favorita detrás de una columna, que provee una falsa sensación de privacidad. La mayoría están demasiado ensimismados en su pequeña burbuja de perfección como para notar la pequeña chica en jeans que devora su filete como si fuera el último que comerá en su vida.

El lugar es famoso por ser de alto nivel, los grandes políticos de la ciudad suelen venir a la hora del descanso para tomarse unos minutos de su "ocupada agenda" y disfrutar la deliciosa comida. Mi padre me traía cuando iba a la escuela y el me recogía, mi madre nunca cocinó, así que esta es lo más cercano que tengo a una comida de mi infancia.

\- Señorita Hodge, la busca un tal señor Rogers – interrumpe mi feliz comida uno de los meseros. Lo miro extrañaba y lo mando a buscar al Capitán.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que regresen ambos.

\- Rogers, que sorpresa siéntate – saludo manteniendo mi buen humor, que he obtenido gracias a la deliciosa comida – David, trae otro servicio, por favor –

\- No es necesario – dice Rogers acomodándose en la silla enfrente de mi, demasiado tarde porque el mesero ya se encuentra en camino por otro mantel y cubiertos, este lugar tiene un excelente servicio. El mira el lugar bastante extrañado.

\- La mitad de SHIELD esta como loco buscándote – me reprende. Le da una mirada a mi teléfono que se encuentra en la mesa. Los primeros minutos había sonado como loco, pero quería un descanso así que lo silencie.

\- Tu dijiste que debía cuidar más mi salud – alego - Y es la primera vez en casi dos semanas que como algo que no es sacado de un 7/Eleven o del casillero de Barton – demasiada comida precalentada y sándwiches de carne, ni siquiera un universitario podía resistir otra comida así.

\- No me refería a esto, pero me alegra que por primera vez me hagas caso – suspira. Daniel regresa, acomoda el servicio y le sirve una copa de vino tinto. Después de asegurarle que no necesitamos nada, se marcha.

Doy un rápido escaneo a mi alrededor. La altura y porte de Rogers, además de su notaria musculatura, llamaron la atención cuando entró. Pero poco a poco la gente vuelve a enfocarse en sus pequeñas burbujas y nos ignora, gracias a Dios porque no quiero un titular que diga "Hija de Harold Hodge se ve con misterioso hombre en público". Cuando me aseguro de que no hay curiosos viéndonos, hablo.

\- Bueno, Capitán. ¿A qué viniste? – pregunto tomando otro bocado. La posibilidad de que Tony me metió un chip y hace que Rogers me busque y me mantenga a salvo cada vez me parece más posible, sobretodo porque me lo encuentro en los lugares menos esperados.

\- Vine a decirte que tienes una misión para recoger un paquete – susurra inclinándose hacia mi para que solo yo pueda escucharlo.

\- ¿No era más fácil un mensaje? – pregunto – Si tienes dudas puedo ayudarte... -

\- No confió en esas cosas, son fáciles de hackear – me interrumpe bruscamente.

\- Sigue hablando así y te convertirás en Fury – me burlo removiendo mi comida, puedo sentir su mirada irritada - Vale, vale ya sé el asunto es serio. Solo dime que no trabajaremos juntos – suplico.

\- De hecho, es tu misión. Son armas recolectadas de la batalla de Nueva York – continúa inclinado claramente en mi dirección. _Vaya, este tipo de espía se muere de hambre, creo que incluso el tipo de la entrada se dio cuenta que me esta contando algo secreto_, pienso – Están en...-

\- Una instalación de alta seguridad a mitad del atlántico, lo sé yo las puse ahí. Luego de analizar su daño supuse que ahí estarían seguras, no creí que las tuviera que sacar. Pero... compararlas con las que obtuvimos en Escocia para saber que tanto pueden modificarlas es de hecho un gran plan – interrumpo – Oye, por favor come algo, esta muy bueno –

\- Creí que las habían puesto un agente que estuvo en el ataque – repone cauteloso.

\- Fui a Nueva York cuando acabó la batalla. Tan solo estuve unas horas porque Fury tenía miedo de que Loki controlara mi cerebro como lo hizo con Barton– respondo quitándole importancia.

Tuve exactamente 4 horas para resolver lo que pudiera antes de que me llevaran de regreso a la universidad, después dejé que los demás agentes se encargaran de lo que faltaba. Eso terminó en yo haciendo todo 8 meses después.

\- Oh – se queda callado y por fin le da una probada a la carne. La traga sin disfrutarla mucho, lo cual es un sacrilegio porque es el mejor filete de la ciudad - Bueno te seguiré contando en el camino, tranquila traigo un coche – hace ademan de levantarse y al ver que lo no sigo se detiene.

\- Oh, no. Terminaré mi comida – aseguro disfrutando mi plato.

\- ¿Qué? – se sienta.

\- Mira Rogers, he trabajado como loca y necesito tantito tiempo para mi – digo. La idea de rechazar mi primera comida caliente en la semana para ir a resolver desastres no es tentadora, sobretodo después de casi tener un ataque por trabajar demasiado. Mi cerebro necesita ajustarse un poco, sino, puede que explote con cualquiera que se me cruce, como la última vez.

\- Estas jugando... -

\- Te estoy invitando comida, no la rechaces- digo. Gano su mirada desaprobadora - Mira de todos modos tenemos que llegar y esperar a armar un equipo, que se alisten, subir el material al jet. Bla, bla, bla. Son aproximadamente 2 horas y 27 minutos que no volverán – aproximo en mi cabeza el tiempo - Prefiero comer. Le doy demasiado a SHIELD, no le daré mi salud –

_Aja claro, como si esa te ha detenido alguna vez, tu trabajo es dejarte secuestrar y eso no te deja muy sana_, dice la parte burlona de mi cabeza. _Bueno hoy si, tengo hambre y ya tuve un ataque de pánico_, me respondo. Además, las armas no irán a ningún lado, probablemente van a hacer los análisis y algo va a salir mal y quien sea que esta manipulándonos va a salir ganando.

\- Holmes... -

\- Capitán - arremedo - Puedes adelantarte si quieres, yo terminaré mi comida –

El rubio se sienta, resignado, apenas le da unos pocos bocados más a su comida. Pero estoy tan feliz comiendo la mía que ni siquiera me molesta su actitud ni sus miradas cargadas de desaprobación. Finalmente, me lleva a SHIELD para prepararme para la misión. Reúno solamente a Joey y a un piloto, recoger un paquete no necesita un gran equipo, aparte solo confió en unas cuantas personas.

Checo el inventario para asegurarme que tenemos suficiente gasolina y espacio, no son muchas armas, pero después del desastre de la última vez... no quiero cometer errores. Estamos listos para salir cuando un soldado vestido de bandera se acerca.

\- ¿Tu vas a venir? – pregunto aterrorizada – Pensé que Fury no nos quería juntos – no es sorpresa que a raíz de nuestras discusiones públicas y el desastre de misión que hicimos, no volviera a pedir que trabajemos juntos.

\- Técnicamente no debería – responde Rogers.

\- Pero bueno, cuando le has hecho caso a una regla – ruedo los ojos terminando de configurar la puerta de la entrada.

\- Quiero asegurarme de que salga bien – explica.

\- ¿No confías en mi? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

\- Tienes razón, nos conocemos de hace un mes – responde haciendo referencia a la conversación que tuvimos en el gimnasio.

\- Eh, suena justo – concluyo quitándole importancia.

No seria lógico de mi parte si lo reprendo por tener dudas en mi, yo también dudaría si conociera a alguien como yo. _Loco y inestable_, se burla mi mente. _De hecho, controlador y sarcástico_, pienso. Aunque tampoco es mejor.

\- Pero debes hacer lo que diga – lo miro directamente a los ojos. No tenemos tiempo para errores – No quiero discutir, sobretodo porque la misión fue asignada directamente a mí –

\- De acuerdo – responde formalmente sin apartar la mirada.

\- Si digo corre, ¿tu? –

\- Corro – responde resignado.

\- Si digo brinca, ¿tu? –

\- Brinco – rueda los ojos.

\- Si digo, regálame tu escudo de Vibranio, ¿tu? – bromeo.

\- Holmes – me reprende con la mirada.

\- Pasaste la prueba – me encojo de hombro.

Me muevo a un lado para dejarlo pasar. Joey llega unos minutos después y no menciona nada de que Rogers este presente, pero sus movimientos revelan su nerviosismo por si surge una pelea. Lo trato de tranquilizar con una sonrisa, aunque lo tensa más, seguro piensa que esta misión es para matar a Rogers y que él me ayude a ocultar su cuerpo. Así que le explico la misión.

-Vamos a bajar en paracaídas, para el tiempo que la nave sea autorizada para aterrizar, ya tendremos las armas en la zona de carga. Claro, si alguien no se detiene a saludar a medio SHIELD – explico en cuanto la nave se eleva, el trayecto es corto por lo que no tenemos mucho tiempo para prepararnos.

\- No es mi culpa ser tan popular – se defiende Joey.

\- Si lo es – ruedo los ojos – Y tu Roger, no puedes salir vestido así –

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – me mira sorprendido.

\- Nada llama más la atención que Capitán América visitando un complejo de SHIELD, y para ser espías los rumores se extienden demasiado rápido. Ni siquiera habremos tocado el piso cuando todos los agentes sepan que estas ahí – argumento – Aparte dijiste que me harías caso – murmuro lo último.

Rogers da un suspiro cansado y procede a tomar un uniforme extra de SHIELD, que siempre hay en las naves para emergencia, se va a cambiarse en el baño. Sonrió con suficiencia el resto del viaje, tal vez trabajar con él no es tan mala idea de vez en cuando sigue ordenes.

Entramos al espacio aéreo de la base, mientras el piloto pide permiso para aterrizar, nosotros nos preparamos para bajar. Abro la escotilla y comienzo a hacer los cálculos para llegar a salvo a la pista.

\- Para un peso de 97kg debes ir a mi cuenta – le digo al rubio cuando se acerca preparado para saltar.

\- Peso menos – responde serio.

Le doy un rápido escaneo, mis cálculos son los correctos, él tiene un peso de 85 kilos, más 500 gr de ropa, 1 kilo de equipo y el resto del paracaídas.

\- Lo siento, pero no estas tan delgado, aparto sumo el peso del paracaídas – le doy una mirada divertida, no creí que le importara tanto su peso.

\- No uso paracaídas – responde tranquilamente.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? – exclamo preocupada. Por mi mente pasan una serie de imágenes de cuerpo cayendo a toda velocidad sobre el asfalto. Su respuesta es simplemente encogerse de hombros - Bien si te matas no es mi culpa -

Rehago las cuentas, cuando llega el momento le hago la señal para tirarse.

\- ¿Va a estar bien? Por favor dime que esta no es tu idea para matarlo – dice Joey preocupado viendo como cae a toda velocidad sin paracaídas – No puedo ser el tipo que ayudo a matar a Capitán América –

No lo pierdo de vista hasta que aterriza a salvo. Relajo mi cuerpo, aunque no me había dado cuenta de que lo tenía tenso.

\- Va ha estar bien – aseguro ignorando el hecho que piense que voy a matar a alguien. _Bueno, a otra persona que no sea mala al fin y acabo soy espía y mato personas_, reflexiono - Solo le gusta ser dramático –

Bajo a salvo en el paracaídas con Joey, tengo que soportarlo hablar de lo increíble que es Rogers por lanzarse así todo el camino. Gracias a la velocidad me perdí la mayor parte de su discurso.

Nos desabrochamos el paracaídas al llegar a tierra. Guio el camino al lugar donde guardé las armas, uso pasillos secundarios y poco transitados para evitar curiosos. Finalmente llegamos a un cuarto protegido por un por un sensor de cornea y de huellas digitales, abro la puerta y Rogers y Joey se encargan de cargar dos enormes cajas que contienen las armas.

Regresamos por el mismo camino, sé que el hecho que saquemos las armas se sabrá en algún momento. Solo espero que nos vayamos lo suficiente rápido que para cuando se enteren ya las estén comparando con las que encontramos en Escocia.

Llegamos a uno de los garajes de aviones, estamos a punto de subir a la nave. Llevamos menos de media hora en la base y toda va de acuerdo al plan, por fin creo que una misión va a salir bien.

\- Esperen – corre un agente, evidentemente nuevo. Su llegada también arruina mis esperanzas y sueños de salir rápido – No pueden tomarlas simplemente, necesitan llenar el formulario –

\- Chico, yo las puse aquí – repongo frunciendo el ceño.

\- Hijo... - Rogers se adelanta y adopta su postura de autoridad – Simplemente, no nos detengas – dice con el tono que usa para dar discursos, pero funciona porque el agente se queda tan embelesado mirándolo que olvida porque nos detuvo.

\- Capitán América – dice asombrado.

Joey y yo aprovechamos la distracción para meter las cajas lo más rápido que podemos. Y ahí quedo nuestra discreción y anonimato, esperemos que seamos lo suficiente rápidos para regresar a Nueva York antes de que llegue el rumor.

**12 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:03 P.M. TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK. LABORATORIO PRIVADO. PISO 24.**

Como siempre mis plegarias no fueron escuchadas y para cuando llegamos a Nueva York, todos sabían de nuestra pequeña excursión. Inmediatamente nos quitaron las armas y recibí una reprimenda de Fury por actuar en una misión que ya ni siquiera es mía, alegué que era para facilitar el trabajo de Rumlow y expuse el plan de Rogers para comparar las armas, claro que no me creyó. Aunque si tomó mi idea.

Regresamos hace un par de horas a la Torre, desde entonces me recluí en el laboratorio de Tony para poder analizar privadamente un arma Chitauri. Si, si, saqué ilegalmente un arma de SHIELD, vi la oportunidad y decidí no dejar un arma en manos de gente que podrían trabajar en contra mío. Trato de entender toda su composición lo mejor que puedo, una vez que la entienda completo no me podrán engañar con informes falsos. Lo única que falta es analizar el arma que encontramos en Escocia, pero es problema para otro día. Uno preferentemente en el que ya entienda ingeniería alienígena.

Regreso a mi habitación entre frustrada y un poco más tranquila. Llevo una caja que Tony encontró con cosas mías de la infancia, cuando de vez en cuando me quedaba a dormir en Malibú y sobrevivieron a la explosión. Paso silenciosamente por el pasillo para llegar a mi habitación, la mayoría esta durmiendo, creo o si no todos están callados y no quiero ser la loca ruidosa. _Aunque podría no haber nadie y solo soy la loca que no quiere hacer ruido_, reflexiono. Pero una sonora maldición proveniente de la sala me saca de mi pelea mental.

– Con esa boca besas a tu escudo – digo al encontrar a Rogers peleando con una tableta.

– Estoy intentando quitar la música – gruñe picando botones al azar.

– Jarvis, por favor apaga la música – pido recargando la caja en el sillón en el que esta sentado – ¿Todo bien? –

– No, esta cosa tiene demasiadas aplicaciones que ni siquiera sé para que sirven y que me estorban – responde molesto aún picando a distintas cosas en su tableta. Por primera vez, no soy la fuente de su enojo y eso me alegra.

– Espera tengo algo para eso – digo buscando en la caja.

Saco un Nokia viejo, que sorprendentemente sobrevivió a la explosión. Esta cosa es la prueba que cuando se cae, primero se rompe el piso que la pantalla, son indestructibles. Fue mi primer teléfono cuando tenía como 13, Tony quedó horrorizada cuando vio lo obsoleto que era, así que me compró uno última generación y este quedo olvidado en Malibu.

– Es analógico, así que no lo pueden hackear. Solo sirve para llamar, enviar mensajes y tiene una cámara bastante primitiva – explico borrando toda la información vieja del teléfono – Solo tienes que agregar contactos, si necesitas ayuda en eso... – continuo entregándoselo.

– Se agregar contactos – responde brusco. No respondo, aprendí que le molesta que piensen que es idiota solo por no entender las cosas tecnológicas – Gracias, Holmes – Me dedica una sonrisa tan sincera que me alegro de haber tenido la idea de regalarle el celular.

– No hay de que – me encojo de hombros y salgo camino a mi habitación. Una misión sale bien, tengo una arma para analizar en mi posesión, e incluso Rogers me agradece una buena acción. Vaya, este fue un buen día... eso solo me deja la helada sensación que algo malo va a pasar pronto.


	7. Oh, Dios Todos vamos a morir

**15 DE MARZO DE 2013. 03:00 A.M. CALLES DE NUEVA YORK. (3 DÍAS DESPUÉS)**

Una camioneta se mueve entre las calles de Nueva York, a pesar de ser la madrugada encuentra tráfico en su camino al puerto, una de las desventajas de la ciudad que nunca duerme. Dentro solo se encuentran un chofer designado por SHIELD, la agente Sophia Hayle y el Capitán Steve Rogers.

Sin importar la hora, el Capitán está listo para lo que el trabajo requiera, enfundado en su característico traje patriótico. Mueve los dedos nerviosamente mientras trata de analizar a su compañera de auto, su cara siempre es una máscara impenetrable y definitivamente, él no es bueno determinando cosas por sus movimientos.

La agente bosteza mirando aburrida por la ventana, el Capitán se pregunta cómo llegó al punto donde existe una paz entre ellos. Hace unos días ya habrían encontrado una razón para estar gritándose.

Ella no es el tipo de persona con quien el conviviría generalmente. Es incluso más arrogante que Tony, sobretodo cuando intenta probar un punto. Más misteriosa que Natasha, a veces tiene momentos en los que nota que dice la verdad, pero puede sentir que no dice todo y lo referente a SHIELD, nunca dice nada. Cuando esta rodeada de gente es callada y reservada como el Doctor Banner y en los peores momentos llega a hacer bromas tontas como Barton. También tiene la mala costumbre de tratar de resolver todo por sí misma, aún cuando esta en equipos. Sin embargo, tuvo la suficiente paciencia para explicarle todo lo referente a tecnología al Capitán, sin tirarlo por estúpido o explicar vagamente, como el resto lo había hecho. Sus momentos de amabilidad solo lo confundían más sobre las verdaderas intenciones de la agente.

Sophia, ausente de ser objeto de estudio de su compañero, vuelve a bostezar. Solo durmió media hora antes que irrumpieran en su cuarto para avisar que había una emergencia y tenían que irse, lo único que hizo fue ponerse zapatos y una sudadera encima de su pijama. Vuelve su mirada al Capitán y al notar que es observada le dedica una cálida sonrisa, luego regresa su mirada a la ventana.

La sonrisa deja algo anonado a Steve. El no se atrevería a decir que una mujer no es hermosa. Pero Sophia carece del interés suficiente para cuidar de su aspecto, hasta el momento no la había visto con maquillaje, u otro peinado que un moño apretado o suelto en una maraña. Su ropa siempre era el uniforme de SHIELD o algo cómodo, ambos se distinguían por practicidad y no por ser bonitos.

Pero cuando ella sonreía. Su cara se iluminaba, parecía realmente preciosa y quien la observaba sentía una cálida sensación en su pecho. Steve no es el único que lo había notado, la mayoría de los agentes lo saben y hacen lo posible para conseguir una. Sobretodo porque suelen ser muy escasas.

\- ¿Qué piensas? – pregunta Steve animado por la sonrisa.

\- Cuanta aceleración debería de tener la camioneta para romper el cráneo de la persona que nos llamó. Claro, en caso de que nuestra participación no sea necesaria – responde inmutable.

Bueno, al final del día ella sigue siendo igual de extraña. Una chica extremadamente inteligente que a veces le gusta un poco demasiado su trabajo como espía.

La camioneta llega al puerto.

\- ¿Dónde demonios está el cuerpo del embajador de Gran Bretaña? – exclama Sophia apenas pone pie en el suelo.

\- Llevas aquí 3 segundos, ¿Cómo estas tan segura que es él? – pregunta el agente Joey, apareciendo con una sonrisa divertida.

\- Si fuera un ataque estarían más agentes armados. Está la sección de peritos de SHIELD aquí, así que es un asesinato. Además, no hubieran llamado a SHIELD si no fuera alguien importante – explica – Pero, a la falta de medios en el lugar, si se conoce que fue un ataque podría ser malo. Tan malo como un embajador asesinado en Estados Unidos justo cuando se están haciendo negociaciones – concluye.

\- No seas tan presumida, síganme – señala Joey.

Caminan hasta el borde del puerto, donde se encuentran el mayor número de peritos y agentes armados. En medio del desastre hay un cuerpo oculto en una manta negra, que remueven pasados unos segundos.

\- ¿Qué demonios? – exclama el Capitán por lo bajo. Sophia no se inmuta, se acerca al cuerpo completamente carbonizado con una mirada fría y calculadora.

\- ¿Qué arma se usó? – pregunta, seria.

\- Esperábamos que usted nos dijera – responde un perito algo avergonzado.

\- Tiene una característica de una quemadura por frío, pero no tiene sentido- reflexiona Sophia- ¿Ya compararon con las armas que trajimos de Escocia o con las originales armas Chitauri? – pregunta. A pesar que con sus ilegales estudios sabe que las originales no podrían causar ese tipo de daño. Steve, que no ha dicho nada, empieza a entender porque lo trajeron.

\- Se parece mucho al daño causado por las armas de Escocia – admite el perito. Sophia y Steve intercambian una rápida mirada que pasa desapercibida por sus acompañantes – Pero no es igual –

\- Bueno, no pudimos obtener todas las armas que modificaron – replica Sophia dándole una mirada al Capitán. El cual rueda los ojos un poco irritado "se supone que ya olvidamos eso", le dice con la mirada.

\- ¿Qué procede, Agente? – dice Steve participando en la conversación.

\- Eso es lo que tratan de determinar – responde el perito señalando una carpa montada con precipitación.

Los cuatro se encaminan a dicha tienda. Al entrar, notan que está repleta de agentes y científicos, que al ver a Capitán América se cuadran y bajan un poco el tono de voz. Pero dura pocos segundos. Discuten al mismo tiempo, parece que quien tiene la atención es porque grita más fuerte, pero cambia constantemente.

Steve se acomoda en el fondo, incómodo, no suele estar involucrado en investigaciones. Sophia se sienta en una silla, repite toda la información en su cabeza tratando de analizar los escenarios e ignora a todos.

\- Debemos ir a Inglaterra – concluye su repaso mental Sophia, no lo grita, pero es lo suficientemente alto para oírse encima del ruido. Al notar que la agente habla muchos agentes guardan silencio, a los pocos segundos todos callan – Se tomaron muchas molestias para evitar el acuerdo comercial. Lo único que modifica es la apertura de un puerto en la frontera entre Escocia con Inglaterra, deben tener algo muy importante ahí. Aparte ese lugar sirve de nexo entre Inglaterra y Escocia, no quieren perderlo – explica.

A pesar de estar rodeado de hombres que miden por lo menos dos cabezas más que ella, su presencia es tan grande que esos hombres parecen pequeños a su lado. Ellos también notan su autoridad porque comienzan a asentir sin discutir.

-Ya oyeron, ¡muévanse! – grita Joey provocando que todos salgan a distintas direcciones tratando de prepararse.

\- Si eso es todo, volveré a dormir – dice Sophia encaminándose a la puerta.

\- Oh, no. Fury quiere verte – la detiene Joey – A ambos – agrega viendo a Steve.

Comparten una mirada cargada de pánico. Los últimos días se han llevado mejor, seguían siendo compañeros en el gimnasio, ella lo ayudaba a adaptarse e incluso comenzaban a agradarse. Pero la manera de hacer misiones de cada uno es diferente y causa discusiones. Además, puede que lo hagan fenomenal y cause sospechas a quien trato de enemistarlos o puede que causen otro desastre, lo cual tampoco seria bueno.

**15 DE MARZO DE 2013. 05:00 A.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. OFICINA DEL DIRECTOR NICHOLAS FURY, PISO 12. **

\- La ultima vez estaban aquí parecían dos niños que se peleándose por estupideces. Pero hace 3 días trajeron las armas oríginales sin causar más desastres que un agente muy confundido, y ni siquiera los había puesto juntos – empieza Fury pasando su mirada entre mi y Rogers que nos encontramos sentados frente a él – Así que, contra mi mejor juicio les daré otra misión. No lo arruinen – suspira.

\- Con todo respeto, Señor – dice Rogers – No creo que deberíamos tener la misión-

\- ¿No la quieren? – pregunta sorprendido.

\- Al contrario, la queremos. Pero no queremos dirigirla ambos – explico – Por el bien de la misión –

\- Ambos estuvieron cuando recuperaron las armas – replica.

\- Pero yo la dirigí, Rogers fue los suficiente prudente para hacerme caso – explico, ganándome una mirada de Rogers.

\- Los quiero a ambos, es una orden – sentencia Fury – Uno puede dirigir, no me importa. Pero los dos deben de estar en ese avión a Inglaterra – agrega sentándose. Voy a replicar, pero con una mirada me indica que no refute.

Su afán de ponernos en esta misión solo confirma mis sospechas que sabe que algo raro ocurre en SHIELD. Al parecer solo confía en nosotros, pero tomando en cuenta que es Fury, puede tener otros 3 equipos ocultos.

\- Yo la dirigiré – dice Rogers con su característica confianza.

\- Disculpa, ¿qué? – vomito las palabras antes que pueda pensarlas.

\- Conozco esa zona de Inglaterra, así que tiene sentido – explica sorprendido por mi reacción.

\- Si, hace como 70 años, cuando solo había barcos de guerra y militares. Siéntate, Capileta – respondo divertida, gano su mirada irritada – Aparte fue mi idea – agrego.

\- Has dormido como 10 minutos, no puedes dirigir así-

\- Puedo dormir en el camino –

\- El camino es para planear y organizar a todos – refuta.

\- Planeo bastante rápido – respondo antes de que comencemos a discutir. Justo como lo hacíamos hace unos días, vaya avance.

\- Basta, niños – regaña Fury – Si no pueden comportarse como adultos, daré el...-

\- ¡No! – exclámanos al unísono.

Ninguno lo menciona pero sabemos que las armas modificadas están ahí. Rechazar la misión significa perder cualquier oportunidad de ver el verdadero alcance de estas armas, no nos podemos permitir eso.

\- Lo dijiste primero, puedes dirigir la misión – digo a regañadientes, me hundo en mi asiento con resignación. Parece que va a replicar – Yo dirigí la pasada, no hay problema –

\- Bien, sabía que podían resolverlo como adultos – exclama Fury, con su tono pasivo- agresivo que parece más regaño que felicitación.

**15 DE MARZO DE 2013. 09:00 A.M. MITAD DEL OCÉANO ATLÁNTICO, AVIÓN DE SHIELD.**

Me acomodo en mi lugar tratando de buscar una posición cómoda sin abrir los ojos. Después de prepararme fui al avión y decidí tomar una pequeña siesta antes de irnos, por lo que me encuentro cómodamente dormida en una esquina.

\- ¡Holmes! – me saca de los brazos de Morfeo la molesta voz de Rogers.

\- 3.1415926... ¿Qué? – respondo lo primero que pasa por mi mente, que por alguna razón es el valor de Pi. No me juzguen sé que soy rara. Veo mi alrededor, ya estamos todos reunidos y volando. Todos me miran fijamente.

\- ¿Estas poniendo atención? – pregunta Rogers poniéndose serio.

\- Aja, claro – miento acomodándome.

\- Bien, ahora dinos tu plan –

\- ¿Mi plan? – repito extrañada – Tu eres el líder la misión – me muevo incómoda, dormir en la esquina quizás no fue tan buena idea para mis músculos.

\- ¿Y planeas dejar que lo planee yo? – asiento con la cabeza - ¿Vas a seguir todas mis instrucciones? – suspiro y vuelvo a asentir - ¿Segura? –

\- Si sigues preguntando, voy a pegarte – respondo. Ahora entiendo porque se molestó cuando le empecé a hacer preguntas, pero en mi defensa ese chico nunca sigue las reglas y tenía que asegurarme que me iba a hacer caso.

Aunque, ambos sabemos que esto es una prueba. Durante mi misión el me hizo caso y hasta cambio su ropa para pasar desapercibido, mostrándome que puedo confiar en el. Esta misión es para ver si él puede confiar en mi, si yo puedo confiar en que él tomará la decisión correcta sin tratar de corregirlo cada 5 minutos.

\- De acuerdo – adopta su postura de autoridad – Es una misión de reconocimiento, así que debemos ser invisibles. Si saben que vamos tendremos compañía indeseada. Sabemos que son bodegas importantes de la Mafia Escocesa, pero no estamos seguros de lo que contiene o el alcance de sus armas. Tengan cuidado – advierte – Suelen contratar seguridad externa, así que pongan atención no queremos civiles lastimados. Confió que podemos atraparlos antes que hagan más daño, concéntrense en su trabajo y todo saldrá bien -

\- Que motivación – bromeo. Rogers me mira irritado, acción que ha sustituido los gritos que solíamos darnos, así que no me quejo – Okay, ya me callo Sr. Serio-

\- Mira quien lo dice – se burla Joey.

\- Cállate – respondo al instante. Cuando yo dirijo una misión tan importante soy incluso más seria que Rogers, le doy miedo a todo mundo, bueno más miedo de lo usual.

Luego de que Rogers nos diga nuestros puestos, cada persona se enfoca en abastecerse de cosas que necesiten o simplemente prepararse mentalmente para la tarea. Varios se ponen a hablar para matar el tiempo que falta para llegar. Tan solo somos 8 agentes incluyendo a Steve y a mí, por la naturaleza de la misión. La idea es ir en parejas, rodear la zona y establecer vigilancia por algunas horas o el tiempo necesario para saber que es lo que tienen en las bodegas.

Empiezo a preparar mis armas en la misma esquina en la que dormí. Al poco tiempo Steve se sienta a mi lado y mira fijamente su escudo.

\- ¿Crees que nos estén esperando? – susurra discretamente limpiando su escudo.

\- Tuvieron como 5 horas para prepararse, dudo que puedan hacer mucho – susurro. Veo discretamente a nuestros acompañantes tratando de ver si alguno nos observa, pero todos están demasiado ocupados como para notarnos.

\- Aún así, no confió que vaya a ser fácil – suspira.

\- Ni siquiera sabemos si se filtro la información, podemos tener suerte – afirmo.

\- ¿Cuándo tuviste suerte en una misión? – ríe.

\- Capaz el universo no me odia hoy – me encojo de hombros. Honestamente lo dudo, generalmente arruinar mi vida es el hobbie favorito del universo.

Paso el siguiente par de horas tratando despertarme. Si me siento me quedaré dormida y no quiero llegar como un zombie recién sacado de su tumba. Cuando el piloto nos anuncia que llegamos al espacio aéreo de Reino Unido, nos reunimos para las últimas aclaraciones.

\- No vayas a retrasarme – bromeo a Joey. Siempre somos equipo en misiones, llevamos años de conocernos así que sabemos exactamente como trabaja el otro. Estamos acomodándonos después de otro emotivo discurso de Steve.

\- Querida, tu eres quien tiene las piernas cortas – responde riéndose.

\- Warren, cambié tu posición con Anderson – interrumpe Rogers.

\- Capitán, nos comportaremos no se preocupe – afirma cuadrándose Joey.

\- No es eso – repone Rogers, ignorando mi mirada indignada – Eres mejor tirador, y Anderson es más analítica, puede revisar por armas con Holmes -

\- Justo por eso debería ir con un tirador como Joey, mientras analizo – refuto. Hay muchas maneras en que esto puedo salir mal porque estoy muy concentrada analizando, en lugar de poner atención a posibles enemigos.

\- ¿Llamas a eso no discutir? – levanta una ceja Rogers.

\- No lo tientes, Rogers. Estoy llena de armas y hay pocos testigos – amenazo.

Pero le hago caso, me doy la vuelta y me posiciono lista para salir con el paracaídas con Anderson. Ella es un agente que se enfoca en la ingeniería mecánica y no tiene tanta experiencia en el campo, somos las primeras en bajar.

Llegamos a un edificio cerca de las bodegas y nos escondemos en la terraza. Lo cual es una mala idea porque, por el cambio de horario pronto anochecerá y esta lloviendo. Y no es como que puedas montar una sombrilla para hacer vigilancia.

Me acomodo el gorro de mi chamarra mirando por los binoculares. La parte de la bodega que vigilo parece bastante muerta, no hay más movimientos que algunos guardias en sus rondas cada 20 minutos. Si están ocultando algo, no es por aquí.

\- Holmes – me llama Rogers por el comunicador una hora después - ¿Estás segura de que estamos en el lugar correcto? No hay nada en mi sector -

\- No arriesgarían obtener tanta atención por nada. Quizás estamos teniendo suerte-

\- Capitán, tenemos un problema – interrumpe Joey a través del comunicador.

_Mierda, hablaste demasiado pronto_, dice la voz de mi cabeza.

– Parece que están cargando cajas con armas en camionetas, están por irse – continua. Por eso está tan vacío por aquí, concentran el personal para irse más rápido. Me maldigo en silencio, están haciendo exactamente lo mismo que la vez pasada, tendría que haberlo previsto.

\- Debemos entrar – responde muy seguro Rogers.

\- ¿Estas loco? – exclamo – Esa no es solo una mala idea, es pésima – Todos tenemos armas, porque somos agentes y estamos preparados para el peligro, pero no tenemos el equipo para irrumpir en una bodega sin ningún conocimiento del lugar u otro tipo de apoyo.

\- Si nos vamos ahora volverán a cambiar de locación y morirán más civiles – responde - ¿Estamos en la misma página? – pregunta el rubio.

\- No, amigo. No estamos en el mismo libro, ni siquiera en la misma biblioteca – respondo acalorada. Tiene un punto, pero no hay manera que ataquemos en este instante y salga bien – ¿Ahora te preocupa agarrarlos y detenerlos? -

\- ¿No ibas a seguir mis instrucciones? – puedo oír su sonrisa de suficiencia.

\- No si quieres matarnos – respondo de inmediato.

\- Holmes ... - suplica. _Te conviene tenerlo de aliado y no vale nada si está muerto_, razono en mi interior.

\- Ahg, esta bien – gruño – Si muero, regreso de la tumba a atormentarte, solo te digo – amenazo– Dame cinco minutos para hacer una formación de ataque – me callo unos segundos – Como sé que va a terminar mal, ¿Cuál es nuestro plan de escape? – pregunto.

\- ¿Nuestro qué? – replica confundido.

\- Oh Dios, todos vamos a morir – suspiro. _Bueno tuve una buena vida, no larga, pero buena_, pienso resignada.

**15 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:15 P.M. ALMACEN EN EL PUERTO CARLISE, INGLATERRA.**

Suelo tener la razón la mayor parte del tiempo. Simplemente veo patrones y predigo resultados. Pero hay veces que desearía que me equivocara, hoy, por ejemplo.

Salto del almacén que ahora se encuentra en llamas, el contacto del agua helada me congela al instante. Hago uso de todos mis conocimientos de natación para mantenerme flotando mientras arrastro el peso del Capitán Rogers conmigo, quien se aferra a su enigmático escudo como su vida dependiera de ello.

Culpo completa e indudablemente a Rogers de esta situación. Bueno, a el y al brillante científico de la mafia que pensó que era una mejor idea destruir todo, que entregarlo a su enemigo.

Sorprendentemente habíamos controlado lo suficiente para tener a la mayoría de los mafiosos apresados o fuera de combate, aparte de tener posesión de todas las armas. Rogers y yo decidimos dar una vuelta para asegurarnos que no hubiera otro lote secreto.

Habíamos asegurado los primero dos pisos sin problemas, cuando un maldito científico llego de la nada, le pegó a Rogers en la nuca y intento atacarme, pero lo esquivé. Así que el tipo optó por volar el lugar, casual ya saben. Lo único que alcancé a fue agarrar a Rogers y saltar por la ventana.

Así que un Capitán muy confundido trata de zafarse mientras intento llevarlo a la orilla. No hay corriente, pero su peso y del escudo es suficiente para que me cueste trabajo avanzar. Por un momento me tienta soltarlo y dejar que encuentre su camino solo, pero esta tan afectado por el golpe que termino llevándolo.

Sus manos tocan el puerto de madera y parece entender lo que pasa porque se sube solo. Me acuesto a su lado tratando de recuperar mi aliento.

\- ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunta tocándose el punto donde el científico le pego con lo que parecía una barra de metal.

\- Científico loco, golpe, bomba, ahora hay que correr – explico levantándome.

\- ¿Por qué? – cuestiona.

\- Si la policía encuentra a un par de americanos en lo que parece un ataque terrorista horas después de que un diplomático muriera, vamos a tener problemas – respondo jalando su mano para levantarlo.

Supongo que percibe mi urgencia, ya que se levanta sin chistar y corre a mi lado por las calles. Es tarde en la noche así que solo encontramos gente saliendo de bares y pocos rezagados que nos miran con curiosidad.

\- Espera, debemos pasar desapercibidos – llamo bajando la velocidad una vez que nos alejamos lo suficiente del puerto. Nada llama más la atención que dos personas corriendo a media noche. Además, mis pulmones todavía no se recuperan del puerto, mi garganta quema en contraste del aire y mis pobres músculos no pueden correr tanto tiempo.

\- Estamos completamente mojados – responde el rubio. Bueno quizás eso también impide a pasar desapercibidos, y no ayuda que uno de nosotros este vestido de la bandera americana.

\- No dije que era fácil – bromeo, pero solo consigo su mirada de desaprobación, con la que ya me he familiarizado.

Camino hacia un pequeño súper mercado que sorprendentemente sigue abierto, Rogers me sigue de cerca como un Golden terrier perdido. Agarro dos sudaderas con mensajes turísticos de la ciudad y una bolsa grande para ocultar el escudo, al pagar sacó una tarjeta de crédito que guardo en mi cinturón para emergencias y rezo que no se haya dañado por toda la misión.

El cajero no hace preguntas, lo cual agradezco, solo mira con el ceño fruncido los pequeños charcos que escurrimos. Pasa la tarjeta y salimos lo más rápido que podemos.

\- Ponte esto – extiendo una de las sudaderas después de ocultar el escudo en la mochila.

\- ¿Parecer turistas es pasar desapercibidos, Holmes? – pregunta irónico. Seguimos avanzando por las calles mientras nos ponemos las sudaderas.

\- Es lo mejor que tenemos – me encojo de hombros - ¿Tienes tu teléfono? –

\- Murió en el puerto – responde sacándolo y señalando su pantalla negra. Vaya, el único enemigo del Nokia, agua - ¿No tienes el tuyo? Tu generación está obsesionada con esas cosas –

-_Mi generación_, vaya que eres un anciano – arremedo – Los celulares son rastreables, nunca cargo uno en una misión. Debemos llegar a Manchester, ahí tengo una casa de seguridad donde nos podemos contactar con los demás – empiezo a caminar.

\- ¿No es más fácil conseguir un teléfono desechable? – pregunta siguiéndome.

\- Claro, le decimos a Fury que explotaron todas las evidencias, estamos solos en un país extranjero, mojados y no tenemos ni idea donde esta el resto del equipo – digo sarcástica – Oh, pueden rastrear la llamada y bum, estamos muertos -

\- Vale, ya entendí – se cruza de brazos - ¿Cómo piensas llegar a Manchester? –

\- Taxi – digo. Señalo un taxi solitario, con el conductor medio dormido en el interior.

\- ¿Cómo lo piensas pagar? La última vez que chequé los taxis no aceptan tarjetas de crédito – me mira serio.

\- Tengo dinero en la casa de seguridad – muevo la mano para quitarle importancia.

Por milagro de Dios, Buda, Zeus y todos los dioses existentes, el conductor aceptó llevarnos a Manchester por el precio de 700 libras. Tomando en cuenta que eran la 1 de la mañana, seguimos mojados y que la mafia o la policía nos estaba buscando, no dudamos en aceptar el precio.

Arrastro mis pies a la entrada de una serie de departamentos, uno de ellos es mi casa de seguridad. La llave es mi huella digital, así que no tenemos problemas. Subo las escaleras agotada y abro la puerta de mi departamento con un código de 23 números que memoricé para la mayoría de mis casas de seguridad en Europa.

Es un departamento muy básico, pues no lo uso constantemente. Una cocina, una habitación con un baño, un sofá, realmente no se necesita mucho. Lo único que contiene fuera de mobiliario es ropa, dinero y comida enlatada.

\- Ten paga al taxi – le extiendo a Rogers un fajo de dinero que tenía oculto en una olla dentro del horno – Es extra para asegurar su silencio -

Duda por un segundo, pero esta demasiado cansado para replicar así que toma el dinero y sale. Tomo un teléfono con una línea segura y marcó a Joey.

\- ¡Sophia! Estaba muy preocupado – exclama apenas coge la llamada.

\- Si, estoy con Rogers en Manchester, ¿Cómo están todos? – pregunto.

\- Estábamos afuera, solo tuvimos que protegernos. Anderson y Dennis tienen heridas menores de la explosión. La mala noticia es que gran parte de la carga de armas se perdieron y varios mafiosos la aprovecharon la distracción para huir. Aunque tenemos un camión lleno de armas que ahora mismo esta siendo inspeccionado – responde.

\- Perfecto, mantenme al tanto – digo. Por fin algo que salió bien - ¿Dónde están? –

\- En el complejo de Londres – responde algo avergonzado – No sabíamos donde estaban, o si estaban vivos... Sabia que los dos me matarían si no ponía como prioridad las armas, la policía estaba en camino y si la mafia nos detectaba, moríamos – se excusa nerviosamente- Así que tomamos el avión y volamos aquí –

\- Hiciste bien – aseguro. Que él sepa que puedo cuidarme, no significa que se le haga sencillo dejarme – Tomaremos un tren a Londres en unas horas – miro el reloj.

2:23 a.m.

\- Un avión es más rápido, puedo hacer las re... - empieza Joey.

\- Intenta pasar el escudo de Vibranio por seguridad – interrumpo – No hay problema, de todos modos, necesitan estar un rato con las armas para terminar de analizarlas y no pienso volver a Nueva York sin ellas-

\- De acuerdo – cede a regañadientes – Nos vemos mañana –

Cuelgo el teléfono y me froto los ojos. He dormido como 3 horas y ya no puedo con mi alma, ni mi vida, ni mi existencia.

\- ¿Así de bien salió? – pregunta Roger en el marco de la puerta. A pesar de haber casi muerto, ser las dos de la mañana y tener una sudadera turística para obesos, se ve 10 veces mejor que yo.

\- Vamos a dormir como 4 horas para ir en tren a Londres, sígueme – ordeno caminando a la habitación.

Del armario saco un pijama y una muda de ropa de hombre y otra de mujer, realmente estoy preparada para todo. Le extiendo la primera. Sigue una pequeña pelea sobre donde vamos a dormir, yo me ofrezco de tomar el sofá porque con mi tamaño soy la única que cabe, pero como buen caballero él se niega. Finalmente, termino durmiendo en la cama porque estoy tan cansada que no puedo discutir.

Mi cabeza se pierde en cuanto toco la almohada.

¿Alguna vez has tenido esa sensación que todo va mal en tu vida? ¿Que hayas lo que hagas no puedes ganar? Tarde en la noche, cuando solo estas tú con tus pensamientos. Mi mente trabaja tan rápido que los pensamientos solo se quedan unos pocos segundos antes de que se trasformen en algo más aterrador.

Siento la culpa de todos quienes han terminado lastimados por mi causa, por mis instrucciones y mis errores. El peso es tan grande que comprime mi pecho. Anderson, Denis, Charlotte que sigue en el hospital los doctores no están seguros si se recuperará completamente y es mi culpa. Incluso Coulson, yo se la desgracia que corre por sus venas y no tengo el valor de decírselo.

Pasan los rostros de los a los que les he quitado la vida, y el hecho que más me aterra ... No siento ningún remordimiento. Esas personas eran basura y no siento pena, pero seguían siendo personas. La línea entre lo que yo estoy dispuesta a hacer y los "malos" no existe, lo que me hace reflexionar cuanto falta para que este del otro lado del gatillo.

Abro los ojos intentando detener mis pensamientos. Encuentro oscuridad, en lugar que me produzca paz con su quietud me remonta a momentos de mi infancia.

Recuerdo los cuartos de hospitales en las madrugadas, al despertar por el dolor no había nadie a mi lado, mis padres no tenían tiempo de cuidarme. Al cumplir 11 años detectaron una falla general en mis órganos, no sabían que la causaban, pase meses siendo analizada. Recuerdo las noches de vómitos y los sueños febriles.

Recuerdo los experimentos para curarme. Las inyecciones ardían, pero nada se comparaba al dolor de la maquina que robaba mi oxígeno. Mi padre financiaba el proyecto así que era "delicados", lo que solo hacía el proceso más lento y doloroso. Mi familia tardo meses en enterarse lo que verdaderamente me hacían y detenerlos.

De solo recordarlo no puedo respirar. No puedo respirar ¿POR QUÉ NO PUEDO RESPIRAR?

_Estás a salvo, _trata de decir la parte racional de mi.

[_Claro que no]_, responde otra voz, [_estas a dentro de nuevo esta vez nadie va a salvarte_.]

Corro a la ventana tratando de conseguir aire, tiro varias cosas en el proceso. El aire es seco y sin corriente lo que solo contribuye a sentirme asfixiada, las voces en mi cabeza suben la voz a cada segundo discutiendo sobre mi realidad. La parte racional gana y el oxigeno parece regresar a mis pulmones.

Una mano me toma del hombro, pateo, grito y me zafo hundiéndome en la esquina de la habitación. No pueden tomarme, no de nuevo. Parece que el dueño de la voz me habla, pero no entiendo, no quiero saber si mi realidad es estar encerrada.

Cubro mis oídos en un intento de detener las voces. La mano regresa tomándome de la muñeca, y tras algunos golpes de mi parte, deja caer algo en mi mano. Lo siento helado y mojado, lo que ayuda a centrarme en la realidad.

Un cubo de hielo.

Lo observo y regreso al presente. Estoy en la casa de seguridad en Manchester, estoy a salvo. Parpadeo, enfoco mi mirada en Rogers, al parecer él era la mano que me aterraba, me mira un minuto y sin decir una palabra sale del cuarto.

Me concentro en el cubo, en la sensación que produce en mi mano, en las gotas que escurren y mojan la alfombra. _Tranquila_, me repito.

No se cuanto tiempo pasa, pero Rogers regresa, esta vez con una taza humeante, la deja enfrente de mi y se sienta lo suficientemente lejos para que no me sienta asfixiada. Dejo el cubo y agarró la taza, mi mamo esta adormecida por el hielo.

\- Huélelo – me anima suavemente. Lo hago, es un té de yerbabuena – Pruébalo –

El primer sorbo se siente ajeno, como si el sabor existiera, pero no me afectara. Conforme sigo tomando me voy regresando al presente, al punto que tengo que dejarlo de lado porque está demasiado caliente. Rogers toma mi mano suavemente, como si quisiera anclarme a la realidad, de alguna manera funciona.

\- ¿Mejor? – pregunta después de quedarse en silencio sosteniendo mi mano por varios minutos. Asiento con la cabeza - ¿Quieres hablar de ello? –

Niego, bajo mi mirada. Me avergüenza que me vea en este estado. Intento caminar a la cama, pero mis piernas me fallan y caigo al piso, el estrés y falta de sueño de los últimos días se ha acumulado, ni la salida a bailar o la escapada a comer han podido evitar este ataque de pánico. Rogers me ayuda a conducirme a la cama, me toca lo menos posible y lo agradezco en silencio.

Se sienta en una silla y prende la televisión. No dice nada, pero sé que no quiere dejarme sola, y no quiero estarlo por lo que no discuto. Las voces de un programa para niños me arrullan hasta que quedo dormida.

**16 DE MARZO DE 2013. 01:34 P.M. CALLE A40. LONDRES, INGLATERRA.**

Luego de mi pequeña crisis mental en la madrugada no dijimos mucho, pero cuando desperté el seguía en la silla a mi lado. Me bañé rápidamente, preparé el desayuno con cosas que tenía en la alacena. Cuando Rogers por fin salió del cuarto, recién bañado y curiosamente callado, le entregué un plato de comida. Ninguno dijo nada pero ambos sabíamos que era mi agradecimiento. En el tren nos turnamos para dormir un poco más y ocultamos el escudo en una mochila que Rogers carga, ninguno habló.

A pesar de que desprecio el contacto humano, de alguna manera la calidez de la mano de Rogers me ayudó a anclarme a la realidad. No me intentó calmar, ni animarme, solo me hizo compañía mientras trataba de callar mis demonios. Lo cual, considerando lo extrema que puedo hacer y las veces que lo golpee, tiene más crédito.

\- Gracias – digo hablando por primera vez. Optamos por caminar de la estación de trenes pues no está muy lejos del complejo de SHIELD, por lo que vamos en la calle.

\- ¿Qué dijiste? – pregunta el rubio haciéndose paso entre la multitud.

\- Gracias – repito más alto - ¿Cómo sabias qué hacer? – pregunto interesada – ¿Es una técnica que sugiere tu psicólogo para tu Estrés Post Traumático? –

\- ¿Qué? – se detiene en seco.

\- He visto como casi no duermes, creo que duermes menos que yo, siempre estas manteniéndote ocupado – explico – La manera en que te tensas cuando escuchas un avión pasar cerca tuyo, como si esperarás que sonaran alarmas de bombas –

\- Dime donde sacaste tu doctorado en psiquiatría – se burla dándome la espalda.

\- Harvard – respondo honestamente – Has estado cuando me he derrumbado un poco, más por coincidencia que otra cosa. Pero quiero devolverte el favor –

\- No me pasa nada, estoy bien – responde bruscamente.

\- Vale, señor fuerte. ¿Cómo sabias que hacer, entonces? – me rindo. Si no quiere hablar de eso no hay poder en el mundo que lo obligue.

\- No se si sabes, pero Bucky, mi mejor amigo, fue capturado y mi primera misión fue rescatarlo. Antes de que lo sacara, Hidra experimentó con él, a veces tenía ataques por las noches, sobretodo cuando dormíamos en bodegas – explica – Cuando desperté en este tiempo, el té me ayudaba a calmarme, el sabor es el mismo.

\- No has hablado de como te sientes con nadie, ¿verdad? – razono. Claro el ídolo de todos no puede tener algo tan mundano como ansiedad.

\- Estoy bien – me corta encogiéndose de hombros. Va a decir algo más, pero se distrae con algo a mi espalda. Me ignora y camina directo a lo que parece ser un local medio oculto.

Lo sigo en silencio, sus ojos tienen una mirada que nunca había visto. Una combinación de nostalgia y esperanza. Lo sigo adentro, es un bar antiguo, completamente vacío por la hora.

Miro a mi alrededor confundida en busca de una pista de porque estamos aquí. La encuentro cuando me paro a lado de Rogers, una foto de los Comando Aulladores decoran el sucio empapelado de la pared. Ahí aparecen todos felices, jóvenes... vivos. Entonces lo entiendo, es el único que queda.

El momento parece tan privada que me siento como una invasora, pero sería aun más raro salir en este momento. Así que me quedo como una planta de decoración a su lado.

Las emociones nunca han sido lo mío, a pesar de tener un doctorado en psiquiatría aún me cuesta trabajo conectar con las personas. Pero el sentimiento de perder a gente que amas, puedo entenderlo.

\- No pretendo saber por lo que estas pasando – empiezo hablando suavemente – Sé que no hay manera de reemplazar lo has perdido, y necesitas tiempo. Pero estoy aquí a tu lado – Tomo su mano. No puedo quitar su dolor, solo puedo acompañarlo.

El suave movimiento de sus hombros me hace pensar que esta riéndose, considero soltarlo antes que haga una broma. Pero lagrimas empiezan a caer de su rostro. Me quedo en shock por unos segundos, sabia que esto lo ponía triste pero no supuse que lo afectará tanto como para llorar en frente de mi.

Para mi sorpresa se voltea y me abraza, recarga su frente en mi hombro. Primero que quedo estática, no me gusta el contacto humano, pero también se lo que es necesitar a alguien, así que rodeo con mis brazos su cuerpo y froto lentamente su espalda.

\- Tranquilo – lo abrazo – Todos estamos rotos, así es como la luz entra en nosotros-


	8. ¿Qué esperas que haga?¿Fotosíntesis?

**21 DE MARZO DE 2013. 10:34 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. PASILLO. UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS.**

Antes de regresar las armas encontradas a SHIELD, la agente Hayle tomó algunas, en secreto, para compararlas con las originales que tenía en la Torre. Fue una buena idea, pues llegando a Nueva York los esperaba el equipo de STIKE, que sorprendentemente eran los encargados de las armas Chitauri modificadas, por lo que no estaban nada felices que los agentes tomaron la misión de su recuperación en sus manos, dieron falsas disculpas y prometieron no volver a interferir. Ahora, ellos tenían sus propias armas que analizar, sin esperar el permiso de sus superiores o los análisis de agentes corrompidos. Sin embargo, evitó ir a la Torre los días siguientes, así que no había hecho el análisis de las armas.

La agente Hayle se encuentra ensimismada en su escritorio terminando un reporte, le había dado tanta ansiedad parecer una "pequeña damisela en apuros" después de su ataque de pánico, se había vertido de lleno en su trabajo para tratar de distraerse. Un poco irónico puesto que la causa de su ataque de pánico fue demasiado trabajo. Sin embargo, para ella cada muestra de tristeza o miedo es una herramienta que la otra persona puede usar en tu contra y en este momento Steve tenía un pequeño arsenal para lastimarla.

No estaba acostumbrada a ser apoyada en esos momentos, cuando tenía 13 tuvo su primer ataque de pánico, ella estaba sola en la gran mansión familiar y lo manejó igual que todos los problemas que había tenido, sola y en silencio. La muerte de su madre, su enfermedad, los experimentos, y su trabajo en SHIELD daban una variedad increíble de pesadillas.

Solo había tenido un ataque de pánico en frente de otra persona, y no terminó bien. Hace algunos años cuando salía con Rumlow, Sophia tuvo un ataque de pánico mientras veían una película particularmente sanguinaria y explicita. La falta de conocimiento de salud mental del agente de STIKE terminó en una gran pelea en la que ella quería resolverlo sola y el se sintió ofendido, a los dos días rompieron.

Así que la reacción del Capitán la confundió profundamente, no esperaba que la apoyara de esa forma. Además, verlo vulnerable le hizo sentir una empatía que no había sentido con nadie, ni siquiera Tony o Joey, a quienes quería profundamente.

Por otro lado, Steve Rogers se debate unos segundos en la puerta de la oficina. No sabe si entrar es prudente dada la situación. No había visto a la agente desde que regresaron de Londres e incluso en el trayecto de regreso, apenas habían intercambiado un par de palabras. Además, el no suele ser el tipo de persona que muestra sus heridas a las personas, estaba acostumbrado a sufrir en silencio, principalmente porque nadie entendía por lo que pasaba, no hay muchas personas que se congelaron 70 años.

Su fuerte era motivar a otros. Consolar a alguien no le parecía extraño, no le costó mucho trabajo ayudar a centrar a Holmes durante su ataque de pánico. Pero, él ser a quien sostenían mientras se derrumbaba era un terreno nuevo, por esa razón había evitado cruzarse con la agente. Incluso cambió su hora de ir al gimnasio.

No estaba lleno de tóxica masculinidad, pero no le gustaba sentirse débil, así que se llenó de misiones en cuanto regresaron, una tras otra. Un método primitivo para volver a sentirse fuerte, pero había funcionado.

Además, desviaba su atención de cierta joven quien sus cambios de actitud lo seguían volviendo loco. A veces era divertida, bromeaba y parecía no tomar nada en serio, otras veces era la persona más fría que puede haber conocido y muy pocas veces había visto su lado vulnerable, y él estaba seguro de que ella no estaba muy feliz por ello.

Camina sin rumbo por el pasillo mientras decide si realmente es necesario entrar, si fuera por el, la seguiría evitando. Pero Sophia no había regresado a la Torre en una semana, incluso había faltado a la reunión de su investigación de SHIELD. Así que, el Capitán no podía evitar sentir preocupación por la agente, gracias al vínculo que habían formado en semanas anteriores, entrenando juntos, ayudándole a adaptarse al presente y en Inglaterra, apoyándose.

Finalmente, Steve se decide y abre la puerta.

**21 DE MARZO DE 2013. 10:40 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE DE LA AGENTE HAYLE, NIVEL 8.**

Levanto la vista de la computadora, pero continuó tecleando mi último análisis mientras sigue fresco en mi mente. Unos ojos azules se encuentran con los míos y al instante aparto la mirada para fingir que la pantalla de mi computadora es lo más interesante de la tierra.

\- ¿Qué sucede, Rogers? Estoy ocupada – digo evitando su mirada acomodando mis lentes.

\- Linda playera – dice conteniendo la risa, enmascara lo tenso que realmente esta.

\- Gracias – respondo secamente.

\- No sabia que eras fan – agrega

\- ¿De qué? – pregunto levantando la vista.

\- El escudo... - señala mi playera.

Le doy una mirada a la playera. Es bastante simple, un fondo azul oscuro con el escudo de Capitán América en el centro. ¿Por qué debería ser fan?

\- Oh, fue regalo de Coulson – respondo entendiendo. En el momento que me la regalo ni siquiera lo habían sacado del hielo, por lo que la playera me recuerda más a Coulson que al portador del escudo. Luego de trabajar por un par de días con la misma ropa apestaba a sudor, así que me di una ducha rápida en las regaderas del gimnasio y cambie mi playera a la primera que agarre de mi casillero.

\- Ah, de acuerdo – responde sin mucho entusiasmo. Recuerdo que el sigue pensando que Coulson está muerto, así que me detengo de agregar algo más.

Sólo siento y suelto una risita nerviosa. Vaya, en serio. _¿Fue lo mejor que se te ocurrió?_, me reprendo mentalmente. Nos quedamos en silencio por varios segundos, ninguno sabe que decir para hacer esto menos incómodo. Así que continúo tecleando y el se mueve intranquilo por la habitación.

Por cada segundo que pasa, la tensión entre nosotros se hace más densa. Quiero decir algo, pero ni siquiera se como empezar.

\- Prefería cuando nos gritábamos – suelto mordiendo mi labio.

\- Si, yo también – responde pasando una mano por su cabello – Lo que pasó en Inglaterra fue... - duda tratando de buscar la palabra.

\- Exacto, fue ... eh – fracaso en encontrar un adjetivo. ¿Cómo se describiría encontrar a alguien que te acompañe en tus crisis existenciales sin importar el infierno que hayas pasado? No te juzga, ni intenta consolar con cosas que ni siquiera él cree. Solo te acompaña – Te parece aceptar que ocurrió y nunca volver a hablar de ello – propongo levantándome de mi asiento y acercándome.

\- Me parece perfecto – suspira el Capitán estrechando mi mano para sellar el trato. Parece que la tensión que ambos habíamos estado conteniendo se disipa - ¿Qué es esto? – exclama tomando mi brazo de pronto y analizándolo como si fuera la respuesta del universo.

\- Un brazo – respondo con cierta apatía. Muevo el brazo tratando de recuperarlo, no me gusta que me toquen – Incluso en los 40's las chicas los tenían –

\- Tenías moretones y cicatrices – agrega el rubio soltándolo lentamente – Los seguías teniendo la última vez y es muy poco tiempo para que se hayan curado –

\- Me curo rápido – encojo mis hombros. Mi playera deja al descubierto mis ahora recuperados brazos y oculta las demás marcas que aun están presentes en mi espalda.

\- Nadie lo hace tan rápido, ni siquiera yo – dice preocupado el rubio.

\- Me pusieron un suero cuando era niña, potencializó mis habilidades de regeneración celular – explico brevemente, regreso a mi computadora y finjo teclear algo para evitar alargar la conversación.

No agrego que estaba muy enferma cuando era niña y por eso me pusieron el suero. Ni que este tenía ADN mutante, o que la razón de algunas de mis pesadillas son los experimentos que hicieron para que se manifestará el gen. No tiene porque saber más de mis debilidades, no quiero otro momento incómodo porque sabemos demasiado del otro.

\- Bueno, ¿Qué haces aquí? – trato de cambiar de tema.

\- Tony me pidió que viniera a checar que todo estuviera bien- responde agradecido que hablemos de un tema neutral. La pequeña desviación de sus ojos hacia la izquierda antes de responder indica que miente, pero lo dejo pasar porque no parece tener malas intenciones.

\- ¿Por qué? – pregunto sin mucho interés.

\- Por que la última vez que estuviste en la Torre fue el miércoles – dice como si me estuviera explicando matemáticas básicas.

\- Es viernes, no ha pasado tanto tiempo – frunzo el ceño.

– Es lunes – dice rotundamente.

Inmediatamente abro mi calendario en la computadora.

Lunes 21 de marzo de 2013.

_Bueno... mierda_, pienso.

\- Oh, en mi defensa mi oficina no tiene ventanas, no se cuantos días pasan – me excuso algo avergonzada, no es la primera vez que pierdo el hilo del tiempo – Demonios, perdí el ensayo del sábado – murmuro haciendo referencia a los ensayos para la presentación a la que invitaron a Rogers. Tengo su boleto desde hace un par de semanas, pero sigo insegura de dárselo.

\- ¿Hace cuanto que no comes o duermes? – pregunta señalando con disgusto las envolturas de comida rápida que sobresalen de la basura.

\- Hace 5 minutos suponía que hace un par de horas, pero ahora no estoy segura – razono. Comí una hamburguesa que encontré en el casillero de Clint y dormí una siesta en el sillón de mi oficina a las 6, aunque no estoy segura si fue de la mañana o de la noche.

Su respuesta es un suspiro.

\- Vamos a la cafetería, debes comer – se encamina a la puerta el soldado.

\- Estoy bien, gracias – miento. Un sonoro gruñido de mi estomago me delata.

\- Holmes... - dice recelosamente.

\- Bien – me resigno tomando mi chaqueta para cubrir mi playera – Tú pagas –

Bajamos a la cafetería del complejo. Una habitación enorme con filas de bancas y una barra que conecta a la cocina para ordenar comida. Las únicas personas que quedan aquí son pocos agentes de seguridad o algunos que regresan de misiones y quieren comer.

Agarro una sopa y ensalada pre hechas, no dejo que Rogers pague porque no me gusta que otras personas me compren cosas, finalmente tengo mi dinero. Incluso me ofrezco a pagar el café que él ordena, claramente se niega, pero por la sonrisa coqueta que le dedica la cocinera dudo que le cobren un centavo.

Nos sentamos en la esquina, un poco alejados de las pocas personas presentes. No estar concentrada en resolver un problema me enfoca a mi propio cansancio, a pesar de estar comiendo me empiezo a adormecer.

Me quito los lentes y recargo mi cabeza en mi puño, miro de reojo a Rogers que mira cansado un punto lejano de la pared. Sus botas, desgastadas y llenas de lodo, y su rostro ligeramente bronceado me indican que él también ha estado ocupado estos últimos días.

\- Capitán, necesito que firme el reporte de la misión de ayer – llega Romanof despertándome – Hayle – me saluda.

Se sienta a lado del rubio, le entrega unos papeles.

\- Hola – respondo incorporándome. Al instante, una pulsada de dolor en mi cuello provoca que haga una mueca.

\- ¿Estás bien? – pregunta Rogers mirándome de reojo preocupado.

\- Si, solo no fue tan buena idea dormir en el sofá de mi oficina – le quito importancia.

\- ¿Qué tienen ambos con dormir en espacios que no fueron diseñados para eso? – pregunta la pelirroja con burla, le dedico una mirada confundida y Rogers se centra en los papeles sonrojándose– Ayer que regresamos de la misión, Steve se durmió en unos asientos del quinjet de la mitad de su tamaño –

Suelto una carcajada al imaginar tan ridícula imagen, ganándome una mirada irritada y severa del rubio. Definitivamente ha estado ocupado haciendo misiones.

\- Por lo menos dormí – defiende mirándome fijamente.

\- _Por lo menos dormí_ – arremedo llevando más sopa a mi boca.

\- ¿No has dormido? – me mira Romanof algo sorprendida, encojo los hombros algo intimidada a responder - ¿No tienes un cuarto aquí? –

\- ¿Aquí? – repito incrédula. No tengo problema en dormirme a mitad de la cafetería, pero dudo que los demás agentes estén de acuerdo.

\- Puedes pedir un cuarto, se los dan a los agentes. ¿No lo sabias? – responde.

\- No – la posibilidad de tener un cuarto para mi aquí me parece excitante. Sigo teniendo trabajo atrasado, por lo que reduciría el tiempo que paso transportándome, que es aproximadamente 40 minutos, claro, si el trafico no es malo. Además, siento que he usado demasiado la generosidad de Tony.

\- También te serviría a ti Rogers, evitará que duermas en lugares en los que ni siquiera Sophia cabe – bromea.

\- Hey, solo eres como dos centímetros más alta – exclamo.

La espía se encoge de hombros, recoge los papeles que firmó el rubio y sale con una pequeña sonrisa de suficiencia.

Me quedo en silencio valorando mis opciones. Gracias al consejo de Rogers retomé mi relación con mi padre, basícamente participé en un par de cenas públicas haciéndolo lucir bien. Su respuesta fue descongelar mis algunas propiedades, como la de Manchester, y unas tarjetas de crédito, además de enviar unos aretes de zafiro y un arreglo gigante de rosas azules, mis favoritas, a la Torre. Ayudarlo públicamente es mi disculpa y la suya es hacerme regalos caros.

Sin embargo, mi departamento aún sigue en procesos legales para volver a ser de mi propiedad y ya no puedo seguir viviendo con Tony, ya ha hecho demasiado por mi. Así que la idea dormir en el complejo no es ideal, pero sí una solución a corto plazo bastante tentadora.

\- ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que yo? – pregunta el soldado después de un largo silencio.

\- Que probablemente la cocinera escupió en mi sopa cuando la calentó – bromeo mirando con curiosidad mi sopa. Me mira entre confundido y cansado – Que tener un cuarto en SHIELD parece una gran opción ahora que has programado demasiadas misiones para los próximos días – agrego.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que he agendado misiones? – pregunta sorprendido.

\- Adivine – admito encogiéndome de hombros.

\- De acuerdo – responde inseguro – El punto es que una habitación sería una buena idea. ¿Sabes dónde puedo pedirla? –

Lo analizo unos cuantos segundos.

\- En el edificio administrativo a lado de los seguros médicos – respondo muy segura.

\- ¿Cómo sabes? – pregunta mientras me levanto a tirar la basura de mi comida.

\- ¿Quieres la explicación o quieres ir a conseguir una habitación? – respondo, no lo piensa mucho porque se levanta casi de inmediato para seguirme.

**21 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:18 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. EDIFICIO ADMINISTRATIVO, NIVEL 5.**

Juego con mi collar nerviosamente mientras la encargada del acomodamiento de habitaciones se mueve por el sistema de la computadora. Llevamos esperando más de 15 minutos, pero al parecer todas las habitaciones del complejo están ocupadas porque los agentes son responsables, no tienen vida social y quieren pasar tiempo en SHIELD, o el universo me odia. _Probablemente es la última_, pienso amargamente.

\- Lo siento, solo queda una habitación – dice la chica apartando su mirada del ordenador y mirándonos sin el más mínimo deje de empatía. _Se nota que ama su trabajo_, pienso sarcásticamente.

\- ¿De todo el complejo, solo queda una habitación? – pregunto incrédula.

\- Si, ¿quién se la queda? – pregunta con una sonrisa maliciosa. Wow que linda, que amable, nótese el sarcasmo.

\- Ella – sentencia sorprendiéndome el rubio – No has dormido – justifica.

\- Tengo un sofá para dormir, tu deberías tenerla – refuto.

Nos enfrascamos en una pequeña discusión de porque el otro debería quedarse con la habitación, no levantamos mucho la voz pues estamos demasiado cansados como para gritarnos, pero no evita que tengamos una discusión acalorada. Después de un rato los argumentos empiezan a perder el sentido como; "Eres una buena persona Rogers, tu deberías tenerla", "Bueno Holmes, tú ayudas personas, debes tenerla". Que serían buenos puntos, pero los dos pertenecemos a una organización que se encarga de salvar el mundo.

\- Chicos, hay más personas que quieren la habitación... - interrumpe la recepcionista con una mirada aburrida – Además, ya pasó mi hora de salida y de verdad quiero irme -

\- LA QUEREMOS – ordeno exasperada con el acento británico que no se de dónde salió pero que aparece cuando estoy molesta.

\- Perfecto, ¿Quién se la queda? – pregunta alegre mientras teclea su computadora. La fulmino con la mirada, se nota que esta muy apurada por irse.

\- Por ahora ponla a mi nombre – digo después de examinarlo por algunos segundos.

\- ¿Te la vas a quedar? – pregunta el rubio algo esperanzado.

\- No, pero es mejor que este a mi nombre, créeme – aseguro dándole mis datos.

\- ¿Por qué? – me mira esperando una explicación.

\- ¿No has visto cómo eres acosado? Crees que es buena idea que las mujeres, e incluso hombres, sepan donde duermes. Habrá un grupo de personas esperando de salgas a todas horas – explico conteniendo la risa.

\- Listo, tienes que firmar aquí – dice la encargada entregándome unos papeles.

\- ¿Y tenemos que pagar algo o...? – empiezo mientras firmo con un simple SH.

\- No, es un servicio que provee SHIELD, es parte de sus derechos como empleado- dice indicándome donde firmar.

\- Y por eso no tienen habitaciones suficientes – murmuro molesta, la encargada me da una mirada envenenada, pero la ignoro – Gracias, decidiremos quien se queda la habitación – agrego luego que me entrega la llave y me indica brevemente como llegar.

Caminamos sin rumbo por algunos pasillos, a pesar de ser casi media noche el lugar parece demasiado concurrido. Finalmente, Roger toma la iniciativa y me conduce a la sala dedicada a los vengadores, ningún agente viene aquí así que podemos discutir a gusto sin que nadie se queje por traumas psicológicos.

Al entrar casi me estrello contra la puerta, estoy demasiado cansada para percibir correctamente las dimensiones del espacio. Me derrumbo en la silla más cercana y el se sienta en un sillón a unos metros de distancia. Discutimos un rato, pero pronto nos damos cuenta de que pelear no va a lograr nada en este caso, somos demasiado tercos para rendirnos así que me quedo callada con el ceño fruncido.

Los segundos se convierten en minutos y solo nos vemos fijamente esperando que el otro se rinda. Él pierde el concurso de miradas cuando Barton irrumpe en la habitación.

\- ¿Cuál es el problema? – pregunta Barton al ver nuestra cara– Si necesitan matar a alguien saben que soy su hombre – sonríe. Probablemente esta bromeando, creo... Pero honestamente no estoy de humor.

\- Romanof nos ilusionó con la idea de tener una habitación en el complejo para no dormir en sofás o naves. Pero solo hay una habitación – suspiro resignándome a destruir mi espalda durmiendo en mi sofá.

\- ¿Por qué no la comparten? – responde despreocupadamente – Yo hacía lo mismo con Nat hace mucho tiempo, cuando nuestra agenda era más apretada –

\- No podemos compartir habitación – exclama Rogers escandalizado.

\- Espera, no es tan mala idea – digo analizando la situación. Ninguno de los dos la usaría mucho, puesto que es solo para dormir y cuando él se despierta es generalmente cuando yo me voy a dormir.

\- ¿Qué? – grita.

\- No lo digas tan horrorizado o pensaré que no te agrado – bromeo.

\- Holmes, apenas podemos convivir sin matarnos en una torre enorme, ¿cómo esperas que compartamos un cuarto? – dice mirándome fijamente.

\- No tienen el mismo horario – interrumpe Clint abriendo su casillero – Oigan yo tenía una hamburguesa, ¿alguien la ha visto? – agrega removiendo su interior.

\- Apenas conviviríamos. Y no es como que vayamos a dormir siempre ahí, solo cuando regresemos de una misión o nos quedemos aquí muy noche – digo tratando de evitar el tema de la hamburguesa que me comí, que sea tan amiga de Barton no significa que tenga permiso para coger sus cosas y sobretodo su comida.

\- ¿Por qué te interesa? - suelta el Capitán viéndome desaprobatoriamente - La habitación ya esta bajo tu nombre, tu quédatela –

\- ¿Tan cruel me crees? – finjo estar ofendida y me responde su mirada incrédula.

\- Te recuerdo que me lanzaste un sartén por despertarte, eres capaz de más -

\- No seria justo que me la quedará – admito ignorando la historia del sartén. Si, a veces resuelvo mis problemas ignorándolos, de vez en cuando funciona – Me sentiría culpable que sigas durmiendo en lugares en los que no cabes, además, has sido bastante amable conmigo y quisiera devolver el favor. Pero sé que no vas a aceptar que siga durmiendo en mi sofá –

\- No encuentro la hamburguesa, iré a comprar otra. Nos vemos – sentencia Clint ignorando completamente nuestra conversación. Sale y nos quedamos en el millonésimo silencio que hemos compartido en las últimas horas.

\- No me siento cómodo compartiendo un cuarto con una mujer – rompe el silencio el soldado después de unos cuantos minutos.

\- Hay por Dios, tu no vas a hacerme nada – digo muy segura, el rubio se me queda viendo seriamente – Yo no voy a hacerte nada a ti. No tienes que preocuparte por tu virtud, soy demisexual y no somos tan cercanos -

\- ¿Demisexual? – repite inseguro del significado.

\- El punto es que no tienes que preocuparte – interrumpo, no es momento de explicarle toda la comunidad LGBTQA+ o mi falta de atracción sexual hacia personas a las que no soy cercana.

Me mira valorando las opciones, prácticamente puedo ver como su cerebro se mueve tratando de encontrar otra solución.

\- De acuerdo – acepta al cabo de unos segundos.

\- ¡Yei! – hago una pequeña celebración, aunque algo en mi interior me dice que no terminará siendo tan buena idea.

**23 DE MARZO DE 2013. 12:35 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. EDIFICIO DE VIVIENDA. PISO 3**

\- Vamos levántate, el Sol ya salió – anuncia Rogers abriendo las cortinas dejando entrar un brillante rayo de Sol directo a mi cara y sacándome de mi preciado sueño.

\- ¿Y qué esperas que haga? ¡Fotosíntesis! – reniego cubriéndome con la manta.

Literalmente un día y algunas horas han pasado desde que adquirimos una habitación y ya me estoy arrepintiendo. El Capitán había salido en una misión que le pidió Fury, no había regresado todo el día anterior así que no tuve problemas en dormirme a la hora que quería, 8 de la mañana. _Bueno, tuve 4 horas de sueño es mejor que muchas noches_.

Me pongo en posición fetal, compadeciéndome de mi misma mientras siento una pulsada de incomodidad en el abdomen_. Por como has comido últimamente puede ser una indigestión o simplemente tu estómago diciendo que tiene hambre_, dice el lado racional de mi cerebro. Me quedo ahí adaptándome a la luz por algunos segundos, el sonido de como Rogers se mueve por la habitación me arrulla un poco.

Finalmente, me levanto perezosamente de la cama, tengo cosas que hacer y por más que quiera seguir en la cama deliciosa, tibia, cómoda... Concéntrate. El punto es que ya debo levantarme. Voy camino al baño y veo que el rubio remueve en el armario, probablemente buscando una muda de ropa porque sigue con su uniforme.

\- Si duermes aquí, deberías hacer la cama – me reprende el soldado viendo el desastre que dejé con las cobijas.

\- Si vas a dormir y revolverlas, no veo porque debería hacerla – contradigo mojando mi cara medio dormida. Escucho como mueve las cobijas tratando de ordenarlas.

\- Holmes, ¿estás sangrando? – exclama con un tono bastante asustado.

Lamentablemente, sigo bastante dormida para dar una respuesta coherente.

\- Eh – digo.

Miro mi reflejo en el espejo, pero todo parece bastante normal. Así que doy un vistazo el rubio que sostiene el cubre colchón que ahora lo decora una mancha roja, me vuelvo rápidamente al baño y justo en mi trasero hay una marca igual. Bueno, eso explica el dolor de abdomen.

\- Lo siento, yo lo cambio y me encargo que se lave – digo tranquilamente caminando hacia el armario para sacar otro juego de cobijas.

\- Holmes – me agarra del brazo visiblemente asustado - ¿Estas bien? –

\- Claro que estoy bien, genio – sonrío por su preocupación – Solo es mi periodo –

Me zafo de su agarre, saco un nuevo cubre colchón y me dispongo a cambiarlo.

\- ¿Sangras periódicamente? – me mira incrédulo.

\- Si, es una forma de explicarlo – rio haciendo la cama.

\- ¿Por qué? – lo veo y parece genuinamente confundido.

\- Mi endometrio se despega y sale por mi útero, todas las mujeres lo hacen – explico.

\- ¿Todas las mujeres sangran? – dice, parece realmente impactado.

\- Oh, vamos Steve no eres tan inocente – digo con una sonrisa burlona. Nadie que estuvo en el ejército es tan inocente... Creo - ¿En serio no sabes que es la menstruación? – pregunto luego que me mira asustado por varios segundos.

\- ¡No! – sentencia con los ojos muy abiertos.

\- Sabes de donde vienen los bebés, ¿verdad? – pregunto, no soy la mejor persona para explicarle la idea de las abejitas y semillas.

\- Bueno, dos personas están juntas y hacen mm.. eh – responde volviéndose completamente rojo – Fondue -

\- Aparte de tu incapacidad de decir relaciones sexuales, creo que entiendes bien esa parte – suspiro llevando mis manos a mi cabeza. _¿Por qué nadie le explica nada al abuelo?,_pienso.

Le doy otra mirada y parece verdaderamente avergonzado, quizás debería explicarle... _No_, grita una voz en mi cabeza, _Aún no confías plenamente en el, no caigas en sus ojos de cachorro inocente_. Me resisto, pero cometo el error de verlo a sus ojos azules.

\- Te lo voy a explicar – me rindo a mi pequeña batalla interna.

\- ¿Qué es fondue? – pregunta agitado.

\- No – exclamo asqueado por la idea – La menstruación, solo voy por unas cosas -

Agarro rápidamente mi mochila del armario. Como siempre carga con una caja de toallas femeninas y mudas tanto de pantalón como de ropa interior. Me cambio en el baño y cuando estoy lo suficientemente decente como para moverme por SHIELD salgo. Me encuentro con un Steve todavía preocupado.

\- No te muevas – ordeno antes de salir por la puerta.

Corro hacia mi oficina, bueno camino lo más rápido que puedo porque no tengo la energía para correr... o la disposición. En fin, busco entre mis libros de medicina y descarto los que no hablen de sexualidad, termino cargando 3 libros. Una es para niños y tiene imágenes así que creó que saldrá bien.

Llego a la habitación, abro los libros en las imágenes de útero. Un par de ojos azules acompañan mis movimientos y cuando los volteo a ver siento un poco de pánico. Estaba bastante motivada pero ahora que realmente debo de hablar no parece una buena idea, digo, ¿cómo le explicas a un soldado de 95 años que es la menstruación? Se supone que debería saberlo.

¿Por qué siempre tengo el maldito deseo de corregir a las personas? Me ha traído demasiados enemigos. Además, cuando alguien no conoce de un tema yo suelo explicárselo. ¿Por qué sigo haciendo esto? Ni siquiera gano nada.

_Satisfacción_, dice mi mente, _demostrar que eres más lista_.

_Ya se que soy más lista, ¿Por qué sigo haciéndolo entonces?_, me respondo.

_[Por estúpida]_, dice burlona la voz.

No le respondo, otorgándole la razón. Incluso le di otro celular analógico a Rogers para reemplazar el que se arruinó en la misión. La inocencia en varios temas me recuerda a mi sobrina, lo que me hace resolver todas sus dudas y explicarle básicamente el nuevo funcionamiento del mundo. De nuevo, por estúpida.

\- Mira en tus tiempos no hablaban de esto, pero necesitas saberlo porque en algún punto vas a estar con una chica, vaya me sentí como tu madre – empiezo sintiéndome yo como el adulto en lugar que el soldado que tiene 90 años y esta sentado frente mío - En fin, con la revolución sexual en los 60's se ha abierto más el tema –

\- ¿Revolución sexual? – repite, saborea la palabra tratando de asimilar el término.

\- Si, ¿nadie te lo ha dicho? – niega lentamente con la cabeza - Ahg, ¿Sabes algo de historia de los últimos años? Que no sea de tecnología o música, porque eso te lo expliqué yo –

\- Bueno, pasó la guerra fría– responde después de reflexionarlo por unos segundos.

\- Estas perdido – sentencio pegándome en la frente con mi palma - Mira ten esta libreta, todo lo que tengas duda, lo anotas. – le entrega una pequeña libreta negra - Luego yo resolveré las dudas. Por ahora te contaré como se forman los bebés. Ahora sí me siento como tu madre -

Le explico lo mejor que puedo, pero hay una razón bastante clara por la que nunca he sido maestra. Caminamos al gimnasio, aunque Rogers va deslizándose a mi lado con la mirada perdida. Puede que nadie note que tan consternado está. Llegamos y pasa de largo a varios agentes, Joey le da una mirada y va conmigo directamente.

– Genial, por fin lo rompiste – reclama.

\- Solo le explique que era la menstruación– me defiendo estirando mis músculos.

\- ¿Cómo? Se ve fatal – continúa.

\- Bueno puede que usara videos para que entendiera un poco más de donde viene los bebes – explico encogiéndome de hombros.

\- ¿Le pusiste porno? – grita abriendo mucho los ojos. Lo que gana un par de miradas indiscretas de los agentes cerca de nosotros.

\- No, idiota. Le puse un video de un parto – le doy un pequeño golpe en la cabeza.

\- Eso es peor - me mira con horror.

– No seas infantil – lo reprendo quitándole importancia al asunto.

– No todos fuimos a la escuela de medicina en nuestra adolescencia, o quisimos ir para empezar – se burla.

\- Él está bien, ¿verdad Capitán? – lo llamó acercándome.

\- ¿Cómo sale un bebé de ahí? – responde señalando mi cadera con la mirada perdida. Joey me da una mirada de decepción y gesticula, "lo rompiste".

\- Vamos, soldado. Las mujeres llevamos haciendo eso mucho tiempo, sabemos en lo que nos metemos, no tienes que preocuparte- digo rodando los ojos e ignorando a Joey.

\- Cap, ¿qué te parece entrenar? – pregunta Joey conduciéndolo al ring.

Me quedo en la periferia haciendo unos cuantos ejercicios mientras Rogers calienta boxeando contra Joey. Me quedo en la periferia haciendo algunos ejercicios. Los agentes nos siguen mirando nerviosamente, como si espontáneamente nos empezáramos a gritar, pero nos ignoramos mutuamente para evitar otra escena.

\- Vamos, Rogers. ¿Qué estas haciendo? – me burlo cuando él hace un movimiento extraño para esquivar el golpe de Joey. Vale aguanté 34 minutos y 22 segundos de no hacer ningún comentario, pero el movimiento que hizo realmente merece decir algo.

\- Hey – exclama – Tengo movimientos que nunca has visto – sonríe orgulloso.

\- Si eso es porque técnicamente eres de la 3º edad – rio. Sorprendentemente en lugar de iniciar una pelea, el soldado sonríe divertido.

Joey me dedica una mirada extrañada, lo distrae lo suficiente para que Rogers lo tire. Ignoro su mirada y me concentro en mis ejercicios. Cada vez que el soldado para cerca de mí, puedo sentir la mirada de mi mejor amigo fija en mi y en mis movimientos. Me parece extraño, pero supongo que es un reflejo por aguantar tantas peleas por estupideces.

Una alarma de mi teléfono me recuerda que tengo que cambiar mi toalla femenina, así que decido hacer una pausa a mi entrenamiento para ir al baño.

\- ¿Qué esta pasando Sophia? – pregunta seriamente Joey cuando salgo por el pasillo.

\- Aparte de que me miras como un acosador, no mucho – respondo simplemente deteniéndome para que pueda alcanzarme.

\- ¿Qué sucede entre tu y Rogers? – susurra acercándose a mi.

\- ¿De que hablas? – exclamo fingiendo relajación.

\- No te hagas la perdida, te conozco – responde ofendido - Lo tratas mucho mejor-

\- Ya no lo quiero matar, no tiene nada de malo – me excuso y sigo caminando por el pasillo.

_Por favor, no insistas, no me hagas mentirte_, ruego mentalmente. Las investigaciones que estoy haciendo de SHIELD tienen de sospechosos a todos, TODOS. Rogers no me ha dejado sacar a nadie de ella, ni siquiera a Barton que es su compañero. Juramos no compartir nuestras sospechas con nadie, y no podía evitar notar que Joey sabía la información que fue filtrada. Pero no quiero enfrentarlo, no quiero saber si es culpable, por lo menos no aún.

\- Cuando no quieres matar a alguien, lo ignoras. Cuando alguien te agrada, lo saludas. Pero cuando alguien te cae realmente bien, ahí es cuando bromeas – explica Joey siguiéndome.

\- Estamos aprendiendo a convivir sin odiarnos. Cambié a molestarlo en lugar de gritarle, así que no seas pesado – digo. Debo tener cuidado, esto lo dedujo que hacer solamente una broma, no puedo seguir conviviendo así con Rogers.

\- Si tu lo dices – suspira inseguro.

\- ¿Por qué te importa tanto? - pregunto - Creí que te agradaría no tener que encubrir la muerte de Capitán América –

Se detiene en seco, lo que hace detenerme. Medita por unos segundos y me quedo a unos pasos de distancia con los brazos cruzados.

\- No sueles llevarte tan rápido con alguien – explica finalmente.

\- Te recuerdo que Tony nos encerró en la Torre hasta que dejáramos de pelear. Aprender a llevarnos se convirtió en algo necesario – respondo esperando que no insista más.

\- ¿Me estas ocultando algo, cierto? – me sorprende.

Evito su mirada y juego con mis manos, intento crear una escusa. Realmente me conoce mucho, solo hay una forma que no cuestionará mis intenciones.

\- Tengo una misión – empiezo, mi cerebro trabaja al mil por hora tratando de estructurar la mentira – No la encargo Fury, pero viene de alto mando. Es lo único que puedo decirte – por fin lo miro a los ojos.

El analiza mis ojos en busca del más mínimo detalle que revele mi mentira. Doy una sonrisa avergonzada y lo miro lo más inocente que puedo, lamentablemente no es la primera vez que le miento, he aprendido como engañarlo. Tras unos segundos asiente, conforme con mi respuesta. Le tomo la mano y la aprieto cariñosamente para asegurarle que todo va bien. Trato de ignorar el nudo en mi garganta mientras le sonrió y continuo con mi camino.

Más vale que encuentre al imbécil que filtra la información, porque por mentirle a mi mejor amigo me voy a ir al infierno y necesito que la razón sea siquiera valida.


	9. Me cuidas más que un padre primerizo

**30 DE MARZO DE 2013. 10:35 A.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. EDIFICIO DE ATENCIÓN MÉDICA, NIVEL 2. (UNA SEMANA DESPUÉS)**

Cuando a Steve Rogers le habían avisado que Holmes se encontraba en el ala médica, verla con bastante aburrida, frunciendo el ceño, conectada a un suero y con un par de médicos a su alrededor checándola, no era lo que esperaba ver. Había entrado muy seguro que la encontraría recién llegada de una misión, con una herida lo suficientemente grave como para él haber sido convocado. Sin embargo, lo que recibió tampoco fue una cálida bienvenida.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces aquí, Rogers? – exclama Sophia al segundo de verlo entrar. Ella esperaba salir lo más pronto posible del chequeo, y la aparición del Capitán solo podía significar problemas.

\- Llamaron a Tony para decirle que viniera, pero Jarvis me lo dijo a mí, yo era el único en la Torre – responde tratando de asimilar lo que ve. Recorre con la mirada el cuerpo de la joven en busca de una herida, pero el suero conectado a su brazo es la única cosa fuera de lugar.

\- Estoy bien – refunfuña la chica apartándose de la examinación del médico.

\- ¿Usted es el contacto de emergencia? – pregunta la doctora después de otro intento fallido de revisar los ojos de Sophia. En realidad, el contacto de emergencia es Tony, pero el se encuentra en una reunión en alguna parte de Singapur, así que Steve asiente con la cabeza. – Necesita firmar estos documentos, ella esta rechazando la atención médica -

\- Estoy bien, tuve un desequilibrio por no comer bien, fue una estupidez – dice Sophia incorporándose en la camilla – No me dejan firmar porque dicen que no estoy lo suficientemente estable para tomar una decisión. Así que si pudieras firmar, sería maravilloso –

\- De hecho, se desmayó dos veces – dice la doctora, lo que causa que la agente la fulmine con la mirada.

\- ¡Desmayarse 2 veces no es estar bien! – exclama el soldado agarrando los papeles – No deberías rechazar la atención médica – agrega preocupado.

\- Tranquilo, ella dijo que mis heridas solo eran hemorragias internas, ahí es dónde debe estar la sangre – sonríe inocentemente.

\- Estudiaste medicina y sabes perfectamente que eso no es correcto – responde ahora la doctora mirándola seriamente.

\- Estoy bromeando, ni siquiera tengo hemorragias – rueda los ojos – Ya ven, mi sentido del humor ha vuelto, estoy bien. -

El soldado suspira y comparte una mirada con la doctora, ambos están seguros de que no hay manera de convencerla de quedarse ahí. Si la obligan, ella encontrará la forma de escapar, lo mejor que pueden hacer es acompañarla.

\- Firmaré, pero vienes conmigo – se rinde tomando una pluma.

\- Oh no, tengo una misión – responde la agente quitándose el suero con cuidado.

– No puedes ir a una misión en esas condiciones – dice el soldado dándole los papeles a la doctora que sale apresuradamente.

– Estoy bien, solo olvidé comer – se encoge los hombros la castaña.

– Puedes desmayarte otra vez, a mitad de misión – advierte el rubio.

– Hay 12.7% de probabilidades que eso pase, estaré bien - responde poniéndose de pie y cubriéndose con una chaqueta.

– Sophia... – dice suplicante el soldado.

– De acuerdo – suspira la agente. En lo poco que se conocían no recordaba que alguna vez la llamara sí, así que debía de parecerle importante – Dormiré en la habitación, iré al baño primero –

Sale de la habitación evitando mirarlo a los ojos, camina por unos cuantos pasillos con el soldado acompañándola de cerca.

\- Se llegar al baño sola Rogers, no necesito niñera – refunfuña entrando al baño de mujeres.

El rubio de frota la cara de las manos y se recarga en la pared de enfrente. No confía en que la agente realmente regrese a su habitación tan fácilmente.

**30 DE MARZO DE 2013. 10:57 A.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. ANGAR DE AVIONES.**

Camino a paso apresurado esquivando agentes. Hago un pequeño chequeo para asegurarme que estoy mejor y el piso a mis pies parece más estable a cada segundo. Mis manos siguen temblando, pero se puede deber a la inyección de Epinefrina, así que lo descarto. Un desequilibrio no es nada que una hora de suero y una inyección no puedan solucionar, ni siquiera había necesidad de llamar a mi contacto de emergencia.

Llego por fin al avión para la misión y saludo con mi mejor sonrisa a los presentes. Comienzo a accionar los botones, tengo aproximadamente 10 minutos para que Rogers haga algo por haberme escapado de él.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Joey acercándose discretamente.

– Excelente – sonrió lo más convincente que puedo. Me concentro en no parecer demasiado nerviosa o que mis manos tiemblen demasiado.

– ¿Segura? – insiste preocupado – Me dijeron que estabas en la enfermería algo...-

– Fue una estupidez – lo corto lo más amable que puedo, si me muestro brusca sabrá que estoy mintiendo – Estoy bien, pero ya deberíamos irnos –

Checo que todo este listo y doy las últimas indicaciones a los demás agentes. Estos me tienen demasiado respeto o miedo como para dudar mi palabra, así que no la cuestionan. Estamos despegando, suspiro pensando arrogantemente que lo he logrado, he escapado de Rogers.

Pero el avión regresa al suelo y apaga el motor.

– ¿Qué mierda sucede? – le pregunto al piloto.

– He recibido la orden de regresar – responde avergonzado.

– ¿Quién puede tener mayor autoridad que yo? – pregunto. Aunque Steve es parte de los vengadores no tiene más autoridad que mi nivel 8 de agente.

– El director Fury – responde dudoso.

_Bueno, ahora si estoy perdida_, me digo mentalmente.

Me retraso un poco mientras los demás salen, Joey es el último y parece dispuesto a esperarme hasta que el soldado entra al avión. Joey nos mira a ambos nervioso, y después de darle una sonrisa para indicarle que todo va a estar bien, sale del avión. Dudo que quiera presenciar otra de nuestras peleas.

– Así que me acusaste con Fury – digo fríamente. Estoy acomodando algunas provisiones así que le doy la espalda, pero lo escucho moverse intranquilo.

– No estas en condiciones de ir a una misión – responde con un todo suave demasiado forzado, yo ruedo los ojos – Ni siquiera sé como te mantienes de pie –

– ¿Qué te dijo él? – pregunto ignorando su comentario.

– Nada – dice retomando su tono duro – Pero quiere hablar contigo –

El soldado llega a mi lado y me extiende un teléfono. Suspiro profundamente antes de tomarlo. Lo mantengo en mis manos unos segundos debatiéndome la opción de colgar, pero eso me causará aún más problemas. Así que lo acerco lentamente a mi oído.

– Hola Fury – respondo seria. Camino al fondo del avión para crear un falso sentido de privacidad. De reojo noto como el soldado se vuelve para darme la espalda.

– Sophia Hayle, ¿Qué es esto que tuviste un desequilibrio? – empieza sonando molesto, lo que me hace agradecer que no estoy en la misma habitación que él – No eres una maldita niña para que olvides comer, eres un adulto, responsable de misiones importantes. ¿Cómo demonios has soportado estar secuestrada por 6 meses, pero no logras vivir sin comer más de dos días? – vocifera – Te has entrenado en muchas cosas como para que algo como esto te suceda –

– No fue algo importante, estoy bien y puedo continuar con la misión – digo con más seguridad de la que en realidad tengo.

– Se que puedes hacerlo, el punto es que el consejo se enteró de tu desequilibrio. No puedo darme el lujo de mandar agentes sin que estén en optimas condiciones. La misión pasó a Warren – continúa regañando.

– ¿Entonces estoy fuera? – pregunto decepcionada.

– Oh, no. Eres necesaria, solo no estas a cargo – replica. _Vaya forma de humillarme_, pienso – Una última cosa Sophia, la próxima vez que te sientas mal porque no comiste, ¡manéjalo mejor! – grita antes de colgar.

Suelto el aire que había contenido. Tengo que volver a reunir a todos y explicarles los cambios, _que alegría_. Me doy la vuelta esperando encontrarme el avión vacío, pero Rogers se encuentra cerca de la puerta revisando unos papeles. A pesar de la distancia, el avión estaba lo suficientemente silencioso como para que escuchara sin problemas toda la conversación.

– Me quitaron el mando de la misión – anuncio dándole el teléfono bruscamente.

– ¿Aun irás? – pregunta. Su voz parece tranquila, pero aprieta fuertemente los papeles, revelando su molestia. Seguramente que aún fuera a la misión no estuvo dentro de sus planes cuando me acusó.

– Esto es SHIELD, Fury es mi jefe no mi amigo – respondo – Tenemos un trabajo y lo cumplimos. Aún fatigada, soy 10 veces más inteligente que cualquier persona, me necesitan –

Salgo del avión, dejando al molesto soldado solo en sus pensamientos. Me dirijo a una sala de reuniones que se encuentra cerca, hay 97% de probabilidades que mi equipo esté ahí. _El equipo de Joey_, me corrijo amargamente.

– Tienes 0 instinto de auto preservación – me regaña como si fuera mi padre.

Volteo para verlo, me ha comenzado a seguir por los pasillos, de nuevo.

– Lo dice el tipo que terminó congelado por lanzarse con una bomba – contraataco mordazmente. En este punto no me interesa lastimar sus sentimientos, el detuvo mi misión y para variar me acuso con Fury.

– Hace un mes retrasaste una misión porque querías comer, ¿que pasó con lo que SHIELD no tomará mi salud? –

–No habían explotado DOS cuarteles de la mafia – digo entre dientes enfrentándolo – Debes darte cuenta de que este trabajo es mucho más grande que yo, como individuo –

– Esas suenan a palabras de Fury – responde viendo desaprobatoriamente.

– A veces él tiene razón – digo antes de continuar mi camino.

Llego a la sala de reuniones, le digo a Joey en privado las noticias, el asiente mirándome con un poco de pena, pero le sonrió asegurándole que todo estará bien. Me siento en el fondo y el comienza a repetir toda la estrategia rápidamente, no cambia nada, solo reafirma que todos sepan sus posiciones. Cuando estamos a punto de irnos llega Rogers.

– Capitán, no lo esperábamos – saluda amablemente Joey.

– Me gustaría unirme a la misión – dice Rogers formalmente.

Empiezo a replicar, pero Joey me corta rápidamente con un movimiento de su mano.

– Estaríamos encantados, le diré la estrategia en el avión. Por ahora debemos irnos – explica conduciéndolo a la puerta.

Todos los seguimos, yo me letargo un poco, refunfuñando todo el camino. _Maldito seas Joey, tu y tu crush al Capitán América_, gruño. En el avión me quedo en la esquina, me entretengo asegurándome que tengamos todas las provisiones cuando Joey me entrega una barita energética.

– Me enteré de que nos has comido – explica.

– Estoy bien – lo corto ignorando los gruñidos de mi estomago. La idea de recibir cualquier comida es tentadora, pero sigo enojada porque aceptó al tipo que casi cancela nuestra misión.

– Vamos, Sophie – dice suplicante – No tengo tus contactos, ni tu inteligencia. Me tengo que resaltar de alguna manera y que mejor que ganar la simpatía del Primer Vengador – susurra.

– Una barrita no va a hacer que te perdone – repongo sin mirarlo.

– Lo sé, por eso traje 3 – sonríe Joey mostrando las barritas.

– Eres un tonto – río tomándolas.

No puedo estar enojada con él por demasiado tiempo, sobretodo porque lo que lo que hizo no fue personal, sino, una decisión lógica. Además, es mi mejor amigo y sabe como hacerme sonreír.

Luego, Joey llama a Rogers y le explica el plan. Somos un equipo de recuperación conformado por 5 personas, excluyendo a Rogers. Nuestro plan es mezclarnos en una fiesta de Jacob Vankova, un conocido vendedor de armas al nivel de Stark en su época violenta. Sin embargo, nuestras fuentes indican que él puede estar proporcionando armas a varios enemigos de SHIELD, lo peor es que sus investigaciones son privadas y desconocemos el alcance de estas armas. Al parecer a Fury le gusta ponerme en misiones de armas peligrosas para luego quitarme el liderazgo.

En fin, nos infiltraremos a la fiesta de su casa en Washington. El piloto se quedará en el avión, para facilitar la salida; un hacker llamado Williams se quedará para controlar las comunicaciones y asegurarse que tenemos toda la información; Joey y Laura Jacobs se filtraran en el servicio para mantener a seguridad y a otros invitados lejos de mi camino. Yo me infiltraré como invitada y me meteré al CPU central para sacar la información con una memoria USB. No hay tiempo para modificar todo por la presencia de Rogers, así que se quedará de apoyo por si algo ocurre.

**30 DE MARZO DE 2013. 10:02 P.M. WASHINGTON D.C. MANSIÓN DE JACOB VANKOVA, SALÓN PRINCIPAL.**

Camino tranquilamente por la habitación mientras analizo cada centímetro en busca de algún problema. Con el hermoso vestido rojo que traigo, acompañado por unos hermosos pendientes y brazalete de diamantes y de mi confiable cruz de oro, no destaco de las demás mujeres presentes. Miro mi reflejo brevemente en algunos espejos que fungen de decoración, me incomoda el hecho que no parezco yo misma, tengo el cabello hermosamente recogido en un moño con pequeños cabellos enarcando mi cara, la cual se encuentra cuidadosamente maquillada por Jacobs.

Aparto la mirada rápidamente, generalmente evito mirarme mucho al espejo. Crecer en el ojo público como la hija de un político, más estar en el mundo del ballet, hacen maravillas para trastornar tu cabeza con los estándares del cuerpo perfecto. Pasar meses "secuestrada" definitivamente no te ayuda a alcanzar esos estándares, siempre estoy demasiado delgada o demasiado gorda para ellos. Así que opto por no mirarme en el espejo, para no dejar que esas ideas trastornen mi ya extraña mente.

Suspiro. _Una noche, solo tienes que aguantar esta noche y volverás a tus pants cómodos y cara lavada_, me repito para animarme. Estar tan arreglada me recuerda a las fiestas "familiares" de mi padre, llenas de hipocresía y sonrisas falsas, lo cual no me lleva precisamente a un lugar feliz.

– ¿Todos en posiciones? – pregunta Joey por el comunicador.

Hay una ola de afirmaciones de todos. Puedo ver a Joey y Jacobs como meseros, cargando bandejas y repartiendo canapés. Rogers se encuentra en una esquina visiblemente incómodo por ser la atención de tantas mujeres que lo rodean sonriendo ampliamente.

– Recuerde Capitán, usted es apoyo – explica Joey. Todos estamos bastante seguros de nuestro rol en la misión, excepto Rogers por lo apresurado que se unió.

– ¿Qué hago entonces? – pregunta moviéndose de sus acosadoras.

\- Habla con alguien, intenta mezclarte. Pero no con un grupo, porque volverás a ser acosado - hablo al comunicador. Él no responde, así que supongo que me hará caso. Me muevo a la meso de aperitivos y tomó una copa de vino para no parecer fuera de lugar.

\- Hola –dice una voz bastante familiar a mi espalda. Volteo encontrándome al rubio que me mira con simpatía. Esta increíblemente guapo con su traje negro impecable. Pero me le quedo viendo fijamente hasta que parece reconocerme.

\- No conmigo idiota – digo entre dientes. _¿Cómo es posible que le cueste trabajo reconocerme? No cambio tanto_, pienso un poco cansada. _Bueno, por primera vez te ve arreglada_.

– Holm... – empieza mirándome asombrado y sacándome de mi discusión mental.

– Daniela Abrahams, un gusto – me presento con mi nombre falso antes de que puedo terminar de nombrarme.

\- Tu... tenias una quemadura en la espalda – responde perplejo. Miro de reojo mi espalda descubierta por el vestido.

– Es sorprendente lo que puede hacer el maquillaje de buena calidad – murmuro quitándole importancia.

– ¿Cómo sabe que tiene quemaduras en la espalda, Capitán? – pregunta coquetamente Joey por el comunicador. Pasó de pensar que planeo algo con Rogers a pensar que salgo con él, lo cual definitivamente no es mejor.

– Me recogió de ballet una vez, llevaba un leotardo que mostraba mi espalda – respondo. Doy un largo trago a mi bebida en un intento de desaparecer el nudo de mi garganta, formado por mentirle tan fácilmente a mi mejor amigo.

– ¿Te recogió de ballet? – pregunta sorprendido.

– A Tony no le gusta que ella este sola – responde el rubio apoyando mi mentira.

Aunque la verdadera razón de porque sabe que tengo una quemadura en la espalda es mucho más incómoda que recogerme de ballet.

**26 DE MARZO DE 2013. 11:15 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. EDIFICIO DE VIVIENDA. PISO 3 (4 DÍAS ANTES)**

Entro al baño automáticamente. En algún momento me he quitado la ropa y me puesto en la ducha, el agua fría cae en mi espalda, pero apenas me inmuto. Comienzo a tallar mi torso para quitarme la tierra y la sangre seca que forma una pequeña capa alrededor de mi cuerpo, inicio lentamente y acelero el ritmo hasta que solo hago movimientos desesperados, sollozando. Fue un mal día, perdimos a alguien, a veces pasa y tengo que recordarme que no puedo salvar a todos. Por más inteligente que sea, por más cosas que pueda predecir. _No fue mi culpa._

Cierro los ojos, recargo la cabeza en la pared repitiendo mentalmente esas palabras "No fue mi culpa". Las repito una y otra vez, hasta que siento que realmente las escucho, o puede que las este diciendo en voz alta. Quizás si lo digo las suficientes veces, empiece a creerlo.

Salgo de la ducha cuando el agua a mis pies deja de parecer sucia. Agarro la toalla más cercana, me envuelvo en ella y comienzo a secarme distraídamente. Escucho la puerta a mi espalda abriéndose, pero estoy demasiado ensimismada para poder razonarlo.

– Lo siento – exclama la voz de Rogers apartando la vista al momento que yo me tapo lo mejor que puedo con la toalla. Me quedo quieta, dándole la espalda, y espero que se vaya, pero por una razón tiene la mirada fija en mi espalda.

\- ¿Quieres una invitación por escrito? – pregunto sarcásticamente.

\- ¿Qué? – responde confuso.

\- ¡Largo! – chillo.

Me visto con el uniforme de SHIELD lo más rápido que puedo. Salgo del baño con la mirada alta y mostrándome lo más indignada que puedo. Lo único bueno de este intercambio es que me ha permitido pensar en otra cosa. El rubio se encuentra en una silla perdido en sus pensamientos y cuando comienzo a moverme por el cuarto para guardar mis cosas, el empieza a removerse intranquilo.

– Dijiste que curabas rápido – dice con un tono acusador.

– Lo hago – respondo sin verlo. No estoy de humor para sus preguntas.

– ¿Entonces que es esa quemadura en tu espalda? – pregunta levantándose.

– Es reciente – miento.

– Estuve en la guerra, sé como se ve una quemadura reciente. ¿Qué te pasó? – pregunta y cambia a un tono preocupado.

– Antes de que me pusieran el suero, estaba en un laboratorio y me cayó un material corrosivo. Fue un accidente, no es importante – decido decirle después de unos segundos.

– ¿Es la verdad? – pregunta tomando mi brazo, lo que me obliga a verlo a los ojos.

– Si – intento sonreír.

_[No]_, dice la voz de mi cabeza riendo.

Uno de los muchos experimentos que hicieron para manifestar el gen mutante de regeneración, fue exponerme a frío extremo seguido de calor sofocante en una pequeña caja de metal. Un día me desmallé durante el calor, el olor a mi carne quemada fue lo que me despertó, luego sentí el dolor.

Cuando se manifestó el gen, mis cicatrices profundas no se curaron. Como no seguí experimentando las cicatrices se mantuvieron. Aunque, pasan desapercibidas bajo las heridas recientes de misiones. La cicatriz no es muy grande, es una delgada línea de apenas 15 cm y generalmente queda oculta bajo mi playera o incluso mi brassier.

– ¿Alguna vez me contarás la verdadera historia? – pregunta.

Lo veo directamente a los ojos. Dos zafiros me devuelven la mirada, me miran con amabilidad e incluso ternura. Por un segundo estoy tentada de decirle la verdad, pero luego recuerdo que el podría ser el enemigo.

– Probablemente no – digo simplemente, me suelto de su agarre y salgo del cuarto.

**30 DE MARZO DE 2013. 10:11 P.M. WASHINGTON D.C. MANSIÓN DE JACOB VANKOVA, SALÓN PRINCIPAL.**

Noto de reojo como algunas personas comienzan a vernos, así que me acerco a él y acomodo su moño en un intento de disimular.

– Sonríe, como si hubiera dicho algo gracioso – ordeno.

Estoy tan cerca que percibo su aroma. Jabón, menta y una colonia que huele demasiado cara y me hace pensar en Tony. El sonríe un poco nervioso y yo suelto una pequeña carcajada para disimular. Miro discretamente detrás de su cabeza mientras finjo acomodar algunos mechones de su cabello, todos parecen volver a sus intereses y nadie nos está prestando atención.

– Tus ojos son verdes – afirma. Me sorprende tanto que parpadeo un par de veces y centro mi mirada en sus ojos zafiro. Estos me miran detenidamente, como si fuera la primera vez que lo hicieran.

– Los tuyos son azules – respondo frunciendo el ceño.

– Lo siento – se sonroja ligeramente – Nunca lo había notado –

– No eres muy observador, pasamos gran parte del tiempo viéndonos a los ojos cuando peleamos y eso lo hacemos bastante seguido – digo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa. Aunque la mayor parte de las personas tardan un par de semanas en notar que mis ojos son verdes, pero no me lo dicen en medio de una misión.

– ¿Deberías estar tomando? – pregunta acusadoramente cuando tomo otro sorbo del vino, que había dejado en una mesa cercana mientras acomodaba su moño.

– ¿Por qué no debería? – contrataco fulminándolo.

– Estamos en una misión, además tuviste una descompensación en la mañana – balbucea nervioso.

– Hmmm, bueno solo es una copa – encojo los hombros. Lo miro detenidamente. Sé que siempre se preocupa por las personas, pero hoy ha estado extremadamente preocupado por mi, y algo me dice que no es porque me descompensará en la mañana – Mézclate con otras personas, yo vigilaré la otra habitación –

El asiente como el buen soldado que es y se mueve por la habitación. Yo salgo al pasillo, me entretengo en gran espejo ornamental para acomodar un poco los mechones de forma que no interfieran con mi campo de visión pero que tampoco se vean tan desordenados. Durante el proceso me preparo para volver a mi sonrisa sumisa y falsa que tanto adoran los hombres de poder.

Alguien rubio se detiene a mi lado, casi suelto un brusco "¿Qué Rogers?" pero la seguridad con la que se para, como si yo le perteneciera, no es propia de él. Así que volteo con una media sonrisa. Encuentro a un tipo mirando con morbo cada parte de mi piel descubierta. Estoy a punto de mandarlo al demonio, cuando reconozco su cara del archivo de la misión.

– Hola – sonrió al jefe de departamento de seguridad de Vankova.

– Hola, preciosa. ¿Qué haces tan sola? – pregunta acercándose. Contengo las ganas de dar un paso atrás.

– Solo necesitaba un segundo sola, hay muchas personas hoy – respondo jugando con mi cabello.

– Si, el señor Vankova sabe hacer grandes fiestas – dice con respeto. Sonrió asintiendo y lo analizo rápidamente tratando de buscar su tarjeta de acceso. La tarjeta no es parte esencial de la misión, pues puedo hackear la puerta y entrar, pero si me ahorra tiempo.

– ¿Es su amigo? – pregunto con falso interés. La tarjeta está colgando de su cinturón.

– Uno de los mejores – dice sin dejar de ver mi busto. Sé que está mintiendo.

– Eso debe ser maravilloso – digo fingiendo entusiasmo, me acerco para alcanzar la tarjeta de acceso.

– De hecho, hace unas parrilladas en una tiene una terraza increíble. Podría ir contigo, si quieres – ofrece coquetamente.

– Me encantaría – sonrió. Unos centímetros de tomar la tarjeta e inventar una escusa para irme lo más rápido de ahí.

– Hol... Em ¿Daniela? ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunta a una voz autoritaria que solo hace que ruede los ojos.

– Señor Grant – respondo con un forzado tono amable – ¿Qué se le ofrece? –

– Sabe que ella podría ser su hija, ¿qué hace con ella? – le dice al jefe de seguridad– ¿No le da pena? –

_¿Qué mierda está haciendo?,_es lo único que alcanzo a pensar.

– Ninguna mujer vale la humillación – dice el ofendido saliendo enojado. Ni siquiera intento detenerlo o lo culpo, honestamente yo también me iría si pudiera.

Miro fijamente Rogers, como me encantaría quitarle esa sonrisa de suficiencia con un golpe en la cara. El parece bastante orgulloso de sus acciones lo cual solo hace que mis ganas de matarlo aumenten.

– ¿Qué fue eso? – pregunto acusadoramente, tratando fallidamente de mantener la calma.

– Ese hombre puso algo en tu bebida – dice seriamente, señala mi vino que se encontraba olvidado en la mesa. Ni siquiera tenía pensado seguir tomándolo – Te dije que no era buena idea que vinieras, no estás atenta a todo como siempre. Ni quiera sé porque hablabas con ese, cola verde –

– Sé que es un imbécil, tiene 15 cargos de violación y por lo menos 8 hijos ilegítimos. Pero, es el maldito jefe de seguridad, necesito su tarjeta de acceso. Por eso hablo con él, idiota – explico lo más calmada que puedo, lo cual no es mucho.

– Oh – suelta bajando la mirada.

– No vuelvas a cuestionar mis acciones – digo severamente.

– Lista para proceder – avisa Joey por el comunicador. Es mi señal, el camino al CPU central está libre, debo de ir.

– Tu te quedas aquí – ordeno entre dientes al soldado – En camino – respondo a Joey con mi furia contenida.

Mis acciones generalmente son raras e incomprensibles, pero es porque siempre lo hago pensando a largo plazo. Mis compañeros han aprendido a no cuestionarlas y a confiar en mi, aún cuando parece que no sé lo que hago.

Tal como lo planeamos el camino se encuentra despejado. Llego a la puerta y la abro con la tarjeta que le pude robar al jefe de seguridad, justo al último minuto. Entro asegurándome que nadie me siga, en si la habitación es pequeña y llena de CPUs y cables, apenas hay espacio suficiente para moverse. Además, se siente increíblemente fría por el aire acondicionado.

– Estoy dentro – digo por el comunicador.

De mi bolso saco una memoria conectada al jet, automáticamente bajará todos los archivos y los enviará a nuestras computadoras sin dejar ningún rastro. Una de las raras tecnologías que deberían ser ilegales pero que pertenecen a SHIELD. También, una de las razones por las que soy tan paranoica.

Me muevo en busca de un lugar para conectarla. Encuentro uno en la parte de abajo, cerca de la puerta y fácilmente accesible, por cualquier contratiempo. Sin pensarlo más lo conecto, al momento de levantarme me golpeo con una maquina mal acomodada, suelto un par de maldiciones mientras me sobo mi espinilla.

Un instante después, la puerta se abre. Lo primero que se me viene a la mente es un abanico de escusas relativamente creíbles de porque estoy en una habitación restringida. Sin embargo, en cuanto reconozco al rubio que entra, siento como la ira llena mi cuerpo.

– ¿Qué haces aquí? – mascullo exasperada. Cuando cierra la puerta a su espalda.

– Oí un ruido – empieza recorriendo cada centímetro de la habitación con la mirada – Quería asegurarme que no estabas lastimada o en peligro –

– ¡Ya! Suficiente. Apaga el comunicador – exploto apagando él mío, cuando el me imita continuo – Sé que eres una buena personas y ayudas a todos. Literalmente te he visto ayudar a bajar un gatito de un árbol – empiezo – Pero me estas cuidando más que un padre primerizo con su recién nacido ¿Por qué? –

– Yo... – dice baja la vista ante mi mirada amenazadora – Encontré tus medicinas–

– Rogers, soy médico, tengo muchas medicinas – suelto, molesta.

– Estas estaban recetadas para ti – dice avergonzado.

– ¿Revisaste mis cosas? – grito horrorizada.

– Fue un accidente – dice apresuradamente – Estaba buscando mi crema de afeitar en el gabinete del baño. Pero revisé las medicinas y me di cuenta que son para controlar enfermedades renales graves–

– Podría tener una adicción – respondo a la defensiva.

– No pareces el tipo que las tenga – dice muy seguro.

_Te sorprendería_, me digo mentalmente.

– ¿Por qué te importa? – cuestiono – Apenas podemos soportarnos y si no fue bastante clara, sea lo sea no afecta en mi rendimiento en misiones –

– Eres parte de mi equipo –

– Qué estupidez – ruedo los ojos.

Le doy la espalda y me aseguro de que el dispositivo está transmitiendo los datos.

– Hey, es en serio – dice, enarco las cejas – Puede que la mayoría de las veces no estemos de acuerdo, pero siempre que lo he necesitado me has cubierto la espalda. Estas investigando la organización en la que trabajas y confías lo suficiente en mi como para compartir información. Incluso me has ayudado a adaptarme a este siglo. Es más de lo que ha hecho la mayoría de las personas –

– Eso no justifica que me trates como un crio en peligro –

– Yo cuido a los de mi equipo – responde seriamente.

La mirada seria que me da y la manera en que expresa que, por cubrirnos mutuamente varias veces, nos convierte en una clase de asociación que hace que merezca su protección. Causa que mi frío corazón de derrita un poco.

– Mira, ya que no dejas de entrometerte en mi vida. Si, estoy enferma; si, es bastante grave. Pero estaré bien, he lidiado con ello casi toda mi vida y sigo aquí. Además, no quita el hecho que puedo patear tu trasero y cualquiera que se me cruce. No tienes de cuidarme – digo suavizando la voz conforme hago mi discurso.

– ¿Me dirás que tienes? –

– No, no te incumbe –

– ¿No se supone que te curas rápido? – pregunta confundido.

– Es... complicado. Solo digamos que me voy a recuperar por esa razón – digo.

Le doy la espalda para no ver sus ojos azules que hacen que le diga la verdad. No quiero ahondar más en el tema, no quiero explicarle que esta enfermedad fue lo que causó que me pusieran el suero que me dio regeneración. Y que para que mi órgano se regeneré completamente, librándome de la enfermedad, primero debe fallar completamente, casi matándome.

En este punto dudo que use mis debilidades en mi contra, pero simplemente no quiero enseñarle todos mis lados vulnerables.

– ¿Me dirás si en serio no deberías trabajar? – pregunta cortando mi reflexión– por favor – agrega después de unos cuantos segundos que solo lo fulmino.

– Bien – me rindo – Solo si no vuelves hacer una estupidez como esta, casi arruinas la misión – lo reprendo.

– Lo prometo – dice honorablemente.

Suspiro volviendo a conectar el comunicador.

– Hola, listo. ¿Qué tal?... – empiezo tratando de parecer calmada.

– Sophia ¿Qué hiciste? – interrumpe Joey con urgencia – No se como mierda, pero llamaste la atención y ahora hay un grupo de seguridad camino a tu ubicación –

– ¿Cuánto falta para que se cargue toda la información? – pregunto.

– Por lo menos 10 minutos más – responde el hacker Williams, por el comunicador.

– De acuerdo, me haré cargo – respondo buscando a tientas mi pistola oculta en mi pierna izquierda.

– No te metes en una pelea, no deben saber que estuvimos aquí – dice severamente. Creo que presiente que voy a responder porque dice – Es una orden–

Veo a Rogers que me mira con terror. _Vamos, piensa ¿Qué puedes hacer para hacer tiempo?, _me digo mentalmente. Analizo y descarto ideas tan rápido como aparecen en mi mente. Tiene que ser la escusa perfecta, nos debe de dar tiempo suficiente y ser incuestionable.

Entonces la idea llega a mi cabeza.

– Dame tu saco, desordena tu ropa y cabello – me entrega su saco un poco confundido, pero hace lo que digo. En seguida cubro el dispositivo con el saco, parece como si este estuviera simplemente recargado en la pared. Si entran antes de que sea tiempo es la mejor manera de ocultarlo.

– Están dando vuelta en el pasillo – avisa Joey por el comunicador.

Me bajo un tirante y desacomodo un poco mi peinado. Le hago una seña a Rogers para que cargue, cuando lo hace me acomodo de manera que mis piernas se encuentran a cada lado de su cadera. Me disculpo con la mirada y comienzo a darle pequeños besos en la cara para marcarle mi labial.

– ¿Qué estas haciendo? – siento como se tensa e intenta alejarse su rostro.

– Algo que seguramente no te va a gustar, pero es nuestra mejor opción – respondo – Las muestras de afecto públicas incomodan a las personas –

Escucho el ruido de los agentes de seguridad afuera de nuestra puerta, van a entrar en cualquier momento.

– Lo siento – alcanzo a mascullar antes de poner mis labios sobre los suyos.

Al principio se queda estático, por la sorpresa, pero en cuento los agentes entran parece que entiende mi plan porque me devuelve el beso. Sus labios son suaves y besa de una manera extremadamente tierna, por un momento olvido que es lo que estoy haciendo. Luego todo me llega de golpe, lo que hace que me separé de él.

– Oh, Dios mío. Lo siento tanto – exclamo fingiendo ver por primera vez a los agentes que ocupan la puerta. Puedo sentir su incomodidad y como bajan la mirada para evitar vernos. Sonrió triunfante.

– ¿Cómo entraron aquí? – pregunta lo que parece el líder evitando vernos.

– Encontré esta tarjeta y pensamos que seria buena idea para tener un poco de privacidad, usted sabe – suelto una risita.

– Largo de aquí – sentencia.

– Claro – habla por primera vez el rubio, que está más rojo que el traje de Tony. Me baja delicadamente.

– Aún no han trasferido todos los archivos – avisa Joey por el comunicador.

– ¿Puede darnos unos minutos para arreglarnos? – pregunto. Los agentes se miran mutuamente y sé que lo van a negar, así que comienzo a hablar lo más rápido que puedo – Mi padre está afuera y no puede saber lo que pasó aquí, sino, yo misma iré con el señor Vankova y le diré lo fácil que fue entrar aquí –

Ellos abren los ojos como platos ante la mención de su jefe.

– De acuerdo, señorita. No hay necesidad de alterarse. Tienen 5 minutos – ordena. Hace una seña a los demás y salen cerrando la puerta a su espalda. En seguida me agacho hacia el dispositivo, le entrego su saco al soldado y ordeno mi cabello y ropa.

– Listo, puedes quitarlo – dice el hacker. No espero más y guardo le dispositivo en mi bolso. Siento como si me quitaran un peso, lo hemos logrado. Pero todavía no puedo relajarme porque tenemos que regresar al avión.

– Todo bien, retirada – susurro en caso de que los agentes estén escuchando por la puerta.

– Todos la escucharon, vámonos – responde Joey.

Me doy la vuelta y me encuentro con un Rogers aún algo anonado.

– Hey, tenemos que irnos – tomo su mano y se sobresalta – ¿Estas bien? –

– Si, solo... No es nada – responde con la mirada perdida.

– ¿Qué es el primer beso desde los 40's? – bromeo acomodando su saco.

– Cállate – suelta sonrojándose. _Demonios, si es su primer beso_, razono.

– Oh Dios mío. De acuerdo, no volveremos a hablar del tema – prometo.

Salimos, yo tomada de su brazo para seguir con nuestra fachada. Les devuelvo la tarjeta de acceso, sugiriendo tener más cuidado con una sonrisa arrogante. Rogers y yo reímos tontamente hasta que damos vuelta, de ahí no pueden vernos así que caminamos lo más rápido de que podemos. Aunque tenemos cuidado de no parecer tan desesperados y alertar a los demás invitados.

– ¿En serio el primero? – susurro para que no nos escuchen por el comunicador. Empezamos a salir de la mansión y recorremos el patio en busca de nuestro coche para ir al punto de reunión y que el avión nos recoja.

– Holmes – responde serio.

– Bueno, es que yo soy un desastre humano y aún así he conseguido besar gente en los últimos años – digo incapaz de contener mi curiosidad – Tu eres 10 veces mejor partido que yo, ya hay miles de mujeres y hombres locos por ti –

– Realmente no quiero hablar de esto – gruñe abriendo el coche.

– Esta bien, ya veré como te consigo a alguien – digo entrando al coche – Así pasarás tiempo con ella y no peleando conmigo –

– No prefieres conseguirte alguien a ti – responde conduciendo.

– Nah, es más divertido ver como te incómodas – río. Él suelta un suspiro.

– ¿De que hablan? – interrumpe Joey.

– Nada – respondemos al unísono Rogers y yo.

– Claro que no – responde riendo. En el fondo se escuchan algunos disparos – Tenemos un pequeño contratiempo, pero todo estará bien. Estoy con Jacobs –

– ¿Quieres que regresemos? – pregunto sobresaltándome.

– No, tenemos la información, estaremos bien – responde.

– Joey me estas mintiendo – grito analizando su tono de voz – Rogers da la vuela–

Él empieza a girar el auto.

– Capitán llévala al avión, es una orden. Estaremos bien, Sophia – sentencia. Empiezo a balbucear en busca de un argumento – Estoy a cargo, hazme caso –

Antes de que pueda contestar cualquier cosa, suena la estática en la línea. Indicando que cortaron la comunicación.

No me siento segura de dejarlos solos, pero en este punto estamos más cerca del avión que de ellos. Cualquier cosa que necesiten, llegaremos demasiado tarde para ayudarlos, yo lo sé y él probablemente lo sabe. Por eso me da menos confianza dejarlos solos.

Seguimos avanza por el camino desierto. Por mi mente pasan miles de escenarios y en cada uno intento buscar una manera de ayudarlos, simplemente estoy muy lejos, no puedo hacer nada por ellos sin revelar que venimos de SHIELD.

Finalmente llegamos al sitio donde está estacionado el avión. Las compuertas se abren al reconocer el auto y nos dejan entrar. Sin perder más tiempo salgo del asiento del copiloto y corro lo más rápido que el vestido y tacones me permiten a la sala de control.

– Hay un problema – me indica Williams al momento que entro.

– Por favor dime que, si se pasó toda la información, sino, voy a llorar – bromeo tratando de aligerar el ambiente. Sip, esa soy yo, la chica que hace comentarios sarcásticos y bromas cuando se incómoda o esta nerviosa.

– Nos descubrieron – continúa ignorando mi comentario.

– ¿Cómo? – pregunto.

– No lo sé, pero tienen a Warren y Jacobs – termina seriamente.

Golpeo la mesa que tengo enfrente con furia. Mierda Joey, más te vale que sigas vivo, estúpido, o yo misma voy al inframundo a matarte.


	10. No creas ni por un segundo que soy ángel

**03 DE ABRIL DE 2013.07:18 P.M. NUEVA YORK, EDIFICIO PERTENECIENTE A SHIELD. SÓTANO, NIVEL 2. (4 DÍAS DESPUÉS)**

Los agentes se mueven rápidamente dejando pasar a un muy enojado Steve Rogers, en un día cualquiera los agentes lo mirarían con respeto, incluso ensoñación y le sonreirían. Hoy, se apartan casi con miedo, la imagen de Capitán América en traje completo, con humor de perros es bastante imponente y atemorizante para los pobres agentes.

Nadie había tomado en serio el secuestro de Warren y Jacobs, todos pensaban que era cuestión de un par de horas para que hicieran una llamada en algún lugar de Washington para recogerlos, pero ese par de horas se convirtieron en un día, luego se convirtieron en varios y no había ninguna noticia. Desde el inicio Holmes intentó hacer algo, no le importaba perder el anonimato de SHIELD en un ataque directo con tal de salvarlos, pero fue rápidamente rechazada por los superiores y castigada a trabajo de escritorio por el numerito de la desestabilidad.

Sin embargo, la agente no descansó hasta que alguien le hiciera caso de sus sospechas del verdadero peligro en el que estaban Warren y Jacobs. Todos pensaban que Vankova era un simple empresario, pero ella estaba segura de que era parte de la mafia rusa, famosa por la horrible manera en que torturaba a sus prisioneros, pero sin más prueba que las conexiones que para ella son obvios pero para el resto invisibles, nadie la tomaba en serio.

Finalmente, el soldado le hizo caso, después de la pelea que casi cuesta la última misión, decidió dar un salto de fe y confiar en ella. Con algunas sugerencias de la agente, logró dar con miembros de la mafia y capturarlos sin menor problema. Bajo la sugerencia de esta llevo a los prisioneros a un edificio privado de SHIELD, evitando atenciones innecesarias de los superiores sobretodo porque no era una misión precisamente autorizada. Pensaba interrogarlos él mismo para darle buenas noticias a la gente lo más pronto posible, pero en menos de una hora le habían quitado a sus prisioneros. Lo único que le pudieron decir fue que un agente de alto nivel los había solicitado y ahora se encontraban en el sótano, dónde se hacen las interrogaciones más dolorosas.

Abre una puerta guiándose por los gritos y maldiciones en ruso, pero se queda en seco cuando se da cuenta quien dirige la tortura.

– Richardson, saca al curioso – dice Sophia Hayle sin apartar su fría miranda de los prisioneros rusos, no parecía inmutada en lo más mínimo al hecho que dos de los prisioneros estuvieran dentro de contenedores enormes de agua y que apenas se movieran. A su lado se encontraban otros 3 hombres de la mafia rusa, gritando todo tipo de obscenidades a la agente en una combinación rota de ruso e inglés.

– ¿Qué significa esto? – exclama el soldado esquivando al agente que lo trata de sacar de la habitación.

– ¿Rogers? – pregunta Sophia viéndolo por primera vez – No necesitas estar aquí, has cumplido tu parte. No es necesario que veas esto – regresa su tono frío.

– Basta – ordena el soldado al agente que mantiene a los prisioneros dentro de los contenedores de agua.

– No tienes autoridad aquí, y no deberías ver esto – le dice secamente la agente.

Al ver que los demás parecen temerosos de oponerse a Rogers, Sophia lo conduce fuera de la habitación. Se detienen justo afuera de la puerta, pero los gritos y maldiciones rusas no son una buena música de fondo para su conversación. Así que ella lo guía por los pasillos hasta que su única compañía es el silencio.

– Alto, ¿que haces aquí? – suelta el capitán todavía recuperándose de la escena que acaba de presenciar.

– Interrogándolos – responde sin ningún remordimiento.

– Yo los capturé – frunce el ceño.

– Lo sé, y lo aprecio bastante – empieza la agente tratando de parecer amable – Pero honestamente no creí que tuvieras al estómago para esta parte –

– Ese no es el punto. No deberíamos tratarlos de está manera, siguen siendo personas – explota el soldado – Si hacemos estas cosas, ¿Qué nos diferencia de ellos? – regresa a su tono serio.

– A mi, el lado que me paga – suelta la agente mordazmente – Tu no tienes porque manchar tus patrióticas manos–

El Capitán la mira decepcionado, sabía que muchos agentes de SHIELD estaban ahí porque les convenía en ese momento, muchos venían incluso de organizaciones ilegales, como Romanoff. Aunque nunca se imagino que a Holmes le importara tan poco hacer lo correcto.

– Oh, Rogers. Puede que esté en el lado de los ángeles, pero no pienses que soy uno de ellos – exclama al sentir la mirada decepcionada del rubio quemándola. Pero esta demasiado preocupada por su amigo para retroceder ahora – ¿Cómo crees que están tratando a Warren y Jacobs? ¿Preguntándoles civilizadamente? Cada segundo que tardamos es un segundo que ellos están más cerca de la muerte. Yo fui su prisionera sé exactamente como les están rompiendo los dedos buscando que delaten su organización –

– Eso no justifica la manera – cruza los brazos.

– Por Dios, haz estado en la guerra sabes que a veces el fin justifica el medio –

– Justo porque estuve en la guerra sé que no justifica perder nuestra humanidad – le dice el soldado. Trata de apelar a esa parte que lo había abrazado mientras lloraba en el bar de Londres, la única parte que a veces parecía ser humana.

– Ahora matar Nazis es sinónimo de mantener nuestra Humanidad – suelta ella una carcajada burlona – ¿No te dan dicho las torturas que sufrieron a manos americanas? –

– Y por supuesto estás orgullosa de eso – responde el soldado fulminándola con la mirada. Se quedan unos segundos frente a frente justo como en sus primeras peleas. Pero esta parece más grave, en este caso conocen lo suficiente al otro para estar verdaderamente enojados.

– Agente Hayle – interrumpe suavemente una pelirroja.

El soldado se cruza de brazos y se da la vuelta, la agente por su parte suspira para recuperar la compostura.

– ¿Qué sucede, Charlotte? – pregunta suavizando su tono. La mención del nombre hace que Steve volteé a verlas. La pelirroja le entrega algo a la castaña, el reporte oficial de la captura de los prisioneros.

– Estas bien – afirma el capitán mirando estupefacto a la pelirroja. La última vez que había oído de ella aún estaba en coma en el hospital, después de sobrevivir la ser enterrada por un edificio en la desastrosa primera misión que había tenido con Holmes.

– Si, me recuperé rápidamente – sonríe tensamente. La agente Charlotte Adams había oído los rumores de las discusiones entre Rogers y Hayle, aunque no esperaba presenciar una.

– Ella es el claro ejemplo de porque tienes que tomarlo con calma. En la guerra no puedes acelerarte o las personas terminan muertas, ella tuvo suerte y sigue aquí – exclama Rogers señalando a la pelirroja. Sophia ni siquiera se digna a mirarlo – ¿Qué hubiera pasado si no te hubiera apresurado? Ambas estarían enterradas 5 metros bajo tierra. Quieres parecer muy madura, pero sigues siendo una niña –

_[Oh, no acaba de decir eso]_, una voz se enciende dentro de la cabeza de la agente. Aunque, por primera vez concuerda con ella.

– ¿Te digo la verdad? – lo enfrenta dándole los papeles bruscamente a Charlotte para quitarla del camino – Eres un puto niño, Rogers. Te crees mejor que los demás porque naciste en los 40's y deberías tener como 90 años, pero en realidad tienes 27, no tienes más experiencia que yo. Apenas hace 5 años tú eras un debilucho niño de Brooklyn que seguía siendo protegido por su mejor amigo. Hace 5 años yo estaba luchando en Afganistán. No te atrevas a pensar que sabes más de guerra. Si no fuera por mi ni siquiera los hubieras encontrado, es más, ni siquiera se hubieran dado cuenta del verdadero peligro. –

– De acuerdo, soldado. Disfruta tu guerra con la mafia rusa – dice desafiante el rubio. Se da lo vuelta, justo al último momento puede ver su mirada herida.

Lo ve alejarse, la ira todavía hierve en el interior de la chica. Al darse la vuelta puede ver la mirada sorprendida de Charlotte. Decide avanzar de vuelta a la interrogación.

[_Eso, buena manera de arruinar tu asociación y una posible amistad]_, le dice la voz burlándose.

Ella es constantemente subestimada por su corta edad, aunque los largos años de traumas le han traído más sabiduría que la que tienen la mayoría de los adultos. Ha tenido que soportar decenas de superiores ignorando sus sugerencias razones tan estúpidas como por ser joven o ser mujer. El hecho que un tipo 3 años más grande que ella, que incluso había ayudado a adaptarse, le dijera que simplemente era una niña la hizo estallar.

Aunque muy en el fondo sabe que todo lo que dijo era su mecanismo de defensa para alejar a ese rubio de ojos zafiro que sabía presionar sus botones. Todo aquel que se acerca demasiado es un peligro por eso debe ser alejados. Solo necesitaba una pequeña excusa para alejarlo, pero aún más profundo no esta segura si tener al Capitán lejos es lo que verdaderamente desea.

**03 DE ABRIL DE 2013.07:18 P.M. NUEVA YORK, EDIFICIO PERTENECIENTE A SHIELD. SÓTANO, NIVEL 2.**

No pude continuar con la interrogación. Cada vez que veía el agua solo podía recordar los ojos azules mirándome con decepción. Gruño, no suelo tener sentimiento hacia nada, ¿por qué me pasa esto? Me bajo hace dos semanas así que podemos descartar eso.

Decido buscar al rubio, no voy a poder resolver nada si sigo pensando en estúpidos sentimientos. Después de caminar unos minutos, tratando de calmarme para no llegar a continuar peleando. Toco la puerta de los casilleros que deduje que él iría, al no obtener respuesta entro de todos modos. Lo veo sentado a la mitad de la habitación leyendo de un datapad, aunque noto como todos sus músculos están tensos de ira.

– ¿Podemos hablar? – pregunto intentando romper la tensión.

El silencio es su respuesta.

– Mira, estamos estancados en esta situación. Somos las dos personas que saben que algo está mal aquí. Además, odio pasar mi tiempo peleando con alguien que se supone esta en mi lado – continuo.

La respuesta es la misma.

– O podrías no hablar, claro, eso también funciona – murmuro para mi misma.

– Me manipulaste – dice después de unos segundos.

– No me des esa mirada. Sabes que no soy una buena persona – respondo.

– Estabas llorando, solo te había visto llorar así en Londres. ¿Cómo pudiste fingir eso? – ni siquiera me mira, pero su tono herido me llega a lo más profundo.

– No fingí... – reflexiono cuidadosamente mis palabras – Eres un buen hombre, Steve. Sabía que me ayudarías a salvarlo, eventualmente. Solo no podía darme el lujo de perder más tiempo –

Mueve el brazo para agregar algo, pero una mueca de dolor atraviesa su cara. Enrolla su manga dejando al descubierto una herida abierta de 15 centímetros en su antebrazo, la toca suavemente para ver lo gravedad, pero el más ligero roce lo hace sacar gruñidos.

– Déjame ver eso – me acerco a tocarlo, pero se mueve bruscamente provocando otra mueca.

Ruedo los ojos. Lo tomo firmemente para observar más detenidamente. La herida esta llena de mugre y tierra por la misión, no esta sangrando, pero si no la limpio ahora se va a infectar. Sin perder tiempo lo llevo al lavabo del baño para quitar la tierra con agua. Saco un botiquín debajo del lavabo y limpio delicadamente con agua oxigenada.

– Ese traje no te protege lo suficiente, deberías dejar que Tony te diseñe uno. Sé que se parece al que tenías en los 40's pero necesitas algo un poco más moderno para protegerte – no lo veo a los ojos, desvío mi mirada a su traje. Probablemente él sea la única persona que se le vea bien esa combinación a bandera, pero no significa podría verse mejor o ser más eficiente su traje.

– ¿Por qué eres así? – pregunta cuando comienzo a vendar su brazo. Mis ojos encuentran el mar de los suyos y luego desvían la mirada, inseguros.

– Creo que debes ser un poco más específico – me concentro en su herida.

– Te preocupan las personas – responde el rubio.

– Creo que eres el único que me definiría así, excepto quizás Charlie o Joey – finjo una risa, pero hablar de Joey hace que aumente la preocupación de mi pecho.

– Justo mi punto, ¿por qué eres buena conmigo? – pregunta suplicante.

– No se, me agradas – me encojo los hombros.

– No, tu me odias – dice apartándose bruscamente.

– No te odio – ruedo los ojos.

– Oh, claro. No soy lo suficiente importante para que me odies – se mueve con intención de irse.

– No, me agradas. Por eso te ayudo – lo interrumpo tomándolo del brazo sano – Oh no me veas así, hemos pasado por mucho juntos – agrego cuando me mira incrédulo.

Lo suelto y me siento con las piernas cruzadas en el piso del baño. No he dormido en no sé cuanto tiempo, ahora que la ira se ha ido solo queda mi cansancio. Steve también se sienta y se recarga en la pared lo más alejado que puede de mí.

– ¿Por eso me manipulas? – responde claramente herido.

– Recuerdas que me contaste de Bucky. Tú arriesgaste a un civil volando a un espacio aéreo alemán, entraste sólo a su base arriesgando todo. Solo por salvar a tu amigo, ¿cuál es la diferencia? – respondo con dureza.

– No manipule a mis compañeros para conseguirlo – su respuesta me pega como una daga.

– ¿Por qué te obsesiona tanto? – cuestiono – Sé que no estuvo bien, pero manipulo a la mayoría de las personas. Aparte, te dije cosas peores – digo no muy orgullosa.

No estoy haciendo un buen trabajo defendiéndome. Mi garganta quema de todos los insultos que deseo gritarle, pero que sé que solo empeorarán la situación.

– ¡Sé que soy un estúpido niño, Sophia!– grita – No tengo otra opción, tengo que adaptarme, tengo que liderar. Sé que tu siempre has tenido ese deje de superioridad para intentar arreglar el mundo porque crees que eres más inteligente que todos. ¡Pero yo no pedí esto! – explota frenético – Yo solo quería ayudar a mi país – dice apenas audible.

– Lo lamento – balbuceo avergonzada – No eres un niño, ni tampoco eres estúpido. No estuvo bien decir eso, pero a veces alejar personas es lo único que sé hacer –

Se calma notoriamente parece a punto de perdonarme, pero vuelve a explotar.

– ¡Por Dios, no te entiendo mujer! Un minuto bromeas y tratas de conseguirme novia, luego me besas, al siguiente momento me manipulas a tu maldito antojo y luego me ayudas a tratar mi herida. ¿Por qué...? – dice frustrado – ¿por qué te muestras así conmigo? Vulnerable – escupe la última palabra como si fuera un sacrilegio decirlo.

– Nunca lo planeo, simplemente a veces no soy tan fría y fuerte como aparento – miro mis dedos cansada.

– Olvidas que hace menos de una hora dirigías una tortura – responde duramente.

Suspiro. Lo miro a los ojos tratando de entender su punto de vista, cuanto daría por poder leer los pensamientos en este momento. Me concentro un poco, repaso todo lo que sabe de mi y todo lo que me ha dicho. En su favor, me ha visto en tantas facetas que incluso yo dudaría cual es mi verdadera personalidad, y creo que el hecho que lo haya besado no ayudó a disipar sus dudas.

– No fingí lo de Londres. Ni ninguna otra situación en la que me has visto vulnerable, si es lo que te preocupa – digo finalmente – No me agrada que hayas visto ese lado mío, pero no lo planee. –

– Las veces que me has ayuda con tecnología o consejos para adaptarme a este siglo, cuando te he visto ayudar a otros agentes o esa chica de la fiesta de Tony. ¿Era un plan para que confiara en ti? – sus palabras me parecen una locura, pero la forma en que mira como si yo fuera el enemigo, me dice que habla muy en serio.

– Admito que he hecho algunas cosas para ganar un poco tu favor. La verdad aún cuando nos volvimos socios no estaba segura de tus intenciones o confiaba en ti. Pero la mayoría de mis actos no tenían segundas intenciones – respondo honestamente.

– Todo lo de Charlie, ¿es real? – pregunta seriamente.

– ¿Mi sobrina? Claro que es real – respondo confundida – ¿Crees que inventaría eso? No pensé que fueras tan paranoico – agrego con un poco de humor.

– ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro? – me interrumpe. Puedo ver la duda sembrándose en su cerebro, como esta analizando todo lo que conoce de mi y considerando si fue una mentira.

No lo culpo, SHIELD no es precisamente una organización que se encargue de tranquilizar a sus trabajadores. Despertó en este nuevo siglo, lo primero que hicieron fue mentirle y parece que no han hecho otra cosa desde entonces.

– No puedes, tendrás que confiar en mi – respondo y sé que no es la respuesta que él espera escuchar.

– Me pides que confié en tus decisiones, pero no confías en lo más mínimo en mi – se levanta, dispuesto dejar la habitación.

– Eso es ... justo – suspiro rindiéndome. Me levanto y lo sigo de regreso a los casilleros – Había 67.5% de probabilidades que algo así sucediera. –

– ¿Sabias que iba a desconfiar de ti y aún así decidiste manipularme? – me mira sorprendido, pero por primera vez no horrorizado u ofendido.

Me encojo de hombros.

– Yo también cuido a los de mi equipo. Se que mi forma de cuidarlos es rara, pero a pesar de mis inusuales métodos tengo la ubicación de Warren y Jacobs. Estoy reuniendo un equipo para salir inmediatamente – le doy una media sonrisa.

Él suelta un bufido en respuesta.

– Y aunque no lo creas ahora estas en mi equipo. ¿Qué puedo hacer para ganar tu confianza? – suavizo mi tono.

Se me queda viendo. Sé que me está analizando, sopesando si es buena idea confiar en mi y cuantas probabilidades hay que lo traicione, o por lo menos eso es lo que yo haría.

– Dame la misión – responde formalmente.

– ¿Disculpa? – digo sin entender.

– Rescatar a los agentes, tenemos la ubicación... –

– Absolutamente no – respondo al instante.

Literalmente he manipulado, mentido y torturado para llegar a esta información, podría irme en una misión no autorizada con el simple objetivo de salvarlo. Ni siquiera llevaría a alguien que no confiara, mucho menos dejar el mando, no después que esto pasara en una misión en la que me quitaron el mando, él lo sabe. Justo por esa razón lo pide, sería la máxima prueba de confianza.

– Fue mi culpa, Steve – digo al borde de las lágrimas, puedo ver que la duda es la única expresión de su cara – No es un intento de manipularte. –

– ¿Por qué fue tu culpa? – tensa la mandíbula, aún sin creerme.

– Tuve el desequilibrio, yo debí haber estado a cargo de la misión. En lugar de estar prestando atención a lo que sucedía y cubrir su espalda estaba distraída, si hubiera... – se me quiebra la voz – Si hubiera manejado mejor el desequilibrio nada hubiera pasado –

Mis manos tiemblan de la impotencia, las hago puños y entierro las uñas en mi palma para distraerme con el dolor. Miro el suelo y me concentro de no hacer algo tan estúpido como llorar, no puedo permitírmelo en este momento. Vine aquí para resolver este sentimentalismo, no para caer directamente en él.

Para mi sorpresa el rubio me toma los hombros con suavidad.

– No es tú culpa, aún con tu cerebro no lo puedes saber todo – dice mirándome a los ojos – Debes de dejar de culparte de todo –

Bajo la mirada y me quito de su agarre cohibida. Le mentí, lo manipulé y aquí está, apoyándome. Muy en el fondo se cuál es la decisión que debo tomar.

– Puedes ir a ver a los prisioneros si necesitas más información para tu misión – me rindo.

La sorpresa cruza su rostro, pero rápidamente es apagada por una máscara de asco.

– Si es que siguen vivos – dice amargamente.

– Siguen vivos. Es agua inhalable, solo que ellos no lo saben – me mira pasmado –No nos sirven muertos– murmuro quitándole importancia.

Había un 89.3% de probabilidades que él descubriera el plan y nos encontrara en medio de la tortura. No quería parecer un monstruo a sus bellos ojos azules, por lo menos no todavía. Camino hacia la puerta incapaz de pasar otro momento ahí.

– Si te hace sentir mejor... Hubiera hecho lo mismo por ti. La tortura, la manipulación, si tu hubieras sido capturado – me detengo en el marco de la puerta y evito verlo a los ojos – Eres de mi equipo –

No espero su respuesta y salgo de la habitación.

**04 DE ABRIL DE 2013.03:38 A.M. NUEVA YORK, EDIFICIO PERTENECIENTE A SHIELD. SÓTANO, NIVEL 2.**

Muerdo la uña de mi dedo gordo. Extraño, nunca he tenido este hábito.

_Nunca habías tenido que esperar mientras rescataban a alguien_, me responde mi mente. Tiene razón, aún cuando Tony desapareció yo ayudé a buscarlo y, de hecho lo encontré, a mitad de desierto, casi muriéndose, después de construir su primer traje y sumirse en su camino de autodestrucción. Esto es mala idea, ¿por qué dije que sí?

Comienzo a caminar por la habitación sin despegar la vista de la gran pantalla que hay en la pared, trasmite en vivo todo lo que está pasando en la misión, la cámara está en el casco de uno de los agentes. A pesar de no formar parte de ella, no me quiero perder ni un segundo. Han llegado a la ubicación que nos dieron los prisioneros y están haciendo el reconocimiento para entrar, un edificio viejo a las afueras de Washington.

Puedo ver al Capitán ordenando a los pocos agentes que llevó, él se negó a llevarme con ellos y yo me negué a pedir refuerzos. Pedir personas solo llamará la atención de los superiores, pero al ser la madrugada no esperamos que haya mucha gente. Usa un traje negro en lugar de su traje de bandera, la única sugerencia que aceptó. No podemos dejar que se enteren que tienen a SHIELD detrás de ellos, secuestrar a un par de miembros puede atribuírsele al FBI, pero usar ese característico traje nos revelará.

En el edificio de SHIELD solo estamos Williams, el hacker que dirige la conexión y ayudará en caso de que haya cámaras, y yo. Para mi ventaja Williams está demasiado concentrado en su trabajo como para prestar atención al manojo de nervios que me he convertido.

Por fin entran al edificio. Mi cuerpo se tensa en anticipación a cualquier problema, lo cual es estúpido porque no hay mucho que yo pueda hacer aquí. Suspiro tratando de liberar la tensión y sigo a caminando, incapaz de mantenerme quieta. Me aferro a la cruz que cuelga de mie cuello como un tótem para calmarme, pero no surge ni el más mínimo efecto.

Veo como se enfrentar con los guardias de seguridad, a quienes vencen fácilmente, supongo, porque como están en plena pelea los ángulos de la cámara no son los mejores. Aunque cada vez que Rogers se arriesga innecesariamente durante la pelea siento un escalofrío recorrer mi columna. _Debí haber ido yo_, me repito, _deben ir más rápido_. No sé en que estado están y cada segundo puede ser crucial.

Después de lo que me parece una eternidad, llegan a una bodega, Rogers rompe el seguro de la puerta con su escudo y entran. Dejo escapar un jadeo cuando veo a Joey amarrado a una silla, inconsciente, se ve bastante golpeado, como si hubiera sobrevivido un infierno, pero su pecho se mueve mostrándome que está vivo. Laura Jacobs está en una silla a su lado, su estado no es mejor que el de Joey, pero también parece estar viva.

– Rogers. Recuerda que no sabes que heridas tienen, demasiado movimiento puede dañarlos– lo llamo apresuradamente a través de la computadora de Williams. Llevan un médico, pero a la falta de su experiencia en el campo, este espera en la seguridad del avión

– Sophia, déjame hacer mi trabajo – responde firme.

Me alejo del comunicador y decido cerrar la boca, sigue molesto. No quiero seguir presionando hasta que vuelva a explotar.

Desata los brazos de Joey mientras Charlotte hace lo mismo con Jacobs. Antes de levantarlos Steve se detiene un segundo a obsérvalos, se acomoda su confiable escudo a la espalda antes de decir.

– Cárguenlos con cuidado, no queremos lastimarlos más –

Sonrió débilmente, por lo menos no está tan enojado como para ignorarme completamente.

Steve ayuda a cargar a Joey junto con otro agente. Regresan lo más rápido que pueden, deteniéndose únicamente cuando Joey o Jacobs parecen regresar de su inconsciencia, aunque realmente no lo hacen, solo gruñen y murmuran sin sentidos. Perdemos la imagen cuando entran al avión. Suelto el aire que no sabía había estado conteniendo. Por lo menos ya están en nuestras manos, pero no respiré tranquila hasta que pueda asegurarme que está bien.

– ¡Joey! – chillo corriendo a su encuentro.

Horas después me encuentro en el hangar de aviones esperando su llegada. Steve soporta su peso mientras caminan hacia mi.

Hago un chequeo rápido. Brazo izquierdo roto, probablemente del radio por como se lo sostiene; abrasiones, moretones y cortadas en toda la piel visible; cojea ligeramente recargando su peso en la pierna derecha y lleva la misma ropa que tenía durante la misión. Esta lleno de vendas y gasas.

– Creo que de ahora en adelante dejaré los secuestros para ti – me da una media sonrisa ensangrentada. Lo abrazo inmediatamente, él suelta un pequeño gruñido en protesta. Pero no me importa, si siente dolor significa que está vivo.

[_Podrías estar alucinando_], sugiere una parte oscura de mi cerebro que decido ignorar.

– Gracias – mascullo viendo al rubio.

El sólo asiente solemnemente, se la una palmada suave a Joey y desaparece por un pasillo. Acompaño a Joey a su revisión médica al edificio central de SHIELD, no tiene sentido esconder más tiempo esta misión. De todos modos, yo asumiré todas las consecuencias, probablemente a Rogers le perdonen todo, pero no debe verse involucrado o empezarán a sospechar.

**04 DE ABRIL DE 2013.05:22 P.M. NUEVA YORK. TORRE STARK, PENTHOUSE.**

Luego de asegurarme que Joey se encuentra bien atendido y que los doctores básicamente que corran porque "me veo a dos segundos de una crisis nerviosa" o una estupidez así, decido ir a la Torre. Sería más fácil ir a dormir a mi habitación de SHIELD, aunque llevo demasiado tiempo encerrada en SHIELD, desesperada en encontrar a mi amigo, que ya no me siento segura en ese lugar.

Estoy agotada, tanto física como emocionalmente, pero me siento satisfecha con los resultados. Joey estará bien, gracias a la maravillosa tecnología de SHIELD ni siquiera tendrá secuelas, por lo menos no físicas. Lo que me preocupa es su mente, a pesar de ser un agente entrenado, no se ha preparado para sobrevivir ese tipo de misiones, y la mafia rusa es famosa por quebrar incluso a la persona más fuerte. Sin embargo, cuando estaba siendo revisado todo fueron bromas, lo que provocó la molestia de varios doctores y enfermeras, pero me causo un alivio inmediato.

Ahora se encuentra fuertemente sedado para que descanse. No me siento cómoda dejándolo después de hacer tanto por traerlo de vuelta, pero los doctores insistieron que con tanto medicamento apenas iba a notar mi presencia. Así que mañana iré temprano a visitarlo y asegurarme de su salud mental.

La opulencia del Penthouse es lo primero que me recibe. Todo parece tan tranquilo que es claro que no hay nadie. Mi cuerpo magullado me reclama descanso, pero lo más responsable es comer algo primero, seguramente me sentiré mejor después de comer y dormir un poco... espero.

Entro a la cocina, veo de reojo que Steve se encuentra en la mesa. Está tan ensimismado dibujando que ni siquiera nota que he entrado.

– Hey – saludo derrumbando mi mochila en una silla cercana.

Inmediatamente le da vuelta a su libreta y la aleja un poco.

– Hey, Holmes – dice aparentemente tranquilo, pero se pasa la mano por su cuello y mira furtivamente a su libreta

– ¿Qué dibujas? – pregunto súbitamente con más energía. No me interesaría tanto si él no deseara que no lo viera, generalmente no tiene problema que otros miren sus obras.

– Nada – exclama dando un respingo y tratando de ocultar su libreta.

Me adelanto y agarro la libreta, lo volteo encontrándome con el dibujo de una mujer.

– Es... – empiezo mientras me arrebata el dibujo.

– Perséfone, la perfecta dualidad – explica sin mucho entusiasmo. Parece avergonzado por el hecho que lo haya visto, lo cual es ridículo porque es un dibujo bastante sorprendente.

– Reina del Inframundo y Diosa de la Primavera – completo recordando la mitología griega. Me siento en una silla cercana – Conozco la historia. ¿Soy yo? – agrego.

– Es solo un dibujo – gruñe cerrando de golpe la libreta.

Usualmente no pensaría algo tan narcisista como que me estuviera dibujando, pero a penas hace unas horas me gritaba que tiendo a irme a los extremos. Aparte en rasgos generales me parezco al dibujo, aunque me lo quita antes de que pudiera prestar atención a las facciones.

– De acuerdo – murmuro zanjando el tema.

Si ayer hubiéramos tenido esta conversación él hubiera respondido con un comentario sarcástico o una broma. Es claro que aún sigue molesto por lo que hice, así que no quiero presionarlo de más. Empiezo a jugar con mis dedos en silencio mientras en él se sirve agua. Hay una manera de recuperar su confianza, pero esperaba no tener que recurrir a ella.

– Jarvis ¿Se encuentra alguien en el edificio? – digo de pronto ganándome una mirada significativa del rubio.

– Se encuentran 534 trabajadores de Stark Industries... – responde la Inteligencia.

– De los Vengadores, me refiero – interrumpo impaciente.

– No, señorita Sophia. Ninguno se encuentra – responde confundido, si es que eso es posible para una Inteligencia Artificial.

– Perfecto, por favor bloquea todas cámaras de video y grabadoras de sonido de esta zona hasta que salgamos de la habitación – pido levantándome, camino hacia mi mochila.

Remuevo su interior bajo la atenta mirada del rubio. Encuentro el archivo que busco y lo tomo vacilante. Me debato mentalmente si debo hacerlo, si se lo enseño será una de las personas con más conocimiento de mi vida privada, lo cual para una persona tan cerrada como yo es bastante intimidante. Aunque, si no lo hago probablemente nuestra relación nunca será la misma.

_El fue a una misión no autorizada solo porque te vio llorando, además casi arruina otra misión porque no lucias bien. Creo que te tiene cierto aprecio_, me apremia una parte de mi cerebro. Con ese pequeño empujón, decido hacerlo.

– Se que ahora confías en mi nivel Capitán América-Agente Hayle, esto es para que confíes en Sophia– le extiendo el archivo bruscamente, lo dejo en la mesa antes de que pueda arrepentirme – Tienes derecho a una pregunto que te tengo que responder honestamente –

Abre el archivo mirándome sospechosamente, cuando se da cuenta que es mi archivo personal lo cierra frunciendo el ceño.

– Vamos a establecer algunas reglas – dice bajando el tono de su voz. Lo que suele indicar que habla muy en serio. Aleja un poco el archivo como si su contenido fuese radioactivo.

–Ya tenemos reglas – respondo secamente. Literalmente lo estoy enseñando mi pasado, del cual siempre pregunta y quiere la verdad, y ahora cambia de tema.

–Pues unas nuevas – dice bruscamente – Mira, entiendo que no siempre me puedas decir lo que esta pasando. Tienes derecho a tener privacidad. Pero no quiero que me mientas – agrega suavizando su voz.

Mi mira tranquilamente a los ojos y siento todo el peso de sus palabras. No es que no quiera saber mi pasado, él piensa que sólo lo hago por obligación. Tiene un punto, aunque no pensé que se sintiera así.

– ¿Así que si secretos, no mentiras? – pregunto mordiendo mi labio.

– Exacto, sobretodo no manipulación – dice gravemente.

– Suena justo – suspiro.

Asiente satisfecho y parece como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

– Dejando eso de lado, ¿en verdad quieres que lea tu archivo? – pregunta.

Sus ojos se encuentran con los míos, trato de ocultar lo mejor que puedo mi duda. Pero ver los suyos, llenos de preocupación genuina, me motiva.

– Hazlo – incluso a mí me sorprende mi respuesta – Si se llena a filtrar cualquier cosa, sabré que eres tu y te destruiré – amenazo.

– Estoy seguro – me dedica una sonrisa cansada antes de volverse al archivo.

Lo revisa pasando las hojas lentamente. Se detiene en una por largos minutos, comienzo a impacientarme mientras mi mente repasa todo lo que está escrito es esas páginas. Levanta sus ojos tratando de buscar los míos, en los suyos puedo ver sus ideas enredadas, tratando de asimilar todo.

– Esta no es la pregunta, solo quiero dejar las cosas en claro – empieza frotando sus ojos – ¿Eres británica? –

– Sí – sonrío motivada por el hecho que hasta ahora no me ha gritado. Hay cientos de reportes de misiones que seguro no aprueba.

– Eso explica tu acento cuando te enojas – murmura para sí mismo y yo ruedo los ojos – Te adoptó una pareja americana. Ese es tu padre, el político –

– Si –

– Tu madre era un agente de SHIELD, pero murió. Cuando me hablaste de ella ocultaste esa última parte – dice acusadoramente, desvío mi mirada a la mesa.

– No me pareció relevante – me encojó de hombros.

– Entonces Lydia es de la que siempre te quejas, que quiere arreglar tu cabello y obligarte a pasar tiempo de calidad – sonríe ligeramente divertido ante mi sufrimiento.

– Es la nueva esposa de mi padre – gruño irritada, dejando claro que no tengo una buena relación con ella.

No creí que recordara cuando me quejaba. A veces despotrico de ella cuando veo a Tony, el único que la conoce, pero nunca pensé que él me escuchara.

– Siempre pensé que era una amiga caprichosa – me dedica una sonrisa empática tan cálida que respondo con una igual.

– ¿Algo más? – mantengo mi sonrisa.

– Pareces el tipo de persona que habla varios idiomas y tienes muchos doctorados. Así que tiene bastante sentido – murmura pensativo. Su mirada se ensombrece – ¿El ejército? – pregunta, curioso.

– Estaba en un lugar oscuro. Rhodey pensó que sería una buena idea. Primero era simplemente un médico militar, luego la vida paso y terminé luchando – respondo sin entrar mucho en detalles. Él parece captar la indirecta de que no quiero hablar del tema.

A los 18 años me uní al ejército, una sugerencia que ayudó a encarrilar mi vida, alejándome de morir en la búsqueda de un fantasma llamado "Soldado del Invierno". Aunque empeoró notablemente mi salud mental, nadie debería experimental los horrores de la guerra.

– Dame unos segundos – pide.

Regresa abruptamente a su lectura. Esta vez parece absorto en las paginas, leyendo hasta el más mínimo detalle. Su rostro no muestra ninguna expresión de miedo o desprecio, lo cual me anima a esperar en silencio sin tratar de defender ninguno de mis actos. Cuando parece satisfecho lo cierra y me mira directamente a los ojos.

– ¿Tuviste anorexia? Esa es mi pregunta – pregunta, de nuevo su voz se vuelve más grave.

Parpadeo, desconcertada. De todo lo que me pudo haber preguntado, ¿en serio pregunto eso?

– Te estoy dando mi archivo, necesitas nivel 8 para leerlo y la mitad está censurado. Estuve en el ataque de la Torres Gemelas, ayudé a matar a mucha gente y a salvar a otras tantas, ¿y te importa mi peso? – pregunto acalorada.

– Si – responde con simpleza.

– No, no tuve anorexia...– miro el techo irritada. _¿Por qué dije que respondería honestamente_?, me reclamo – Tuve vigorexía. No me des esa mirada de simpatía. Estoy mejor, fui a terapia y todo. Pero dijiste que querías honestidad así que, aquí la tienes –

Los estándares de mi padre, los del ballet, los de la sociedad y lo que yo solía tener sobre mi cuerpo, se derrumbaron después de mi primer periodo "secuestrada". Atribuía mi fuerza a mis músculos y su deterioro representó un gran golpe para mí, ya no tenía la fuerza para enfrentar los peligros de mi profesión. Paso el tiempo y no importaba que tan definidos se vieran mis músculos, yo me sentía débil y escualida. Busqué ayuda después de joder mis riñones con toda la porquería de proteína que me metía, sorprendentemente salí relativamente rápido de eso. La única cosa que ha afectado mi mente y que me he recuperado.

Me levanto y camino por la cocina esperando su respuesta. Se queda pensativo, poniéndome cada segundo más nerviosa. Es la primera vez que le doy un detalle completo y totalmente verídico de mi pasado.

– ¿Por qué preguntas? – cuestiono incapaz de seguir en su silencio.

– Tienes una relación extraña con la comida – dice delicadamente.

– Claro, que no – respondo a la defensiva, me cruzo de brazos ofendida.

– ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que comiste? – me mira acusadoramente.

Mi primer instinto es sonreír triunfante, pero cuando estoy a punto de responder la verdad me cae como un balde de agua fría. No sé cuando fue la última vez que comí. Estoy segura de que no he comido desde que llegaron los prisioneros de la mafia rusa, pero antes de eso mi memoria no puede acceder a algo que no sea intentar rescatar a Joey. Ni siquiera estoy segura de haber dormido en los últimos días.

Parece leer mi expresión porque me extiende un sándwich. Lo tomó en silencio y agradezco que no haga otro comentario al respecto.

– Bien, mientras comes me escucharas a mí – se inclina hacia mí, como si estuviera a punto de contarme un secreto íntimo.

– Por favor no me regañes. No soy un crío – pido con la boca llena.

Ríe en respuesta, aliviando un poco la tensión.

– Tu te abriste conmigo, sé lo difícil que es eso para ti. Así que te contaré un poco de mí – mira nostálgicamente a la nada.

– He leído tu archivo – digo confusa.

– Oh, Holmes. Creo que sabes, que las personas son mucho más de lo que aparece en tu archivo – sonríe juguetonamente mirando de reojo mi archivo.

Para mi sorpresa me habla sobre su infancia en su tiempo. Nos reímos cuando me dice como su madre rellenaba sus zapatos con papel periódico, y como Bucky parecía haberle puesto un rastreador porque siempre lo encontraba cuando se metía en peleas. Tomo su mano para mostrarle mi apoyo cuando me habla más de Bucky, como lo apoyo después que su madre murió y prometieron estar para el otro hasta el final de la línea, como lo vio caer en el tren. Incluso, menciona a Peggy, no como su eterno su amor perdido, sino, como la mujer fuerte que siempre admiró, aunque veo el dolor en su mirada cuando la menciona. En cierto momento me levanto a preparar y servir té para ambos, así que su relato solo se interrumpe cuando da breves sorbos a su bebida.

No menciona sus misiones como Capitán, pero no hace falta para captar mi atención. Supongo que todos están embelesados buscando las historias de Capitán América, como para poner atención a las del chico de Brooklyn que era demasiado tonto como para huir de una pelea. Honestamente, estas son mucho más interesantes porque muestran su lado humano.

Termina y nos quedamos en un silencio cómodo por unos minutos. Cada uno asimilando la nueva información y el hecho que ahora podemos confiar en el otro. Esta vez es diferente, cuando aprendíamos algo del otro era en un momento de crisis, cuando el otro se derrumbaba y casualmente estábamos ahí para apoyarnos. Ahora, hemos compartido información personal por nuestra voluntad, sabemos que el otro puede lastimarnos con esta información y aún así decidimos mostrar nuestro lado vulnerable.

– Me hubiera gustado que no se hubiera complicado la misión, podríamos haber tenido tiempo de visitar a Peggy en Washington – rompo el silencio recogiendo mi taza y plato. Me dirijo al fregadero para lavarlo mientras pienso en la delicada figura de Peggy. Hace mucho que no la visitó, debería ir a verla.

– Pensé que la enterrarían en Londres, junto a su hermano – responde con un tono decaído. Lo miro con el ceño fruncido cuando el se levanta con tu taza vacía. Debe de estar jugando, no hay manera que nadie le dijera que sigue viva.

– Cuando muera ese es su deseo, ahora se encuentra en un hospicio en Washington – explico regresando mi atención a los platos.

El sonido atronador de la porcelana estrellándose en mil pedazos en un impacto contra el suelo me sobresalta.

– ¿Estas bien? – chillo exalta. Me volteo de golpe, mi mirada busca la suya que parece perdida en el espacio.

– Sigue viva – balbucea boquiabierto. Su cuerpo está en completa tensión con la mano aún extendida sosteniendo una taza invisible y su rostro está pálido, a sus pies se encuentra hecha añicos la porcelana.

Lo miro horrorizada, definitivamente yo no soy la persona correcta para haberle dado esta noticia. Tengo la suavidad de una motosierra, lo he dicho cientos de veces. Se lo debió haber dicho un psicólogo, o un amigo más cercano o siquiera una persona con mayor amabilidad.¿POR QUÉ NADIE SE LO DIJO?

Le doy otra mirada, encontrando al soldado en completo shock.

_Mierda_, muerdo mi lengua, _creo que ahora sí lo he roto._


	11. Misión secreta para el Capileta

**05 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 02:22 P.M. HOSPICIO CAPITAL CARING HELP. WASHINGTON D.C. RECEPCIÓN GENERAL.**

El Capitán le había dado vuelta mil veces al escenario de volverla a ver, que sucedería, que se dirían, que pasaría después. Aunque, realmente nunca esperó que tuviera oportunidad de volver a verla. Peggy… su amor del pasado, uno que a diferencia suya siguió con su vida, probablemente se casó, tuvo hijos, él no había querido investigar. Pero en el fondo deseaba con todo su corazón que ella hubiera tenido una vida plena. Pero estando a una puerta de distancia de ella, empezaba a dudar, ¿realmente era buena idea haber venido?

Sophia se encuentra hablando con la recepcionista y firmando permisos para permitir a Steve entrar. Las enfermeras del hospicio la conocen desde que Peggy entro e incluso Sophia ha hecho jugosas donaciones, por lo que meter a alguien más no supone gran problema. Pero, no es como que puedan anunciar públicamente que Capitán América va a ver a Peggy Carter sin alertar a varias personas de SHIELD. Si no le dijeron al Capitán que su antiguo amor sigue viva, probablemente no estén muy felices que la este visitando.

Así que Sophia finge una identificación para que el rubio pueda pasar y volver sin ningún problema_, si todo salé bien_. Ella muerde su labio tratando de alejar las dudas de su mente, ha llegado tan lejos no es momento de dudarlo ahora, pero no es como que no haya dudado antes.

– ¿Hoy es un buen día? – pregunta ansiosa Sophia a la enfermera.

– Sí, tu tía pudo nombrar a todos sus hijos. Creo que estarás bien – la enfermera Randall le dedica una cándida sonrisa que corresponde nerviosa.

Considerando que su madre era hija única, Peggy fue lo más cercano a una tía materna que alguna vez tuvo. Había algunas restricciones de visitantes cuando Peggy fue admitida por primera vez, así que la familia Carter hizo pasar a Sophia como parte de ellos para que no tuviera problemas en visitarla.

– Entonces, ¿Quién es é? ¿Tu novio? – pregunta la enfermera Randall mirando con una sonrisa sugerente al rubio que se encuentra perdido en sus pensamientos.

– Dios, no – responde de inmediato la agente – Es viejo amigo de mi tía –

– Lo lamento cariño, puede que no te reconozca. Seguro eras un niño cuando la conociste– llama la atención la enfermera. El rubio por fin sale de su ensoñación para prestar atención a su alrededor.

– Por favor, él tiene más posibilidades que yo a que lo reconozca. Ataca de los últimos recuerdos a los primeros – responde secamente la agente entregando los documentos – No se deje engañar por su físico perfecto, es más viejo de lo que aparenta – dice con una sonrisa.

La enfermera los mira con una ceja alzada, pero decide no preguntar más y permitir que pasen. Caminan en silencio hasta la puerta de la habitación de Peggy.

– ¿Estas listo? – pregunta la agente tomando la manija.

Un solo movimiento y la volvería a ver.

– No realmente, pero no puedo aguantar otro segundo – responde moviéndose inquieto.

– Bien, solo no le causes un infarto o a ti porque también estas viejo, o a mi del estrés – pide la chica antes de abrir la puerta.

**05 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 12:41 P.M. ESPACIO AÉREO DE WASHINGTON. AVIONETA PRIVADA.**

Sorprendentemente conseguir un avión no presentó mucho problema. Tomar uno de SHIELD no era una opción, así que tuve que llamar a Pepper para pedir prestada una avioneta de Stark Industries. Lo cual sería mucho más extraño y complicado de conseguir si yo no fuera uno de los principales inversores de la empresa. Le expliqué a Pepper a grandes rasgos la situación y aceptó, incluso aceptó no decirle nada a Tony, el pobre tiene suficientes problemas propios para que le metamos las sospechas de SHIELD.

Luego de una merecida noche de descanso y una breve visita al hospital para asegurarme que Joey este bien y encargar su seguridad a un par de agentes de confianza, nos encaminamos a un hangar privado donde nos esperaba la avioneta. Dado que no quería involucrar personas a menos que fuera necesario, decido yo pilotear la avioneta hasta Washington, donde usaremos un carro de la empresa para ir al hospicio.

Bostezo por milésima vez en el trayecto. Aun después de dormir por 8 horas me sigo sintiendo igual de cansada. He tomado tazas y tazas de café como si fuera agua con la pequeña esperanza de parecer más despierta. Pero mi cara de zombie parece fundida a mi rostro. Por lo menos Rogers será el invitado especial de la visita, así que espero que eso desvié atención de mi agotamiento.

– ¿Quieres cambiar lugares? – pregunta el soldado en el asiento de a lado.

El pobre esta hecho un manojo de nervios desde anoche, cuando le dije que Peggy seguía viva. Ha pasado el trayecto alternándose entre perderse en sus pensamientos, mirar su brújula con la foto de Peggy y removerse en su asiento.

– No te ofendas. Pero la última vez que prometiste ir con Peggy y volaste un avión, terminaste congelado por 70 años. Así que me quedare en el volante – lo digo suavemente, para que entienda que es una broma pero que no pienso moverme.

Le doy una mirada, encontrándome con su rostro ensombrecido.

– Sabes, no es como que vayas a retomar lo que tenías con Peggy, pero pensé que estarías un poco más emocionado – digo con un poco de humor mascarando mi preocupación.

Quizás todo esto fue demasiado precipitado. _Y si por apresurarlos esto termina siendo un desastre y rompe toda mi, de por si, frágil relación con Steve o peor, Peggy tiene un ataque_, pienso neuróticamente. Por qué me meto donde no me llaman, siempre me trae problemas.

– ¿Por qué nunca quiso verme? Dudo que no se haya enterado de que me sacaron del hielo – dice vacilante. Su voz quebrada me indica lo mucho que le afecta.

_Mierda. Por lo que más quieras Sophia Hayle, trata de decirlo con delicadeza_, me grita la parte de mi que le tiene cariño a Rogers.

– Tiene una enfermedad… Alzheimer. Es una enfermedad que afecta la memoria – mantengo la vista fija al frente. Más para evitar verlo a los ojos que para ser una conductora responsable – Puede que se lo hayan dicho, pero ella lo olvidará. No te sientas mal, olvida todo. Hay momentos que no me reconoce – agrego amargamente.

– Supuse que su esposo no quería… es decir, lo entiendo si me odiaba – suena aún inseguro, aunque más sereno, incluso aliviado. Lo cual me hace sentir peor porque probablemente no entiende lo serio que es esta enfermedad.

– Su esposo te adoraba – explico simplemente conteniendo el impulso de verlo – Le salvaste la vida en la guerra. Ella siempre decía que aún cuando estabas muerto seguías afectando su vida. Quizás no te sigue amando, pero tiene un lugar especial para ti en su corazón –

– Solo no en su mente –

A partir de ahí no hablamos mucho. El parece demasiado perdido en sus pensamientos y estoy segura de que no hay nada que pueda decir que lo hará sentir mejor, ni siquiera yo me siento bien con la situación. Mantenemos el silencio cuando aterrizamos y viajamos por el coche, ambos estamos demasiado nerviosos como para poder entablar una conversación asi que dejamos que la radio llene el silencio. Incluso en la recepción del hospicio apenas intercambiamos palabras.

Solo hablamos para asegurarme que está bien, justo antes de abrir la puerta. La manija esta fría en mi mano y la simple acción de abrir la puerta me abruma con visiones de posibles futuros, todos terminando en desastres. Lo único que puedo hacer es esperar lo mejor.

Abro la puerta.

Mi humor cambia radicalmente en cuanto la veo. Esta sentada en su cama con un camisón gris como su cabello y un libro en sus manos. Se ve muy delgada, pero su postura firme me revela la fortaleza de su espíritu. Me dedica una cálida sonrisa que calienta mi corazón y la hace lucir más joven.

– Sophia, querida. Que sorpresa – dice cariñosamente.

Reprimo un sollozo. La enfermera Randall tenía razón, hoy es un buen día y me recuerda. Por más que quisiera correr a sus brazos, abrazarme firmemente y hablar con ella por horas, sé que el soldado a mi espalda ha esperado 70 años para este momento.

– Hola, Peggy. Vine con una sorpresa – saludo quitándome para permitir a Steve entrar a la habitación.

– Steve, volviste – solloza Peggy en cuanto lo ve– Ha pasado tanto tiempo –

– No podía dejar a mi chica favorita sin su baile – dice con una sonrisa tímida.

De inmediato Rogers le toma la mano y se sienta a lado de su cama. Se sonríen y se miran tan intensamente, que me siento como una extraña por estar presenciando una escena tan privada. Me hago una bolita en la esquina del cuarto, esperando que ignoren mi presencia. Aunque, verlos de esa manera hace que todas las dudas de mi cabeza se esfumen.

Comienzan a hablar, de los viejos tiempos, de como fue la vida después de la guerra y como lo es ahora, que tantas cosas han cambiado. Debería salir y dejarlos tener su momento, pero sus historias son tan intrigantes que no puedo evitar quedarme callada escuchándolos, hay tantas cosas que ella nunca me dijo pero que ahora comparte con Rogers. Peggy le cuenta de su esposo, Daniel, de sus hijos y sus nietos. De como creó SHIELD y dirigió por muchos años. Steve le cuenta como está adaptándose a la tecnología, menciona a Tony y ambos recuerdan con nostalgia a Howard Stark.

Cambian la conversación al nuevo trabajo del soldado, ayudando a Fury.

– Siempre tan dramático – ríe Peggy ante los comentarios de Steve sobre el manejo de SHIELD.

– Y no lo has visto gritarle a la televisión – murmuro para mi misma.

Al instante me arrepiento de haber hablado, dos pares de ojos me miran fijamente. Puede que esta sea mi señal de irme.

– Lo siento, ustedes necesitan espacio. Claro, yo me voy – digo incómoda. Camino tropezadamente por la habitación. Claro, justo cuando tienes que salir rápido chocas con absolutamente todo para parecer más estúpida en tu salida.

– No es necesario – intenta argumentar el rubio.

– No, insisto. Tienen cosas de que hablar – por fin llego al marco de la puerta– Tú, no la alteres de ninguna forma o te lastimo – amenazo severamente mirando al soldado – Peggy, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré detrás de la puerta – suavizo mi tono regalándole una sonrisa.

Ella suelta una carcajada.

– Estaremos bien, querida – me tranquiliza Peggy.

Les doy una última sonrisa y salgo cerrando la puerta. Suspiro, recargándome en la pared de enfrente. Realmente espero que haya hecho lo correcto.

[_Claro, dejar dos personas que nunca han seguido reglas y probablemente mentalmente inestables ahora que se han visto después de 70 años. ¿Qué es lo peor que puede pasar?]_ dije la voz de mi cabeza. Lo ignoro con un gruñido.

Juego con mis dedos tratando de mantenerme ocupada para evitar sobre pensar el asunto. Mando un mensaje para saber si mi mejor amigo ha tenido algún progreso, responde casi de inmediato, asegurándome que se encuentra mejor. Lo que me devuelve a mi situación más rápido de lo que planeaba.

Lo bueno de mi mente sobre estimulada es que puedo entretenerme pensando cualquier cosa, literalmente cualquier cosa. En pocos segundos ya estoy calculando la temperatura que debería tener el cuerpo de Rogers para que él frio haga un verdadero daño irreversible. No es que en serio vaya a hacerle eso, simplemente tengo curiosidad por los límites de su cuerpo.

El sonido de algo cayéndose abruptamente en el interior de la habitación me saca de mis reflexiones. Irrumpo en el cuarto apresuradamente.

– ¿Todo bien? – pregunto agitada.

Me responde la escena que encuentro. La lámpara que estaba en su mesa de noche esta ahora hecha añicos en el suelo, Peggy está encogida lo más alejada que puede de Steve, mientras él trata de acercarse suavemente. La cara de pánico en ambos me indica que nada va bien.

– ¿Quién eres? – me ve con temor Peggy.

– Tranquila, soy Sophie – hablo lo más calmada y persuasivamente que puedo.

La enfermera Randall dijo que era un buen día, maldición, esto no tenía que pasar.

– Podrás tener sus ojos, pero Sophie es una niña. Athena la deja jugar en mi oficina cuando viene – sus ojos se centran en los míos.

Steve se hace un lado para dejarme espacio. Me siento en lugar que él antes ocupaba mientras sigo tratando que Peggy se calme. Me recuerda cuando Charlie me hizo bajar un gatito del árbol, el gatito y Peggy comparten la misma mirada asustada.

– Todo esta bien, vine a ayudar – le aseguro persuasivamente. Le sonrío.

Poco a poco se relaja lo suficiente para dejar de apretujarse al otro lado de la cama. En cierto momento pone su atención en soldado, y su expresión cambia drásticamente a una de ensoñación.

– Steve, volviste – solloza Peggy, justo como lo había hecho un par de horas antes– Ha pasado tanto tiempo –

Él me mira por un segundo, desubicado, seguramente no concebía hasta que punto Peggy podía no recordar. Después, toma su mano y le regala una suave sonrisa.

**05 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 05:48 P.M. LOWER SENATE PARK. WASHINGTON D.C.**

No nos quedamos mucho tiempo luego de eso. Casi es hora del fin de las visitas, y todos necesitamos descansar un poco, además, por la forma en que Rogers descompone su cara cada vez que Peggy no lo ve, es claro que no esta preparado para soportar otra de sus crisis. Nos despedimos afectuosamente de Peggy prometiendo regresar pronto.

Rogers y yo caminamos a un parque cercano para que él pueda asimilar todo con relativa tranquilidad. Nos sentamos en una banca en silencio. Lo dejo perderse en sus pensamientos mientras analizo a todas las personas cercanas para asegurarme que no estamos en peligro y no somos seguidos.

– Su enfermedad… con la medicina moderna, ¿tantas cosas y no hay nada que hacer? – pregunta suplicante al cabo de unos minutos.

– Aun no – trato de ocultar la decepción en mi voz – Te seré honesta, afecta directamente a sus neuronas. Solo es progresiva llegará un punto donde va a olvidar como comer, como respirar… Lo único que hacemos es tratar de mantenerla feliz –

Cubre su rostro con las manos tratando de digerir la noticia.

– Lamento que la única persona que te conoció no te recuerde – digo sinceramente.

– Pero lo hizo… Al menos por un par de horas – sonríe nostálgico. Aquella sonrisa que solo reserva cuando habla de los 40's – Fue maravilloso poder hablar con ella. Gracias – lo dice con tanta gratitud que me incomoda.

– No hay problema – me encojo de hombros quitándole importancia – Ambos merecían verse – agrego honestamente.

– ¿Volveremos a verla mañana? – mira esperanzado. Me recuerda cuando mi sobrina me pregunta si puede comer helado para la cena. Lamentablemente igual que a ella tengo que destruir sus ilusiones.

– Tengo que irme a Nueva York en un par horas – digo evitando su mirada – Tu puedes quedarte, te conseguiré un departamento o algo para la noche –

– ¿No piensas quedarte? Casi no hablaste con ella – pregunta súbitamente alterado.

Niego con la cabeza lentamente.

– Tengo algo que hacer en Nueva York mañana, no puedo posponerlo – explico.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta acusadoramente.

– Quiero estar con Joey, quiero asegurarme personalmente de que todo esta bien con él. Además, tengo un ensayo, pueda que no te parezca importante pero ya he faltado a suficientes – murmuro.

También necesito tiempo alejada de él para reflexionar todo lo que he aprendido. Sé que puedo confiar en él, después de todo lo que hemos vivido, después de todo lo que me ha contado, después de verlo interactuar con Peggy. Pero saberlo y realmente derribar tus barreras para dejar a alguien entrar, por más maravilloso que parezca ser, no es lo mismo.

– ¿Qué piensas? – pregunto impaciente cuando él se queda callado.

– Que no me has dado la invitación a tu recital – responde con una sonrisa ladeada.

– ¿En serio? ¿Acabas de ver a Peggy después de 70 años y en eso piensas? – digo indignada. Yo preocupándome de no herir sus sentimientos o de explotar su cabeza y sale con esto.

– Si. Necesito concentrarme en algo más o siento que voy a perder la cabeza– se le quiebra un poco la voz.

Suspiro, "concentrarme en algo más para no perder la cabeza". Eso es exactamente lo que me gustaría hacer. Aunque, debo admitir que lo que yo tengo que razonar no se compara en lo más mínimo de lo que él tiene que digerir.

Observo a mi alrededor distraídamente, tratando de idear una escusa para no invitarlo a mi recitar. En el momento que mis ojos enfocan en el letrero "Bocetos a $5" se me ocurre una idea.

– Si me enseñas tus dibujos te doy el boleto – digo de golpe, sorprendiendo al rubio.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta con cautela.

No es la primera, ni la segundo y probablemente ni la quinta vez que le he pedido ver sus dibujos. El dibujo de Perséfone fue una excepción, pero básicamente fue porque se lo quité. Fuera de eso nunca me deja ver sus creaciones.

– Es lo justo. Tu me ves bailar, yo veo tus dibujos – respondo inocentemente. Nos miramos fijamente y le dedico la sonrisa más simpática que tengo.

– De acuerdo – responde sorprendiéndome.

Honestamente pensé que se negaría y así tendría una escusa de no darle el boleto. Aunque el suele sorprenderme al hacer cosas que no he predicho. Por lo menos, esta vez no va a dejar caer un edificio sobre mi.

– Si vas a quedarte puedes quedarte en un departamento de Tony, reservar un hotel puede llamar la atención – cambio de tema al notar que no puedo convencerlo de faltar al recital – Te mandaré la dirección y clave de entrada a tu teléfono–

– No tengo teléfono –

– ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – pregunto exaltada.

– Murió cuando saltamos al agua en Inglaterra, ¿recuerdas? Tu estabas ahí – responde con cierto humor.

– ¡Eso fue hace dos semanas! Pudiste haberlo puesto en arroz – exclamo – ¿Has estado dos semanas sin teléfono? –

– ¿Sí? – responde inseguro al ver mi reacción.

– ¿Cómo…? – empiezo, pero ni siquiera puedo terminar la frase.

– Por esto digo que tu generación esta obsesionada con esas cosas – se defiende.

Exhalo, exasperada. Aunque hasta cierto punto tiene razón. Cuando no estoy enfrascada en trabajo, paso gran parte de mi tiempo en mi teléfono. En mi defensa las redes sociales representan mi única forma de sociabilización.

– Dime que traes la libreta que te regalé – digo suplicante.

– Siempre la cargo – murmura extendiéndomela. Agradezco por la única sugerencia que realmente cumple al pie de la letra,

Paso las páginas, las cuales están repletas de dudas y conceptos que quiere conocer, además de algunas respuestas y notas personales. La libreta fue una buena idea, he resuelto muchas de sus dudas y he hecho mi mayor esfuerzo en introducirlo a la sociedad actual. Encuentro una página en blanco y le escribo la dirección rápidamente.

– Le dirás tu nombre una maquina en la entrada, una vez que te reconozca te dejará entrar – explico escribiendo algunas particularidades del edificio para que lo encuentre fácilmente – Jarvis está conectada ahí, si necesitas algo puedes pedirle que me llame. Arreglare que alguien te recoja mañana en la tarde –

Me agradece, le doy un par de instrucciones más para tomar la avioneta mañana y luego tomo un taxi para el hangar.

**07 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 07:03 P.M. TORRE STARK, NUEVA YORK. LABORATORIO PRIVADO DE TONY STARK.**

Nada como volver a la normalidad de la rutina, o por lo menos la mayor normalidad que tienes cuando eres un Agente de una organización secreta. Fui sentenciada a más trabajo de oficina luego de asumir la culpa del operativo de Joey, aunque realmente no hubo mucha reprimenda porque yo tenía razón, _como siempre_.

Las únicas ventajas del trabajo de oficina es que puedo hacerlo en la habitación de hospital de Joey mientras me aseguro de que este bien. También, me permite terminar más temprano, lo sé raro, pero por algo puedo terminar un doctorado en un año. Mi cerebro funciona rápido y si la computadora no se traba, generalmente puedo acabar en algunas horas. Lo que me deja tiempo para trabajar en otros proyectos.

Ahora, después de ser echada del hospital por los doctores de mi mejor amigo, acompaño a Tony a su laboratorio donde modernizaremos el traje del Capitán, porque el muy tonto se enfrenta a todo sin preocuparse mucho por su bienestar, irónicamente es lo que más me reclama. Además, mejorar su traje ayudará cuando haga misiones con él. Esa es la única razón por la que hago esto.

[_Seguramente es solo esa razón_] dice la voz burlona de mi cabeza.

Okay, puede que el Capitán me importe un poco, pero es algo que no voy a admitir en voz alta.

Por ahora llevamos reestructurado algunas proyecciones de su traje. A parte de un par de desacuerdos no ha habido ninguna gran discusión entre mi padrino y yo. Los dos somos demasiado orgullosos de nuestro intelecto, lo que suele llevar a varias peleas cuando trabajamos juntos, por lo menos hasta ahora no hemos explotado medio laboratorio o han salido piezas volando a media discusión.

– Pensé que no te agradaba Capileta – menciona sorpresivamente Tony mientras observamos algunos materiales para el traje.

– Eh, me hizo un favor así que le debía algo – me encojo de hombros.

Técnicamente no es una mentira. Él me hizo el favor de salvar a Joey, también me apoyó en Inglaterra y usualmente deja comida para mi en la habitación que compartimos en SHIELD para asegurarse que no se me olvide comer. Quizás modernizar su traje no sea suficiente.

Sacudo la cabeza para despejar mis pensamientos.

Cambio el tema empezando a desvariar sobre las propiedades de los materiales. No quiero reflexionar sobre mis razones ni quiero que Tony husmee en las mismas. Tendría que explicarle que empezamos a sentir simpatía por el otro luego de dudar la integridad de la organización a la que trabajo y no quiero sumarle mis sospechas de SHIELD a sus problemas.

– Debemos cambiar esto – me interrumpe el millonario proyectando una imagen.

–Tony… eso es su trasero. Dudo que tenga problemas – muerdo mi labio para contener una risa.

– Créeme cariño. América me lo agradecerá – me guiña el ojo. La determinación en su mirada me dice que no va a ceder así que lo dejo ser, al fin y al cabo, él tiene mejor estilo que yo.

– Muy bien… Considero que poner imanes para solo atraer Vibranio es buena idea. Mejorara su tiempo de recuperación en un 26%. Además, protegerá su antebrazo de ataques –abro un holograma con el prototipo de mi idea.

Mientras el castaño se pierde analizando el diseño, yo frunzo el ceño recordando la imagen del brazo herido del rubio. Rápidamente comienzo a acomodar mi cabello para alejar la idea antes de que castaño note el cambio en mi expresión.

Luego de afinar unos detalles el primer prototipo esta listo para que Jarvis lo traiga a la realidad. Nos sentamos en una mesa de trabajo cercana para ver como se crea el traje en una maquina parecida a una impresora 3D. Tony saca unas nueces de no sé que donde y me las ofrece mientras disfrutamos la compañía mutua.

– ¿Y Banner? – pregunto al notar la ausencia del científico.

– Cuando se enteró que ambos íbamos a trabajar en algo del Capitán decidió hacer un viaje – explica con cierta burla.

– ¿Aún piensa que Rogers y yo vamos a pelearnos espontáneamente? – rio.

– ¿Piensa? Querida, aún lo hacen – me quita la sonrisa.

Lo fulmino con la mirada incapaz de refutar mientras él suelta una carcajada.

Justo como si lo hubiéramos invocado aparece el Capitán. Su entrada me parece tan sorpresiva que apenas tengo tiempo para reaccionar, pero Tony se calla abruptamente y se tensa en espera a una pelea. Es mi momento de verlo con burla.

El rubio parece fuera de lugar en este ambiente. Ya comienza a entender la tecnología común de este siglo, pero el laboratorio contiene tecnología de punta en distintas ramas. Así que le debe parecer una habitación salida de una película de ciencia ficción.

Sin embargo, su porte esta lleno de mucha más vitalidad que en las últimas semanas. Haber visitado a Peggy, aún con todas sus complicaciones, debe haberlo alegrado mucho.

– ¿Sabes que este no es el gimnasio, cierto? – bromeo arqueando una ceja.

– Traje el teléfono, dijiste que lo pusiera en arroz. No sé si bromeabas – responde mirando maravillado a su alrededor.

El rubio deja en la mesa el viejo teléfono que le regalé y una bolsa con arroz. Le explico brevemente como el arroz ayuda a absorber la humedad, agarro un contenedor y vierto el arroz, luego pongo el teléfono en medio.

Tony se acerca un poco inseguro, como sí aún esperara que nos soltáramos a gritar.

– ¿Qué le pasó? – pregunta con desdén al ver lo viejo que es el teléfono.

– Steve lo rompió – respondo acomodando el contendor.

– ¿Cómo? Abuelo, esa cosa es más resistente que tu escudo – dice Tony. Al ver que no tenemos intención de pelear parece volver a su naturaleza juguetona.

– No lo rompí, solo lo mojé – responde el rubio a la defensiva.

– _Lo mojé_, caíste en un río – agrego con humor.

– ¿Culpa de quien? – me fulmina con la mirada, aunque la media sonrisa le quita seriedad.

Me muerdo la lengua conteniendo una risa.

– Esperen un segundo, ¿lo tiraste a un río? – exclama el castaño abriendo mucho los ojos.

– Fue en una misión, en realidad salvé su vida – sonrió triunfante mientras el rubio rueda los ojos.

En otra situación nunca me adjudicaría salvar su vida, pero bromear tan relajadamente es la mejor medicina después de lo que ha pasado en los últimos días y lo tensa que ha estado nuestra relación. Aunque Tony solo profundiza su mirada preocupada alternando su objeto de estudio entre el rubio y yo.

– Por mucho que aprecio una buena pelea, si ustedes vuelven a romper algo los voy a vetar de la Torre – dice tomando un poco de distancia. Definitivamente aun piensa que vamos a explotar espontáneamente en una pelea.

Suelto una carcajada para aligerar el ambiente.

Decido explicar al rubio las mejoras de su traje, Tony continúa comiendo sus nueces y empieza a jugar con su teléfono aún dándonos miradas nerviosas de vez en cuando.

– Steve, no lo toques eso es caro – exclamo cuando la mano del rubio esta a unos centímetros de la maquina que fabrica su traje.

– Tranquila cariño, puedo comprar otro – dice arrogantemente el millonario sin despegar la vista de su teléfono.

– Stark, voltea – regaño.

– Capileta, aléjate de eso – dice con urgencia cuando nota lo cerca que esta de tocar los controles de la máquina– Ni siquiera respires encima es más caro que tú. Con el suero y todo –

Un pequeño error en la máquina y puede destruir todo el trabajo de nuestra tarde, o peor descomponer la máquina completamente.

– ¿Gastaste tanto en esto? – pregunta horrorizado el soldado.

– ¿Sabes lo caro que fue hacerte? No estas en posición decir nada – responde el millonario con una sonrisa burlona – Aparte solo fueron como 53 millones, no es tanto dinero –

Decido dejarlos enfrascarse en una pequeña discusión, tomó un pedazo de papel de la mesa y empiezo a garabatear instrucciones en una súbita iluminación. "¿Sabes lo caro que fue hacerte?" resuena en mi cabeza. Hay muchas cosas que Steve no sabe sobre la gente de su pasado y no es precisamente porque no deba saberlas, sino, porque nadie tiene el valor o el interés de decirle. Hay un lugar donde puede rendir homenaje al doctor que creó el suero de supersoldado y estoy segura nadie se lo ha mencionado.

– ¿Qué haces? – pregunta el castaño tratando de mirar sobre mi hombro.

– ¡Eh! Misión secreta para el Capileta – exclamo escondiendo la hoja y doblándola lo más pulcro que puedo.

– ¿Qué? ¿Ahora se quieren? – pregunta con burla – Bueno del odio al amor solo hay un paso – ríe comiendo un puñado de nueces.

– Sí, porque automáticamente esa es la única opción posible – ruedo los ojos.

Me encaró al rubio más segura de lo que me sentido en los últimos días. Alguien esta ocultando deliberadamente información del pasado del soldado. En parte hago esto para joder al idiota que esta controlando SHIELD, y en parte porque Steve merece saber todo lo que ha pasado. Seguramente no contaban que yo iba a ser quien le diera esa información.

– Ten esto. Por el amor de Dios, sigue las instrucciones – suplico tendiéndole el pedazo de papel.

_Planta Baja del Cuartel General de SHIELD,_

_Ventanal que da a la pista, cerca de la escalera._

**_No abras el resto hasta que llegues al Muro de Valor._**

Me mira inseguro, pero supongo que siente la sinceridad en mi mirada porque la acepta.

– De acuerdo, supongo. ¿Cuánto va a tardar esto? – pregunta señalando la máquina con la cabeza.

– Un par de horas más – respondo sentándome en un banco cercano.

– ¿Estas libre? – pregunta. Frunzo el ceño, insegura, pero asiento lentamente. – Bien. Quiero enseñarte algo –

Lo miro fijamente tratando de determinar sus intenciones. No parece emocionado por lo que va a enseñarme, sino, incomodo como si fuera una obligación hacerlo. Tiene los brazos cruzados, la mandíbula tensa al igual que varios de sus músculos, pero su mirada solo revela determinación.

Sus dibujos. Realmente me los va a enseñar.

– De acuerdo, vamos – digo antes de que cambie de opinión.

– Aw, ya van juntos a buscar su espacio solos – dice Tony cuando nos ve caminar hacia la puerta.

El rubio y yo nos detenemos en seco y volteamos a ver al millonario regalándole unas impresionantes miradas de muerte.

– Aw, ya hasta tienen el mismo gesto – continúa molestando.

Rogers abre la boca para responder, pero lo detengo levantando la mano. Me encaro directamente al castaño con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Sí, Rogers y yo nos amamos profundamente. Ahora iremos a su cuarto a tener sexo salvaje en tu torre. – le dedico una amplia sonrisa.

Ambos hombres se quedan completamente atónicos. Veo la cara del millonario pasar por todos los colores posibles y tensar la mandíbula. Me doy la vuelta, le tomo la mano a Rogers, que esta más rojo que el traje de Ironman y salgo campantemente por la puerta.

– Lo que sea que le tengas que enseñar se lo enseñas en la cocina. ¿Me oíste Rogers? – grita Tony desde el laboratorio.

Cuando estamos lo suficiente lejos suelto la carcajada que he estado conteniendo.

– ¿Eso era necesario? – pregunta el rubio increíblemente incómodo.

– Tranquilo, sólo era para quitarlo de encima. ¿Los dibujos? – sonrió emocionada.

– ¿Cómo?… Ni siquiera voy a preguntar – suspira negando con la cabeza.

Ensancho mi sonrisa de suficiencia. Lo sigo por los pasillos, la Torre tiene muchas habitaciones y mi cuarto queda lejos del suyo. El del Capitán está cerca del resto de los Vengadores y el mío esta en otro piso junto con los cuartos de los invitados. Tony iba a mover mi cuarto cerca de los otros, pero luego de ver las peleas con el Capitán, decidió que estaba perfecta en donde estaba.

Por fin llegamos. Entra con seguridad mientras me quedo en el marco de la puerta debatiendo si es prudente entrar a su cuarto. Ve mi indecisión así que habla con amabilidad.

– Pasa, tardaré un par minutos en reunir los dibujos –

– ¿No prefieres que te espere en el pasillo? – pregunto removiéndome.

–Compartimos un cuarto, no hay mucha diferencia en este – sonríe divertido.

– Es diferente, este es completamente tu espacio personal – respondo.

Me dedica una mirada significativa y doy un paso al frente. Tiene razón, no es muy diferente a la habitación de SHIELD, excepto por el claro costo de los muebles en esta habitación. Aunque ambas habitaciones se componen principalmente por los muebles básicos: la cama, un escritorio, un sofá, la puerta al baño, una cómoda y armario, todo en tonalidades neutras. Los únicos objetos personales visibles son un montón de libros y libretas ordenadas en el escritorio, su icónico escudo recargado a un lado de la cama, un tocadiscos reparado por el mismo Steve y algunos discos de vinilo. No hay fotos, ni nada que indique que ha estado viviendo aquí por más de un año.

El soldado remueve entre las libretas tomando dibujos mientras me quedo a algunos metros de la puerta, insegura de que hacer.

Uno supondría que no tendría problemas de entrar porque compartimos un cuarto, pero ese cuarto esta estructurado para compartirlo, es como un espacio común en el que a veces dormimos. Aparte que rara vez estamos los dos al mismo tiempo. Este cuarto es totalmente él, puedo oler su esencia en cada centímetro de la habitación, jabón y menta. La forma en que esta organizado me grita datos de él que me hacen sentir que violo su privacidad de solo observarlo, así que me concentro en la alfombra a mis pies como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo.

Finalmente me extiende una libreta usada hasta la última hoja. Aún así enarco una ceja.

– Dudo que sean todos tus dibujos – reclamo.

– Nunca prometí que serían todos – sonríe orgulloso de haber sido más inteligente que yo al hacer su promesa.

Antes de que pueda responder la voz de la inteligencia artificial resuena por los altavoces del cuarto.

– Señorita Sophia, señor Rogers. El señor Stark ordenó que lo que tengan que enseñar sea en la cocina, de otra manera se activaran los aspersores contra incendios de la habitación en 5 minutos –

– Vaya, hablaba en serio – frunce el ceño el rubio.

– Es sobreprotector – me encojo de hombros – En mi primer año en la universidad contrató guardaespaldas para que me siguieran –

– ¿En verdad cree que nosotros estamos…? – deja inconclusa la pregunta.

– Claro que no. Solo no quiere arriesgarse a estar equivocado –

Por el bien de la integridad de su habitación decidimos hacerle caso a Tony y movernos a la cocina, donde nos espera un enojado millonario. Nos mira severamente apenas notando la libreta que sostengo.

– Mira Cap, nada me gustaría más que ayudarte a perder la virginidad. Sólo no con mi ahijada – dice Tony seriamente.

Yo trato de ahogar una carcajada y Steve se da una palmada en la frente para ocultar su sonrojo.

– Tranquilo, _papá_ – me burlo – Solo me iba a enseñar unos dibujos –

Sus ojos llegan rápidamente a la libreta que sostengo, la abro enseñando el primer dibujo, luego de reconocerlo se relaja soltando aire.

– Ya decía yo que no eran tan cercanos como para que te gustara – exclama extendiendo los brazos al aire – Amo tu demisexualidad – toma mis hombros y besa cariñosamente mis mejillas como a una niña.

Rio mientras Tony salé aún hablando de como soy una niña y no debería pensar en esas cosas. Cuando sus comentarios se dejan de oír me siento una silla para poder observar los dibujos con determinación.

Hay una gran variedad, algunos dibujos de la ciudad, de Tony o alguno de los Vengadores, incluso hay un par de Peggy la reconozco por las fotos de su juventud. La mayoría están hechos cuidadosamente, para hay una gran variedad hechos con trazos remarcados y rectos.

– ¿Dibujas mucho cuando estas enojado? – pregunto mientras paso los dibujos lentamente, tratando de absorber lo más que puedo de ellos.

– Tú fumas para relajarte, yo dibujo – responde con simpleza. Asiento lentamente sin despegar la vista de la libreta – ¿Por qué querías verlos? – pregunta con curiosidad.

– Principalmente porque no me dejabas verlos – respondo, lo que le hace soltar un bufido – Además, puedes aprender mucho de alguien viendo sus dibujos –

– ¿Ahora me dirás que estudiaste historia del Arte? –

– ¿Te sorprendería? – bromeo, su respuesta es arquear una ceja – No, solo visito muchos museos –

A diferencia de muchos eruditos, entiendo la importancia del arte su implicación en la sociedad. _Principalmente porque es la única forma que tengo para entender a la sociedad._

Finalmente llego al dibujo de Perséfone. Viéndolo detenidamente sus facciones se parecen a las mías parece mucho más amables y delicadas.

– Si se parece a mí – digo.

– A menos de que seas una deidad griega y hayas omitido decírmelo, no eres tu – dice secamente.

– Lo que sea, esto significa que no siempre me vez como la que hace cosas malas – murmuro más para mi misma.

– Lo tengo muy claro – responde, puedo oír la sonrisa en su tono.

Volteo a verlo esperando su expresión de burla, pero está serio. Sus ojos reflejan todos sus sentimientos, donde antes veía inseguridad en su mirada ha sido reemplazado por agradecimiento y confianza. Soy la única persona que le ha dicho la verdad de su pasado y del presente, la bueno y lo malo, a diferencia de SHIELD no le he ocultado información deliberadamente, por lo menos no información de él. Las únicas mentiras que le he dicho son de mí o para proteger a alguien más, y aunque no lo aprueba parece entenderlo.

No decimos ni una sola palabra, no son necesarias, por alguna razón somos capaces de entender cada gesto del otro. El me agradece por llevarlo a Peggy y ayudarlo a adaptarse, yo le agradezco por haber vuelto a confiar en mi después de haberlo manipulado.

Enseñar nuestro arte, hablar de nuestro pasado, no es necesario para formar una alianza. Sin embargo, aquí estamos yo conozco historias de su infancia y he visto sus dibujos, él conoce mi archivo, mi verdadero estado médico y ambos sabemos lo roto que esta la otra persona. En otra situación incluso podría pensar que nos estamos convirtiendo en amigos.

– Oigan, ¿Por qué Stark esta casi rezando en la sala? – pregunta Clint entrando y rompiendo la pequeña armonía que habíamos conseguido.


	12. Me siento como un viernes cualquiera

**12 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 01:47 P.M. CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD, NUEVA YORK. PLANTA BAJA.**

Los agentes de SHIELD viven ensimismados en sus misiones con la convicción de salvar el mundo, todos caminan de un lado a otro sin apenas ponerle atención al soldado que se acerca a lo que ellos conocen como el Muro del Valor. Nadie se detiene a verlo, ni a él ni al muro, no tienen porque hacerlo están demasiado familiarizados con el pequeño muro dedicado a los agentes caídos en combate, ya que hay uno en cada edificio de SHIELD.

El soldado, a diferencia de todos a su alrededor mira con curiosidad el muro, aún no esta completamente seguro porque la agente la envió a ese lugar. Una parte de él le sugiere que es una broma de mal gusto, pero lo duda con todo lo que han compartido los últimos días y con la reciente promesa de la agente de no mentirle.

Saca la hoja que Holmes le dio y siguiendo las instrucciones la abre.

_Muro de valor, primera sección. Los primeros dos nombres._

_Las personas que nos formaron nunca nos dejan._

El rubio pasa rápidamente su mirada al muro buscando los nombres. Se queda estático cuando lee el nombre su mejor amigo y el Doctor Erskine. De todo lo que esperaba que fuese el destino final de esa "misión secreta", no consideró que fuera un monumento que rindiera tributo a los caídos, mucho menos a aquellos que cayeron durante la 2º Guerra Mundial, años antes que SHIELD se creara propiamente. Sus ojos regresan a la hoja en busca de una explicación.

_Peggy los hizo agentes honorarios después de fundar la organización._

_SHIELD no fue fundada con ideales falsos y hombres llenos de poder._

_Esos llegaron después, la fundó Peggy llena de esperanza por un futuro mejor._

_No todos en SHIELD somos el enemigo._

Se queda varios minutos ahí. Sophia Hayle le ha dado muchas herramientas para adaptarse a este nuevo siglo, incluso le permitió convivir con Peggy. Una parte de él todavía se pregunta que gana la agente de enseñarle tantas cosas. Aunque la parte que la había consolado en sus momentos más vulnerables sabe que ella también ha perdido suficientes personas como para apreciar un pequeño lugar donde les puede rendir tributo.

Toca con delicadeza el nombre de Bucky, mentalmente le agradece todas las veces que estuvo con él, todo su apoyo a pesar de ser un pequeño chico de Brooklyn. Se pregunta que pensaría Bucky de esta era, ¿le gustaría la comida, la tecnología, las nuevas películas? De haber sobrevivido la guerra, ¿qué hubiera sido de su querido amigo? Tal vez hubiera encontrado una hermosa chica, se hubiera casado y tenido un par de hijos valientes y testarudos como él.

Steve traga saliva para contener las lágrimas que amenazan sus ojos. Él y Bucky estuvieron juntos hasta el final de la línea… literalmente.

El rubio comienza a pasar la vista por los nombres para evitar llorar, quizás haya un día que la memoria de su mejor amigo no le abra un vacío en su pecho, por ahora lo único que puede hacer es resistir.

Su mirada se detiene en un nombre que le parece familiar: _Athena Hodge._ Le da vueltas en su cabeza tratando de ubicarlo hasta que lo recuerda del archivo de Holmes. La tristeza lo vuelve a atacar. A juzgar por la fecha, Sophia debía haber sido una niña cuando su madre murió. El podía entender eso, él seguía siendo un muchacho cuando se quedó huérfano, lo único que tenía era a Bucky.

Quería quedarse un poco más, tan sólo quedarse ahí, en paz, recordando a las personas que había perdido y que por fin tenía un lugar para rendirles tributo. Pero como siempre el destino tiene otros planes.

– Capitán Rogers, lo esperan en el hangar 7. Hay una emergencia y necesitan su ayuda – dice un agente acercándose apresuradamente.

Suspira derrotado, quizás en un futuro tenga el tiempo para rendirle tributo a su fallecido mejor amigo. Pero ese momento no va a ser hoy. Sin más, sigue al agente para llegar al hangar 7.

**12 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 02:15 P.M. HELICARRIER DE SHIELD, ESPACIO AÉREO DE NUEVA YORK. HELIPUERTO.**

Un fin de semana, un maldito fin de semana sin que ningún maniaco intente destruir el mundo o la ciudad, ¿es mucho pedir?

Recorro el helipuerto hacia la entrada principal. Charlie se aferra fuertemente a mi mano izquierda mientras intenta mantener el paso con sus cortas piernas. Se suponía que mi querida sobrina iba a pasar el fin de semana bajo mi cuidado, nadie podía prever que un imbécil iba a hacer un ataque terrorista. Ni siquiera yo lo había visto venir.

Camino con la máxima dignidad que puedo en esta ropa. Lentes de Sol, vestido lo suficiente informal para pasear con mi sobrina, pero lo suficiente hermoso para mostrar que costó bastante dinero y unos tacones ligeramente altos completan mi vestuario, aparte de mi cabello cuidadosamente planchado y peinado.

Usualmente este no sería mi atuendo para salir con Charlie, pero la condición de mi hermana para dejar pasar a Charlie todo el fin de semana conmigo era que dejáramos tomarnos fotos pasando tiempo juntas en Central Park. Unos paparazis ya pagados iban a esperar ahí para captar una "hermosa tarde de la distinguida y unida familia Hodge". Claramente llegar en jeans y tenis no la iba a hacer feliz.

Siento las miradas de los agentes que pasan a mi lado mientras otro grupo camina conmigo dándome los detalles del último ataque. Según su información un grupo terrorista hizo amenaza hace una hora y 17 minutos, pidió 30 millones de dólares a una empresa y luego de no recibir respuesta en 50 minutos, explotó el edificio central de dicha empresa. Al ver la tecnología que usaron para la bomba, que no dejó ningún rastro de como fue creada o activada, SHIELD decidió meterse.

Además, otra empresa recibió una amenaza igual hace 5 minutos, poco después de que me recogieran. Ni siquiera me dio tiempo de poner a Charlie en un lugar seguro.

Por fin entramos propiamente a la nave, un destello del hombre vestido como bandera me distrae brevemente del vómito de información que me están dando. Ordeno que vayan al comando central donde me reuniré en breve con ellos, pero ninguno de los agentes se mueve y todos esperan que los acompañe. Tienen ordenes directas de llevarme hasta Fury.

Aunque ninguno se atreve a obstruir mi paso o tocarme para detenerme. Existe el rumor que el último agente que me tocó el brazo sin mi consentimiento terminó con su muñeca rota. En mi defensa estábamos en pleno ataque y ese agente no tenía ninguna razón para estar tocándome.

Aun así, suspiro, rendida.

– Denme un minuto – demando ignorando sus protestas y tomando firmemente la mano de Charlie – Capitán Rogers – lo llamo caminando en su dirección.

Detiene su camino y me espera, mira con curiosidad a Charlie que básicamente se aferra a mi mano. Sabe que no me gusta que nadie de SHIELD conozca mi reducida vida personal y traer a mi sobrina a este lugar no es una buena señal. Extiendo la mano para estrechar la suya en un aparente saludo. Cuando lo hace le entrego una tarjeta de acceso, lo jalo un poco y acerco mi boca a su oído.

– Ve directamente ahí, dame 10 minutos. Te explicaré todo. Cuídala, por favor – susurro lo suficientemente bajo para que solo él me escuche.

Sin darle tiempo de responder le indico con la mirada a Charlie que tomé la mano de Steve y me alejo. Les doy un último vistazo, dos pares de ojos azules me miran confundidos. Mascullo un lo siento antes de desaparecer en el barrullo de agentes.

Pasan 20 minutos hasta que por fin puedo escabullirme. Después de desobedecer sus ordenes directas en la última misión Fury quiere asegurarse que siga todo al pie de la letra y mandó a Hill para que siga todos mis movimientos. Logro quitármela de encima diciendo que voy al baño a cambiar mi atuendo, técnicamente no es una mentira porque no dije a que baño.

Camino con seguridad para llegar a la zona de dormitorios de la nave. Finjo estar enojada para evitar que alguien se cruce en mi camino, pero dado mi vestuario poco usual no puedo evitar despertar algunas miradas de curiosidad. Por fin llegó al cuarto de la tarjeta de acceso que le di a Steve.

Luego de asegurarme que no hay nadie en el pasillo toco la puerta. El rubio la abre parcialmente ocultando a Charlie, luego de ver que soy yo me arrastra al interior de la habitación y cierra de un portazo.

– Explícate – demanda cruzando los brazos.

Miro por la habitación, es una versión más pequeña de las habitaciones que tenemos los empleados, como la que compartimos el soldado y yo. Charlie, pulcramente sentada en un sillón, se ve adorable con su vestido a juego del mío y el moño que antes adornaba su cabello ahora se encuentra en la mesa a su lado. Esta ocupada jugando con su IPad, pero al verme llegar me dedica una sonrisa antes de continuar matando zombies en su videojuego. El otro sillón acomodado cerca de ella me dice que Charlie le estaba enseñando a jugar a Steve.

– Aquí no, no enfrente de ella – susurro con urgencia.

Me conduce al baño. Tiene el ceño fruncido y puedo ver como se retiene para cuestionarme.

– ¿Qué esta pasando, Holmes? – murmura agitadamente una vez que cerramos la puerta.

_Holmes_, por lo menos no esta tan enojado como para llamarme por mi nombre. Cuando empiece a llamarme Sophia sabré que lo he fastidiado.

– Hay un ataque terrorista en la ciudad, están explotando empresas y a sus familias. Estoy dirigiendo la investigación – explico directamente. El último reporte que tuve es que explotaron la casa CEO de la primera empresa, su familia estaba adentro.

El asiente con tranquilidad. Que la ciudad este bajo ataque es como otro viernes para él. Supongo que para mi también lo sería si la persona más importante en mi vida no estuviera en la línea de fuego.

– Necesitabas a alguien que trajera a Charlie aquí – responde suavizando su tono.

Por la tonalidad en su voz creo mi sobrina ya se ganó a Rogers a pesar del poco tiempo que han convivido. No recibo reprimenda después de dejarle a la niña sin ninguna explicación porque entiende lo protectiva que soy con Charlie, sobretodo con toda la basura que ocurre en SHIELD y el hecho que estamos en medio ataque.

– Gracias por eso – digo sinceramente.

Se encoge de hombros quitándole importancia.

– Bueno, alguien me llamó. Necesitan mi ayuda – hace ademan de irse, pero lo sostengo por el brazo deteniéndolo.

– Fui yo. Lo lamento, era la única manera de subirte al helicarrier – explico sin atreverme a verlo.

– No entiendo – frunce el ceño.

– Necesito que te quedes con ella – suelto, no tiene sentido darle vueltas.

– ¡¿Qué?! –

– Baja la voz – lo regaño, mirando furtivamente a la puerta para asegurarme que Charlie no lo escuchó – Necesito que cuides a Charlie –

– ¿No hay alguien más capacitado para hacer esto? – pregunta pasando una mano por su cabello, incómodo – De todos modos, soy necesario en la misión –

– Barton, Romanof y un equipo de agentes se van a encargar de todo en el campo. No te ofendas, pero ellos tienen la sutileza necesaria para la misión – explico rápidamente – Además ella no puede salir. Tú entre todas las personas entiendes el peligro que corre si encuentran una de mis debilidades –

– Entonces, ¿por qué la subiste a bordo? – cuestiona con rudeza.

– Generalmente ni siquiera la traería aquí. Pero ella corre riesgo, atacan a empresarios, ella es hija de uno. Si la llevó con Tony solo le pondré un blanco más grande en la espalda. Joey sigue en el hospital, así que no es una opción y Barton esta en el campo –

– ¿Tu hermana y su esposo están bien? – pregunta de pronto.

– Sí, están en Los Ángeles por el fin de semana. Por eso Charlie estaba conmigo – respondo sorprendida por su repentino interés – Mira… Te deberé una muy grande. Eres la única persona en esta nave que confío lo suficiente como para cuidarla. Por favor, Steve – suplico. Nos quedamos mirándonos directamente a los ojos.

Parece que esta calculando la magnitud de mis palabras. Creo que es la primera vez que le llamo por su nombre de pila y estoy segura de que es la primera vez que digo expresamente que confío en él.

Suspira cerrando los ojos. Lo he convencido.

– De acuerdo – dice derrotado.

– Gracias, ahora sal. Debo cambiarme – lo conduzco a la puerta antes de que tenga tiempo de cambiar de opinión.

Ahora que ha aceptado no puedo perder más tiempo o van a enviar a Hill a buscarme. La fachada de niña rica da paso al típico uniforme de agente, mismo que encuentro en un pequeño armario del baño. Fuera de la ropa cara me siento yo misma, aún cuando tengo la misma ropa que la mayoría de las personas en esta nave. Me despido de ambos rubios prometiendo volver con comida para la cena o cuando el ataque acabe.

Regreso al comando central más tranquila, lista para vencer a los idiotas que jodieron mis planes de viernes. La imagen de una molesta Hill me interrumpe pocos metros antes de entrar.

– ¿Dónde estabas? – cuestiona cruzando los brazos.

– Cambiándome – respondo señalando el uniforme.

Me mira mal, sin creerme. Pero como no tenemos mucho tiempo y técnicamente hice lo que dije que haría, me deja pasar sin mayor problema. Me siento en una de las muchas computadoras lista para encontrar a los malditos que quieren explotar la ciudad, _ahora sí me siento como un viernes cualquiera_.

La mayoría de las personas piensan que con solo un pequeño vistazo ya puedo determinar incluso la ropa interior de los atacantes, pero la verdadera deducción requiere tiempo y sobretodo, hechos. No puedo sacar conclusiones del aire, tengo que ver evidencia que ellos han dejado. Dado su forma de explotar edificios sin ninguna señal conocida y ningún resto en la escena, las evidencias que tengo para atraparlos son casi nulas.

Paso las siguientes horas sumida en el trabajo, siento más presión cuando nos llegan nuevos reportes de explosiones. Apenas me muevo del asiento para acomodarme, no recuerdo salir al baño o a comer algo.

Debo de revisar los patrones en la forma que explotaron, tengo que triangular el tiempo en que explotaron y el tiempo que amenazaron para su ubicación. Tiempo, son las 9:30, eso hacen 4 explosiones en 8 horas. 9:30 también es la hora de dormir de Charlie.

_Mierda, Charlie._

Necesita dormir, también debería haberle llevado comida. Espera… ellos necesitan dormir y comer y todas las necesidades básicas. Me meto automáticamente a todos los moteles, porque si piden tanto dinero es lógico que no tienen el suficiente como para comprar un edificio. Checo referencias a todos lo que estén necesitando mucha electricidad. Hacer tantas amenazas y explosiones remotas necesitan electricidad. Investigo un poco más.

_MOTEL DU MORT._ Los tengo.

_¿Por qué demonios no lo pensé antes?,_ me regaño mentalmente.

La parte racional de mi sabe que es porque nunca le pongo demasiada atención de mis necesidades, lo cual no debe ser bueno, pero en este momento no importa.

Rápidamente movilizo a todos, les doy direcciones y recomendaciones para apresarlos eficazmente. En el caos de su preparación me escabullo para conseguir comida de una máquina expendedora y llevarla como la cena que prometí. Ni siquiera me he acercado a la habitación, pero ya puedo oír la reprimenda de Rogers.

Toco la puerta de la habitación, el soldado rápidamente me deja pasar después de confirmar mi identidad. Ha cambiado su traje por el uniforme de SHIELD que seguramente sacó del mismo lugar que yo, supongo que su traje no debe ser cómodo para cuidar a una niña. Dejo mi pequeño botín de comida en una mesa antes de enfrentarme a su mirada ceñuda.

– Lo siento mucho. Sé que es tarde, perdí completamente la noción del tiempo, pero ya sabemos donde están – me excuso rápidamente antes de que pueda regañarme.

– ¿Y eso? – pregunta Charlie acercándose a inspeccionar la comida.

– La cena – respondo no muy segura.

– Ya cenamos – dice con seguridad el rubio.

– ¿De dónde sacaron comida? – pregunto asombrada.

– A veces olvidas comer así que traía comida en mi mochila – me dice Charlie con una sonrisa adormilada señalando los restos de su cena.

En la mesa cercana a los sillones se encuentran unos toppers vacíos que a juzgar por el olor contenían pasta y fruta. A su alrededor se encuentran envoltorios de barras energéticas

– Yo traía comida extra. También sé que no sueles pensar en necesidades básicas – agrega el rubio con un poco de humor.

Sonrió avergonzada, se supone que yo soy el adulto responsable de Charlie, debería haber previsto esto. Por ahora solo agradezco que tengo una sobrina tan inteligente.

– ¿Ya resolviste la crisis? – pregunta mi sobrina guardando algunas galletas de mi botín de la máquina expendedora.

Automáticamente le dirijo una mirada de muerte al rubio. Le di dos instrucciones específicas: no dejar que se conectara a internet, ya que podían determinar que estaba aquí por la dirección IP, y no contarle que estaba pasando.

– No me mires así, ella lo dedujo – se encoge los hombros.

Suspiro, sabía que enseñarle a Charlie a deducir me iba a afectar algún día. Por lo menos no se ha puesto en peligro y decidido asistir en una investigación policial. Empiezo a entender todos los dolores de cabeza que le causé a mis niñeras.

– Se esta resolviendo. Ya no necesitan mi ayuda así que me quedaré contigo – respondo con amabilidad, me hinco para quedar a su altura y le regalo un intento de sonrisa relajada.

– ¿No podemos ir tu departamento? – pregunta la pequeña. Un departamento que compré para no seguir abusando de la amabilidad de Tony ni pasar tanto tiempo entre las paredes de SHIELD.

– Me tengo que quedar por si ocurre algún contratiempo, lo siento – digo acariciando su rubio cabello con delicadeza – Pero ahora debes ponerte tu pijama y lavar tus dientes. Es hora de dormir –

Decido omitir que la empresa de su padre fue la última en ser amenazada e ir a su casa o incluso salir a la calle en este momento, puede ponerla en peligro. No quiero arriesgarla hasta que los atacantes estén bajo custodia y me asegure que no hay nadie más trabajando con ellos.

La conduzco al baño y le entrego su mochila que contiene su pijama y un pequeño neceser que preparó su niñera. Dejo que se tome su tiempo en el baño mientras preparo la cama. Steve se acerca y entre susurros le explico todo lo que ocurrió con los terroristas. Además, le doy algunas excusas para explicar su ausencia en caso de que alguien recuerde que subió al helicarrier.

– Muy bien cariño, despídete de Steve y agradécele por cuidarte – digo arropándola en la cama. Me quito para dejar a Steve acercase.

– ¡Gracias! Eres la mejor niñera que he tenido – dice con emoción – Claro, después de mi tía – agrega cuando me ve levantar una ceja, ofendida.

– No hay problema, pequeña Holmes – le dice el rubio con una sonrisa carismática – Espero volver a enfrentarnos en ese juego tuyo – agrega mientras le remueve el cabello cariñosamente.

Los dejo solos para poder lavar mi cara y quitarme los restos de maquillaje que sobrevivieron pasar 8 horas sudando de estrés frente a la computadora. Escucho parcialmente la conversación que tienen, parece que Charlie le esta pidiendo hacer algo y Rogers esta un poco cohibido a hacerlo, pero conociendo los encantos de la pequeña pronto hará exactamente lo que ella quiere.

Justo cuando termino de secar mi cara y tomo la manija escucho la profunda voz del soldado haciendo algo que nunca esperé… cantar. Abro la puerta con delicadeza para no interrumpir el momento.

_You are my sunshine, my only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are gray_ – Steve canta suavemente. Esta hincado junto a Charlie arrullándola con su canto mientras ella comienza a dormitar.

La imagen me rememora a momentos de mi infancia, donde una niña muy parecida a Charlie dormitaba bajo esa canción. Aunque en mis recuerdos la voz que escucho es de una mujer.

_You`ll never know dear, how much I love you_

_Please don't take my sunshine away_ – termina el rubio.

Le da un beso en la frente a la pequeña, se levanta con cuidado y me pasa de largo para tomar su mochila, donde guardó su traje, y su escudo. Cuando esta a punto de salir decido acompañarlo en el pasillo.

– ¿Por qué cantabas? – pregunto, mi voz suena más ruda de lo que pretendo.

– Charlie me enseño algunas canciones para pasar el tiempo, es difícil entretener a una niña de 6 años. Al parecer le gusto mi voz, así que me pidió que le cantara para dormir – responde escudriñándome con la mirada, tratando de comprender mi reacción.

– ¿Cómo conoces la canción? – pregunto tratando de suavizar mi tono. Trato de mantener un tono despreocupado, pero es claro que la canción me ha afectado.

– Es de mi época – responde con una sonrisa ladeada – ¿Estás bien? – agrega con preocupación al ver mi semblante.

– Mi mamá solía cantar esa canción cuando mi hermana se despertaba por una pesadilla a mitad de la noche. Yo solía esperar en el pasillo para escucharla cantar – respondo con la mirada ausente perdiéndome un segundo en mis memorias.

Me doy cuenta tarde de lo que he dicho. Rogers parece sorprendido que le revelé algo tan personal tan fácilmente, incluso yo lo estoy. Parpadeo sacándome de mi ensoñación y tratando de sacudirme el viejo sentimiento de nostalgia. Meto todos mis sentimientos en una pequeña caja en mi mente, luego la cierro de golpe. Ahora no es momento de pensar en ello.

– Gracias por cuidarla, me quedaré con ella. Sigo castigada así que no seré parte del operativo, nos vemos pronto – digo bajando la mirada – Estoy bien Rogers, solo recordé a mi madre – agrego cuando levanto la vista y me encuentro con su mirada preocupada.

– Steve –

– ¿Eh? ¿Sophia? – respondo confundida.

– No – ríe – Me llamaste Steve antes, me gusta que lo hagas. Cuando me llamas Rogers me siento en el ejército de nuevo – explica con una sonrisa tímida.

– Oh. De acuerdo, Steve. Gracias por todo – digo sonriéndole.

Su sonrisa se ensancha y aparece un brillo juguetón en sus ojos.

– No hay problema, Holmes. Yo seguiré llamándote así – responde.

– Honestamente, no lo esperaba de otra forma –

**15 DE ABRIL DE 2013, 12:47 P.M. CAFETERÍA "LA BOULANGERIE" CAFETERÍA, MAHATTAN. NUEVA YORK.**

– Llegas tarde – me dice el rubio en cuanto me siento en la silla frente a él.

A pesar de lo colorido y alegre que parece la cafetería que hemos escogido su mirada se ve más lúgubre que de costumbre. Es lógica su molestia en alguien tan puntual como él, nuestra reunión para discutir nuestros progresos iniciaba a hace 20 minutos. Podría mentir y decir que mi ensayo se alargó, pero este terminó hace más de una hora. Iba a llegar con 12 minutos de sobra de no ser por el maldito impulso de asegurarme que cada milímetro del café esta libre del poder de SHIELD.

Aunque mi paranoia esta injustificada. Nadie de SHIELD sabe que somos aliados, apenas se dan cuenta que ya no nos queremos matar, aunque seguimos discutiendo, pero ya no tenemos peleas tan intensas o por cosas tan ridículas.

Además, tomamos increíbles precauciones para reunirnos. Decidimos el lugar y fecha en la reunión anterior, no la mencionamos en lo absoluto, cada uno llega por sus medios. El primero en llegar da vueltas para asegurarse que no hay nadie que conozcamos en los alrededores. Incluso tenemos un plan por si alguien nos encuentra, fingiremos que planeamos la fiesta de cumpleaños de Tony y tenemos una carpeta llena de información para la fiesta por si preguntan.

– Tuve que dar un par de vueltas – me excuso por mi tardanza dejando caer mi mochila de danza.

– Sabes que ya revisé todo, ¿cierto? – sonríe con amabilidad como si yo fuera una niña nerviosa a la que le tienen que asegurar que no hay monstruos bajo su cama.

– Lo siento, solo… No es nada, estoy un poco paranoica – me encojo de hombros.

Hay días en los que simplemente pienso que todo va en contra mía y todos quieren matarme. Claro, hay momentos donde eso es verdad porque estoy en medio de una base enemiga y en realidad quieren matarme, pero dudo que todos los ciudadanos de Nueva York quiten tiempo de su ajetreado día con el simple propósito de arruinar el mío.

Pido mi café mientras iniciamos con una ligera conversación sobre lo que ha ocurrido los últimos días. Me agradece haberle mostrado el Muro del Valor. No lo menciona, pero por la forma en que desvía la mirada sé que encontró el nombre de mi madre. Yo le hablo un poco de mi fin de semana con Charlie, le agradezco una vez más por cuidarla y le entrego un dibujo que le dedica mi pequeña sobrina. Él parece encantado con este, en él aparece la versión caricaturesca de Capitán América venciendo los zombies del videojuego que Charlie le enseñó a jugar. Le entregó su boleto para mi función de danza, aún a regañadientes, pero es lo justo después de que me mostrara sus dibujos.

Me entregan mi café y decidimos pasar a la parte de la plática que en verdad nos importa, SHIELD. Oculto mi amargura al decirle que no ha habido ningún avance significativo de mi parte. He analizado todos los componentes de las armas Chitauri que tenemos ocultas en una parte del laboratorio que Tony no ocupa. Todas modificaciones provienen de científicos increíblemente inteligentes y que debieron haber estudiado las armas por un largo tiempo. Pero no tiene sentido porque según mis cálculos los científicos escoceses tuvieron las armas por 8 meses, lo cual no es el tiempo suficiente para aprender tanto de ellas, mucho menos aprender y hacer todas las modificaciones que hicieron.

– Tuvieron que haber conseguido los apuntes de los científicos que estudiaron las armas en SHIELD – termino de relatar – ¿Tú tienes algún progreso? –

– No mucho, pero he hablado con Rumlow, al parecer tampoco tiene muchos avances en su investigación. Aunque, debo decir que no ha hecho ni la mitad de los análisis que tu – dice.

Me tenso al instante ante la mención de mi exnovio, no he hablado con él desde nuestra discusión y aún no lo he perdonado por decirme que no puedo hacer nada por mí misma.

– Sigo sin entender porque le dieron la misión – farfullo tomando un sorbo de mi café.

– Al parecer las misiones de recuperación de armas, como esa, van directamente a la división de STRIKE – explica simplemente el rubio.

– ¿Qué? – casi me ahogo con mi café de la impresión.

– ¿No sabias eso? – pregunta sorprendido – No eres nivel 12 o algo así – se burla ocultando una pequeña sonrisa de satisfacción por saber algo que yo no tenía idea.

– Nivel 8 – corrijo rodando los ojos – Aun así, no sé todo lo que pasa en todas las divisiones. Nadie sabe todo, excepto quizás Fury. Se supone que así la información está más segura – me defiendo – ¿Entonces las armas no son las únicas que mágicamente salieron de la seguridad de SHIELD? –

– Supongo que no – responde completamente serio.

– ¿Por qué no lo mencionaste antes? – cuestiono con urgencia.

– ¿No intentan robar cosas de SHIELD todo el tiempo? – contraataca.

– Sí, pero no suelen lograrlo – respondo con obviedad. SHIELD no sería la mejor agencia de seguridad del mundo si perdiera armas todos los días.

Aún así, me quedo callada sopesando el significado de la nueva información. Si hay varias fugas seguramente tienen una persona dentro de SHIELD que se los facilita. Quizás las armas Chitauri era su forma de asegurarse que me entretuviera con algo mientras ellos sacaban más armas. Sabían que no me resistiría a investigar. Incluso Fury me dio ese guiño para que siguiera investigando, Dios mío ¿y si Fury esta detrás de todo esto?

_O quizás solo descubriste un poco de más información y estas especialmente paranoica hoy_, me dice la parte racional de mi mente que aún no se ha sumido en el pánico. Mierda, a veces odio mi cerebro.

– Investigaré más de ello – sentencio antes de que lo sobre piense al punto de acusar de traición al director la organización y mi jefe – ¿Cómo te enteraste? –

– Hice una misión con él hace unos días, simplemente pregunté como iba la investigación de las armas – responde con tranquilidad Steve.

Rumlow no es el tipo de persona que suele hablar de sus misiones, rara vez lo hacia conmigo cuando salíamos y eso que trabajamos en la misma organización. Supongo que, como la mayoría de las personas, tiene una debilidad al hablar con Capitán América. Dio tantos detalles porque no esperaba que Steve uniera los puntos, fue descuidado de su parte y un regalo para mi.

Comenzamos a maquinar un plan. Steve tiene muchas misiones con la división de STRIKE así que de vez en cuando preguntará discretamente sobre el robo de armas, pocas veces y como conversación casual para no levantar sospechas. Yo seguiré investigando las armas Chitauri por cualquier cosa, así pensaran que sigo ocupada en eso y me prestaran atención a mí en lugar de a Rogers.

Cuando comenzamos a concretar la siguiente reunión, generalmente esta es la parte en la que discutimos más porque nunca estamos de acuerdo, a mi cerebro le llega una oleada de paranoia. Comienzo a mirar de reojo a todos los del café. Cuando menos cuenta me doy mis deducciones han hecho a un lado la voz del rubio para gritar en mi cerebro.

"Collar de perlas de su abuela" "Está engañando a su esposo" "Estudiante de secundaria" "Tiene 3 hijos" "Depresivo" "2 intentos de suicidio" "Tiene una cita a ciegas" "Esta escribiendo un guion de Ciencia Ficción". Pequeños detalles en los extraños a mi alrededor captan mi atención sin que lo decida, cuando más los resisto más estímulos me llegan y más deducciones saca mi cerebro.

– ¡Holmes! ¿Me escuchas? – la voz del soldado logra pasar a lo más profundo de mi cerebro y sacarme de mis pensamientos.

– Si. Lo siento – cierro los ojos y trato de concentrarme de nuevo – ¿Decías algo de una misión? – pregunto tratando de recordar lo último que escuché de la conversación.

– Creo que es suficiente café para ti – me quita el café de las manos con un gesto preocupado. _Si tan solo fuera tan fácil apagar mi cerebro_ – Iré a una misión, por lo que estaré ausente un par de días –

– De acuerdo – respondo sin mucho entusiasmo perdiéndome nuevamente en la avalancha de estímulos que representan todas las personas en el café a excepción de Rogers, que curiosamente es la única persona a la que debería poner atención.

"Cabello recogido en complejo moño, esta tratando de impresionar" "Durmió en el sofá" "Pasante del periódico" "Reunión de amigos que no se han visto en 6 meses" "Ese café tiene mal la tapa, se va a caer en 3, 2… "

– ¿Por qué estás tan nerviosa? – pregunta Steve devolviéndome a nuestra conversación.

– No estoy nerviosa – respondo a la defensiva.

Se estira por la mesa y toma mi mano que se encuentra jugueteando con la cruz que cuelga en mi cuello sin que haya sido consiente de ello.

– Cuando estas nerviosa juegas con tu collar – explica mirándome fijamente.

Lentamente suelto el collar y dejo mi mano en la mesa, él sigue sin soltarme. Aprieta levemente mi mano para darme apoyo, le sonrió brevemente antes de que la avalancha de información regrese.

Su mano esta caliente, entre 28º y 30º C. Está caliente porque toda la conversación tenía la taza de café entre las manos, sigue tan caliente porque pidió otro café hace 23 minutos, se lo trajeron hace 18. Pidió un café americano sin azúcar porque aún no se acostumbra a todos los sabores procesados.

Hago una mueca para intentar detener mi cerebro que ha decidido usar todo su poder deductivo en la mano del rubio.

– Lo siento – masculla Steve y quita la mano rápidamente – No te gusta que te toquen – agrega avergonzado.

Le sonrío en disculpa, es mejor que piense eso a que piense que en verdad perdí la cabeza. Sin embargo, agradezco el hecho que lo haya recordado.

Decidimos la fecha y el lugar del próximo encuentro, dos días antes de mi función de danza, misma hora, en la cafetería cercana a la Torre Stark. No discutimos mucho porque estoy demasiado distraída para pelear, Steve lo nota y me mira preocupado. Ni siquiera me hace prometer que llegaré temprano la próxima vez o hace una broma al respecto.

– ¿Segura que estas bien, Holmes? – pregunta por 3º vez mientras nos despedimos.

– Sí. Dormiré una siesta y estaré como nueva – agrego una pequeña sonrisa con la esperanza de tranquilizarlo.

– ¿Has dormido lo suficiente? – asiento con la cabeza – ¿7 horas? –

– Tú ni duermes eso, no pidas milagros – replico.

– No dormir lo suficiente puede causar alteraciones en la conducta – explica con seriedad.

– ¿Y cómo sabes eso? –

– Se lo dijiste a Tony para que se fuera a dormir – me da media sonrisa, pero la preocupación no desaparece de sus ojos – Deberías seguir tu propio consejo –

– Estaré bien. Ahora vete o llegarás tarde a tu misión –

Aún un poco inseguro, Steve asiente levemente antes de salir del local.

Estaré bien, siempre terminó estando bien. La frase "Mis demonios son callados la mayor parte del tiempo, pero cuando hablan ellos gritan", me representa completamente. A veces ellos gritan cantando en mi mente canciones de Disney en medio de una reunión importante o examen, otras veces me gritan recordándome la terrible persona que soy a la mitad de la noche. De vez en cuando, como hoy, me gritan todo lo que ven y me hacen sentir una paranoia digna de Fury. A lo largo de los años he aprendido a manejar cada faceta.

Después de esperar 15 minutos de la partida del soldado decido irme. Intento pagar solo para darme cuenta de que Rogers aprovechó mi estado distraído para pagar mi cuenta, lo cual sería un bonito gesto si el no supiera específicamente que no me gusta que paguen por mí. Aunque viéndolo de otro punto, quizás pensó que estaría demasiado distraída y me iría sin pagar.

Llego a la habitación que comparto en SHIELD después de un viaje en taxi, en el que pasé la mayor parte del tiempo con los ojos cerrados para evitar hacer tantas deducciones, no sirvió mucho. Rebusco en lo más recóndito de mis medicamentos hasta que saco el pequeño frasco que busco. Sirvo un vaso de agua y dejo caer unas pocas gotas del frasco. Saco unas esposas de mi mochila, esposo mi muñeca derecha a la cabecera de la cama.

Miro el reloj.

3:35 p.m.

El Capitán debe haber salido a su misión hace 10 minutos.

Con el pensamiento esperanzador que voy a estar sola por unas horas agarro el vaso con la mano que no esta esposada. Una parte de mi cerebro me grita que no es una buena idea, probablemente tenga razón. La otra parte, ansía un pequeño momento de inconsciencia. Tomo de golpe el contenido del vaso antes que la parte racional gane.

Todo sea por callar las voces de mi cabeza.


	13. ¿Me trajiste aquí a morir?

**15 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 4:42 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. EDIFICIO DE VIVIENCIA. PISO 3.**

La puerta de la habitación se abre lentamente dando paso al Capitán visiblemente frustrado, su misión había sido pospuesta y transferida a otro agente. Al parecer Fury había pedido expresamente que el soldado formara parte de una misión importante programada para el día siguiente. Sin preguntarle le dio la misión a alguien más y decidió avisarle en el último momento posible.

Técnicamente él no podía quejarse, no era realmente empleado por la organización solo estaba ahí para ayudar cuando podía o se lo pedían, así que muchas veces no controla en que misiones participa. Pero eso no disminuía su molestia.

Deja caer su escudo sin mucho cuidado causando un estruendo que resuena en toda la habitación. Da unos cuantos pasos más antes de notar una pequeña figura que resalta de la cama, el soldado se detiene de golpe para suavizar sus movimientos. Cuando la chica dijo que iba a tomar una siesta él supuso que sería en su nuevo departamento, no en la habitación compartida de SHIELD. No la culpaba, seguro pensó que tendría la habitación para sí misma por varias horas, no había manera de prever que cancelarían su participación en la misión.

Intenta hacerse paso por la habitación para llegar a su muda de ropa en el armario. Solo se cambiaría de ropa y saldría lo más callado posible para dejarla descansar, conociéndola realmente necesitaba dormir más de 2 horas. Se ensimisma pensando lo poco que duerme la agente que no nota su escudo hasta que lo patea directo a la pared causando un estruendo mayor, pero la chica no se mueve.

Él frunce el ceño pensando en lo extraño de la situación, una vez tiró un lápiz cuando ella dormía y ella le lanzó un cuchillo al momento que el lápiz toco el suelo. Ignorar un ruido tan alto no está en la naturaleza de la agente, aún cuando esta durmiendo o agotada siempre esta preparada para cualquier ataque. El soldado se acerca con curiosidad. Ella esta acurrucada en el borde de la cama y al acercarse lo suficiente cerca nota un pequeño destello metálico en la muñeca de la chica.

Extraño de nuevo. La única joyería que la ha visto usar es la cruz en su cuello.

Se acerca más notando que es una esposa. _¿Qué esta pasando aquí?_ la pregunta pasa por su mente con rapidez seguida de imágenes de secuestros y heridos dejados atrás como carnadas. _¿Esto es un ataque?_

Pero la pequeña agente suelta una carcajada rompiendo el tenso silencio.

– Lo siento – dice entre risas – Intenté no reírme, pero tu cara es graciosa –

La pequeña agente se voltea genuinamente divertida. La sonrisa que le dedica al rubio es algo que nunca ha visto antes, una escalofriante combinación entre una niña pequeña y un trastornado asesino.

– ¿Estas bien? – pregunta Steve con cautela. Mira a todos lados esperando algún ataque de las sombras.

– Si, ahora estoy bien – responde con alegría la chica, ignorando el estado del rubio – Me siento bieeeeeen – agrega cantando la ultima palabra.

– ¿Holmes? – pregunta asustándose un poco más cada segundo. En este punto esta seguro que están bajo ataque. _Quisieron deshacerse de Sophia así que la drogaron, es lo único que tiene sentido, _razona.

– ¿Quién es Holmes? Ah, yo soy Holmes – suelta otra carcajada que le causa escalofríos al rubio.

– ¿Qué esta pasa…? –

– Shh, escucha. ¿No lo oyes? – interrumpe de pronto la castaña perdiendo su mirada a la nada – ¡LAS VOCES SIGUEN AHÍ! – grita enloquecida – Ya no gritan, pero siguen ahí. Todo es tu culpa, tu las trajiste –

– ¿Yo? – ahora el rubio esta más confundido que nunca y eso es mucho decir.

– Si. Estas aquí, deberías estar en tu misión, pero estas aquí. No solo eso, estas enojado. ¡Damas y señores, Rogers está enojado y no es conmigo! Alguien cancelo tu misión, te lo dijeron en el último minuto posible porque ya estas todo arreglado. Fury tuvo que cancelar tu misión, porque el único que puede decirle no al gran y poderoso Capitán América es el Director Parchitos – vocifera cambiando constantemente de modulación como locutora de radio – ¿Por qué hizo eso? Te preguntas. Porque Fury no se mete con nadie, siempre dirige todo, pero no se mete realmente a esas cosas ¿Qué gana él con todo esto? ¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué esta misión? ¿POR QUÉ SIGO ESCUCHANDO LAS MALDITAS VOCES? –

Las manos de la morena se aferran a su cabeza mientras se retuerce salvajemente por la cama, solo detenida por su mano aún esposada a la cabecera. Steve se acerca rápidamente a la cama para sostenerla antes de que pueda hacerse daño. De todas las facetas que ha visto de la agente nunca ha visto una tan enloquecida, no sabe que esperar ni como contenerla.

La chica para de golpe cuando el soldado se posiciona encima de ella para sostener sus manos con las suyas y detener su pequeño cuerpo con su peso.

– Tus ojos son azules – canturrea como niña pequeña.

– ¿Tomaste algo? – pregunta quitándose lentamente. Es claro que no es ella misma en este momento. Después de reflexionar cae en cuenta que no es un ataque, sino, algo que se causó la misma agente.

– Pues claro, no puedo apagar mi cerebro sin un poco de ayuda – responde orgullosa.

El soldado hace acopio de todo su autocontrol para no gritarle en ese momento. De todas las cosas irresponsables que creía capaz a Holmes, esta no era una de ellas. Aun así, sabe que gritarle en este estado no va a ayudar en nada. _Probablemente esta tan drogada que ni siquiera va a recordar esta conversación mañana,_ piensa con amargura.

– ¿Por qué lo hiciste? – pregunta tratando de adoptar una voz tranquila, pero falla estrepitosamente diciéndolo con reproche.

– Quería callar las voces – responde con una voz rota y apagada. Por primera vez en toda la conversación ella parece estar lúcida, pero la repuesta hace que el soldado se tense.

Todos han dudado del estado mental de la chica. Ir a misiones tan peligrosas no es bueno y mucho menos cuando te expones a torturas mentales por meses seguidos, solo para regresar a misiones estresantes mientras esperas tu próximo secuestro. Sin embargo, Steve nunca la considero loca, un poco extraña quizás, pero bueno el es un súper soldado es de otro tiempo así que lo extraño no lo había asustado.

Hasta ahora.

– ¿Qué son las voces? – pregunta el rubio logrando sonar compasivo.

– Sabia que no eras tan inteligente como yo, pero no eres estúpido – responde la chica con arrogancia, lo que hace sonreír al soldado. Esta esposada a la cama, actuado como una completa maniaca y aún así llama al mundo estúpido.

Su sonrisa se esfuma cuando la chica mira una parte de su uniforme para volver a aferrarse a su cabeza balbuceando.

– ¿Qué te dicen las voces? – pregunta Steve una vez que la logra calmar.

– Que los mate a todos – dice seriamente dedicando una sonrisa maniaca– Es broma, estas voces no dicen eso. Por lo menos no ahora – suelta otra carcajada que no ayuda a relajar al soldado – No soy adivina, ni hechicera, ni leo mentes. Todo lo que deduzco me lo dice cada parte de ti. En mi cerebro son como voces, aunque esas voces a veces GRITAN –

– Hey, tranquila. Todo va a estar bien – dice persuasivamente tratando evitar otro ataque de la chica.

– Oh, Capitán. No soy una niña, nada va a estar bien – responde dedicándole una sonrisa tan rota que la respiración del Capitán se detiene por un segundo.

– No entiendo esto – se queja Steve perdiendo la paciencia.

– Yo tampoco, querido Capitán – dice Sophia bostezando – Pero ahora estoy demasiado cansada para pensar en eso –

Antes que el soldado pueda hacer otra pregunta la chica ya esta durmiendo profundamente.

**15 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 9:01 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. EDIFICIO DE VIVIENCIA. PISO 3.**

Cada día decepciono un poco más a mi ángel de la guarda, casi me siento mal por ello. _Casi_. Abro los ojos encontrándome con la habitación a oscuras. No sé si es la oscuridad o mi cerebro por fin relajado, pero los objetos ya no parecen gritarme deducciones. Cosa que agradezco profundamente.

Ni siquiera estoy lo suficiente despierta cuando siento la presencia de alguien más, por instinto meto la mano bajo la almohada pasar sacar el cuchillo con el que siempre duermo. No es necesario, mis ojos se adaptan a la oscuridad lo suficiente para distinguir la gran figura que me observa desde una silla.

– ¿Cuánto tiempo llevas ahí? – pregunto, intento tallar mis ojos solo para descubrir que sigo esposada a la cabecera de la cama.

– Más del que te gustaría – responde el rubio sin despegar la vista de mi muñeca. Con esa única respuesta sé que lo ha visto todo. Me pone nerviosa pensar que tanta estupidez dije, y no ayuda el hecho que por más que intente no pueda recordar que hice después de tomar la droga.

Decido enfrentar sus ojos zafiro, no hay decepción en su mirada, solo ira. Lo cual no lo hace mejor. El silencio nos rodea mientras me estiro a la mesa de noche, saco las llaves y suelto mi muñeca sin atreverme a volver a verlo. Él enciende la luz de la habitación. Me muevo un poco para quitarme el letargo causado por el benzodiacepina, no hay dolor, pero si cierto adormecimiento.

– ¿Cuántas veces lo has hecho? – pregunta.

Entrecierro los ojos para analizarlo. Su mirada esta directa en mi, tiene los brazos cruzados en el pecho y la mandíbula apretada, trae puesto la muda de ropa que guarda en el armario, supongo que lleva un largo tiempo esperando que despierte. Me vio completamente narcotizada, no puedo mentirle después de lo que presenció y no hay manera en que pueda desviar la conversación.

– ¿Desde cuándo? – suelto forzadamente para responder su pregunta.

– Disculpa – responde confundido.

– ¿Cuántas veces lo he hecho? ¿Desde que inicié, desde que regresé de Afganistán, desde que te conocí, desde que compartimos este cuarto? – pregunto sin dignarme a verlo– ¿desde la semana pasada? Todas tienes respuestas muy diferentes – le dedico una media sonrisa burlona. El se tensa cuando ve mi expresión.

– Por Dios Mujer, tuviste a Charlie bajo tu cuidado todo el fin de semana. ¿Me estas diciendo que lo hiciste dopada? – explota levantándose de la silla.

– ¡Por su puesto que no! – respondo ofendida – ¿Por quién me tomas? –

– ¡No lo sé! Pero no te tomaba por una drogadicta – responde duramente.

Nos quedamos callados y no tengo el valor de quitar mi mirada del suelo. No es algo que me enorgullezca hacer, pero me ayuda a no perder la pequeña cordura que aún me queda.

– Le diré a Fury – sentencia.

–¿Quién crees que me indujo a esto? – suelto una risa amarga.

– ¿Por qué? No les sirves dopada – comienza a caminar por la habitación como un león enjaulado. Cada movimiento me revela que esta furioso, aunque no estoy seguro si es conmigo o con Fury, por permitir esto.

– Tampoco le sirvo muerta o incontrolablemente loca, bueno más loca – murmuro la última parte.

– Espero que lo hayas disfrutado, porque va a ser la última vez que lo haces. Te llevaré a rehabilitación – advierte plantándose frente a mi.

– En primera, ¿cómo sabes que es rehabilitación? – le dedico una mirada burlona – Segunda. Rehabilitación es para adictos, yo no tengo un problema – digo levantándome con cuidado, no me ayudaría en nada que me tropiece a media pelea.

– Eso lo han dicho todos los adictos en la historia – dice con repulsión.

Ruedo los ojos.

– Bueno, en mi caso es cierto. No puedo darme el lujo de tener una adicción con mis riñones tan jodidos. Tampoco puedo permitirme pasar un periodo de abstinencia en medio de una misión larga – anuncio con seriedad.

– ¿Por eso estuviste tan rara todo el día? ¿por qué estabas drogada? – inquiere ignorando mi argumento – Si estabas tan estresada me pudiste haber llamado para fumar. ¿Siquiera tienes un método de relajación que no sea autodestructivo –

– Tomé eso porque estaba demasiado rara, no es estrés es… – suspiro frustrada – No espero que lo entiendas, pero a veces necesito un descanso de… – empiezo tratando de suavizar mi voz.

– Las voces – murmura interrumpiéndome, asiento confundida – Eso dijiste –

– Al parecer hablé demasiado – tomo mi mochila para guardas las esposas y poder distraerme un poco de la incomodidad del cuarto.

– ¿Por qué no lo hiciste en tu departamento? – presiona volviendo a su tono duro.

– Aquí estaba la medicina – respondo con simpleza.

– Pudiste habértela llevado –

[_Quizás querías que te atrapará. Siempre tienes que alejar a todos_] sisea la voz en mi cabeza. Desde lo más profundo de mi ser quiero refutarla, pero no tengo forma de hacerlo.

Había 68% de probabilidades que Fury cancelara la participación de Rogers para que pudiera ir a la misión de mañana, la cual investiga una organización secreta que ha estado poniendo en aprietos a SHIELD últimamente. Yo lo sabía, Fury me lo dijo después de ponerme al frente de la misión. Aún así decidí hacer lo que hice.

– ¿Me vas a dar lo que sea que te metes al sistema o me vas a hacer buscar por la habitación? – pregunta luego que no respondo por unos minutos.

– Por supuesto que no te la voy a dar – respondo exasperada – Un minuto, un minuto. La necesito – exclamo cuando comienza a hurgar entre mis cosas del armario.

– ¿Oh, enserio? ¿No tienes un problema dices? – responde con sarna. Ni siquiera despega la mirada de su búsqueda.

– Para tu información es eso o una habitación acolchonada. ¿Por qué crees que la tengo? – digo con aspereza.

Él deja el armario para dirigirse a mi gabinete del baño. Sin pensarlo corro para obstruirle el paso. Su mirada se endurece cuando ve el pánico en la mía.

– Dámela – exige usando su tono de Capitán América, cuyo efecto secundario es poner a temblar a la mayoría de los agentes. Por suerte, no soy como la mayoría.

– No – respondo usando mi tono de comando.

– ¿Cómo voy a confiar en ti si no sé si estas en tus 5 sentidos? – pregunta.

– ¿Es en serio? ¿Vas a usar esa carta? ¿Dejarte la misión de Joey no fue suficiente? – respondo desafiante – Hemos convivido mucho los últimos meses. Sabes que a veces soy impulsiva y extraña, pero nunca hago algo sin una razón –

– Esta no es la solución, Sophia – dice. A pesar de la suavidad de su voz toda su aura exclama determinación.

Quiero gritarle que no esta en lo correcto, quiero pegarle hasta que me deje en paz, quiero huir para no seguir aguantando su mirada decepcionada. Pero solo puedo quedarme inmóvil con las piernas pegadas al piso, porque muy en el fondo sé que tiene razón.

[_No necesitamos a este idiota, sólo quiere seguir llevándonos al lado de la luz. Estamos bien en la oscuridad_], me susurra la voz de mi cabeza.

No sé si es mi afán de llevarle a contraria a esa voz, mi cansancio, la pequeña dosis de droga que sigue en mi sistema, la parte razonable de mí que sabe que no es buena idea seguir consumiendo, el temor de perder al amigo y aliado que tanto trabajo me costó ganar su confianza, o la combinación de todas ellas. Pero después de unos minutos en silencio decido darle el frasco de la droga a Steve.

Puedo conseguir otro en una farmacia, o por lo menos es lo que me repito para calmar la parte de mi que quiere romperle la cara a Rogers.

– ¿Esto es legal? – pregunta sosteniendo el frasco.

Le dedico una mirada sarcástica, _¿en serio me va a preguntar si es legal? Él es el tipo que ignora 10 reglas antes de comer su desayuno_

Sus ojos me encuentran dedicándome esa mirada de decepción con preocupación que pone cada vez que me encuentra haciendo algo que no aprueba y me pone en peligro. Parece que es la única forma que puede mirarme últimamente.

– Claro que sí. Es un benzodiacepina – respondo – Es un tipo de medicina que ayuda al dolor y a dormir. Esta recetada para mis "ataques" – explico cuando notó que no entiende mis palabras – Bueno, ya que esta claro que lo que hago no es bueno, pero no es ilegal. Me tengo que ir –

– Tu no te vas a ningún lado – responde de inmediato tensando su cuerpo.

– El efecto termino, mi sistema ya la desechó para este punto – intento caminar a la puerta, pero el soldado me cubre la entrada – ¡Por Dios Rogers! No soy una niña que necesita cuidados –

– Ahora eres una drogadicta que necesita cuidarse de sí misma –

Okay, eso dolió.

– No puedes encerrarme aquí – repongo furiosa. Sé exactamente lo qué hago, estoy tan consiente que decido joderme un poco más el riñón en lugar que pegarme un tiro en la cabeza. Aparte, mis riñones van a regenerarse en algún punto.

– No, pero puedes quedarte aquí para demostrarme que no vas a ir a conseguir más droga – dice con seriedad – Esto no es la solución – repite agitando el frasco.

– Nunca has estado en mi cerebro, Steve – exclamo con reproche – No tienes ni idea como puede funcionar más rápido que el de 5 personas juntas. No siempre quiero ser la más inteligente en el edificio – replico suplicante.

Duda un poco su posición y aprovecho ese preciado segundo para salir lo más rápido que puedo.

**16 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 09:46 A.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. SALA DE REUNIONES. PISO 7. DÍA SIGUIENTE.**

Estiro las piernas bajo la mesa de la sala de reuniones, ese pequeño movimiento causa que mis articulaciones truenen en respuesta a la inactividad de las últimas horas. Luego de mi sinfonía de huesos, regreso mi atención al archivo que reúne la información para la misión, aparto la vista y repaso rápidamente la información en mi cabeza para asegurarme que este todo grabado, por si llego a necesitarlo.

Después del encuentro con el Capitán no pude reunir el suficiente valor para comprar otro frasco de benzodiacepina. Me fui directo a mi nuevo departamento aún hecha una furia. ¿Quién se cree que es para juzgar mis decisiones? No sabe todo lo que he vivido, no sabe los horrores que he visto… todos los horrores que he causado.

Decidí distraerme planeando la misión hasta el más miserable mínimo detalle. Sí Fury canceló la misión del rubio significa que va a ir conmigo y voy a hacer hasta lo imposible para que ese patriótico de pacotilla este lo más lejos de mí. Analicé todo, sobretodo porque no tenemos ni idea a que nos enfrentamos.

Apenas hemos recibido informes de una organización criminal que esta surgiendo, pero su alta tecnología es demasiado peligrosa para ser ignorada, sobretodo porque han interrumpido un par de misiones secretas. Vamos a ir a la única base que conocemos para investigar un poco, luego voy a "quedarme atrás" de mi grupo para ser capturada y poder recabar la verdadera información de lo que planean. Aunque no sabemos mucho de ellos no me preocupa ser su prisionera, es algo que he hecho demasiadas veces como para asustarme.

Perdí la batalla contra el sueño cerca de las 3 de la mañana entre los papeles de información y estrategias. Luego de un sueño intranquilo, en el que soñé con peleas con Rogers en alguna selva exótica mientras mi amigo Ramón el Dragón narraba las peleas (En este punto ni siquiera trato de darle sentido a mis sueños), me desperté a las 5. Decidí renunciar a volver a dormir y venir a SHIELD para preparar todo lo de la misión.

El ambiente se tensa avisándome de la llegada del soldado. Apenas levanto la mirada del archivo y descubro sus ojos zafiro mirándome directamente, lo saludo con un desganado asentimiento de cabeza que el responde demasiado rígido. A nuestro alrededor los agentes se quedan quietos en espera de una inminente pelea. Supongo que confunden el resultado de nuestra discusión por el típico desagrado mutuo que mostramos en público.

Regreso mi atención al archivo mientras él se sienta en un punto alejado de la sala. Finjo leer sintiendo su mirada de desacuerdo quemándome. Él es demasiado tradicionalista para darse cuenta de que lo que hice es necesario para mi salud mental.

_"__Y tu eres demasiado orgullosa para darte cuenta de que solo se preocupa por ti" _me responde mi cabeza. Cierro el archivo de golpe y sacudo la cabeza para alejarme esas ideas.

– Ahora que el Capitán ha decidido honrarnos con su presencia, podemos iniciar – digo con un tono que no oculta mi molestia hacia el rubio.

Me levanto de mi asiento y presento algunos hologramas con el mapa de la base a la que nos dirigimos. Un almacén comprado hace algunos meses por una organización fantasma a través de varias cuentas falsas. Se encuentra cerca de una carretera a 30 minutos de la ciudad de Chicago.

Divido a los 15 agentes en 3 grupos: el primero dirigido por el Capitán, se encargará de encontrar las computadoras centrales y extraer la mayor cantidad de información. Varias personas fruncen el ceño cuando lo anuncio, generalmente yo me encargo de ese grupo, pero con el Capitán liderando pueden atravesar las instalaciones más rápido y yo no quiero estar en el mismo grupo que él. Además, dado el prestigio del soldado no puedo poner a alguien más a cargo, pero les doy instrucciones específicas a los demás agentes para evitar que Rogers terminé haciendo lo que quiere y comprometiendo la misión, otra vez.

Un segundo grupo se quedará en la periferia, pondrá cámaras espía para monitorear el lugar si continúan usándolo y avisará de cualquier cambio ya sea que huyan o lleguen refuerzos. Por último, mi grupo se encargará de registrar el edificio en busca de cualquier tecnología sospechosa u otro potencial peligro.

Doy exactamente 12 minutos para reunir municiones u otro elemento que consideren pertinente, y subir al avión. Como yo he estado despierta por 5 horas, tengo todo lo que necesito así que voy directo al avión para esperar a los demás. Una vez adentro comienzo a hacer la inspección pre-vuelo para ahorrar tiempo.

No presto mucha atención cuando empiezan a llegar los agentes, todos entran y se posicionan en sus asientos. Todos excepto cierto rubio que se posiciona a mi lado mientras reviso que las comunicaciones individuales estén conectadas a la comunicación del avión.

– Pareces limpia – murmura el soldado revisando el contenido de su mochila. Por su tono es claro que no se refiere a mi higiene.

– Tu si sabes como sonrojar a una dama – respondo secamente.

– Sabes que si te sientes mal puedes hablarme – dice suavizando un poco su voz.

– Oh, en serio – me digno a verlo – Recuérdame, ¿Quién de los dos tiene un doctorado en psiquiatría? – rueda los ojos y le dedico una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Es un grupo de ataque – continúa murmurando, aunque observa a los agentes a nuestro alrededor.

– ¿Disculpa? – enarco una ceja.

– Los agentes que elegiste. Dijiste que era una misión para recabar información, pero los agentes parecen listos para un combate inminente. ¿Qué no nos dices? – ignoro su mirada, fija en mis reacciones como si estuviera empeñado en analizarme.

– Cada uno tiene su misión. Limítate a seguir la tuya – respondo demasiado brusca. Dando a entender que no voy a permitir que interfiera con mi trabajo – Solo intenta no hacer explotar esta base o tirarme el edificio encima – le dedico una sonrisa tan falsa como la sobriedad de Tony, doy la espalda y avanzo a grandes zancadas al otro lado del avión.

**16 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 11:48 P.M. ILLINOIS, CARRETERA 55 HACIA CHICAGO. ALMACEN PERTENECIENTE A LA EMPRESA "OLIMPIA". **

Recargo mi pistola antes de responder el fuego con la misma potencia que mis atacantes. Mis tiros son tan certeros como mis intenciones, lastimar e inmovilizar, aunque estas personas son culpables por sus crímenes no es su tiempo de morir. Fallo a propósito algunos tiros solo para distraerlos un poco. Aparte, me conviene que piensen que no soy una amenaza. Mi pequeño tamaño, complexión y mis rasgos jóvenes me hacen parecer inofensiva, lo cual para misiones como esta es una ventaja.

– ¿Todo listo? – pregunto por la comunicación sin perder el ritmo de los disparos.

– Listo – me responde Thomson, el encargado del grupo 2.

– En camino – responde la voz que en verdad no quiero escuchar hoy.

– Apúrate –- gruño mientras resisto mi posición a unos pasillos de la puerta del almacén.

No hay razón para estar enojada, toda la misión está saliendo de acuerdo con el plan, mejor incluso. Mi equipo registro todo el lugar y no encontramos rastros de nada preocupante, no esperaba hallar nada, pero me gusta prevenir en lugar de lamentar. Simplemente sigo enojada con cierto rubio que piensa que no sé tomar una sola decisión. Suspiro para calmarme, para esta parte de la misión necesito la cabeza fría.

El grupo 1 se acerca corriendo a nuestra posición por unos pasillos secundarios. No pongo atención en sus rostros porque estoy demasiado ocupada manteniéndome viva de los disparos de los guardias, pero no reportaron ningún problema así que confió que hicieron su misión al pie de la letra. Sólo necesitamos que se acerquen un poco para poder cubrir nuestra salida.

Todo va tan bien que llevamos 12 minutos de anticipación.

Conforme el equipo se va retirando a la puerta yo intento ganar terreno a nuestros atacantes para mantener su atención en mí en lugar de en la retirada. Dedo resistir un par de minutos más y la misión habrá salido perfectamente.

Una figura se posiciona a mi lado, bloquea las balas con su escudo mientras dispara con un arma. Ni siquiera tengo que voltear para saber que la persona que menos quería ver en el día esta a mi derecha.

_Porque nunca puede seguir órdenes_, me lamento mentalmente.

– Tienes que irte, Rogers – grito para hacerme oír sobre el ruido de la pelea.

– Entonces deberías dirigirte a la salida conmigo –

– Tu tienes tu misión, esta es la mía – repongo sin dejar de disparar – No es la primera vez que lo hago. Estaré bien, pero debe verse real –

Tarda pocos segundos en razonar mis palabras, pero cuando las entiende detiene su arma para verme horrorizado.

No hay mucha información que podemos reunir de esta base, incluso si la tomamos y analizamos todo en ella. En cambio, si hacemos una misión que aparentemente es exitosa y una agente se queda atrás. Si no tienen cuidado esa agente puede sacarles 10 veces más información antes de escapar. Nadie en la misión sabe de mis ordenes directas, pero como han estado en suficientes misiones conmigo lo sospechan.

Bajo un segundo mi arma para ordenarle que se vaya y ese pequeño momento es suficiente para que alguien lance un disparo directo al rubio. No se en que momento me lanzo a salvarlo, aunque termino de empujar a Steve atrás de una pared cuando siento un dolor ardiente en el abdomen, es tan intenso que me termina tirando al piso. Bajo la mano al lugar del dolor y cuando la retiro está cubierta de sangre.

Bueno, esto va a complicar todo.

Steve se agacha rápidamente y aplica presión en mi abdomen.

–– Estaré bien – mascullo – Largo –

Intento apartarlo, pero el dolor me atraviesa cuando intento levantarme. A lo lejos escucho que siguen intercambiando disparos, probablemente al ver que el rubio no salía algunos se quedaron para cubrirlo.

– Holmes, mírame. Tenemos que irnos – habla con firmeza – Estás herida y … –

– No – respondo con toda la autoridad que me queda – He sobrevivido peor y necesitamos la información. Solo vete –

– No voy a dejarte sola. No ahora – me mira directamente a los ojos lleno de preocupación – Dijiste que todo lo haces por una razón. Te creo. Puede que tu plan hubiera funcionado si no te hubieran lastimado. Pero ahora debes modificarlo porque me quedaré contigo. No puedes terminar la misión sola y no dejaré que te mueras aquí –

A juzgar por la sangre a mi alrededor la bala no le dio a ningún órgano, pero voy a necesitar su ayuda para cerrarla. Tiene razón, no puedo terminar esto sola. Aparte, no tengo otra opción porque no puedo obligarlo a irse con un disparo en el abdomen. Maldigo entre dientes, pero me doy por vencida.

– Vas a hacer exactamente lo que te diga. Un paso en falso y ambos morimos – digo amenazadoramente.

– Si, señora – responde y me alivia ver la seriedad en su mirada.

– Tenemos 3 minutos hasta que nos capturen. Lanza tu escudo a la puerta, Johnson lo recuperará. No podemos dejar que se queden con el poco Vibranio que existe en el mundo – ordeno.

El hace lo que digo sin chistar y yo comienzo a hablar por el comunicador.

– Recuperen el escudo, luego lárguense. Díganle a Fury que estaremos de vuelta en 2 días – hablo rápidamente – A mi cuenta corremos a la puerta como si fuéramos a huir – le indico al rubio – Ahora –

Steve sostiene casi todo mi peso mientras corremos hacia la salida. Muerdo mi labio para contener un grito cuando un movimiento hace que jale mi piel. Estamos casi en la puerta cuando empiezan aparecer guardias por todos lados, nos tienen rodeados.

Nos retienen sin miramientos a mi herida y nos ponen en un lugar mohoso más parecido a un calabozo que a una habitación. Nos esposan a las paredes en lados contrarios del cuarto. Hago parecer que estoy más herida de lo que en realidad estoy y ni siquiera se toman la molestia de revisarme, piensan que no me quedan muchas horas de vida. Solo me quitan el comunicador y las armas que tengo a la vista. El soldado por otro lado es cateado exhaustivamente hasta ser desprovisto de todo lo que se pueda usar como arma.

Mientras nos revisan analizo el cuarto, no tiene ninguna cámara oculta ni ventana para espiarnos, no hay problema en hablar con normalidad cuando nos dejen solos. No hay nada en la habitación excepto una docena de esposas encadenadas a distintos puntos de la pared. Cuento 5 posibles vías de escape, pero descarto 2 porque Steve no podrá atravesarlas con su tamaño. Agrego otras 3 vías al dar un vistazo hacia el exterior por la puerta abierta.

– Me pregunto que te matará primero, ¿tu lealtad o tu terquedad? – digo conteniendo una mueca después de que nuestros atacantes se vayan, cerrando la puerta con un conjunto de cerraduras.

– ¿Qué? ¿Me trajiste aquí a morir? – pregunta con una media sonrisa.

– Obviamente – le devuelvo la sonrisa.

– En este momento no puedo ver si es sarcasmo – responde con inseguridad.

Suelto una pequeña risa que relaja la tensión, pero la corto bruscamente al sentir dolor en mi abdomen.

– ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? – pregunta, sus ojos revelan una preocupación que intenta disimular.

– Son una base secundaria así que nunca habían tenido atacantes, probablemente van a buscar superiores para recibir instrucciones. Usualmente tendría un par de días antes de que comiencen los interrogatorios, pero como eres Capitán América y ellos lo saben por tu discreto disfraz, solo tenemos algunas horas – explico – Cuando vengan a buscarnos tienes que dejar que me lleven, estoy acostumbrada a este tipo de misiones, estaré bien – agrego sin mirarlo – Tu también vas a estar bien Rogers. Tendré que recortar la misión, pero saldremos enteros – prometo

Evito decir que con "este tipo de misiones" me refiero a la tortura, sospecho que ya lo sabe. Sin perder más tiempo, comienzo a abrir mis esposas con una horquilla de metal de mi cabello. Toda mi ropa y accesorios tienen el propósito de ayudarme durante mi "captura": pequeñas dagas ocultas en mi ropa, una soga oculta en mis agujetas, un encendedor oculto, tabletas hidratantes y barras energéticas en mis bolsillos.

– ¿Cómo terminaste haciendo esto? – su voz rompe mi concentración.

Lo veo de reojo y noto su mirada fija en mis movimientos. Caigo en la cuenta de que una persona normal no sabría exactamente como salir de sus esposas 5 minutos después de ser capturada. Tampoco estaría tan tranquila con el pronóstico de una posible tortura.

– Fury me lo ordenó – me encojo de hombros sin entrar en detalles.

– Me refiero a dejarte secuestrar. ¿Cómo inició eso? ¿Una misión salió mal? – pregunta genuinamente interesado, aunque hay un deje de burla en su voz.

– No – mi mirada se ensombrece y me tenso – No vamos a compartir tristes historias para pasar el tiempo, sigo molesta contigo –

– ¿Conmigo? Yo no fui quien se drogó – responde a la defensiva.

– A veces eres un verdadero idiota – mascullo.

Termino de quitarme las esposas así que levanto una piedra para lanzársela, pero me quedo a la mitad del movimiento porque el dolor del disparo me atraviesa. Descubro mi abdomen con cuidado ya que la sangre empieza a secarse y provoca que la playera se pegue a la piel. El tiro parece limpio, toco mi espalda baja y al notarla húmeda sé que la bala me atravesó completamente.

Con un disparo en el abdomen puedes seguir con vida por 7 horas, claro si no da a ningún órgano. Aun con mi suerte tengo que limpiar y detener la sangre. Bajo la atenta mirada de Steve saco el encendedor y una cuchilla, ni siquiera me pide que le quite las esposas mientras limpio mi herida con un pedazo de mi playera. Caliento la cuchilla y cuando esta a rojo vivo la presiono contra mi herida.

Escucho el típico sonido que hace la piel quemándose. Me repito "Estas bien, estas bien" como un mantra para distraerme del dolor mientras muerdo la tela de mi brazo para contener una sarda de maldiciones.

– ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta alterado el rubio.

– Cauterizando la herida – mascullo soltando la cuchilla con manos temblorosas.

Me dejo caer al suelo tratando de controlar mi respiración. Sigo repitiendo mi mantra con la débil esperanza de sentirme mejor. Me trato de incorporar para cauterizar la herida de la salida de la bala, pero apenas puedo moverme por el dolor.

– Déjame ayudarte – la voz del rubio suena profunda en el silencio solo interrumpido por mi respiración agitada.

– Puedo hacerlo sola – escupo conteniendo una mueca cuando intento volverme a incorporar.

– No lo dudo, pero va a ser mucho más rápido y menos doloroso si yo ayudo – responde cuando me dejo caer.

Después de sopesarlo por unos segundos lanzo a través del piso la horquilla de metal, las esposas tienen la suficiente movilidad como para que la recoja del piso. Con una habilidad comparable a la mía abre sus esposas. Decido no preguntar dónde aprendió a hacer eso y en su lugar caliento la cuchilla con el encendedor.

– Dejará una cicatriz – dice acomodándose atrás de mi para observar la herida.

– De hecho, no – me encojo de hombros – Te dije que me curo rápido – explico.

No responde, levanta mi playera para limpiar un poco la herida. Luego, toma la cuchilla y lo presiona contra mi piel. Vuelvo a morder la tela de mi brazo y un par de lágrimas escapan de mis ojos.

_Vas a estar bien, vas a estar_ bien, me repito.

Steve aparta la cuchilla mientras el olor de carne quemada me llega. Comienza a acariciar mi cabello en un gesto consolador, este solía estar en un pulcro moño, ahora se asemeja más a un nido de ratas. Sin embargo, mi concentración está en manejar mi respiración.

– Bien, ahora entiérrame la horquilla – digo cuando me he calmado lo suficiente.

– ¿Qué demonios? – exclama dejando mi cabello de golpe.

– Saben que fui herida, no puedo mágicamente curarme mientras estaba esposada. No la entierres en el mismo lugar, claro, y tampoco profundo, solo lo suficiente como para que sangre un poco – explico con obviedad.

– Por supuesto que no – musita alejándose con la horquilla.

– Bien lo haré yo misma –

Tomo otra horquilla de mi cabello y la entierro a pocos centímetros de la quemadura de mi abdomen bajo. Arranco un pedazo de tela de mi manga y lo uso para poner presión en la abertura. Con mi rápida regeneración ambas heridas van a estar lo suficiente curadas para no representar un problema durante la tortura, las quemaduras parecerán un poco viejas y habrá tanta sangre seca en mi abdomen que no podrán ver que la abertura esta a punto de sanar. Pero no pueden sospechar que puedo quitarme las esposas y curarme.

– Autolesión, eh. ¿Alguna otra actividad autodestructiva de la que disfrutes? – dice el soldado. Su tono tiene cierta burla, pero su mirada esta más oscura que nunca. Se aleja unos pasos dejando clara la brecha que existe entre nosotros ahora.

– Las personas hacemos extrañas cosas para sobrevivir. Como estrellar nuestro avión en el océano y permanecer congelado 70 años – respondo con sarna.

– No supuse que iba a sobrevivir eso – murmura con amargura.

– Y yo no supuse que iba a pasar los 20 años. Vivimos tiempo prestado – digo bruscamente – ¿Por qué estas en verdad aquí? – exploto.

– Quiero ayudarte, me preocupa tu estado – murmura.

– Por favor. Me has visto escaparme del ala médica para ir a misiones. En el último entrenamiento te hice morder polvo y no había dormido en 2 días. Soy más fuerte de lo que aparento – me atrevo a mirarlo altivamente.

En el último encuentro de nuestros entrenamientos habituales hicimos una pequeña carrera con obstáculo y le gané por mucho. Una y otra vez me ha subestimado y cada vez le he demostrado que puedo no tener su suero, pero soy mucho más fuerte e inteligente que la mayoría de las personas.

– Sé que eres fuerte – dice sorprendiéndome – Pero sigo preocupándome por ti – me dedica una sonrisa paternal – Cuando gritaste mi nombre y tomaste esa bala por mi… supe que no podía dejarte sola –

– ¿Por qué soy de tu equipo? – pregunto con sarcasmo recordando lo que una vez me dijo.

– Sí, Sophia – me quedo callada cuando me llama por mi nombre – A veces las personas solo ayudan a otras porque las aprecian. Y esas personas suelen recibir la ayuda con un gracias en lugar de cuestionar sus razones, no todos tienen intenciones ocultas –

Nos quedamos callados por varios minutos. Sé que dice la verdad, nada en su rostro o movimientos indica lo contrario, aunque lo que dice va en contra de todo lo que he aprendido confiando en las personas. Sin embargo, no puedo dejar de pensar en todas las veces que me ha ayudado sin pedir nada a cambio, antes pensaba que era una fachada para ocultar sus planes, pero ahora sé que así es su forma de ser. Simplemente es un buen hombre.

Él no entiende lo poco que confió en otras personas, aún cuando no han hecho otra que cosa que ayudarme. Aunque si confía lo suficiente en mi como para aventurarse en una misión que tiene muchas probabilidades de salir terrible, aún después de que le he mentido, manipulado y engañado. Aún cuando le este entregando otra arma para destruirme con esta información, tal vez yo pueda confiar lo suficiente en él para decirle la verdad.

– Tenía 14 años – empiezo captando su atención al instante – Un imbécil quiso secuestrarme para sacarle dinero a mi padre. Yo estaba durmiendo en mi dormitorio durante mi primer año de universidad. Me tuvieron 3 días hasta que logré escapar – digo en voz baja, aunque esta lo suficientemente cerca para que me escuche sin problema.

Lo razona por unos segundos, parece hacer la conexión entre esta historia y el hecho que ataco a cualquiera que haga ruido o me toque cuando estoy dormida.

– Entonces no confías en el mundo porque nadie fue ayudarte – razona.

– Lo contrario, de hecho. Mi padre, el hombre que no hace nada a menos que sea su beneficio, quemo cientos de favores para tratar de salvarme. Aun así, no pudo ayudar en nada – me atrevo a verlo a los ojos – Aunque las personas den su mayor esfuerzo no garantiza que te van a salvar –

Volvemos a caer en un silencio reflexivo, aunque esta vez dura poco.

– No puedo prometerte que siempre te salvaré, principalmente porque sé que no necesitas ayuda salvándote – dice sacándome una sonrisa – Pero te prometo que siempre haré todo en mi poder para ayudarte. Sin importar lo enojado que este contigo o lo insoportable que puedas ser –

– Gracias, Steve – respondo, nos miramos fijamente y por primera vez en semanas siento que todo va a ir bien entre nosotros – Yo no dejaré que te pase nada. Principalmente porque me metería en una bronca enorme con Fury, Tony y probablemente todo Estados Unidos – digo haciéndolo reír.

Nos quedamos en un cómodo silencio, demasiado tranquilo para estar capturados en una base enemiga. Pero, después de curar mis heridas realmente no hay mucho que hacer. Calculo que pasan 2 horas, el dolor ha disminuido y a pesar de que tenga una herida abierta no siento la debilidad relacionada con la perdida de sangre.

Saco dos barras energéticas de mis bolsillos.

– Ten. Tienen como 1000 calorías así que estarás bien – le lanzo una. A pesar de que no prestaba atención sus reflejos se activan lo suficiente rápido para atrapara antes de que impacte en su cara – Vuelve a esposarte antes de dormir por si llegan cuando estemos dormidos. Recuerda, debes dejar que me lleven. No importa que escuches o que haga –

El asiente y regresa a su lugar en la pared. Como rápido mi propia barra para luego moverme con cuidado, aún cuando ya no estoy sangrando mis heridas siguen doliendo por las quemaduras. Me acomodo suavemente y me pongo las esposas. Le hago un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza al rubio para darle las buenas noches y me dejo perder en los brazos de Morfeo.

El ruido de alguien quitando todos los seguros de la puerta me despierta. Lo primero de lo que soy consciente es la dureza del piso y lo adormecidas que se sienten mis manos al estar esposadas, luego me llegan pequeñas oleadas de dolor provenientes de mis heridas. Me incorporo para sentarme al mismo tiempo que cinco personas entran a la habitación.

Todos son hombres grandes, fuertes, con cara de pocos amigos y armados hasta los dientes. Es claro que el momento de la interrogación ha llegado.

Me encojo en mi lugar aparentando miedo, lo que enseguida les quita la atención del rubio para ponerla en mi. Uno revela una sonrisa macabra que me indica lo mucho que disfruta torturar a los más débiles.

– Ella – dice con una voz evidentemente falseada para aterrorizarme.

Me retuerzo cuando otro tipo intenta quitarme las esposas, lanzo todas las maldiciones que se me ocurren mientras me miran divertidos. Me da una patada en el abdomen que me deja sin aliento, no puedo hacer más que tratar de respirar mientras me arrastran salvajemente hacia la salida.

Casi llegamos a la puerta cuando notan el rastro de sangre que dejo a mi paso.

– Mira. La perra está herida – dice el tipo de la sonrisa macabra acercándose.

Le da una seña al tipo que me arrastra haciendo que me suelte de golpe. Luego, rompe mi playera para revelar mi ensangrentado abdomen. Sin dudarlo entierra su dedo índice en la pequeña abertura que hice con la horquilla. Ni siquiera tengo que fingir el desgarrador grito que brota de mi garganta. Deja su dedo por lo que me parece una eternidad, luego me avienta hacia la puerta con una carcajada. Lloriqueo falsamente poniéndome en posición fetal. Mi interior hierve de ira y sed de venganza, pero sé que entre más débil piensen que soy más descuidados serán.

– Me pregunto cuanto tardará en hablar, porque espero divertirme – dice el tipo con un brillo trastornado en sus ojos.

Veo de reojo el brillo metálico antes de que pase su cuchillo por mi mejilla. No hace un corte profundo, pero siento como la sangre comienza a fluir y caer en el piso. El desgraciado prepara su cuchillo esta vez apuntando a mi herida, cierro los ojos mentalizándome de soportar el dolor, pero su toque nunca llega.

Antes de que cualquiera pueda reaccionar Steve ya se ha zafado de sus esposas y esta moliendo a golpes al tipo de la sonrisa macabra. Cuando el resto de los guardias logra salir de su estupor, la cara del tipo de la sonrisa no es más que un montículo rojo. Otros van al recate del tipo, pero son encontrados con la misma furia del rubio.

Al ver a Steve luchar con cinco hombres al mismo tiempo distingo no sólo la máquina de guerra que decidieron construir hace 70 años, sino también, el hombre completamente destrozado que lo ha perdido todo. Un escalofrío me recorre cuando me encuentro con sus tormentosos ojos azules consumidos en un estado enloquecido.

Entran corriendo más hombres para retenerlo. Intento levantarme a ayudarlo, pero dos hombres ya me han aprehendido contra la pared. Hace falta 8 personas para que puedan apresarlo.

– ¡Steve! – chillo viendo como se lo llevan, no puedo hacer más que tirar inútilmente, tratando de liberarme. Los dos tipos que me retienen me tienen fuertemente agarrada, no puedo ni moverme un centímetro.

_Le van a hacer daño, _es lo único que llega a mi mente.

Intento idear desesperadamente una solución, pero el pánico consume mi cerebro cuando comienzo a escuchar los golpes que le propician al rubio a través de la pared. No es la primera vez que escucho a alguien recibir una paliza, pero saber que es Steve a quien golpean provoca que mi mente se descontrole.

[_Dame el control],_ la voz de mi cabeza nunca había sonado tan persuasiva.

_No tiene la resistencia para soportar tortura._

Vuelvo a intentar zafarme. Pero el pánico consume completamente mi cabeza que no me deja hacer algo más que jalar inútilmente mientras los tipos que me sostienen me miran con burla y morbo.

[_Déjame matarlos. Vamos sé que lo quieres hacer. Yo puedo salvarlo_], sisea la voz.

Mi cerebro asustado encuentra sentido en sus palabras. Bajo la convicción que es la única forma de salvarlo me dejo llevar a la oscuridad.


	14. ¿De Capitán-Agente o de Steve-Sophia?

**17 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 8:05 A.M. ILLINOIS, CARRETERRA 55º HACIA CHICAGO. ALMACEN PERTENECIENTE A LA EMPRESA "OLIMPIA". SÓTANO.**

Steve recibe el siguiente golpe al abdomen tratando de contener el gruñido que brota de su garganta. Si le hubiera hecho caso a la agente probablemente se hubiera ahorrado dolor y varias heridas, pero no podía dejar que Sophia fuera tratada como saco de boxeo mientras el sólo observaba.

Desde el momento que arrastraron a la chica para sacarla de la habitación tuvo que recordarse que había prometido seguir sus instrucciones al pie de la letra. Hizo falta cada gota de autocontrol para no ayudarla cuando uno de los guardias comenzó a enterrar sus dedos en la herida. Ella gritó y una ira incontrolable llenó sus venas, tuvo que retener su cuerpo hacia la pared para no hacer algo estúpido.

Luego el idiota sacó el cuchillo, ella se encogió preparándose y al verla tan indefensa pensó en todas las veces que ella tuvo que soportar esa tortura completamente sola…

Simplemente vio rojo.

Lo siguiente de lo que fue consiente fue la cara del idiota ensangrentándose a cada segundo por un par de puños que al parecer eran suyos. Hombres intentaron apartarlo, pero una furia que no había sentido en mucho tiempo lo consumía. Por ese momento solo fue consiente que si le prestaban atención a él no lastimarían a Sophia.

Otro golpe, esta vez a la mandíbula, lo devuelve al presente. Escupe sangre y lanza un comentario sarcástico antes de que sus agresores se preparen para otra ronda de golpes.

La puerta de la habitación se abre en un estruendo, los cinco tipos que rodean al Capitán ignoran el ruido sin dejar de golpearlo. Holmes aprovecha la distracción para atacar a los dos más cercanos que caen bajo su mano antes de que alguien pueda detenerla, cuando el resto se prepara a enfrentarla es demasiado tarde. Rogers apenas puede razonar el remolino de muerte que su compañera se ha convertido, aunque en sus ojos verdes distingue la fría ira más aterradora que ha contemplado.

El último hombre cae, lo que lleva a la chica a encararse al rubio. Sus ojos se encuentran y el rubio se relaja al ver como la ira es remplazada por una preocupación embriagadora que sus propios ojos reflejan.

Ajeno a los pensamientos del rubio, algo en el interior de la chica se rompe al verlo tan lastimado por su culpa. Suelta el pedazo de tubería que ocupa como arma para quitar al solado de sus ataduras a la pared, la única forma que encontraron sus atacantes para mantenerlo lo más quieto posible mientras lo torturaban.

– Nudillos abiertos. Laceraciones en la cara, brazos y torso. Te van a salir varios moretones, pero no pareces tener nada roto. ¿Cómo te sientes? – deduce rápidamente ayudándolo a salir de sus ataduras.

Apenas termina salir de ellas cuando sus brazos rodean a la chica en un abrazo. Sophia se paraliza un segundo, decide no decir su típico "No me gusta que me toquen" y responde el abrazo enterrando su cabeza en el pecho del soldado. No va a admitir en voz alto lo reconfortante que es tu tocarlo después de tantas peleas y preocupaciones.

Lentamente, el soldado se deshace del abrazo y enfoca su mirada en la agente, descubriendo que todo su pequeño cuerpo esta cubierto de sangre, no solo de la sangre seca de su herida en el abdomen, visible por su playera hecha pedazos. Su cara, brazos y ropa esta cubierta por sangre fresca que no parece provenir de ninguna de las heridas.

– La sangre, ¿estas bien? – balbucea Steve levantando la mano para tocar la cara de la chica.

– No es mi sangre – murmura evitando la mirada del soldado – Tenemos que irnos. ¿Puedes caminar? – pregunta dando la vuelta.

– Sí – responde avanzando lentamente por el dolor de los golpes.

Sophia se detiene en los guardias caídos para extraer sus pistolas y le entrega una al rubio. Sin agregar otra palabra sale con decisión de la habitación. El soldado la sigue unos segundos después, aún moviéndose aletargado por los golpes.

Algo en el fondo de su mente le advierte de no voltear hacia el pasillo, pero la duda de como la agente llegó a él tan rápido lo hace mirar. Se detiene en seco.

No es la primera vez que ve cadáveres, ni siquiera es la primera vez que ve cadáveres dejados por Holmes. Aunque, estos generalmente tienen un tiro certero entre las cejas o al corazón, pues el modo de ataque de la castaña es la máxima expresión de la eficacia. No se parece absolutamente en nada con la imagen que se quedará grabada en sus corneas.

Los cuerpos tienen golpes por todas partes, sobretodo las piernas, como si quien lo hizo estuviera disfrutando de su dolor antes de darles el golpe final. Antes de poder evitarlo cuenta los cuerpos… 7. Más los 5 de la habitación que acaban de dejar. También se quedaron un par de hombres sosteniéndola, o por lo menos eso fue lo último que vio de ella.

14 hombres muertos.

14 hombres contra una chica herida. Y ella no parece haber recibido ni un rasguño de esa pelea, incluso parece que las heridas que la inmovilizaban hace unas horas, apenas le molestan ahora. _¿Cómo es posible?_

– ¿Steve? – lo sobresalta la voz de la chica. Sophia sigue la mirada del soldado y deduce lo que este se pregunta. No es muy difícil hacerlo. Todas las personas que la han visto en ese estado se lo han preguntado antes – Estabas en peligro, tenía que actuar rápido – se escusa con la voz quebrada.

Traga en seco buscando algo más que pueda hacerla parecer alguien relativamente normal. Se rinde rápidamente cuando recuerda que nada en su relación con Rogers es normal. Sale lo más rápido que puede, más para no enfrentar lo que hizo que para verdaderamente escapar del lugar. A pesar de todo el soldado la sigue de cerca.

La chica se atreve a verlo por un segundo. La mirada del ojiazul esta perdida, aún no refleja miedo y asco, solo parece pensativo y confuso, aún no piensa que ella es un monstruo. Sacude la cabeza para quitarse esos pensamientos, no puede permitirse distraerse de la misión, ya han ocurrido demasiadas cosas mal como para que la arruine más.

Recorren el almacén con facilidad gracias a los planos que la chica aprendió de memoria. Pronto encuentran la habitación donde mantienen sus comunicadores y armas, esta es custodiada por dos guardias que vencen fácilmente. Demasiado fácil, para la sorpresa del soldado. Sophia toma su comunicador para avisar a sus compañeros de SHIELD que necesitan una extracción de emergencia.

Steve se detiene un segundo más del necesario para asegurarse que los tiros de la chica hacia los guardias fueron certeros en la cabeza. Se relaja cuando ve que en efecto lo fueron.

El sabe que no es la persona para juzgar el quitar la vida a alguien más, lo hizo varias veces durante la guerra y luego de nuevo para salvar su vida o la de otros. Pero algo en la brutalidad de los cuerpos dejados en ese pasillo le hacen pensar que la causante de ello no puede ser humana, mucho menos la chica que ahora se encuentra a su lado.

No se hablan durante el recorrido. Por un lado, hacer ruido es una excelente manera de atraer la atención de las personas que ahora quieren matarlos. Para este punto es seguro que ya encontraron los cuerpos del pasillo y los están buscando por el almacén, por lo que no quieren hacerles el trabajo más fácil. Por el otro lado, la conversación que necesitan tener requiere un nivel de tranquilidad en la que ninguno está. Aparte no están seguros de estar listos para esa conversación.

Dan vuelta en algunos pasillos y caminan más rápido cuando notan lo cerca que están de alcanzar la salida. Tanto es su ensimismamiento que no advierten el hombre que los observa atentamente desde las sombras.

– Aquí estas. Estaba camino a encontrarte – habla el hombre, sobresaltándolos.

El solado asume una posición defensiva, posicionándose enfrente de Sophia. La chica escapa de su agarre y dispara directamente de donde proviene el sonido, un balcón del segundo piso. Nunca ha sido el tipo de chica que espera a que el villano termine todo su discurso maniático para atacarlo.

– No perdamos tiempo. Vámonos – dice repentinamente Sophia.

Comienzan a caminar unos pasos mirando a todos lados. Ella analiza rápidamente todas las sombras en espera de un ataque.

– Michael Hayle Junior – grita el hombre incorporándose. Fue lo suficiente rápido para ocultarse y evitar el disparo.

La chica se detiene de golpe para fulminarlo con la mirada.

– ¿Cómo conoces ese nombre? – escupe amenazando al desconocido con su pistola.

– Te pareces a nuestra madre, hermanita – suelta con una sonrisa.

La chica se queda pasmada por unos segundos para luego analizarlo rigurosamente. Mirándolo detenidamente nota que, a pesar de no ser tan parecidos y que él es 15 años mayor que ella, comparten ciertas características que prueban su parentesco. La forma afilada de sus rostros, el cabello ligeramente rizado, los pómulos altos, los ojos almendrados, algo le decía que si se acercaba lo suficiente sus ojos serían del mismo color que los de ella. Sin embargo, una rabia la motiva a dispararle de nuevo.

El soldado la detiene rápidamente quitándole la pistola, los tiros son desenfrenados y él teme que el hombre terminé como los cadáveres del pasillo. Le asusta más lo que significaría que Holmes haga eso, a que el hombre termine muerto. Además, nunca la ha oído mencionar a su hermano biológico, aunque recuerda vagamente el archivo de la chica donde indicaba que él estaba desaparecido.

– Debo decir que no es el recibimiento que esperaba – menciona Michael acomodando su ropa.

– ¿Qué es lo que esperabas? Me abandonaste cuando era una bebé. No es como que sienta algún tipo de cariño hacia ti – replica Sophia tratando de recuperar su pistola del rubio.

Por todo lo que sabe puede ser un impostor que consiguió información sobre ella. Aunque esa teoría no la convence del todo, aún con todo el acceso de Tony y SHIELD tardó varios meses en conseguir el nombre de sus padres, y aún más en conseguir el de su hermano.

– Era necesario, mírate. Has alcanzado un gran potencial – el castaño sonríe de una forma que al soldado le recuerda cuando Sophia mira a Charlie.

Sophia suelta un bufido.

– ¿Cómo sabemos que en verdad eres quien dices? – pregunta Steve.

– No veo como es de tu incumbencia, soldado – responde Michael despectivamente – Pero si eres la mitad de inteligente que ella te abras dado cuenta que usa una cruz de oro – empieza mirándolos con arrogancia.

– No prueba nada, cualquiera pudo haberla visto – interrumpe Steve.

– Pero nadie sabe de la S grabada al reverso – refuta Michael con impaciencia, como si la presencia del soldado comenzara a irritarlo – Nuestros padres la mandaron a hacer cuando nació. Tengo entendido que es lo único que guardas de ellos –

Sophia reprime el impulso de tocar su cruz. Nadie sabía del grabado, nadie excepto Charlie y ella duda fuertemente que la pequeña fuese capaz de decirle su secreto a otra alma.

– No me creo esta mierda. Nos vamos – sentencia con severidad – Si intentas detenernos pondré una bala entre tus cejas, hermano – escupe la última palabra sarcásticamente.

Apenas han dado un par de pasos cuando su hermano vuelve a hablar.

– ¿No quieres saber que pasa en realidad en SHIELD? –

Steve y Sophia se detienen de golpe para dedicarse una mirada corta pero significativa. Podría ser una trampa, pero después de meses de investigación sin encontrar nada verdaderamente significativo, cualquier información es bien recibida.

– ¿Qué sabes al respecto? – pregunta el soldado con cautela.

– Sophia. Te lo diré, acércate – responde Michael dejando claro que solo de dará la información a ella.

– Debemos irnos, Holmes – le murmura a la chica. Intenta jalarla, pero su vista esta fija en el hombre que afirma ser su hermano.

Una voz en su interior le advierte que la están retrasando. Es la única respuesta lógica, nunca intentó contactarla cuando era niña y ahora, en lados contrarios, no veía mucha utilidad en revelarle su parentesco.

– ¿Qué sabes al respecto? – repite la pregunta ahora Sophia.

– Conozco los sucios secretos que oculta Nicolás Fury, los que oculta al consejo de seguridad, a los vengadores y a los agentes de alto rango – responde mirándola fijamente a los ojos – Sígueme y lo descubrirás – agrega misteriosamente avanzando a las sombras.

La chica se debate unos segundos entre seguir a su supuesto hermano, que al parecer tiene las respuestas que busca, o salir corriendo de lo que parece ser una trampa segura. La curiosidad gana haciéndola dar unos pasos al frente.

– Es una trampa – dice Steve sosteniéndola del brazo bruscamente.

– Si no regreso en 3 minutos sal. Ya debe de estar el equipo de extracción afuera –

– No – sentencia el rubio apretando su brazo.

– Dos minutos – pide la chica librándose del agarre.

El soldado mira con impotencia como la chica comienza a avanzar hacia unas escaleras que la llevarán al segundo piso, dónde su hermano acaba de desaparecer. Él podría ponerla sobre su hombro como un saco de patatas, pero sólo ayudaría a agrietar más su frágil relación.

La chica termina de desaparecer en las sombras de la escalera cuando el soldado percibe un brillo metálico en la periferia. Termina de agacharse cuando un cuchillo pasa volando dónde antes estaba su cabeza. Antes de que pueda reaccionar, 3 hombres salen de las sombras para atacarlo.

"_Es una trampa, pero no es para Holmes_" logra reflexionar Steve esquivando un segundo cuchillo que pasa rozando su pierna derecha.

Una pequeña figura se atraviesa en el siguiente movimiento de su atacante, su presencia quita la atención del soldado.

Sophia empezó a subir las escaleras cuando escuchó el estruendo de una inminente pelea, no le costo mucho decidir volver por el rubio. Sin embargo, sus acciones son recompensadas por un intento de acuchillarla de su atacante, esta vez no es lo suficiente rápida para esquivarlo y el filo le hace un tajo cerca de las costillas.

El soldado se posiciona delante de ella y la lanza lejos de los agresores en un intento de protegerla de la pelea, considera que la morena esta lo suficiente herida. Él se enfrenta a su contrincante deseando haber conservado su escudo. Esquiva su cuchillo un par de veces para luego atacar, desarmándolo y noqueándolo en el proceso. Cuando se posiciona a atacar los hombres restantes nota que Holmes ya se ha recuperado y unido a la pelea.

A diferencia del otro hombre, estos parecen enfocados en capturar a la chica en lugar de matarla. Pero no por eso son menos violentos en sus intentos de someterla. La mirada del agente y el soldado se encuentran, él logra percibir esa fría ira de nuevo en sus ojos verdes.

La impresión lo hace dudar. Sin embargo, Sophia no pierde tiempo y se zafa del agarré del 2º hombre. En un ágil y brusco movimiento rompe el cuello de su atacante. Toma un cuchillo de su cinturón y se lanza hacia el último hombre tirándolo en el proceso. Lo acuchilla salvajemente cubriendo su uniforme con una nueva capa de sangre fresca, el hombre ni siquiera tiene oportunidad de defenderse.

_18 hombres muertos_, piensa el soldado con angustia mientras ve como el hombre deja de respirar y se convierte en otro cadáver.

La chica se levanta sin soltar su cuchillo que escurre sangre. Sus ojos se vuelven a encontrar y el soldado da un paso atrás al notar que la ira no ha disminuido en su mirada. Ella le dedica una sonrisa espeluznante mientras posiciona el cuchillo listo para atacarlo.

Sin embargo, antes de que la chica pueda avanzar hacia el Capitán, se voltea violentamente para vomitar el contenido de su estómago. Él se acerca para auxiliarla, ignora que hace unos segundos ella estaba lista para atacarlo mientras un escalofrío recorre el pequeño cuerpo de la chica. Levanta la mirada, Steve exhala al ver que los ojos verdes no tienen el menor rastros de esa fría ira aterradora, aunque si parecen agotados.

– Vámonos – sentencia Sophia luego de limpiarse la boca bruscamente con su manga.

Salen corriendo del almacén encontrando un avión negro listo para partir. Cuando se acercan a la puerta esta se abre, no pierden más tiempo y entran desesperados por un lugar seguro.

Una vez adentro lo que más aterra al Capitán no es encontrar a Fury en el avión, no. Lo que en verdad lo aterra es la indiferencia de los 5 agentes presentes al cuerpo cubierto de sangre fresca de la castaña. Parece como si fuera la centésima vez que la sacaran así de una misión, aunque probablemente lo es. Nadie siquiera se acerca a revisarla por si la sangre es de ella, incluso ignoran las heridas de su abdomen visibles por su playera destrozada.

– Dijiste 20 minutos, tus cálculos nunca son erróneos. ¿Qué pasó? – pregunta el director severamente acercándose a ellos.

– Nada interesante. Tuvimos que hacernos paso luchando, eso consumió tiempo – responde la agente aparentando tranquilidad.

– ¿Algo que reportar? – pregunta Fury mirando directamente al Capitán.

La chica se tensa en espera de la respuesta, lo cual disimula al agarrarse de la pared cuando el avión despega. A pesar de todos lo horrores que acaba de presenciar, el soldado decide proteger la versión de su compañera así que se cuadra ignorando el dolor de sus propias heridas y niega lentamente con la cabeza.

– No, señor. Nada fuera de lo normal – responde con voz monótona.

Fury frunce el ceño dejando claro que no le convence su respuesta. Mira de reojo a los demás agentes con desconfianza, hace un gesto para que Rogers y Holmes lo sigan y se encamina a una habitación privada.

**17 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 9:54 A.M. AVIÓN DE SHIELD. CAMINO A NUEVA YORK.**

– Dos meses. No pudieron durar dos meses antes de terminar de nuevo ante mí porque arruinaron otra misión – dice duramente el director después de oír nuestro reporte de la misión.

No ahondé mucho del porque Rogers se quedó, ni porque decidió interrumpir la misión para golpear a mi torturador, patéticamente aún cuando arruinó la misión decido protegerlo. Argumenté que la única manera de poder salir fue dejando a nuestro paso un rastro de cadáveres. Aún así, Fury parece más enfocado en como no conseguimos ninguna información relevante para SHIELD.

Además, decidí dejar fuera la aparición de Michael, si es que en verdad era el. Continúo luchando contra su voz, que aún resuena en mi cerebro. _El sabe lo que en verdad ocurre en SHIELD_. Cada una de sus palabras me atrae a pensar más en él, decido meter todo en una caja y enterrarlo en lo más profundo de mi mente, no es momento de mostrar debilidad. Después de la reunión podré investigar todo lo que quiera, pero no tengo que levantar sospechas ahora.

Me acomodo en el asiento de la pequeña habitación del avión que funge como oficina. Alrededor de 4 metros cuadrados cuyo mobiliario lo compone un gigante logo de SHIELD al fondo, un escritorio y 3 sillas de metal sin la menor decoración. Evito la mirada de Fury manteniendo la vista en mis zapatos, cómo el resto de mi cuerpo están cubiertos de sangre que comienza a secarse.

– No bastaba con despotricar lo inepto que es el otro durante la misión. También tenían que ponerse en riesgo y no dejar que el otro hiciera su parte – regaña el director sin darnos tiempo de darle una respuesta. Aunque dudo que ninguno tenga el suficiente valor de contradecirlo.

Aún así, una parte de mi se relaja. Piensa que perdimos el control porque pensamos que el otro era demasiado inepto para soportar la tortura, que temíamos que el otro revelara información de SHIELD para salvar su propio pellejo. La patética verdad es que ahora me preocupo tanto por el Patriótico de Pacotilla, que incluso enojada con él no fui capaz de dejarlo ser torturado.

– Por esta razón no voy a misiones con gente que no entrena conmigo. Lo tenía controlado – mascullo apretando los dientes. Decido seguir el razonamiento de Fury para ocultar que en verdad nos preocupamos por el otro.

Me doy vuelta para encarar el rubio mientras ignoro el pulsante dolor que consume mi torso, consecuencia de todas las heridas. Lo fulmino con la mirada para hacer más convincente mi reclamo, aunque trato de decirle con mis ojos que me siga la corriente. Veo la confusión pasar al entendimiento en sus ojos para hacer un imperceptible asentimiento antes de hablar.

– Te estaban torturando, maldita sea – explota antes de golpear secamente el escritorio sobresaltándome en el proceso. Supongo que ese reclamo ya lo tenía preparado – ¿Esperabas qué me mantuviera alejado? –

–Sí – respondo bruscamente. Canalizo toda la revoltura de sentimientos que tengo para parecer en verdad enojada – Te di órdenes específicas. Te dije que si no las seguías al pie de la letra iba a haber inconvenientes. Causaste problemas y como siempre tuve que resolverlo yo –

– Ah, disculpa. La próxima vez que te vea gritando de dolor en el suelo mientras te cortan en pedazos recuérdame no ayudarte – responde acalorado.

Nos enfrascamos en una discusión. Si Fury pusiera atención se daría cuenta que nuestros argumentos son tontos y repetitivos, también que le dedicamos miradas a mitad de la oración en lugar de mirarnos fijamente, como en nuestras peleas usuales. El director se frota la cara en un gesto cansado, agradezco haberme peleado suficientes veces con Steve para que llegara el punto en que simplemente ignora la conversación.

– Suficiente – corta Fury al cabo de un par de minutos, para nuestra ventaja no esta de humor para oírnos pelear – Pensé que estas discusiones infantiles habían quedado en el pasado, o por lo menos eran lo suficientemente maduros para dejar de lado sus riñas en plena misión. Ya veo que ese fue mi error – agrega con reprobación.

Regreso a mi fachada avergonzada mirando al piso, Steve hace lo mismo. Aún sentada a medio metro de él puedo percibir lo tenso que esta, Fury confunde su nerviosismo con su enojo contenido.

– Sophia – me llama haciéndome levantar la mirada – Él es literalmente un súper soldado. Sobrevivió la 2º Guerra Mundial, ser congelado 70 años y una pelea con aliens. No es un incompetente como supones y ser golpeado no va a dolerle tanto – explica mirándome fijamente.

No puedo evitar hacer una mueca al recordar como se oían los golpes a través de la pared, ni lo terriblemente lastimado que parecía estar cuando lo solté de las ataduras que lo sostenían. Estoy segura de que los golpes le deben seguir doliendo.

– Y Rogers, ella es una de nuestras mejores agentes y sus dotes de dramatismo me han engañado hasta a mí. Puede que la torturaban, pero ella puede manejarlo –agrega mirando a Steve.

Nos quedamos callados por algunos minutos. Ambos sabemos lo que el otro es capaz, hemos ido a suficientes misiones e incluso entrenamos juntos. Se que él usa su escudo como una extensión de su brazo en lugar de solo un arma, que cuando ataca tarda un promedio de 7.8 segundos en vencer a su oponente, cuando no hay armas de fuego involucradas. Él sabe que mis tiros siempre son certeros y que trato de no enfrentarme cuerpo a cuerpo, pero si lo hago siempre golpeo a los lugares débiles o con viejas heridas.

Arruinamos la primera misión que hicimos juntos porque decidimos ignorar las órdenes del otro porque pensamos que estaban mal. Ahora las ignoramos porque pensamos que estaban en peligro. Preferí arruinar la misión que comprometer su seguridad, pero nadie puede saberlo. SHIELD fácilmente usaría esa información en mi contra.

– Y lo peor, arruinaron la misión y no trajeron nada importante… – empieza Fury tomando un tono de irritación.

– Eso no es del todo cierto – me atrevo a interrumpirlo.

La mirada de ambos hombres se queda fija en mi esperando que hable. Me acomodo en mi asiento antes de hacerlo.

– Sabían quienes somos, aparte del obvio traje de Rogers, sabían quien soy yo, aunque no parecían preocupados por ello. Solo hemos recibido ataques menores de su parte. Suficiente para irritarnos, pero no para llamar nuestra atención, sólo nos atacan cuando interferimos en sus planes, pero no ponen mucho esfuerzo en detenernos. Incluso las personas enviadas para interrogarnos no eran los mejores, su impulsividad era muestra de ello. Querían divertirse en lugar de sacar información – explico manteniendo mi vista en el logo de SHIELD de la pared mientras rememoro cada detalle de la misión – No les agradamos, pero no representamos una amenaza para ellos. Sean quienes sean –

– Sólo son suposiciones – dice el director regresándome al presente. Su tono es burlón pero sus ojos se han escurecido. No ha llegado a donde esta ignorando advertencias, aún cuando no parecen tener fundamentos.

– Estoy diciendo que debemos tener cuidado. Parecen mucho más peligrosos de lo que se han mostrado – agrego.

– ¿Algo más? – inquiere mirándome fríamente.

_Mi hermano, el maldito lunático que me abandonó de bebé, ahora trabaja en esa organización y al parecer sabe más de lo que ocurre aquí que yo_, las palabras quedan atrapadas en mi garganta formando un nudo.

– No, es todo – digo en su lugar.

**17 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 12:34 P.M. NUEVA YORK, CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. OFICINA DE LA AGENTE HAYLE, NIVEL 8.**

Aterrizamos en Nueva York apenas unos minutos después de salir de la reunión con Fury, Rogers no tuvo tiempo para acercarse cuando yo ya había salido del avión. No había preguntado nada porque sabía que teníamos que unirnos para no levantar sospechas de Fury. Ahora quiere resolver sus dudas, merece saber la verdad después de haber mentido por mí. Misma razón por la que lo evito.

Debería ir a la unidad médica, pero deduje que sería el primer lugar donde me buscaría. Así que me refugio en mi oficina para curar el corte superficial que tengo en el torso, cortesía del hombre que intentó acuchillar a Rogers.

Me dirijo a mi baño privado donde me limpio la sangre seca lo mejor que puedo. Lo ideal seria darme una ducha para quitar toda la suciedad y la sangre que comienza a picarme, pero usar la habitación compartida no es una opción. No sería inteligente ocultarme del Capitán para ir al único lugar que compartimos.

[_Sólo estas retrasando lo inevitable. Tendrás que enfrentarlo por lo que hicimos_], me sisea la voz de mi cabeza, había permanecido inusualmente callada en las últimas horas. La ignoro esperando que desaparezca mientras voy a mi escritorio con el botiquín medico en mis manos. Trato de pensar en formas de solucionarlo, formas de evitar decirle lo que pasó, formas de mantenerlo a mi lado.

_[Negación]_, canturrea la voz.

Ni siquiera le he dicho nada y parece que ya estoy de duelo por la perdida de su amistad. No voy a admitirlo en voz alta, pero en las últimas semanas me ha comenzado a verdaderamente agradar el rubio. Quizás cuando termine de curar mi herida saque unas veladoras para mi proceso de duelo.

La puerta se abre lentamente avisándome que no tengo más tiempo para seguir ocultándome. Yo había calculado unos 5 minutos más, pero la horrorosa voz de mi interior tiene razón, sólo estoy retrasando lo inevitable.

– Te estaba buscando – dice el soldado cerrando la puerta detrás – Quiero hablar contigo –

– ¿De Capitán a Agente o de Steve a Sophia? – pregunto secamente. Ni siquiera aparto la mirada de mi torso dónde estoy limpiando la herida con agua oxigenada.

– Holmes… – replica suplicante.

– Lo lamento, esa no era una opción – respondo intentando poner humor en mi tono, incluso finjo una media sonrisa. El me ignora y se sienta frente a mí – Si venir a encerrarme a mi oficina no fue lo suficientemente directo, ahí va. Déjame sola – agrego tajantemente cuando no tiene intención de irse.

– Tenemos que hablar – dice inclinándose hacia mí.

– Bueno, como agente tengo que decir que debemos ser más cuidadosos. No deberíamos volver a ir a misiones juntos en un tiempo – interrumpo desvariando en un intento de distraer la conversación.

– Es en serio, Sophia – gruñe severamente.

Al instante me callo, sólo me llama por mi nombre de pila cuando en verdad esta hablando de algo grave. Nos quedamos callados por algunos segundos, el parece reconstruir la misión en su cabeza y yo, por primera vez en cualquier posible pelea con el Capitán, decido mantener la boca cerrada.

– ¿Quieres hablar de tu hermano? – pregunta apenas audible.

– Mi hermano esta en Washington, sigue los pasos de mi padre y trata de convertirse en senador. Ese era alguien que dice ser el imbécil que me abandonó de bebé – respondo con dureza.

Trago saliva para tratar de deshacer el nudo de mi garganta. Pasé años cuestionándome porque no era lo suficientemente buena para que mi hermano se quedara conmigo, para que cualquier persona de mi familia biológica se quedara conmigo. Pase años pensando que yo era el problema.

– ¿Sabías que seguía vivo? – pregunta con suavidad, tanteando el terreno.

– Lo único que sabia de él es que me dejó en un orfanato luego que nuestros padres murieran, después se perdió en el alcohol. Siempre supuse que había muerto en un accidente de borrachos – respondo cortante.

Parece entender que digo la verdad, y que no quiero hablar del tema. Asiente ligeramente dando por terminada esa parte de la conversación.

– ¿Por qué me apoyaste con Fury? – pregunto haciendo otro intento de desviar la plática.

Tomo unas pinzas del botiquín para quitar pequeños pedazos de piedras y tierra que se quedaron en las heridas cuando me arrastraron por el piso. En el proceso me atrevo a verlo y sus zafiros me miran perplejos. Voltea nerviosamente a la puerta antes de contestar.

– No estoy seguro si podemos confiar en él – responde en un murmullo, temiendo que nos espíen a través de la puerta – Aparte… Después de enfrentar juntos todo lo que ocurrió en el almacén no podía dejarte enfrentarlo sola –

– No debiste haber puesto tu integridad en riesgo, menos para ayudarme – regaño pensando en todas las veces que se puso en peligro durante la misión – No deberías preocuparte por mí – murmuro apenas audible.

– ¿Por qué? – pregunta a la defensiva, listo para iniciar otra pelea.

– No valgo la pena – lo fulmino con la mirada, pero su mirada se suaviza – No comparado contigo –

Rueda los ojos en respuesta, realmente odia que la gente lo trate diferente por ser Capitán América. Ignoro lo tenso que se pone y me concentro en usar las pinzas.

– No me voy a disculpar por intentar ayudarte. No me importa si arruinó la misión, lo volvería hacer para salvarte – exclama seriamente – Prometí que haría todo lo posible para ayudarte y eso fue lo que hice –

Bufo en respuesta y el aprieta los puños. Sólo tengo que alejarlo un poco más, presionarlo para que se vaya, para que me deje mientras sus ojos no me miran con miedo. Es preferible que este furioso conmigo e incluso me odie a que me repudie por lo que verdaderamente soy.

– Siento como si cada vez que nos acercamos un poco, algo pasa que crea una gran pelea entre nosotros – dice de pronto después de unos minutos de silencio.

– Tengo esa mala costumbre – gruño. Por lo menos no es consciente que la causante de las peleas suelo ser yo, que es mi mecanismo de defensa – Mierda – maldigo cuando la playera me impide quitar un pedazo de tierra atorado en la herida de la horquilla.

Tomo los restos de mi playera para quitarlos con cuidado, una vez que mi brassier deportivo negro es todo lo que cubre mi torso vuelvo a centrar mi atención a la herida. Steve se sonroja violentamente y aparta la mirada, pero se mantiene firme en su lugar.

Frunzo el ceño.

Al compartir una habitación fue inevitable que de vez en cuando entrara mientas me cambiaba de ropa o salía de la ducha con una toalla como mi única vestimenta. En esas ocasiones aparta la mirada, se pone rojo, masculla "lo siento" y sale rápidamente de la habitación. Verdaderamente quiere respuestas si mi media desnudes no puede ahuyentarlo.

– Sé que mereces saber la verdad. Pero cuando te la cuente sólo podrás verme como un monstruo – explico, ahora que no me ve he conseguido reunir coraje para hablar – A veces hacemos cosas malas para resultados buenos, cuando eso pasa las personas suelen olvidar todo lo bueno que hiciste – agrego con amargura.

– ¿Qué sucedió en el almacén? – pregunta adoptando un tono más serio.

Contengo una mueca, por fin hizo la pregunta que le ha rondado por varias horas.

– Arruinamos la misión, pensé que era obvio – respondo tratando de fingir humor.

De nuevo soy la chica que hace bromas y comentarios sarcásticos cuando esta incómoda. Levanto la vista y lo descubro mirándome, al instante me arrepiento. Sus ojos parecen atravesar mi fachada despreocupada para verme vulnerable, otra vez.

– La forma en que mataste a esos hombres… Agradezco que hayas salvado mi vida, pero terminar su vida de esa manera fue brutal – agrega con voz queda.

Me estremezco al no poder recordar sus caras. Una parte de mi me asegura que eran basura, no merecían ser recordados. Trato de hacerle caso mientras regreso mi atención a la herida.

– _Brutal_ – repito con sarna – Lo dice el hombre que molió a golpes a otro tipo – respondo a la defensiva.

Un músculo sobresale en su mandíbula y vuelve a cerrar las manos en puños, casi puedo el palpar el esfuerzo que hace por mantener la calma.

– Estaba lastimándote – su voz suena más profunda.

– Y esos hombres te estaban lastimando. Ahora estamos a mano, déjalo así – respondo y no pasa desapercibido el deje de súplica en mi voz.

– ¿Por qué no quieres decirme qué sucedió? – pregunta suavizando un poco su tono.

–Tengo derecho a mis secretos ¿recuerdas? – respondo con una pequeña sonrisa.

El suspira cansado pasando la mano por su cabello. Al ver que no tengo la más mínima intención de explicarme continúa.

– Los cuerpos fueron vencidos tan salvajemente. No parece como tú, parece la obra de algún… – se detiene de golpe y traga saliva.

No hace falta que termine la oración, se lo que iba a decir.

_La obra de algún monstruo. _

– Dime que hiciste eso por algún efecto secundario de la droga que tomaste, o … – lo interrumpe mi carcajada amarga.

Tanto daría porque solo fuera eso, el efecto secundario de alguna medicina. Entiende mi negativa porque su mirada se ensombrece.

– Intentaste atacarme, si no hubieras vomitado estoy segura de que lo hubieras hecho – reflexiona en voz alta, su voz se torna más preocupada con forme avanza.

– No es cierto, no hubiera dejado que ella te lastimara – respondo inmediatamente incluso levanto la mirada para verlo desafiantemente.

Ella prometió salvarlo, por eso salió. Yo no podía hacerlo, estaba consumida en el pánico y gracias a ella no le hicieron tanto daño.

– ¿_Ella?_ – pregunta frunciendo el ceño.

_Mierda_. Hablé sin pensar.

– No soy algo roto que puedas componer, Rogers – repongo secamente. Un último intento de desviar la atención.

– Una chica sabia me dijo: Todos estamos rotos, así entra la luz a nosotros – ruedo los ojos al oír mi frase usada en mi contra, pero él porta una media sonrisa – No me importa que tan rota te consideras, no me asusta –

Mi verde encuentra su azul, como siempre algo en sus ojos me incita a decirle la verdad, la verdad que merece. Luego recuerdo la mirada que puso al ver los cuerpos del pasillo, o la manera en que reviso los cuerpos de los guardias de nuestras cosas.

– Ya te asusta, por eso estas aquí – mi voz sale rota.

– Sophia … – intenta tomar mi mano, pero me quito bruscamente.

– Perdí el control porque te tengo aprecio, tu me hiciste perder el control y eso fue débil. Tu eres una debilidad– no tengo el valor de verlo, pero mi voz sale dura – Vete, Rogers – escupo

Puedo sentir su mirada herida.

Ahí esta mi último intento para alejarlo. Decirle que tiene la culpa, cargarle en la conciencia la muerte de esos 18 hombres. Una parte de eso tiene verdad, el miedo te hace estúpido y te mata, y me rendí a él cuando se lo llevaron. Eso me hizo hacer estupideces y perder el control. De alguna manera mis palabras funcionan, él suspira cansado para levantarse y salir de la habitación en completo silencio.

El soldado vino buscando respuestas y lo único que hice fue evadir todo y echarle la culpa. No se en que momento me he convertido en una cobarde, Peggy se avergonzaría de mí. Él merece saber la verdad, merece saber con que clase de monstruo convive.

Decido distraerme pensando en otra cosa mientras termino de coser mis heridas, así que otra preocupación hecha sus raíces en mi cabeza. Nunca he dejado que mis sentimientos interfieran con mis misiones, nunca he perdido el control voluntariamente para salvar a alguien. Mi reclamo no solo fue una advertencia para el rubio, no debo dejar que el miedo me vuelva a consumir en plena misión. No puedo evitar preguntarme, ¿qué es diferente ahora?

[_Nunca nadie se había preocupado tan genuinamente por ti, ni tu por alguien_], me responde la molesta voz de mi cabeza. Trato de ignorarla, pero me deja reflexionando sus palabras.

Es cierto. Las personas suelen ayudarme porque sienten algún tipo de responsabilidad hacía mí, ya sea porque son mis familiares o porque me conocieron de pequeña y piensan que contribuyeron a formar a la arruinada adulta que soy ahora. Todas las personas que se preocupan por mi suelen alejarse después que les diga que estoy bien, aún cuando claramente no lo estoy. Pero simplemente tienen suficientes problemas en su vida como para tratar de arreglar la mía.

_Él no hace eso_, me dice una pequeña voz que no oía desde la infancia. La parte de mi cerebro que aún tiene fe en la humanidad.

Tampoco puedo callarla. Porque ese estúpido rubio ha peleado conmigo desde el primer día que nos conocemos y aún así se preocupa. Ha visto algunas de las partes más rotas que tengo y aún no ha salido huyendo. Incluso ahora, después de verme matar 18 hombres a sangre fría vino a mí buscando una explicación en lugar de simplemente repudiarme.

Nada de lo que hace tiene sentido, sigue volviendo para apoyarme e incluso salvarme de mí misma. Aún cuando lo he alejado tantas veces. Una parte de mi quiere mantenerlo cerca y me ruega que corra a disculparme, que le diga la verdad porque esta seguro que me entenderá, que me perdonará. La otra parte sabe que en cierto punto me va a odiar por lo que soy, que si en verdad me preocupo por él lo mantendré alejado, lejos de toda mi mierda.

La última es la que gana. Me mantengo en mi lugar, respirando el débil aroma a menta y sudor que dejó atrás.


	15. ¿A quién engaño? Nunca tengo suerte

**28 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 8:17 P.M. NUEVA YORK. "FLEA THEATHER" BUTACAS PRINCIPALES. **

La fría noche es alegrada con la bella danza presente en el teatro, "Celebración por el Día Internacional de la Danza", anuncia a la entrada. A la mitad de las butacas, envuelto en una camisa azul que resalta sus ojos y su confiable chaqueta de cuero, se encuentra el Capitán Steve Rogers. Mira embelesado cada coreografía, desde las virtuosas coreografías de las mayores, hasta las adorables y energéticas de las pequeñas principiantes.

El bello arte lo hace distraerse de sus preocupaciones. Sonríe agradecido por haber tenido el valor de asistir cuando ve un grupo de niñas de 6 años desplazarse por el escenario, haciendo una secuencia de movimientos divertidos y disfrutando cada segundo de su corta existencia.

No puede evitar comparar a una pequeña castaña con Holmes, la agente alguna vez le comentó que empezó a bailar durante su infancia. El soldado se pregunta en que momento Holmes dejó de ser una pequeña niña que baila por el escenario a una asesina a sangre fría que destroza a sus víctimas. Sacude la cabeza alejando esos pensamientos.

Ha pasado toda la semana rememorando su última misión con la castaña, buscando cualquier detalle que le diera sentido. Sobretodo porque la castaña se negó a responder sus preguntas y luego lo alejó violentamente. Aún después de hablar con Barton sobre la chica sus dudas no se han disipado completamente. Antes que la ira que acompaña esas memorias pueda formarse, un mensaje llega a su teléfono.

**ROMANOFF**: Tenemos una emergencia, ven a SHIELD inmediatamente.

Enterado.

S.R.

**ROMANOFF**: ¿Sabes dónde está Hayle? No contesta su teléfono.

No sé donde está.

S.R.

Por supuesto que Holmes no iba a responder su celular, llevaba bailando desde las 7 de la noche. El Capitán la distinguió durante un baile de ballet y otros dos cuyos estilos no reconoció. Fue fácil distinguirla del resto, su forma de moverse al bailar es igual que cuando pelea, segura, ágil, rápida, con una gracia y porte exclusivo de las bailarinas. Aunque, a diferencia que cuando pelea, un brillo de euforia en su mirada acompaña cada uno de sus movimientos.

Pasa un baile entero debatiéndose si buscar a Holmes. Había hablado con Barton temprano ese día, descubriendo nueva información de la chica. Esa información todavía le causa escalofríos, aunque explica mucho del comportamiento de la castaña, tanto de su forma de hacer misiones como de su desinterés por su propia salud. Pero después de enterarse de ello decidió alejarse de la chica por un tiempo, sólo para asimilar todo.

Ahora el mensaje de Romanoff cambia todo. Por un lado, no es su responsabilidad si le llega el mensaje o no. Aunque algo en él le advierte que la chica puede ser necesaria para la emergencia y cualquier retraso terminará en su conciencia. Además, si Holmes se entera que él estuvo ahí y no le avisó de la emergencia van a tener una pelea.

_Otra pelea, se corrige mentalmente con un gruñido_.

Finalmente, el soldado sale sigilosamente del público al mismo tiempo que un grupo de niñas sale del escenario. Vaga un par de minutos por los pasillos del teatro buscando una puerta hacia camerinos. Después de convencer al guardia de seguridad que tiene un mensaje urgente para Sophia, logra llegar a la parte trasera del escenario.

– ¿Steve? – pregunta Sophia reconociendo la figura del rubio – ¿Qué haces aquí? – agrega con voz queda para no llamar la atención de sus compañeras.

– Hay una emergencia en… ya sabes – balbucea el rubio con los ojos muy abiertos. Luego desvía la mirada para fijar sus ojos en la cara de la chica.

Supuso que iba a encontrar a Holmes con el vestuario de su próxima coreografía, no esperaba que este se pareciera más a lencería que a un verdadero traje. Un conjunto de top deportivo, un short pequeño y medias todo de encaje negro, cubre su cuerpo en los lugares correctos. Es lejos de parecer vulgar, pero no es la ropa que esperaba ver en la agente. El soldado agradece la poca luz a lado del escenario, que ahora ayuda a disimular su sonrojo.

La única prueba de las heridas que la habían inmovilizado una semana atrás son pequeñas líneas blancas en su abdomen. Gracias a su rápida regeneración y mucho maquillaje, apenas son visibles en la penumbra. Esas cicatrices son testigos de la noche que pasaron cautivos en ese almacén, al Capitán le parece toda una vida desde que compartieron sus historias tristes en ese cuarto.

– Dame 20 minutos – pide seriamente la chica. No hay rastro de sorpresa en su cara ni ninguna clase de brillo, solo esa fría indiferencia que suele mostrar a todos.

– Sophia – la llama con suavidad una de sus compañeras, indicándole que están a punto de salir al escenario.

– Creo que no los tenemos… – trata de hablar el rubio.

– No me importa. Ahora vuelve a tu asiento – lo corta volviéndose hacia las piernas del escenario. Suspira profundamente tratando de despejar su mente.

Una semana.

Una semana evitándolo completamente. No se había aparecido en la Torre, ni en sus típicos entrenamientos en la madrugada, ni siquiera puso pie en la habitación compartida de SHIELD. Por lo menos los primeros 6 días, el séptimo tuvo que recoger un informe que había dejado. Sin embargo, luego de vigilar el pasillo por media hora y asegurarse que el cuarto estaba vacío, entró encontrándose con que una ligera capa de polvo había cubierto toda la habitación, el rubio tampoco se había pasado por ahí.

Así que nunca esperó que fuera a aparecerse en su presentación, no luego de su pelea. Deja esos pensamientos a un lado mientras se interna al escenario con una sonrisa seductora.

El Capitán la mira atentamente todo el baile. No se siente particularmente atraído a la forma de bailar. Simplemente le sorprende que la chica que repudia tanto el contacto físico y las relaciones con otras personas, pueda moverse de manera tan seductora. _Una faceta más,_ piensa con amargura reflexionando en las distintas máscaras que usa con las personas.

Para su sorpresa reconoce la canción. Durante sus últimos entrenamientos juntos la agente lo introdujo a musicales de Broadway, no era particularmente su estilo, pero recuerda ese musical porque está basado en los años 20's. La canción habla sobre un grupo de mujeres que asesinaron brutalmente a sus esposos, el soldado hace una mueca al notar la ironía del asunto.

Los aplausos del público le anuncian que ha terminado. Todas las chicas salen corriendo, pasando a su lado. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, un grupo de mujeres lo ignora pasando como si él fuera una roca y ellas el río. Sólo la castaña de ojos verdes se detiene un segundo al notar que sigue ahí.

– Sigue viendo el escenario. Si te volteas te arrancaré tus bellos ojos y luego te los daré de comer – advierte retomando su camino con rapidez.

Los demás ignoran el comentario, pero el soldado se tensa dando unos pasos al escenario y mirando fijamente al nuevo grupo de adolescentes que ahora lo ocupa.

Pasan apenas unos segundos cuando Sophia llega a su lado. Su lencería es reemplazada por un pantalón de mezclilla, camisa lila y zapatos de tap. Toma violentamente la mano del Capitán dejando unas horquillas mientras se recoge su cabello hasta hacer un apretado moño.

– Tienes 4 minutos para hablar – sentencia tomando un par de horquillas para asegurar su cabello.

– Hay una emergencia. No me han dicho de es, pero supongo que es importante porque Romanoff esta involucrada – explica rápidamente Steve.

Un deje de preocupación pasa por los verdes ojos de la chica.

– Me quedan 2 coreografías y las gracias finales. Supongo que puedo irme después de esta coreografía – murmura pensativa.

– ¿Te vas a ir? – interrumpe la misma chica que la había llamado, Mary. Con ese ruido un pequeño grupo de chicas los rodea, varias vestidas exactamente igual que Sophia.

Las preguntas comienzan a llover entre susurros. La chica rápidamente explica que hay un problema en su trabajo y debe irse lo antes posible. Antes de que el rubio pueda entender lo que sucede, las mujeres ya han resuelto todo. Ella bailará el número de tap y luego adelantaran su siguiente coreografía, dándole el tiempo de 2 bailes para cambiarse. Mientras tanto, el rubio recogerá las cosas de Sophia y se encontrarán en la salida, donde esperarán el auto que les mandará SHIELD.

Sophia calcula que esto será 7 minutos más que si sólo se va ahora, aunque por la oportunidad de bailar en el escenario se puede permitir esos 7 minutos. Asiente efusivamente agradeciendo la ayuda de todas. Entre susurros apresurados le indica a Rogers dónde están sus cosas y se prepara para salir al escenario.

La música empieza y Steve se pierde en la asombrosa agilidad de los pies de Sophia y sus compañeras. Pasa un minuto entero antes de que pueda apartar la mirada de sus pies a su cara, esta ves su sonrisa es radiante y el brillo de sus ojos es más fuerte que nunca.

Perdido en admirar la danza de la chica, Steve olvida su tarea de recoger sus cosas hasta que la misma chica que llamó a Sophia se acerca lo suficiente para interferir en su campo visual. Mary recuerda vagamente el soldado que así la llamaron.

– Sigue disfrutando el show, yo recogeré las cosas – le dice.

– No hay ningún problema, yo puedo hacerlo – trata de argumentar el rubio.

Sonrojándose ligeramente por haber olvidado su tarea.

– No es nada contra ti – inicia Mary sonriendo amablemente – pero hay varias chicas cambiándose en esos camerinos. Así que lo mejor es que no entren hombres –

El soldado asiente agregando unas cuantas palabras de gratitud antes de que Mary camine a los camerinos. La sigue con la mirada hasta perderla en los grupos de bailarinas, cuando regresa la mirada Sophia esta saliendo del escenario.

– Si te volteas… – advierte la chica corriendo a su lado, su respiración es acelerada pero no la detiene ni un segundo.

– Lo sé, lo sé. Me arrancaras los ojos y me los harás comer. Date prisa – responde Rogers repitiendo la amenaza.

La chica lo fulmina con la mirada, o lo intenta con la poca luz. Sin embargo, los ojos azules de Steve están enfocados en el siguiente número en el escenario.

Apenas pasan unos momentos y Sophia se vuelve a poner a su lado. Esta vez su ropa es un hermoso vestido azul cielo, es de tirantes y el torso pegado como una segunda piel, lo que deja admirar sus músculos formados en los últimos meses. La falda llega debajo de sus rodillas, es suficientemente vaporosa para darle un gran rango de movimiento. La chica se mueve nerviosamente mientras deshace su moño y arregla su coleta.

El Capitán pasa el siguiente número callado mientras la agente repasa los movimientos a su lado. Él siente como la agitación comienza a llenar el aire mientras grupos de personas se congregan a los lados del escenario mirando expectantes a la chica, aunque ella sigue perdida en su mundo. Cuando la música del escenario por fin termina ella suspira profundamente para dar pasos gráciles hacia el escenario.

La coreografía es completamente distinta a todo lo que la agente ha bailado. Se mueve con gracia, delicadeza y una emoción pura brota en cada movimiento. El Capitán entiende porque los demás bailarines se han amontonado para verla bailar.

Luego nota algo más.

A diferencia de pequeño brillo calculador en la mirada de la castaña, sus ojos tienen un brillo de alegría sin falta cada vez que sale al escenario. El soldado nunca había visto ese brillo mantenerse tanto tiempo en esos ojos verdes.

_¿Por qué no quiere compartir esa felicidad con la gente cercana a ella?, _se pregunta el rubio. No había invitado a nadie, ni a Tony, ni a Joey, ni siquiera a Charlie. Lo invitó a el porque era el trato luego que le enseñó sus bocetos, pero nunca se hubiera enterado si no la hubiera recogido de su clase.

Lentamente llega a la conclusión que estaba equivocado. Pensó que la forma en que interpreta al bailar se debe a otra de sus máscaras, pero en realidad al bailar es el único momento dónde no tiene que usar una. No hay nadie a quien impresionar, ni a quien mentir, solo es ella mostrando sus verdaderos sentimientos (su alegría, tristeza, ira e incluso sufrimiento). De la misma manera que el expresa como verdaderamente se siente en sus dibujos.

Ahora el soldado entiende porque ella mantiene esa parte tan privada, incluso de las personas que ama.

– Escuche que terminó de aprenderla en el ensayo general – interrumpe sus reflexiones la voz de Mary. Demasiado cerca y alto del soldado para ser accidental. Claramente es algo que quieren que él escuche.

– No lo parece, se ve maravilloso – le responde otra chica en el mismo tono. El soldado no puede evitar estar de acuerdo.

– Pues claro, es Sophie. No hay nadie mejor – continua Mary – Ella siempre tiene coreografías de último momento, la directora la conoce desde que es niña y siempre la motiva a bailar todas las coreografías que puede. Se supone que era un dueto, pero nunca pudieron ensayarlo así que terminó siendo un solista –

El soldado suspira, no puede evitar sentir un poco de pena. Por lo que entiende la gente sabe que ella es un genio o por lo menos habilidosa, en lugar de apoyarla solo le dan más trabajo y presión hasta que ella decide que la única manera de lograrlo es manejarlo sola.

Además, este lugar es el escape de Holmes, y aún así tiene que cumplir ciertas expectativas. Por lo menos estas expectativas no la destrozan como en SHIELD y finalmente, estando en el escenario es lo más feliz que alguna vez la ha visto.

Aplaude mientras Sophia hace su reverencia final en el proscenio del escenario. Mary lo interrumpe para darle las maletas.

– Esto es todo. Ve saliendo mientras nosotras ayudamos a Sophie – explica mientras otro grupo de mujeres lo conduce a la salida.

Se tensa por la proximidad de ellas, y por la familiaridad con lo que lo tocan. Así que no puede pronunciar ninguna palabra antes de que lo lleven afuera del teatro.

Al momento que Sophia sale por ultima vez del escenario el rubio no esta por ningún lado. Su amiga Mary le extiende sus calcetas y sus converse blancos, antes de que Sophia pueda preguntar algo Mary continua.

– El rubio tiene el resto de tus cosas. Ve – la conduce con rapidez hacia la puerta.

– Gracias – alcanza a mascullar la chica.

**28 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 8:50 P.M. NUEVA YORK. "FLEA THEATHER" AFUERA DEL TEATRO. **

Salgo mientras la fría brisa del anochecer en Nueva York besa mi cara. Al instante me cruzo de brazos tratando de mantener un poco de calor, mi vestuario fue hecho para lucir bien en el escenario, pero no calienta en lo más mínimo. Me acerco a la figura del soldado, a su lado se encuentran una maleta mediana y un bolso que contienen maquillaje, accesorios de peinado, zapatillas y otras cosas necesarias para una presentación de danza.

– ¿Y mi ropa? – pregunto recordando haber puesto mi muda de ropa en un porta-trajes con el resto de mis vestuarios.

Me dedica una mirada confundida para señalar las bolsas.

– Esto fue lo único que me dieron –

Bufo en respuesta.

Tomo la bolsa pequeña esperando encontrar un suéter o cualquier pieza de ropa extra en su interior. Como siempre la suerte me odia y no encuentro nada. Me resigno cruzando mis brazos y tratando de mantener mi mente calmada.

No es la primera vez que tengo que soportar frío, he pasado meses en habitaciones heladas sin más protección que mi uniforme. Por pasar unos cuantos minutos en el exterior no me voy a morir, quizás me enferme un poco, nada que un baño caliente y una sopa no puedan mejorar. Sin embargo, el sudor de mi espalda no ayuda a sentirme más caliente.

Una corriente de aire choca con mi cuerpo haciéndome estremecer. Percibo la mirada atenta de Rogers así que me volteo y me enfoco en un anuncio de neón lejano para aparentar que todo esta bien.

Una sensación cálida me consume cuando Steve deja caer su chaqueta sobre mis hombros. Volteo para verlo inmediatamente.

– Estabas temblando – se encoge de hombros, quitándole importancia al gesto.

– Gracias – murmuro forzadamente.

Nos sumimos en un silencio tenso. Sin más que hacer que esperar la llegada del auto de SHIELD nuestra atención se vuelve a centrar en nuestra fracturada amistad.

– Así que viniste – suelto aparentando tranquilidad.

– Tenia el boleto y ningún otro plan – responde Steve sorprendido que yo este iniciando la conversación – Deberías cerrar la chamarra, podrías enfermarte –

Su tono baja un poco, sonando intranquilo. Algo en mi se irrita al notar su preocupación, después de todo lo que le he hecho el debería estar lejos, odiándome. En su lugar, él vino a mi presentación, me avisó a que había una emergencia, ayudó a sacar mis cosas y ahora me dio su chaqueta.

– Agradezco que te preocupes por mi, pero no soy una damisela en peligro – digo desafiante. Una parte de mi piensa que no merezco su compasión, la otra simplemente no la quiere.

– No te protejo porque pienso que eres una damisela en peligro. Lo hago porque me preocupo por ti – sube el tono sonando molesto – Antes de que digas que no lo mereces… Eres valiosa Sophia, aun cuando no lo creas –

Miro fijamente a mis pies incapaz de pensar algo para responder.

– No eres un monstruo, tienes un lado malo que sacaste para protegerme. Yo fui un idiota por decirte así y demandarte explicaciones – continúa suavizando su tono.

– Si las mereces – lo interrumpo apenas audible con el ruido de la calle.

Toda la semana había debatido si decirle la verdad. Pero la parte cobarde de mí ganó haciendo que lo evitara más que nunca.

– ¿Me las quieres dar? – mi silencio le responde – Tienes derecho a tus secretos, pienso honrar nuestras reglas. Pero quédate segura que no importa lo que digas, nunca te veré como un monstruo –

– Si lo harás, todos lo hacen. No es coincidencia que no tengo muchos amigos, Rogers – escupo con rabia – Mi habilidad para matar a sangre fría no es lo peor que vas a descubrir de mi –

Levanto la mirada para encontrar el mar de sus ojos. Para mi sorpresa estos me miran con suavidad.

– Lo sé, pero cambie un poco mi visión de ti. Puedes aprender mucho de una persona viendo su arte – sonríe con burla utilizando mi frase.

– Ni siquiera yo puedo deducir tanto de una presentación – ruedo los ojos.

– También hable con Barton – dice seriamente.

– Okay – respondo instándolo a seguir. Hay muchas cosas que Barton conoce de mi pasado, pero no estoy segura porque se las diría a él.

– Me contó cuando te entrenó, o específicamente el año en que no pudo entrenarte – explica hablando quedamente, sus ojos vagan por la calle evitando mi mirada.

– No tuvo que haberte dicho eso – replico entre dientes.

– Te destruyeron, tanto mental como físicamente por un año. Sólo para "hacerte más fuerte". Holmes, nadie sale bien después de eso. No me sorprende que ahora tengas tantas conductas autodestructivas – agrega enojado, esta vez la furia no parece dirigida a mí sino a quien me hizo eso.

– No sabes nada – suelto incapaz de seguir escuchando – Mi trabajo iba ser dejarme secuestrar, tenían que asegurarse que pudiera soportar eso –

– No tuvieron que haberte hecho eso, eras una niña –

– Era lo suficientemente fuerte para soportarlo –

– No tenías porque serlo – explota – Nadie debería ser tan fuerte a esa edad –

Sus ojos atraviesan mi fachada enojada. Me ven tan claramente que siento que pueden observar a la pequeña niña rota que era en ese entonces. La pequeña niña que lloraba todos los días y se prometió no volver a mostrar debilidad.

Barton fue mi Oficial Supervisor durante mi entrenamiento en SHIELD. Hubo un año en que tuvo que ir a una serie de misiones bastante largas, así que me dejó a cargo de Coulson. Quien, también tuvo un año bastante ocupado. Así que terminé entrenando con uno de sus mejores amigos, John Garrett, el cual no es conocido por ser amable con los reclutas nuevos.

Dividía mi tiempo entre entrenar duramente para ser completamente letal y ver hasta dónde podía ir con mi capacidad de regeneración, lo que causo otro de mis muchos demonios. Hay noches en los que aún despierto con pesadillas por ello.

Cuando Barton se dio cuenta lo que me hicieron tuvo una pelea enorme con Fury y Coulson, luego de eso nunca dejó que nadie más me entrenara. Nunca sabré cuantas misiones perdió por quedarse a entrenarme, pero le agradeceré por siempre.

– Puede que los métodos para entrenarme fueron salvajes, sin embargo, me convirtieron en el agente que soy ahora. Soy de las mejores agentes de campo de SHIELD. Puede que no sea tan estable, pero soy relativamente funcional y estoy bien – explico calmadamente, incluso levanto la barbilla con orgullo.

– Sophia, rompieron tu mano derecha para calcular que tan rápido curabas – exclama con la consternación cubriendo sus facciones.

– No es cierto, la rompieron para obligarme a mejorar todas mis habilidades con la mano izquierda. Nunca sabes cuando puedes perder la mano y gracias a eso soy ambidiestra – intento defenderme, pero su mirada horrorizada me dice lo patético que son mis intentos.

– Eso no lo justifica –

– Rogers… – suelto un suspiro cansada – Mi infancia y adolescencia fueron horribles, en muchos sentidos. Pero hice paz con ello – _o por lo menos en la mayor parte_, pienso – Quizás, tu eres quien debe hacer paz con el hecho que la vida es una mierda –

Gruñe en respuesta apartando su mirada de la mía.

– No quiero tu compasión, Rogers. Puede que sea un ser despreciable pero no me avergüenzo de serlo –

[O por lo menos no con las demás personas], sisea la voz de mi cabeza con burla.

– Ahora soy una adulta, y parte de crecer es tomar responsabilidad de mis actos. Probablemente ese año influyó a hacerme insensible, pero fui yo quien decidió matar a esos hombres y luego apartarte – digo tranquilamente – No creo que realmente existan los héroes, Rogers, y de todos modos yo no sería uno de ellos –

– Pero no eres una mala persona – interrumpe – Por lo menos no completamente, ese es mi punto. Eres gris – agrega apresuradamente.

– ¿Gris? – frunzo el ceño confundida.

– Como Perséfone – responde haciendo referencia a su dibujo – Estoy acostumbrado a un mundo blanco y negro. A veces me cuesta trabajo entenderte y no sólo porque no pertenezco a esta época, tomas decisiones que parecen malas, pero terminan siendo para un bien mayor. No estoy de acuerdo que el fin justifica el medio siempre, pero estoy seguro de que al final del día vas a tomar la decisión correcta –

Me dedica una cálida sonrisa, que derrite un poco mis muros. De nuevo siento como sus ojos pueden llegar hasta la parte más vulnerable de mi alma.

– No deberías tener fe en las personas – digo apenas audible.

– No tengo fe en todas las personas. Por ejemplo, no tengo fe en Fury – explica haciéndome sonreír – Pero tengo fe en ti –

Su respuesta me corta el aliento un segundo. En contra de la voz constante de mi cerebro que me grita que no confié en nadie, decido creerle. _¿Qué hice para merecer alguien tan leal en mi vida?_

– Si entiendes mi forma de ser "gris" ¿Para que sacar a colación ese año? – pregunto tratando de cambiar un poco el foco de la conversación.

– Porque he notado que toda la gente te empuja a ser algo que ellos quieren. Toman tus habilidades y lo usan a su beneficio – dice con desprecio.

– Eso no es cierto –

– He visto como Fury te da misiones como si fueran deberes de colegio. No es mejor con los demás agentes, pero tu siempre estas especialmente ocupada y presionada – su mirada se ensombrece – Eso ayudó a formar una gran oscuridad en ti. Pero me di cuenta de que también hay esa oscuridad en mí, y en todos. Fue grosero juzgarte por lo que la tuya hizo después de que me salvaras porque la mía arruinó todo –

– ¿Eso fue tu oscuridad? – pregunto, él evita mi mirada – Eres un buen hombre, Steve. No le tengas tanto miedo a tu oscuridad, aún sumido en ella me salvaste. Si, moliste a golpes a ese tipo. Pero, en esa situación fue lo correcto – le dedico una sonrisa consoladora

Tomo su mano para mostrar mi apoyo. Luego de aceptarme incondicionalmente, luego de ver mis demonios jugando a verdugos, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer.

– Me asusta, pero no por la razón que tu crees. Tu aceptas tu oscuridad como parte de ti. Yo le he huido toda mi vida. La única vez que me he dejado caer en ella fue cuando Bucky murió – dice con voz rota.

Su mirada se centra en la unión de nuestras manos, pero no parece estar en el presente sino en los 40's. Todo su semblante me dice lo destrozado que lo dejó esa muerte, lo destrozado que aún esta por ello.

– Hagamos otro trato – exclamo sacándolo de su estupor – Por alguna razón me motivas a no dejarme caer de lleno en la oscuridad. Así que tu me ayudas a recuperarme cuando caiga en ella y yo te ayudo a aceptar tu oscuridad. Así ella no te va a controlar –

– Hecho – responde apretando mi mano – Lo único que no voy a aceptar son tus drogas – agrega mirándome con intensidad sin soltarme.

La voz de mi cabeza gruñe en advertencia. Pero la ignoro deliberadamente, si algo me había enseñado esta semana es lo mucho que he llegado a apreciar al rubio, no voy a permitirle a esa voz que arruine mi amistad, no otra vez.

– Creo que después de escuchar mi pasado entiendes que tengo muchos demonios que a veces necesito callar – respondo calmadamente.

– Hay otras opciones – dice suplicante.

– Preséntamelas y las intentaré – cedo después de reflexionar unos segundos.

El verde de mis ojos se encuentra con el azul de los suyos y él capta la honestidad de mis palabras. Mantenemos nuestra unión un segundo más para luego ambos soltar las manos. No puedo evitar pensar lo frío que se ha puesto mi mano ahora que nos hemos separado, por lo que las resguardo en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

– Te das cuenta de que todo hubiera sido menos incómodo y más rápido si simplemente hubieras hablado conmigo después de la misión o después de encontrarte drogada – agrega con una sonrisa de suficiencia.

– Si no te habías dado cuenta, no soy muy buena compartiendo – respondo indignada.

– ¿No tienes un doctorado en Psiquiatría? – pregunta con un deje de burla.

– Cierra la boca – lo golpeo juguetonamente en el brazo.

El ambiente se relaja un poco, aunque sigue estando ligeramente tenso. Supongo que le va a costar un poco aceptar mi oscuridad, pero el simple hecho a que este dispuesto a intentarlo me alegra profundamente. No estoy lista para perder esta extraña amistad que estamos formando.

Otra corriente de aire helado me hace estremecer. Me aferro a la chamarra, una oleada del aroma de Steve me consume junto con otro pensamiento. Debo darle crédito a Mary, manipulo completamente a dos agentes altamente entrenados. Ella sabía que Steve me daría su chaqueta y eso nos forzaría a mantener una conversación, probablemente notó la tensión entre nosotros y quería ayudarme a resolverlo porque sabe que soy un asco abriéndome a personas.

Pensándolo bien, seguro lo hizo como un intento que yo sedujera a Rogers. Lo único que le faltó fue convencerme de que me cambiara al vestuario de lencería y me pusiera tacones. Aunque dejarme salir al frío de la noche en un ligero vestido se acerca lo suficiente.

Finalmente, el dichoso auto llega, no es difícil saber que es de SHIELD porque no muchos autos blindados negros se detienen justo enfrente de nosotros. Uso el tiempo del viaje al centro de comando para quitarme el pesado maquillaje con unas toallitas de mi bolso.

– Ya me veo lo suficiente ridícula con este vestido y tenis – explico cuando Steve me mira confundido.

**28 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 9:43 P.M. NUEVA YORK. CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. SALA DE CONTROLES GENERALES. **

Entramos caminando apresuradamente hacia la sala de controles, mi vestimenta despierta miradas curiosas de los agentes de paso. Segunda vez en menos de un mes que entro a una emergencia de SHIELD vistiendo algo estrafalario, _perfecto_. Me reconforto al pensar que Joey todavía no regresa de su recuperación y Barton no parece estar aquí, hay menos personas que me van a restregar esto en la cara.

Camino más lento cuando me doy cuenta de que los agentes a nuestro alrededor murmuran mirando también a Steve.

_Cita_

Inmediatamente miro al rubio que camina con tranquilidad a mi lado. No me miran con sorpresa por no estar usando el uniforme de SHIELD, o por no parecer una vagabunda con ropa cómoda. Me miran porque creen que Steve y yo estábamos en una cita juntos, que por eso ambos estamos relativamente arreglados.

Honestamente, puaj.

O sea, si esta guapo y es el legendario Capitán América y todo, pero puaj.

Estamos a punto de ingresar a la sala cuando me volteo hacia el pasillo.

– Muy bien, iré en un minuto me iré a cambiar – anuncio tratando ignorar las miradas y conversaciones de las personas a nuestro alrededor.

Sé que tenemos poco tiempo, pero preferiría no ser el centro de cuchicheo en este lugar, aparte tengo frío en las piernas y quisiera unos pantalones. Steve asiente distraídamente, ni siquiera se ha dado cuenta que todos nos están mirando, o esta acostumbrado a ser el centro de atención por su reputación y esto no le parece raro.

Comienzo a dar unos pasos, pero una voz me detiene.

– Ah no, señorita – dice Hill saliendo a nuestro encuentro – Te tardaste lo suficiente, ahora te quedas –

La confusión en sus ojos al ver mi ropa pasa rápidamente a la reprobación. Cruza los brazos como si ella fuera mi madre y yo la adolescente que llega tarde.

– Definitivamente no fue mi culpa, yo ya estaba lista y el auto se tardo en llegar – me excuso rápidamente. Miro a Steve para que me apoye y el asiente lentamente con la cabeza.

– La última vez que te fuiste a cambiar te tardaste como una hora – replica impasible.

Bufo frustrada. La última vez tenía a Charlie bajo mi cuidado y utilice la escusa de cambiarme de ropa para asegurarme que Rogers la cuidara. Aunque después de ir en contra de tantas ordenes de SHIELD y arruinar la última misión, lo mejor es hacerle caso al pie de la letra.

Asiento con derrota y me interno a la sala, de reojo veo como Hill ordena a Steve cambiarse de ropa y prepararse para salir lo más pronto posible. Debe ser importante para llamar al Capitán de emergencia,

Agradezco en silencio que los dos agentes que se acercan parecen ignorar mi ropa mientras comienzan a darme un pequeño resumen. Supongo que el miedo que les impongo es suficiente para mantener a todos lejos de las bromas. A todos excepto a cierta pelirroja, la mirada sugerente que me dedica deja claro que sabe quien es el dueño de la chaqueta.

Debato por unos segundos el quitármela para evitar que alguien más la reconozca, pero a pesar de que varias personas me han visto descubierta mientras entrenamos o en la enfermería, prefiero pasearme cubierta con la chaqueta de Steve que pasear solo con el pequeño vestido de tirantes.

Ignoro todo el cuchicheo y las miradas a mi alrededor para concentrarme en mi trabajo. Unos senadores tenían una cena tranquila en un restaurante del centro de la ciudad hasta que un grupo criminal tomo como rehén el lugar. A simple vista el trabajo parece ser sencillo, entrar con cuidado, neutralizar la amenaza y proteger a los senadores. Mi trabajo consiste en analizar todas las posibles amenazas para asegurarnos que todo salga bien.

Me concentro tanto que el único recordatorio de mi peculiar vestuario es el débil olor a Steve que desprende la chaqueta. Sin embargo, me ha acostumbrado tanto a su presencia y a olerlo en el cuarto que compartimos que rápidamente también me olvido de ello.

– Así que tu y el Capitán, ¿eh? – interrumpe mi trabajo Natasha, la cual se pasea a mi alrededor – Pensé que se odiaban – agrega sonriendo sugerentemente.

– Odiar es una palabra muy fuerte. No me interesa su existencia – miento fácilmente, ni siquiera despego la vista de la computadora. Entre menos relación piensen que tengo con Steve, mejor para nuestro trabajo de investigar SHIELD.

– Y por eso estaban pasando la noche juntos – ensancha su sonrisa.

– Estábamos cerca nos recogieron juntos – respondo aburrida.

Repaso al mapa del restaurante para asegurarme que los atacantes no tengan oportunidad de escapar, espero que Natasha se vaya, pero simplemente se recarga en el escritorio de a lado.

– Traes su chaqueta – comenta con soltura.

– Es Rogers, tenía frío y me la dio – me encojo de hombros.

Un destello de duda pasa por sus ojos. Steve es conocido por sus constantes actos de caballerosidad, darle su chaqueta a una chica en medio una noche fría no parece extraño. Sobretodo porque fue exactamente lo que sucedió.

– Deberías concentrarte esto es importante – agrego cuando noto que no tiene intención de dejarme.

– Puedo hacer varias cosas – agrega con orgullo para alejarse sin perder su sonrisa.

Suspiro cansada, me vuelvo a concentrar en el trabajo que tengo enfrente. No pasa ni un minuto cuando alguien más se para a mi lado.

– Así que tú y Rogers – suelta Hill fingiendo revisar los papeles a mi lado.

– Oh por Dios. Esto es peor que cotilleo de colegio – suelto exasperada.

Me sacaron de mi presentación para atender una emergencia, no para estar soportando esto. Aparte, ¿por qué si nos ven entrar juntos piensan automáticamente que tenemos una cita? He llegado mil veces con Joey y nadie piensa eso de nosotros… _¿o sí?_

– ¿Eso es un sí? – insiste Hill.

– ¿En serio creen que esto usaría en una cita? – pregunto divertida.

Señalo mi vestido que evidentemente no está hecho para el aire libre, mucho menos una noche de Nueva York. Hill pasa rápidamente la mirada por mi cabello recogido en una apretada coleta, mi cara sin rastro de maquillaje y por último mis tenis converse.

– Sí – responde al unisonó que todos los agentes cercanos.

Me doy la vuelta encontrando a varios curiosos mirándome fijamente. Los fulmino a con la mirada, me tienen el suficiente miedo para volver a su trabajo rápidamente. Me irrita lo poco que piensan de mi estilo, aunque no es secreto mi poco interés en arreglo personal y el hecho que he ido a citas peor vestida que ahora.

– ¿Por qué el repentino interés en mi supuesta vida amorosa? – suspiro frotando mis ojos.

– Honestamente me da más curiosidad la de él – dice Natasha entrando en la conversación, ni siquiera se alejo mucho después de nuestra plática – Llevo semanas tratando de conseguirle una cita, ahora veo porque se niega – agrega acercándose nuevamente.

Pasan un par de minutos en los que siento la mirada de Hill y Romanoff fija en mis movimientos, esperando que haga cualquier cosa que me delate. Claramente no hay nada que ocultar porque no salgo con el Capitán, pero no aprecio hacer mi trabajo bajo la mirada sugestiva de dos agentes.

Ruedo los ojos.

– No estamos saliendo – anuncio lo suficientemente alto para que todos a nuestro alrededor lo escuchen – La chaqueta solo muestra que es un caballero y que vine tan rápido que ni siquiera pude buscar mi chamarra –

Espero que eso sea suficiente para ahuyentarlos, dado que es la verdad.

– Nadie pudo contactarte. Y aún así terminaste viniendo a lado de Steve, quien dijo que no tenía idea de dónde estabas – inquiere Natasha.

Hill eleva las cejas con sorpresa, pero se mantiene callada esperando mi respuesta.

– No es como que necesito darles explicaciones, pero yo le di mi dirección al conductor – digo aburrida – Ambos estábamos por la zona de teatros de la ciudad, no sé que él estaba haciendo – agrego.

Se tan bien como ellas que si no les doy una explicación ellas seguirán preguntando o investigando hasta encontrar algo. Y no puedo dejar que se den cuenta que Steve y yo estamos investigando SHIELD. Sin embargo, si les digo que él estaba en una presentación de danza mía solo voy a aumentar las ideas locas que ya tienen en la cabeza.

Mantengo mi fachada aburrida hasta que ellas se van un poco decepcionadas, lo que me permite regresar a mi trabajo. Termino los planos sin detectar ningún posible peligro, aunque algo me incita a ver las cámaras de seguridad. Luego de agrandar las imágenes reconozco la forma de una de las mochilas que cargan.

Bombas… Mierda.

– Hill, tenemos un problema –

**28 DE ABRIL DE 2013. 10:10 P.M. NUEVA YORK. CENTRO DE COMANDO DE SHIELD. HANGAR DE AVIONES.**

– ¿Holmes? – pregunta Steve cuando me acerco por fin cambiada a mi uniforme.

Atraviesa con facilidad el pequeño avión, esquivando a la media docena de agentes que están preparándose para la misión.

– Nos va a acompañar – explica Romanoff pasando a mi lado.

Ahora se encuentra completamente concentrada en la misión porque no nos da ninguna mirada o sonrisa sugestiva. Quizás, si tengo suerte, ya lo ha olvidado.

_¿A quien engaño? Nunca tengo suerte_, pienso con amargura.

– Pensé que no querías venir – pregunta el soldado una vez que Romanoff se aleja a preparar el avión.

Me encojo de hombros. Es cierto, durante el camino a SHIELD mencioné lo cansada que estaba y lo mucho que agradecía poder monitorear todo desde los controles, en lugar de adentrarme al campo de batalla.

– Hay una emergencia. Mis deseos no son importantes – respondo dramáticamente. En seguida le doy un pequeño resumen de lo que encontré y la razón porque la que tengo que ir en la misión – Los atacantes piensan huir haciendo un hoyo en el piso y atravesando las tuberías de agua que pasan por debajo del restaurante –

A nuestro alrededor los agentes se mueven de un lado a otro preparando el avión y sus cosas para salir lo más pronto posible.

– Sigo sin entender tu participación. Podrías simplemente guiarnos… – empieza el soldado esquivando un agente que mete otra caja de municiones.

– Esa zona de tuberías es un laberinto, se perderían en 30 segundos y no podemos permitirnos cometer errores – interrumpo con dureza.

_No puedo permitirme cometer otro error_, le digo con la mirada. El sencillamente asiente con un poco de pena, al parecer también se culpa por lo mal que terminó nuestra última misión juntos.

– Aparte, no me molestaría vencer unos cuantos maleantes – me atrevo a dedicarle una media sonrisa.

– Mantén tu cabeza fría, Holmes – dice con severidad – No quiero más cadáveres de los necesarios –

Estoy tentada a responder con un comentario sarcástico. Sin embargo, cuando nuestros ojos se encuentran me doy cuenta de que no es una orden de Steve a Sophia, ni siquiera de Capitán América a Agente Hayle. Es la orden de un líder a su compañero con gran potencial destructivo, el cual no le asusta, pero tampoco puede controlar.

– Sí, Capitán – respondo seria.


End file.
